The Worlds Within
by Andromeda Starfire
Summary: Forgiveness was first imagined to be a little bridge between Worlds and the next major story line. It is to my surprise, the next major story line. This second adventure is tacked on to the end of Worlds a HotU fanfic. Please enjoy, R&R Thanks.
1. Default Chapter

_Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and it is launched from the wonderful game Hordes of the Underdark by Bioware. The first part of the story keeps pretty close to the game, using a lot of the dialog directly from the game itself. When the story called for it I occasionally gave someone's lines to another character. As the story progresses I branched out more and more. That being said I make no claim to Hordes of the Underdark or the amazing characters Bioware created to make the game a more well rounded and rich environment to play in. Hypatia is my character, as is Cimmera. They have unusual abilities and I find I enjoy this creative outlet. Thank you Bioware, David Gaider, and you my readers_.

The Worlds Within

Chapter 1

Still blinded by the light of the teleportation spell, Hypatia, nevertheless heard the commotion caused by her sudden appearance. _Oh! That Halaster, when she got out of the Underdark, presuming that is where he'd sent her, she was going to….Well, perhaps it'd be better just to leave him alone. The Archmage certainly could cast powerful spells in a hurry._

"Protect the Seer!" Came startled cries from around her.

"The enemy has found a way in!"

Hypatia could hear the people, she assumed to be drow, running to surround her. While she tensed for battle she didn't dare move, not knowing where Nathyrra was exactly. It wouldn't do to strike down one's only ally in the Underdark after all.

As her vision cleared another voice rose above the rest, calm and melodic. "Wait. Do you not recognize one of our own? Nathyrra, you have returned to us."

Hypatia's vision finally cleared and she looked out through the visor of her helm at a beautiful drow priestess.

From just behind her Nathyrra spoke. "Mother Seer, it is good to see you once more."

"And you," spoke the Seer. "But I see you have returned with another…someone very important indeed."

A drow warrior standing on a raised dais behind the Seer, apparently satisfied that Hypatia posed no threat, stepped down and past them stating, "I must see about our troops."

Hypatia watched him as he left the large circular room through a set of massive doors intricately carved with a spider web motif. In fact looking around the room of what had to be a temple of some sort, she would have to surmise that this was a temple to Lolth, the Spider Queen. The ornate and elaborate carvings of webs and spiders were telling, as was the strikingly beautiful sculpture poised over the altar on the dais.

Turning her gaze back to the Seer, Hypatia was rather unsettled by the ease with which the drow woman was regarding her. Hypatia was quite content that her own face was hidden by her helm as she studied the woman. The Seer possessed the same ageless, dark-skinned beauty as the other drow….but unlike the others, her eyes held a hint of both advanced age and compassion. Hypatia found herself drawn into those eyes and her unease at being in an unknown and potentially hostile situation slowly left her to be replaced by a calm determination.

As if aware that Hypatia had drawn what conclusions she would, the drow before her spoke again in that melodic voice. "You are most welcome here rivvil. I am the Seer. I have awaited your arrival with great anticipation. Please come…do not be alarmed."

A jumble of questions piled up in Hypatia's mind at the Seer's words. Keeping her natural curiosity in check she managed to voice only the most pertinent of them. "You awaited my arrival? How did you know I was coming?"

Smiling enigmatically the Seer answered, "Now that, my friend, is going to take more than a little explanation. I am sure you have many questions, and I assure you that they will be answered. I am curious first, however, as to how you came to appear before us."

Once again Hypatia had reason to be grateful for her helm as her fair complexion colored at the remembered humiliation of her recent dealings with the archmage Halaster. That man could cast a spell faster than anyone she had ever seen. Before she could speak though, Nathyrra answered.

While Nathyrra explained all about freeing Halaster from the drow trap and the products of his gratitude: casting a geas on Hypatia and teleporting her to the Underdark, Hypatia took the opportunity to study the other drow…and what was this?

Amongst their number was a warrior who was most definitely not a drow, nor was he quite human. Seeing as how humans rarely sported tails and horns, she noted, her curiosity beginning to burn brightly. What an interesting person. He didn't look like he'd seen too much sun lately either, but then with that red hair he might just be naturally fair skinned. And so serious too, judging by the grim expression on his face. Then, Hypatia chastised herself, she might be a little grim too if she were in his shoes. The plight of the drow here seemed a bit more dire than Waterdeeps at the moment. This Valsharess, Nathyrra had spoken of had only sent raiding parties to the surface and they had almost brought that great city to its knees. Facing down her full might, here on her own territory would be daunting indeed.

Hypatia's eyes snapped forward as the Seer turned to her looking stricken. "I am sorry the he violated you in that way, Hypatia. That is not how I would have wished to acquire your assistance."

She must be speaking of the geas, Hypatia surmised as the Seer continued. "What's done is done and we must proceed from here."

_Easy for you to say_, the disgruntled thought popped into Hypatia's mind unbidden.

The Seer smiled kindly, "Though Halaster has forced you to join us, your own fate is closely tied to ours. I am sure you have many questions, but there is much we must tell you first. It is important you know something of the Valsharess, if you are to help us against her."

With a resolute nod, Hypatia thought to remove her helm since it was rather churlish of her to keep it on when these drow were doing so much to assist her. She found, however, that the battle she'd just been through with some of the Valsharess' minions, whom she'd defeated to free Halaster, had left her so exhausted she could barely move.

She'd used up every spell she had during the brief yet intense battle. Stunning those pesky cross bowmen and mages alike with her divine Hammer of the Gods then turning to cast the most powerful of her Heal spells just to keep her allies standing. They'd been out numbered and out maneuvered, but they had prevailed. Once free the archmage, Halaster, had teleported Nathyrra and herself without giving them so much as a chance to catch their breath, the ingrate.

Too tired to remove her helm, Hypatia settled for speaking her intentions. "I will do whatever I can to stop her evil."

Wise eyes regarded her for a moment before the Seer spoke once again. "You are weary, Hypatia. We can continue this after you have rested and refreshed yourself."

Nathyrra once again spoke up, "I can show her to a room, Seer."

With a consenting nod from the Seer, Nathyrra indicated that Hypatia should follow her. Following Nathyrra out of the main room of the Temple and down a long curving hallway, Hypatia was grateful to be ushered into a small room with two beds, a screen behind which she could change, and some tallow candles.

Removing her gauntlets and helm at last, Hypatia turned to Nathyrra and said wistfully, "I'd pay for a bath."

Nathyrra let out a chuckle, "I'll see what I can do, and while I'm at it I'll bring you some food."

With a smile of gratitude, Hypatia started to remove her armor. Once out of the bulky plate mail she rummaged around in her pack for a short tunic and a pair of worn leggings. There'd be plenty of time for finery once the threat of the Valsharess had been dealt with. Meanwhile she needed to bless a corner of this room and prepare it for her prayers.

Producing some small vials, she sprinkled some of the fragrant oils in the corner of the room nearest the bed that looked unclaimed. She moved the small bed table into the corner, then pulled out a couple of small beeswax candles of her own and set them on the table at the points of an equilateral triangle from the corner. In the corner itself she placed a small square of cloth vibrantly colored to appear as a red mist flowing upon a blue field. Upon this she placed her own holy symbol a brilliant and finely wrought circle of stars. That done she lit the candles, sprinkled some more of the oils and began to pray.

Nathyrra returned with a plate of bread and stew, but taking note of Hypatia's devotions merely set the food on the other table in the small room and left once again so that Hypatia might finish her praying in privacy.

Hypatia was aware of Nathyrra's brief visit and the smell of the food threatened her concentration. When was the last time she'd eaten? Resolutely she turned her mind back to her prayers and as the opened her mind to her deity she was filled with calm and peace. She reviewed each new person she had met in the brief time she had been in the Underdark and with each image came an accompanying emotion.

The Seer brought up a vision of a gloriously beautiful drow woman dancing in the moonlight, holding aloft a brilliant bastard sword and without a doubt, Hypatia knew that this priestess served a goddess of goodness and not the Spider Queen. A joy filled Hypatia and a love of life and freedom. No name was given to her of whom The Seer worshiped, but it was enough to know that she was sincere in her intentions.

Her mind turned to Nathyrra and she felt a sorrow so intense that it almost brought tears to her eyes. Guilt and shame followed, but they were mixed with hope and an honest desire to prove herself. Hypatia was glad, for she found that she liked the quiet drow woman.

The other drow brought no strong emotions or visions to mind when she pictured them, but the red haired warrior with the horns…She was overwhelmed with a confusing jumble of emotions she could scarcely sort out. Anger, fury, hopelessness, despair, rage, self loathing, hope, honor, strength, desperation, love, sorrow, pride. With a soft cry Hypatia opened her eyes and rubbed her temples. Obviously he was someone who would be important in the future, but how and in what way she could not tell, nor, did it seem, would she just be handed the answers.

It took her some moments to calm her rapidly beating heart after such a brief yet intense surge of emotions. Once she was calm again she decided it was high time she had something to eat. She contemplated the information she had been blessed with as she slowly ate the now cold stew. No matter how she turned it over in her mind she couldn't make anything of it, other than he was an intense personality. But then she would have guessed that just by looking at him.

Hypatia was rather relieved when Nathyrra returned and indicated that she was welcome to use the thermally heated baths of the temple if she so desired. "A good long soak in hot water would be heavenly," She sighed as she followed Nathyrra.

The following day Hypatia donned her plate mail and after twisting her lengthy crimson locks into a pair of braids and wrapping them around her head in an elaborate design she presented herself to the Seer.

She was somewhat taken aback to see that everyone else apparently had been up and about their business for some time. Certainly she hadn't slept that long, though to be honest she was no longer sure if it was morning or afternoon having lost track while navigating the Undermountain.

With a gentle smile the Seer welcomed her into their midst. "I believe it is time for our guest to learn more of the Valsharess, herself. Nathyrra, if you would be so kind…?

"Of course, Seer." Nathyrra bowed her head gracefully before stepping forward to speak. "The drow have ever been ruled by the Matron Mothers who head the great houses. The Valsharess was once one of those: ruthless and powerful in her art. But no more so than any other Matron Mother. But then Lolth, the Queen of Spiders and goddess of the drow disappeared…and drow society was thrown into utter chaos. The Valsharess seized upon this opportunity."

Nathyrra and the Seer went on to explain exactly how this Valsharess had managed to unite the drow and many of the other races of the Underdark. With Lolth missing, the priestesses of her temples had been powerless before this Matron Mother and as they had been subdued so had others. The tale was as remarkable in its scope as it was disturbing in depicting the Valsharess' utter ruthlessness.

With a puzzled frown Hypatia asked the obvious question. "You have warriors, Seer." She waived a hand to indicate the red haired warrior as well as several of the other drow standing in attendance. "What is it that you expect we can do?"

Nodding slowly the Seer seemed to hesitate, yet with determination answered, "Yes, that is a good question. What can we do? There is only one thing that I can do. I must put my faith in the goddess…and that means putting our faith in you. Our fate lies in your hands."

Hypatia's eyebrows shot up in obvious surprise, but before she could open her mouth the red haired warrior stepped forward, alarm evident on his face. "Are you sure Seer? What do we really know about this…this woman? She could be the death of us all!"

Hypatia turned to look at him, her emerald green eyes meeting his crystal blue ones. He was intelligent and not shy about speaking up, she thought. She wouldn't be too ready to trust a stranger if she were him either.

"Our lives are irrelevant, good Valen." The Seer spoke gently. "The Valsharess must be stopped at all costs, and Hypatia is the key to stopping her."

"You know I don't believe in your ways Seer." Valen countered, "I won't throw away my life by blindly following anyone, and I don't think anyone here should either."

_He values life, and not just his own_, Hypatia thought with approval._ He is not afraid, but neither is he going to sell his life cheaply, nor allow others to do so._

Hypatia's thoughts were interrupted as the Seer spoke once again. "You have saved us more times than I can count, Valen. But the army of the Valsharess will soon march against us, and even your great skill in battle will not be enough to save us."

Scowling in dissatisfaction Valen conceded, "I'm willing to defer to your judgment for now, Seer. But what makes you think this human stranger can stop the army of the Valsharess?"

Turning to face her the Seer stated, "Hypatia, I know you are a cleric of great power. But you are so much more than this. You alone can save us from the Valsharess."

With wide eyes Hypatia thought, well this is certainly no time for anything but determination and confidence; in myself, my abilities, and most importantly my goddess. "I don't understand…what is it you expect me to do? I know nothing of the Underdark and little more than rumor about the drow."

With a graceful gesture indicating all around her the Seer answered, "All the drow here in Lith My'athar will stand against the Valsharess, she is the enemy common to us all. But even our unified strength will not be able to defeat her massive army. Our only hope is for you to find some way to strengthen our forces, or to weaken the Valsharess and her allies."

Stepping forward, Nathyrra offered, "I can give you information on the Valsharess' allies and where to find them. Perhaps we might consider striking at her through her friends, or turning them to our side."

The warrior, Valen, added, "I can also help you, Hypatia. I know much about the legends of the Underdark. I have heard rumors of powerful artifacts and allies we might be able to acquire."

Turning to face Valen with one eyebrow raised Hypatia said, "I thought you didn't trust me."

He met her eyes unflinchingly. "I haven't set aside my suspicions yet. But if you are truly the savior the Seer thinks you are, than I'm willing to give you a chance to prove it."

It was only by force of will that Hypatia kept her lips from turning up in an approving smile. He was honest, cautious and fair. How interesting, she thought only half aware that the Seer was again speaking.

"I won't fail you Seer." She stated as the priestess was finished and clearly expecting some kind of response.

With a nod Hypatia began to prepare for what was expected of her. She started by walking in a slow circle around the room, taking the measure of the people the Seer kept close by.

Stopping in front of one stern looking warrior she waited expectantly until, unsure of what she was expecting from him, he spoke. "It is an honor to serve the Seer."

Hypatia moved on, thoughtfully continuing her circuit of the room. She bypassed the next drow and stopped yet again in front of a somewhat younger looking one, as if she could tell their age by looking, Hypatia snorted softly to herself. He seemed ready to be the object of her scrutiny, and drawing himself up proudly said, "We will protect the Seer at all costs."

There were only two left, another dark elf fighter and the warrior Valen. Both were watching her as she approached. She deliberately chose the drow fighter and he glared at her, making no attempt to disguise his disapproval of her actions. "The Seer says your destiny is to defeat the Valsharess. Go and fulfill your destiny."

Hypatia smiled, the Seer, it appeared, chose her allies well. With a graceful bow she turned and left through the massive doors, leaving the relative safety of the temple for her first foray into the world of the drow.


	2. The Worlds Within Two

The Worlds Within  
Chapter 2

All save one of the occupants of the temple of Lolth in Lith My'athar watched in astonishment as the hero they were pinning their hopes on strode purposefully and alone through the massive temple doors and out into the city proper.  
  
"She can not seriously think," Valen broke the silence, "that she can take on the Underdark alone and survive."  
  
The Seer smiled enigmatically, knowing that it would be best to allow all to have their say.  
  
Nathyrra turned to the Seer, a look of confusion mixed with concern on her face. "I had not thought her a fool, Seer."  
  
The drow fighter whose command to fulfill her destiny seemingly had sent the human cleric, Hypatia on her rash quest also spoke up. "It was not my intention that she go alone."  
  
The Seer nodded slowly. "Hypatia is what she is because of the way she approaches things. Rest assured that she follows the leading of her own goddess as resolutely as I follow Lady Eilistraee."  
  
Valen frowned thoughtfully, "You had a vision?"  
  
Smiling the Seer nodded once more. "She will return before the day is over. What she will do, and learn now, though, will be of utmost import when the army of the Valsharess marches against us."  
  
"Do you know what that will be?" Nathyrra was bold enough to ask.  
  
The Seer shook her head answering, "No, I do not. The only thing I know for sure is that Hypatia will make a decision she is not happy about, but will do it for the sake of us all. Her gift is, in it's own way, powerful."Hypatia stood on the steps of the temple of Lolth and looked out over Lith My'athar. It wasn't much of a city. Before she got busy looking around though she needed to get a feel for the place. So she stood on the steps of the temple and, closing her eyes, opened her heart to the inhabitants of Lith My'athar. She was nearly brought to her knees by the overwhelming sense of evil and violence. Treachery and deceit were a way of life. They seemed filled with a sense of hopeless futility. She could almost locate the Seer's followers by the sensations of determination and calm faith they had, they were like islands in a swirling sea of corruption. With a shudder Hypatia closed her heart to the drow.  
  
It had what looked to be a small port of sorts. She could see glinting reflections off dark water. Her curiosity blazed as she peered into the darkness trying to make out details from the inky black water of a large underground...what? River or sea?  
  
High above her the uneven ceiling of the cavern was illuminated by some kind of phosphorescence so she wasn't in utter darkness. Impossibly huge stalactites dropped down from high above her some ending in hanging points, others meeting giant stalagmites that reached up from the floor of the cavern. Where these natural pillars were large enough, the cunning drow had carved out houses and other buildings, like, she realized stepping down and away from the entryway, the temple she had just left.  
  
Near the docks Commander Imloth was instructing some drow archers, using the lightweight cross bows the drow were reputed to prefer. Hypatia made a mental note of this for she felt that speaking to the Commander might prove fruitful.  
  
To her left was an open market of sorts and to her right was a large carved structure similar in form to the temple at her back, but much larger. Her unique vision kicked in as she turned to assess the structure and she knew that it was the public house of the Drow family Maeviir. She also felt a weight of importance in that direction. Accustomed to trusting such feelings, she made that her first destination.  
  
She traversed the short distance between the temple and the arched doors of the common house. With a certain amount of trepidation she entered and found herself standing in an elaborately carved and inlaid entry hall.  
  
A drow male, whose rank and station were unknown to her brushed past then paused to sneer with obvious distaste, "Once this is all over Matron Mother will deal with the Seer and her refugees."  
  
Hypatia turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
Unimpressed, the drow sniffed dismissively and proceeded out the door.  
  
_Well now, this is certainly interesting_, Hypatia thought with a frown. _It seems some of the Seer's allies are reluctant at best_. With a troubled expression she proceeded farther into the great house.  
  
At the end of the hall opened out a huge central room. It was lovely—well, except for the blood stained altar in the right front corner. There were two fountains that filled the room with a fresh scent and the soft sound of flowing water. Also were two large columns carved into openwork cages, within which were mounted enormous crystals that gave off some kind of magical, reddish tinged, light.  
  
Her eyes were drawn to a small cluster of drow standing near the larger of the two fountains. Again she felt the weight of their importance, and more specifically the female.  
  
She studied them for a moment longer before deliberately approaching the group from such an angle as to face one of the males first. He was a soldier and obviously the bodyguard of the nearby female. As she approached he fixed her with a steely gaze analyzing the threat she might represent. His voice was as cold as his gaze when he spoke. "You may speak to the exalted Daughter Zesyyr, but don't try anything. We won't let anything happen to the heir of House Maeviir.  
  
_Oh ho_, Hypatia thought, _this is getting more and more interesting. The heir of House Maeviir is she? Why ever would she be in a common house and not the main tower? And shouldn't it be heiress?  
_  
Hypatia took a moment to study the drow female, who though young looking had a regal bearing about her.  
  
Noting Hypatia's interest the female deigned to speak to her. "So you are the rivvil the Seer had put her faith in? Hypatia isn't it? My name is Zesyyr only daughter and sole surviving heir to Matron Myrune of House Maeviir." She paused for a moment to consider her next words and size Hypatia up. "I was hoping you would come to see me, Hypatia. I have an offer for you, but it would draw too much attention if I had sought you out. Since you've stumbled over to me..."  
  
Hypatia listened with growing horror as Zesyyr quickly explained her desire to seize control of House Maeviir thus establishing her own power and position.  
  
_She wants me to kill her own mother_! Hypatia could scarce believe her ears.  
  
Taking note of the expression mirrored in Hypatia's emerald eyes Zesyyr changed her tactics. "Thus it has ever been with the drow, Hypatia. My mother knows that I plot against her, just as she plotted against her own mother. Matron Myrune will betray your Seer. She does not believe we can defeat the Valsharess. Her ambition is dead and she would rather live, and serve the Valsharess, than die. I still have my ambition and would bend knee to no one."  
  
"I can not be party to this." Hypatia's voice betrayed her shock.  
  
"If you change your mind, you know where to find me." With those words Zesyyr dismissed her.  
  
Hypatia left the Maeviir common house shaken. Her sense of whom or what was important to her quest had never steered her wrong before. I know, she sent the silent prayer out into the darkness, that you do not expect me to turn amateur assassin. So why did you lead me in that direction? No answers were forthcoming; however, and she moved to continue with her tour of Lith My'athar.  
  
Looking around she noticed an obelisk carved with runes. Curious she made her way over to it and studied it. Alas her knowledge of the drow language was such that she couldn't even tell if the runes were drow, or some other Underdark language. She wished she had the leisure to learn the language of the dark elves. With a shrug for her lack of knowledge she turned.  
  
To her left Commander Imloth was training some Drow in the use of swordsmanship. On her way over to the training grounds she passed by a Drow female who, upon meeting her gaze told her, "Once House Maeviir was as great as any in Menzoberranzan. Now we have fallen on hard times."  
  
Morale is quite low among the drow of Lith My'athar, Hypatia realized. She paused for a moment, somewhat overwhelmed by the enormity of the task before her. _Weaken the Valsharess, somehow. Strengthen the Seer's forces, somehow. Getting the morale of the drow here up, giving them hope would be a good step in the right direction, but how? I'm not even one of them. Why should they believe in me? How can I convince them?  
_  
Hypatia pondered these questions as she slowly approached Commander Imloth.  
  
The drow Commander exuded patience and understanding. The dire mace he held easily at the ready told the tale of a seasoned fighter. Excusing himself from the practicing swordsmen he gave her a brisk salute.  
  
"Commander Imloth at your service." He introduced himself to her. "Is there anything you need Hypatia? I'm pretty busy training my troops, but I can spare a few moments if it'll help you against the Valsharess and her followers."  
  
"Tell me about yourself, Commander." Hypatia looked at him while he was talking. The emotions that swirled around him in a graceful dance were unlike those that surrounded most drow. He was confident in his own skill and in the abilities of the Seer and her followers. His loyalty and devotion to the Seer were without question and there was something else too, but she couldn't pin it down.  
  
The Commander was a bit surprised by her question, but answered anyway. "There's not much to tell, really. As you can see, I am one of the drow. Like most here, I spent my early years as part of drow society: A savage world of cruel and senseless violence. I distinguished myself in battle, and the Matron Mother of my house elevated me to a position of prominence in her army. But despite my success, I knew something was wrong with my life.  
  
We drow are a corrupt people, our own evil consumes us, it devours us."  
  
_He's honest_. Hypatia was a bit taken aback by his account, which spared neither his people nor himself.  
  
Commander Imloth was not done; however, and Hypatia listened closely to his tale. "I knew I had to escape," he continued. "I fled drow society, searching for the Followers of Eilistraee, hoping to find a better way."  
  
_So that's who the Seer follows_. Hypatia tucked that bit of information away for examination later.  
  
"In time my search brought me here to the Seer," The Commander paused for a moment before finishing his story. "Now I use my experience to train others so they can help in the fight against the Valsharess and her army."  
  
_Sweet merciful heavens_! Hypatia suddenly realized what it was that she was seeing in Imloth that she'd been having difficulty pinning down. _He's in love with the Seer! Does she know? No, no I am not going to meddle.  
_  
With an effort Hypatia turned her thoughts back to the task at hand. "Can you tell me about the army of the Valsharess?"  
  
The Commander nodded in approval of her question. "The Valsharess commands a massive army, and it's not just the drow who follow her. She's recruited all sorts of Underdark creatures to her cause: Beholders, Illithid, and even the undead.  
  
_Eeek_, thought Hypatia. _This is going to be quite a battle_. "Thank you Commander Imloth. I need to make some plans now."  
  
The Commander gave her another brisk salute before turning back to his troops.  
  
Deep in thought, Hypatia wandered over toward a booth where a drow she presumed was a merchant was watching her with interest. When she was near he spoke up. "The Valsharess has cut off our supply lines and our trade routes. We are all doomed."  
  
Hypatia frowned deeply at him then turned. She needed to find someplace where she could think. Looking around critically she finally decided upon a spot between Commander Imloth's training grounds and the rune covered obelisk. There she stood and looked back at Lith My'athar. Anyone watching might imagine that she was trying to see the city's strengths and weaknesses. In truth she was using her most blessed gift.  
  
Each decision, whether it be to act or not to act led through paths of probability. Some paths were set upon by seemingly small actions or inactions. Some paths crossed other paths, places in time where an outcome could be influenced by more than one action. Where a course could be charted or changed. Some outcomes were so unlikely that they appeared to Hypatia as ghosts of paths. It was her gift to be able to see the lines of probability and follow them to their outcomes. Like following a maze she was able to trace the twists and turns an action could cause and see its ultimate result. While there was always the possibility that she might not survive any given battle or encounter, it served no purpose to look at the paths that ended in such outcomes. So she passed over the numerous probabilities that ended in her demise.  
  
Hypatia was determined that the threat of the Valsharess was to be ended. She also determined that the Seer and as many of her followers as could be protected, should survive the coming battle. To that end she searched the lines of probability for the one that would give her the greatest opportunity for success.  
  
Deeper and deeper she fell into her gift, blanking out every thing that might distract her from her search. The noise of the troops training, the sounds of Lith My'athar, she shut out. Her own fears she banished. In utter isolation she sought the answers she needed.  
  
She looked at what order she should approach the allies of the Valsharess and it made no difference whether she eliminated the Undead hordes or the Beholders first. The outcome in that case was the same. She turned her thoughts to the Illithid. Imloth had told her of the colony called Zovak Mur to the west of Lith My'athar, ruled by an overmind of the same name. He thought bargaining with them would be the best way to proceed, but how she hated the Mind Flayers. She looked at the twisting line of bargaining with them to convince them not to fight beside the Valsharess, as well as just destroying the Zovak Mur overmind. While there were vastly different outcomes, neither impacted the Seer and her battle against the army of the Valsharess in the way that Hypatia was looking for. There had to be something she was missing. Something more.  
  
_What could it be then? Could the decision, the action, already have been made? Is it something I've already done or not done?_  
  
With determination Hypatia went back to the one other thing she had encountered during her brief time in the Underdark: Zesyyr's request.  
  
To her surprise two probabilities were very prominent. In one Matron Myrune lived and as Zesyyr had warned, betrayed the Seer during the battle with the Valsharess. With her generals directing the battle, the Seer was woefully unprotected when the drow of House Maeviir turned against her. With enemies inside the temple, those outside Lith My'athar were able to breach the gates and swarm in. Though the Seer survived, it was only to fall captive to a vengeful Valsharess. Hypatia, herself fell to a well placed poisoned bolt while she was trying to get to the Seer's side to protect her.  
  
The other probability, Zesyyr was Matron Mother and the drow of Lith My'athar stood firm beside the Seer. Beyond that Hypatia could not see in that line. For though she could follow the most probable outcome based upon what was known, she could not see beyond the point where other actions became so important to the line that it dissolved into the mists of time, unknown and unknowable without knowledge of what such other actions might be.  
  
Distressed, and exhausted Hypatia sank to her knees and prayed. She prayed fervently until the last of her strength was gone. Then utterly spent she removed her pack and fished out some bread and wine to refresh herself with. Looking at the potentialities always drained her, though fortunately with a brief rest and some food she was able to recover. She ate slowly, giving her body the time it needed to fully recover.  
  
The bread was less than satisfactory and she knew that what she craved, always after such an exercise, was fruit and water. She pulled out a modest parcel of dried fruits she had been hording since she had decided to answer the call from Waterdeep. With a wistful sigh she put the parcel back in her pack. She didn't yet know how long she would be in the Underdark, and she didn't know when she might need the fruits more than she did now.  
  
It did not take long for her distress to turn to anger. She did not like being used, she especially did not like being maneuvered into doing things she found distasteful. So it was in a decidedly disgruntled state of mind that she slowly made her way back to the common house of Maeviir and the awaiting Zesyyr.  
  
Bearing Zesyyr's signet ring, Hypatia stood for a long moment and looked up at the craftsmanship of the Tower Maeviir. With a deep breath she began casting. She knew that the drow were fierce warriors and she was walking into a very dangerous situation. She cast spells to aid her in the coming battle, though, after a moments thought she decided not to use any of her spells that would aid more than one person in a battle. She might need those later.  
  
Once done she approached the guard and after he told her that Matron Myrune was seeing no visitors, she showed him Zesyyr's ring.  
  
The guard suddenly seemed quite nervous, "Zesyyr gave you that? She is ready to move now?" He glanced from side to side trying to see if anyone was watching. "Some of the guards inside are still loyal to Matron Myrune."  
  
_There are guards that aren't? It's the woman's own home for pity's sake_. Hypatia couldn't stop her thoughts from running rampant.  
  
Unaware of her mental wanderings the guard continued, "Others are wavering between her and Zesyyr. Those one's won't fight you, but they won't help you either. Hurry, go inside and we'll summon Matron Myrune. If you act quickly you can probably kill her and Captain Tebimar before they realize what's going on."  
  
With a heavy sigh Hypatia entered the tower. Once inside she waited for Matron Myrune. All too soon the Matron entered the main hall with a fierce looking drow warrior by her side. Behind them were two other guards.  
  
"What is going on here?" Demanded the Matron in an imperious voice. "I told them I wanted no visitors." Though it had been Hypatia's intention to strike at the first opportunity she found words flying from her lips as she charged the Matron her two katana's gleaming in the dim light. "Zesyyr sent me to kill you!"  
  
The Warrior by the Matron's side was quick to meet the threat, but Hypatia ignored him, focusing on the woman who was starting to cast a spell.  
  
In her mind came the advice of her Aunt Yzma, if you have to fight a group within which there is a mage, take out the magic user first. Do not let them cast. Having become a divine spell caster herself she knew the truth of those words.  
  
She cried out as the apparently enchanted weapon of the drow bodyguard bit deeply into her, but was not deflected from her path. The twin Katana's danced in a deadly harmony and the Matron Mother fell to their graceful movements.  
  
Turning, Hypatia realized that she still had three opponents to go. The one with the Enchanted weapon was by far the most likely to kill her if she didn't do something about him. She turned to face him and took another hit, fortunately the spells she'd cast earlier were still with her.  
  
Luck was with her though as her next swing with her enchanted blade stunned the fierce warrior. Quickly she finished him and turned to the other two, who after seeing the bodyguard fall, turned and fled.  
  
The deed was done and Hypatia stood outside the Maeviir Tower, holding the scythe of the vanquished Tebimar, the late Matron Myrune's bodyguard. She was tired, wounded and angry. Heavens how she hated necessary evils, and whatever had possessed her to demand more from Zesyyr?  
  
The tone of her casting was harsh enough to catch the attention of a small group of nearby drow, though they calmed somewhat when the light of the healing spell enveloped her.  
  
Noticing some more drow practicing for the coming battle, Hypatia strode purposefully over to their commander. She would see what he had to say about the pending battle. To her surprise he seemed hopeful that House Maeviir would return to it's former glory now that Zesyyr was in charge. On impulse Hypatia gave him the enchanted scythe. His stunned gratitude greatly improved her mood.  
  
Pausing to speak to more drow as she passed them, Hypatia was surprised by two things. The first one being how quickly news of what she'd done had spread, Even in Drogan's school news didn't travel this quickly. _Ah, Drogan, what would you think if you'd seen what I just did_?  
  
With a determined shake of her head, Hypatia refused to dwell on the past. Rather she turned her mind to the second thing that surprised her. The drow of House Maeviir seemed to be much more hopeful, to have a sense of purpose that they had lacked before she'd defeated Matron Myrune.  
  
Cimmera, once told me that faith, regardless of in whom it is placed, is at least as important as raw skill or power, she thought of her twin as yet another drow told her that he expected House Maeviir to return to its former glory now that Zesyyr was in charge.  
  
Hypatia mentally reviewed her remaining spells and after deciding that she was still carrying a sufficient spell load, made her way back to the temple, pausing on the way to break up a brewing fight between some drow of House Maeviir and some of the Seer's followers.  
  
Once inside the temple Hypatia was going to ask Nathyrra to assist her, but found herself drawn to the red haired warrior, Valen. Again trusting her instincts she approached him.  
  
"You said you could help me?" 


	3. The Worlds Within Three

The Worlds Within  
Chapter 3

The warrior Valen looked her over carefully, sizing her up before answering her. "The Seer believes you are our only hope of defeating the Valsharess. I, however, do not believe in prophecies. Still, you are obviously capable in your own right. And we need all the help we can get if we are to win this war so I'm willing to take a chance."  
  
Hypatia bore his scrutiny without flinching, though she was suddenly acutely aware of her own small stature and un-adventurer like figure. With a mental shake she banished such unworthy thoughts. "You said you could help me against the Valsharess."  
  
As she listened to Valen speak of a mysterious town, one that had appeared out of nowhere on one of the islands, she _looked_ at him. To her utter astonishment she saw nothing save a reddish haze.  
  
"The sudden appearance of this town of surface elves is likely the work of a potent artifact. One that might be quite useful against the Valsharess," Valen postulated.  
  
Blinking rapidly Hypatia quickly considered if she had offended her goddess by her recent actions involving House Maevirr.  
  
If he was aware of her distraction, Valen gave no indication but continued on to speak of another island that harbored a wizard's dungeon reputed to be full of golems. These golems would be powerful allies if they could convince them to join their cause.  
  
Hypatia was only half listening, though she had long ago learned to school her expression into one of undivided attention. There was one of the other followers of the Seer just within her vision to the left and she _looked_ at him. He was surrounded by a mix of loyalty to the Seer and anxiety about the situation with the Valsharess.  
  
Puzzled, Hypatia again turned her vision to Valen. Again she got nothing but a ghostly reddish haze. She almost gave herself away as the impulse to frown in consternation overcame her. She was able to control her expression though and turned her full attention back to Valen, who was just finishing up about someone named Cavallas, or the Boatman.  
  
Unaccustomed to her unique vision not working, Hypatia was forced to satisfy her curiosity in a more traditional manner. "I want to know more about you."  
  
Valen gave her a hard stare. "I'm a warrior, a soldier. You would be hard pressed to find one more skilled with the blade than I am. And, like the Seer, I stand against the Valsharess. I don't think you're entitled to much more than that, since I barely even know you. The Seer may think you're something special, but I'm reserving judgment until the Valsharess is defeated."  
  
Hypatia gave him a surprised look. _I never claimed to be anything special, big guy_. "I get the feeling you don't like me."  
  
"Untrue," he said softly. "I do not even know you, so I can hardly dislike you. But unlike the Seer, I'm not about to put all my faith in you until you've proved yourself against the Valsharess."  
  
Fair enough. Hypatia studied him for a moment longer. "Will you join me?"  
  
He considered her request for a long time, long enough for even Hypatia to start to feel a bit uncomfortable, before making his reply. "I don't believe in the Seer's dreams, Hypatia...Though I do believe you want to stop the Valsharess.  
  
With a decisive nod Valen answered, "Yes I think it would be to everyone's advantage if we were to join forces."  
  
Hypatia gave him a bright smile, which he did not return, before turning and leaving the temple again.  
  
Hypatia decided that checking out these strange and mysterious islands would be a good course of action. It was Valen's opinion that a powerful artifact must be at work to have suddenly relocated a city to the Underdark. Such an artifact might prove useful against the Valsharess.  
  
Lith My'athar boasted at least two merchants. One was Rizolar a blacksmith who could enchant weapons. He carried armor and weapons from the mundane to the truly extraordinary. She'd already spent almost all of her gold having her two katana's enchantments enhanced by the blacksmith. The other merchant was High Wizard Guthrys who specialized in all things magical. Between them they carried most of the things an adventurer could want.  
  
She liked to stock up on potions and healing kits before heading out to face whatever might be out there so, Hypatia made her way over to the High Wizard. Just before she reached his little shop a thought occurred to her. "Valen, let me see your pack."  
  
Without a word he handed his pack to her, though his expression was stern.  
  
_Undoubtedly expects me to take his valuables_. Hypatia thought as she went quickly through the meager contents. _Two healing potions and precious little gold to buy any more_, she catalogued what she considered to be the most important of Valen's possessions.  
  
For his part, Valen was studiously not watching what she was doing, though by his scowl it seemed likely that he was assuming the worst.  
  
Without hesitation, Hypatia took off her own pack and transferred ten potions of critical healing, three potions of barkskin, three potions of endurance and one potion of something called 'Death Armor'. _Sounds nasty. I hope he knows how to use it_. She also added some food to the rations he carried and, after a quick glance to make sure he was still not looking, about half of her remaining gold. _Just in case there is some potion or something he needs that I haven't thought to give him.  
_  
Handing his pack back to him she looked him over with a critical eye. _My, my, my...he is... how would Cimmera say it? Delicious_. With a slight shake of her head she schooled her roguish thoughts back to the task at hand. Reaching into her pack again she pulled out a shimmering sash and handed it to him. "Put this on."  
  
"I don't need your charity." He stated gruffly.  
  
"Oh, for pity's sake. It's a special Sash of Shimmering, blessed by followers of Mystra. It will give you some spell resistance." Hypatia gave him the sash and went rummaging back through her pack. "Lets see here, I've got some Greater Gloves of Discipline, an Amulet of Health, though I don't know if it's better than the amulet you are already wearing. You will have to make that decision." She looked up to see him just watching her, "Well, put the gloves on. That will do for starters."  
  
Hypatia pretended not to see the surprised expression on his face when he opened his pack to place the amulet she'd given him inside and noticed all the extra potions he had suddenly acquired. He appeared to be about to make some kind of protest, but she fixed him with a stern single eyebrow raised look and he wisely let it pass.  
  
"If you have anything you want to buy before we leave for the islands, now would be the time." Hypatia suggested as she closed her pack.  
  
Once done at the merchants, they made their way over to the docks where the eerie figure of Cavallas seemed to await them. As they approached the heavily cloaked and hooded figure of the boatman, as some called him, Hypatia tried to get a look at his face. It was hidden deep within the hood of his cloak, so Hypatia _looked_ at him. Sensations of depth, coldness and darkness washed over her and with a shudder she stopped looking at him.  
  
"Welcome, Hypatia who Looks, I have been waiting for you." Cavallas spoke in an eerie voice that sounded like the awful gurgling of a drowning man.  
  
Blushing deeply Hypatia couldn't help but be startled and a bit embarrassed that he knew what she'd done. She ignored Valen's curious and suspicious stare.  
  
"Umm," Hypatia was thrown a bit off balance. _Does everyone in the Underdark possess strange powers?_ "You have been waiting for me? How did you know I was coming?"  
  
"The river speaks to me alone and tells me its secrets." Came the answer from Cavallas.  
  
_That's just ducky_, Hypatia could feel her temper getting the better of her. She did not like being in such unfamiliar situations, she did not like feeling constantly off balance, and she did not like feeling like she was playing a giant game of catch up. _Ooooo that Halaster! The first chance I get, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! Or, maybe I'll just take a nice long vacation and let him be. Who knows what he might do if I were to really irritate him_.  
  
With a resigned sigh, Hypatia requested that Cavallas take them to the island where the mysterious town had appeared overnight. It seemed like as good a place as any to start.  
  
Hypatia was watching the poisonous waters of the dark river from her vantage point near the bow of Cavallas' boat when Valen approached her.  
  
"May we speak?"  
  
Surprised she turned to him, "certainly, Valen, what would you like to discuss?"  
  
"What did Cavallas mean when he called you, Hypatia who Looks?"  
  
Hypatia blushed again and with a certain amount of trepidation answered as honestly as she knew how. "Um, well, that's a bit complicated. You see, I have been blessed with the ability to look at people and see what strong emotions are affecting them at the moment."  
  
Valen gave her a sharp look. "I see. And just what did your vision tell you of me?"  
  
This time Hypatia did frown. "I was unable to see your emotions."  
  
"I do not trust you." Valen minced no words. "The Seer believes that you will defeat the Valsharess, but no mention is made of what that might cost us. Some costs, I believe are too high."  
  
Stung, Hypatia's eyes glittered like emeralds as she snapped, "You think I would betray your Seer? After I've stated that I would help her and you?"  
  
Valen's icy blue eyes met Hypatia's cold green ones in a test of wills. "As I have said, I do not know you and I do not intend to follow you blindly."  
  
Hypatia's eyes narrowed in a glare, "Just how do you think I would manage to betray your Seer while I'm under this geas?"  
  
It was Valen's turn to frown. "Yes the geas. It must be difficult for you to be so," and here Valen grimaced, "bound. Still I distrust magic. I especially distrust magic's ability to control the mind."  
  
"That Halaster," Hypatia growled, "I ought to...well perhaps I ought to just leave him alone." It was then that a thought occurred to her causing her eyes to widen in complete and utter surprise. _There was a geas, but what if it weren't to kill the Valsharess. After all how could even Halaster have known that he'd need such a spell. What if, the geas were just to compel irate adventurers to leave him be. It would be logical to keep such a spell memorized just in case_.  
  
She managed to stifle the urge to laugh, since Valen was already giving her a stern look. "I won't betray your Seer, or you, Valen."  
  
"I said I would help you and I intend to do so faithfully, but the fact remains that I don't trust you." Valen stated, "I intend to watch you."  
  
Thoroughly annoyed with him, Hypatia gave in to an impish impulse and gave him a wickedly suggestive look. "As long as you like what you see."  
  
She was rewarded by his brief expression of surprise before he glared fiercely at her and stalked off to find someplace else to wait out the rest of the voyage.  
  
They disembarked on a rocky outcrop on an island. There was a path going up to a cave opening. Since that seemed to be the only way to the interior of the island. That is the way they went.  
  
Hypatia followed the narrow cavern around a sharp corner, Valen right on her heels. The cavern continued in an easterly direction for only a brief distance before turning north yet again.  
  
A drow sentry spotted them and disappeared up the northern corridor shouting, "There's nothing else for it now. Attack!"  
  
Hypatia dashed after him, keeping close to the southern wall of the narrow cavern and thus missing the sonic trap that Valen tripped. She offered a brief prayer for his safety as she rounded the corner and headed north. All too soon she reached the end of the narrow corridor, a place where the cavern opened out into a huge vaulted room. A room filled with several groups of hostile drow.  
  
Hypatia dodged a few bolts and began casting her powerful Hammer of the Gods spell. As she was casting Valen ran past her and into the thick of battle. In moments a radiant column of light struck in the midst of a grouping of the drow. All in the group took damage from the divine spell, and more importantly, almost half of them were stunned.  
  
Valen was keeping the drow from closing on her as she cast her spells. They were falling before his flail like wheat before a scythe.  
  
Preparing to cast again, Hypatia was struck by several bolts. Ignoring the pain, she began another Hammer of the Gods. Her concentration held as even more of the drow bolts found their mark. Once again a radiant column of divine light fell, and another group of drow were damaged. This time over half were stunned. Leaving them vulnerable to Valen as he worked his way through them with his flail.  
  
It was then that she noticed the woman in the far group starting to cast her own spell. In a split second Hypatia drew her two enchanted katanas, the crystalline metallic song of one filling the air around her. She darted through the room to the spell casting Drow. Before she had gotten very far a fall of fire descended upon her. Hypatia screamed as the fire licked over her form, but would not be turned from her target. She had to stop the spell caster.  
  
Reaching her intended target she began to swing her enchanted katanas around in a deadly rhythm. The drow woman was casting again, but Hypatia's blade struck hard and interrupted the spell. Cursing in the drow language the woman started another spell and this time she was not interrupted, though Hypatia's blades found purchase twice more during the casting of the spell.  
  
Suddenly Hypatia was frozen. She could not move, she couldn't even breathe, time seemed to stop all around her. All were still save the drow woman who had cast this unknown spell. She was busy casting again.  
  
Just when Hypatia thought she could bear no more of this enforced and absolute stillness she found that she could breathe again. Things began to move again as the spell casting drow vanished in oscillating rings of light.  
  
The drow behind Hypatia was quick to recover and attacked her before she could gather her wits. With a growl, Valen was suddenly at her side, striking down the drow who threatened her.  
  
Quickly Hypatia cast yet another spell Flame Strike, and as her own fall of fire descended many of the remaining drow fell. The few that remained fell quickly to Valen's flail.  
  
After they had searched the large cavern for any remaining drow and deeming it safe enough, they found an out of the way spot, as far from the reminders of the battle as they could and decided to rest. Hypatia was exhausted and wounded, as was Valen.  
  
"Here," Hypatia said softly as Valen lowered himself carefully to the floor, mindful of the wounds he'd received in the battle. "Let me help you." She began casting her most powerful healing spell, within moments Valen was surrounded by a bright healing light. By the time the glow faded his wounds were gone.  
  
Hypatia then cast a lesser healing spell upon herself. Once done she smiled and said, "Well, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"  
  
Valen gave her a hard stare before saying, "Your fighting skills leave something to be desired?"  
  
Shooting him a look, one eyebrow raised, Hypatia retorted, "I held my own, for the most part."  
  
Holding her gaze Valen corrected her. "You rely on the enchantments of your weapons to make up for your lack of skill with the blades."  
  
Hypatia glared at him for a long moment before standing and drawing her weapons. Two blades, each perfectly balanced and finely crafted. Each bore it's own enchantments. One sang in a mournful crystalline metallic voice. The other, a precious gift from her Aunt Yzma and pausing she read once again the inscription carved on the length of the blade: "Tell me how you fight and I'll tell you what you are." With a new determination filling her, she looked back at the blue-eyed warrior. "Teach me."  
  
An expression of surprise flitted across his features before he could dampen it. "We haven't any practice blades to work with."  
  
With a scowl Hypatia demanded, "as soon as I can remedy that, you will teach me. I will make time before my prayers each night to practice."  
  
Taken aback by her determination Valen asked, "You would cut short your prayers?"  
  
"Yes." That decided she began to prepare a hot meal for them. 


	4. The Worlds Within Four

The Worlds Within  
Chapter 4

After finishing her meal Hypatia examined the section of the cavern that they had selected to rest in. It was off the main room, almost like a largish alcove. Against the northwest wall there was what looked like a stalagmite that had been sheared off just about knee high to Hypatia. She walked over to it and realized there was plenty of room to walk between it and the cavern wall. In fact, as she considered it, it appeared to be just right for her to turn into an altar to her goddess for her evening prayers. She would be well within Valen's vision, and she could kneel with her back to the cavern wall, thus facing out into the cavern proper.  
  
She stepped back around the stalagmite and past Valen out into the larger room of the cavern where they'd fought the battle against the drow. To her surprise she found that the little alcove was not visible from the main cavern, save if someone were to stand along the west wall and be looking for them. Making a pleased sound in her throat, Hypatia went back to the stalagmite and proceeded to bless it and the area around it.  
  
Once she had finished purifying the area and had placed her holy symbol on the newly blessed altar Hypatia began to pray. As was her custom, she first gave thanks for the spells she had been given to cast for the previous day. She liked to linger over her thanks giving, for she felt that too many clerics hurried through that part or skipped it altogether to get to the part where they ask for spells for tomorrow. After, what she deemed an appropriate amount of time had been spent thanking and praising her goddess, she began to mentally review the spells she was blessed with the knowledge of. She always felt like a child in a sweet shop when looking over all the divine spells she could pray and ask for.  
  
To her utter delight she found that she had been blessed with new spells to choose from. More! She had been blessed with a whole new type of spell to cast. She could see these spells being cast more quickly than normal, the trade off being that they occupied a higher place on her spell list than they might normally. Her goddess must have heard her grumbling about the speed with which Halaster had cast his spells.  
  
Too delighted to keep still, Hypatia jumped up and began dancing around the altar, while singing a song of praise and adoration to her goddess.  
  
Valen, who had been quietly polishing his armor looked up a bit startled when Hypatia started dancing and singing. Frowning he put his breastplate down and stood, his brown peasants tunic a bit smudged. "I hope you don't plan on carrying on like this every time we rest."  
  
With a laugh Hypatia pirouetted over and threw her arms around his neck in a brief hug, unable to contain her exuberance, then danced away laughing again at the look of utter consternation on his face. "Of course not." With one more twirl she settled back to her knees behind her altar. She did pause to glance back at Valen before resuming her prayers. He was still watching her and she noticed that his tail was utterly still. Thinking back, she couldn't remember another time when his tail was not swaying in some rhythm behind him. With a philosophical shrug she turned to the altar.  
  
She was definitely going to pray for one of those quickened Heal spells. To be able to cast a spell that would fully heal herself or one of her allies in half the time it would normally take would be more than worth forfeiting a more powerful spell.  
  
It didn't take Hypatia too long to prayerfully request the spells she wanted for the next day and once finished she stood and stretched to ease the tension in her muscles. She was surprised, upon turning, to see that Valen was still watching her. In fact it didn't look like he'd moved since she had resumed praying.  
  
Coming around her altar she got supplies out of her pack and sitting down she picked up her armor and began to clean and polish it. "You sleep, Valen. I'll take the first watch."  
  
Valen blinked several times rapidly as if Hypatia had broken his train of thought, then without a word got his thin bedroll out of his pack and laid down.  
  
After she'd polished her armor, Hypatia looked over their little camp. It was snug, if a damp alcove off of a huge natural cavern could be called that. The fire she had cooked over had gone out and to be honest she was glad. Hypatia was sure she would never get used to the oppressiveness of the air of the Underdark.  
  
Quietly, Hypatia stood and with the katana her aunt Yzma had gifted her with, began a slow circuit of the alcove, scanning the entrance as she passed by and peering as far up into the darkness above as she could. With due consideration she selected a perch on a rocky outcropping that would give her a good view not only of the entrance but also a fair distance out into the main cavern. The spot she'd chosen also allowed her to keep the sleeping Valen within her sight.  
  
At least she hoped he was sleeping for his tail was twitching somewhat irritably she thought and she was afraid she might have disturbed his sleep, for all she had tried to be silent in her movements. A barely audible growl emanated from him and she realized that he must be caught up in some kind of dream. _Not a pleasant dream at that_. She watched as he jerked once then seemed to calm, the dream apparently over.  
  
Throughout the long hours of her watch, Hypatia considered her situation. How she had become the only hope of the great city of Waterdeep and had been transported to the Underdark. Which, if she was being honest with herself, was fully where she had intended to go. _In truth, I probably owe Halaster a word or two of gratitude for saving me the trouble of fighting my way down here_.  
  
She considered also her unlikely allies in this quest to stop the Valsharess. The Seer and her followers, the Drow of Lith My'athar and whom ever else she could scrounge up. Finally, though she had avoided it, her thoughts turned to Valen. As a cleric she knew that it was safest for her to travel with a skilled fighter. Certainly he looked more than competent. He was tall and muscular, confident to the point of arrogance. As if the slightly alien cast to his features wasn't enough, his tail and horns were also quite interesting, and she imagined intimidating on the field of battle.  
  
As Hypatia's gaze once again sought out the hidden corners where an enemy might sneak up on them, her mind turned again to the problem that she had been unable to see Valen when she'd _looked_ at him. In a few short hours it would be his watch and she would have to trust him to watch over her. Trust him with her life. Though in truth he had saved her from the Drow assassin during the previous battle, still it made her uneasy that she had not the reassurance of _knowing_ what kind of person he was.  
  
_This is how most people must live_. Hypatia reminded herself. _They must choose to trust in others without knowing if their trust is being misplaced. What an uncertain way to live. Still, I'm sure I would have known if he could not be trusted. Everything I know of him speaks of honor and heaven knows he's honest_.  
  
At the appropriate time Hypatia woke Valen and lay down to get some much needed sleep. To her surprise, weary from the battles of the previous day she slept well and only woke when Valen roused her so that they might continue on their quest.  
  
To the west of the entrance they'd first come through there was another narrow passageway. It was the only other passable way they could go.  
  
Valen followed Hypatia closely and grumbled, "If you would tell me where we are going I would much prefer to be in the lead rather than follow you around."  
  
Hypatia ignored him. They followed the crevasse for a time then squeezed through a particularly narrow passage and suddenly they could see where the passageway opened out into another natural cavern.  
  
Hypatia stopped in her tracks upon seeing scores of winged elves occupying the cavern. "Oh, they're beautiful," she breathed.  
  
"They're called Avariel," Valen spoke quietly from right behind her. "It is my understanding that they do not care much for strangers." He looked around suspiciously. "It is also my understanding that they do not live underground, but rather high up in a place called The Lost Peaks."  
  
Hypatia nodded to him, and drawing a deep breath, approached two of the Avariel who seemed to have stationed themselves near where the narrow passageway they were in ended and the large cavern began.  
  
As she drew close to them she began to notice disturbing things about them. Firstly, they seemed to move as if in a slight daze and their wings were mottled and ragged. Probably the result of too much time spent beneath the cold dark earth.  
  
Hypatia stopped, waiting expectantly as a male and a female approached them. Even before they spoke, she knew there was something quite amiss with them. They spoke earnestly, but underneath what they seemed to believe, she could tell that their words were false. Leaning into her own intuition she began to get a hint of something, layers of truth and reality, falsehood overlaying twisted longings.  
  
The two Avariel spoke of their Queen, Shaori, bringing their town to the Underdark. It seemed that she had left the palace to live in a cave. Since then Driders had moved into the palace.  
  
They spoke in circles when questioned about how their town had suddenly been transported to the Underdark, or even why. They even spoke of preferring the darkness to the open air. Through it all though there was a quiet desperation about them as if on some level even they knew something was horribly wrong.  
  
Frustrated Hypatia decided to take a _look_. Immediately she began to see a ghostly grayness that seemed to cocoon the Avariel. They believed their words in their minds, but their hearts cried out against whatever was imprisoning them. Emotions swirled with their exact opposites through these beautiful winged elves.  
  
She needed to _look_ more deeply to see what was causing this. Focusing her concentration she was just about to open her heart when a strong hand gripped her arm and whirled her about.  
  
Startled out of her vision she looked up into Valen's eyes, only they were not the crystal blue she'd become accustomed to. They were frighteningly changed to a deep angry red.  
  
"Do Not!" Valen commanded her. Then when he was certain he had her attention he spoke quietly in her ear. "These elves are under some kind of enchantment. If you 'look' at them you might be dragged into the same enchantment."  
  
Hypatia shuddered uncontrollably. She vividly remembered her time in the plane of shadow. She had panicked and tried to see how she might get out of that life-stealing place. In trying to follow the probabilities there, she had almost had her very soul torn apart. In the plane of shadow, all lines were equally probable, but worse, each probability had a desperate hunger about it. As if drawing her into one would make it more real than the others. They were almost living things, these probabilities, each desperate to become somehow real.  
  
Just thinking about it brought back the inky blackness, the soul chilling coldness, the oily feel of shadows and possibilities almost real. Shadows so wraithlike normally, here in this place real enough to have devoured her, to have fed off of her own life force, her own passions. Shadows and possibilities desperately hungry to cross the boundary between the almost life they had and into a life of substance.  
  
Hypatia blinked several times as, with a force of will, she pulled herself out of memories so vivid that she sometimes feared that they would drag her back to that non-place. She found herself still looking up into Valen's eyes and silently cursed her own expressive orbs.  
  
She, unlike her twin, had never learned to shutter the emotions reflected in her emerald eyes. In truth it had never before been necessary. Few looked into her eyes. Her own force of personality was such that most did not feel comfortable facing it. She felt things too deeply, too passionately and those who preferred their lives untroubled shied away from looking too closely at her.  
  
"Forgive me, Valen." She whispered, her voice raw with emotions. "You are correct. I should be very careful."  
  
With a grim nod Valen released her, though by the questions in his eyes she knew he'd seen more than she wished he had.  
  
"There is an old Drow saying about the Underdark, I hear," Valen casually mentioned as they made their way into the town of Shaori's Fell. "Only death awaits the unwary within its shadows."  
  
Hypatia grimaced, "Consider me suitably warned."  
  
Several times Hypatia stopped to greet and question a passing Avariel, but the answers she got to her questions were just as uninformative as before. She did manage to learn where the major buildings were, the temple, the library, a wizards tower and the palace.  
  
After a moments thought, she decided to start at the palace. Perhaps if the Driders were gone, the Queen might return. Hopefully, once in her castle, the Queen could do something about her poor enchanted subjects.  
  
The palace was located to the west of the central cavern. Rounding a corner of a wide passageway Hypatia could see its carved column's some distance ahead. "Valen?" She turned to him.  
  
"I'm yours to command," came his voice just over her left shoulder.  
  
For some reason those words totally distracted Hypatia. In a brief instant she was reminded of something her sister had said. Cimmera had been describing what she would do once she met her true love. Cimmera was always going on about her true love. But this time she had been very explicit about it and with his words Valen had reminded Hypatia of a scene Cimmera had described. Only the image that flashed through Hypatia's mine was not of some unknown true love. Instead she saw an opulent room filled with rich tapestries and silk pillows, satin curtains all in rich colors and finely embroidered. Low tables were set with exotic delicacies and fine wines. In this setting she saw Valen in a rich silk tunic and she was feeding him ripe berries as he reclined on a couch.  
  
Hypatia blushed a deep shade as she shook her head to dispel the image. How could she even for an instant let such a thought flit through her mind? I know you are laughing at me Cimmera. Somehow, somewhere I know you are laughing about this.  
  
"Um...," she gathered her scattered wits. "What are driders?" 


	5. The Worlds Within Five

The Worlds Within  
Chapter 5

"A Drider," Valen answered scowling, "is a creature that once was a drow. It is my understanding that some of the drow are tested by their dark goddess, the spider queen Lolth, if they fail the test she turns them into driders. These creatures have the head and torso of a drow and the legs and lower body of a giant spider."

"Oh," Hypatia looked stricken, "what a terrible fate."

"My lady," Valen seemed to be choosing his words, "if I may ask a question?"

Hypatia turned her full attention on him, noticing the disturbed yet concerned expression that flitted across his exotic features before being concealed by his normal stoicism. With a quick glance she also notice that his tail was swaying in a slow almost gentle pattern. "You may. What is it you would like to know?"

His blue eyes looked deeply into hers and she had the uncomfortable feeling that he saw more in her than she could see of him. "I would know what it is that haunts you so."

Hypatia froze her expressive face not revealing her emotions. _Please, don't tread lightly. Lets just get right to the heart of things_. She seriously considered telling him he should be more worried about the battles that most surely lay ahead of them than her. It was his tail though, swaying in that soothing pattern, almost as if to belie the stoic expression on his face that caused her pause.

She noticed another little alcove to the north and motioned him to follow her. This was an answer that was going to take a bit of time and she didn't want to be exposed to any wandering drider that might have an errand outside the palace.

_His tail, it gives him away_. The thought flew through her mind even while she began to answer him. "I...after Undrentide...that is..." Hypatia stopped and steeled herself against the memories, the loss of her mentor and friend Drogan, being turned to stone, the slave collar, all of it and began to speak. "When I destroyed an artifact known as a Mythallar, the flying city of Undrentide began to fall, once again. Deekin and I had to find a way to escape before the impact, else it was unlikely that we would have survived. I had another artifact at the time that allowed me to cross into a place called the Plane of Shadow." Hypatia shuddered, unable to suppress the horror of that place.

"I became trapped there. I don't know what happened to Deekin during that time. He escaped, that I know." She knew she was avoiding the real answer to his question so with a gulp she plunged ahead. "It was a place almost real. All things there had a desire, a craving to become more than the insubstantial shadows they were. It was as if they were feeding of the force of my emotions, my own personality."

Hypatia gave a shaky laugh. "Have you ever seen a morsel of food thrown to a flock of birds? They fight over it. Tearing at it. Each one trying to get a bigger piece than the others, until there is nothing left. That is how I felt there."

No need to tell him that because of my blessed gift I can still sometimes feel the possibilities of that terrible place. How they still claw at me. She shivered.

"What are you not telling me, Hypatia?" The question was asked softly and looking up into those amazing blue eyes of his, she caught a surprising glimpse of real concern. It was gone in an instant though.

With an irritable frown she answered, "I can still feel that place sometimes."

"When you use your sight?"

This time she did glare at him. _How is it that you, of all the people I've met, can see so clearly that which I do not wish seen?_

"Forgive my boldness, my lady. Perhaps we should get back to our mission."

Hypatia gave him a long thoughtful look before moving past him and back out into the passageway.

Something warned Hypatia and before she let Valen take another step she began to cast. She cast several spells upon Valen to strengthen him and increase his battle prowess. After a brief hesitation she also cast a spell that would protect him from fire or other types of elemental damage.

It was good that she had done her casting before they got much closer to the palace, for there were towering bluffs on either side of the passageway that did not reach the high ceiling above them. Hidden on these bluffs were drow marksmen and as soon as they were between them, the drow began to rain bolts down upon them.

"Into the flames we leap!" Cried Valen, his flail at the ready as he ran toward a drow swordsman who'd come around the base of the southern bluff. Before he got far though a terrible fire elemental was summoned and immediately attacked him.

Looking around frantically, Hypatia saw the spell caster on the edge of the northern bluff and darted over that way. She swallowed a scream as she tripped a trap that left her ears ringing and clambered up the side of the bluff.

Surprisingly the drow party at the top of the bluff had not seen her. She stopped and desperately began casting, though she could not hear the words she spoke due to the ringing in her ears, she had faith that they were the correct ones.

Her faith paid off as she spoke the final word, "Sunbeam!" The darkness of the Underdark was split asunder by a blindingly brilliant golden beam of light. Though she could not hear them, drow all around cried out in fear and pain. She had no time to revel in the glory of her newest spell, but drew her twin katana and rushed the spell caster. As she swung a vicious blow she, to her surprise, recognized this woman as the same one who had been in the drow party they'd encountered upon entering the island.

Once again, after several blows the drow woman cast and Hypatia found herself and all around her frozen. Again she was unable to move, unable to even draw a breath. She was beginning to really dislike this drow woman, priestess, mage, whatever she was. In a sequence that was becoming all too familiar the drow woman disappeared in oscillating rings of light just as Hypatia was beginning to be able to move.

This time she was ready though and turned her two katana on the unfortunate drow who was behind her. Many of them, she was pleased to note, were still blinded by her earlier spell and a few were dazed. Mostly those still affected were those who had been on the northern bluff and some few on the southern bluff.

The drow marksmen were still firing their crossbows into the passageway below, where Valen was battling fiercely against a veritable party of drow swordsmen. The elemental had fallen to his flail soon after appearing. Quickly Hypatia began to cast again, sparing no time for the blinded and dazed drow or two still stumbling around near her.

As soon as she started the incantation one of the drow near her drew a scimitar and began to attack her, using the sound of her voice to guide him to her position. Her concentration held through the furious attack and across the passageway, the southern bluff was lit up by a column of divine light, killing one or two of the marksmen and dazing fully half of those who remained.

Unwilling to chance that her concentration might be broken while casting yet another spell, Hypatia turned her deadly katana on the remaining drow on the northern bluff. They fought viciously and it was a wounded Hypatia that scampered down the bluff. She was hurrying toward the southern bluff when she knew, somehow knew that Valen had reached his limit.

Turning slightly she could see the bolts protruding from his armor and a deep gash where a blade had found its mark. He was still battling two drow swordsmen and the bodies of many others lay at his feet, but he was severely wounded. Changing course she dashed toward him, casting as she went. It was risky for she could not watch her step or even look to see if her target had changed.

She launched herself past one swordsman as she spoke the final words of the spell and crashed into Valen. Her momentum was such and his injuries so severe that she knocked him off his feet and they both fell in a resounding clatter of armor. Her timing had been perfect and her impact constituted the touch required to cast the spell on him. As they fell a warm healing glow enveloped the by now barely conscious Valen. He hit the cavern floor fully healed and, rolling to his feet, dragged Hypatia to hers behind him while swinging his flail into the surprised face of his attacker.

He turned to the other as Hypatia began yet another spell. One of the marksmen still on the bluff caught her with a bolt and she screamed, interrupting her spell. By now, she was badly wounded herself, but the battle was not yet over. Valen sprinted around the side of the southern bluff and without so much as slowing climbed to the top. Hypatia followed him as quickly as she could.

Hypatia couldn't help but be a bit disgusted with herself when she found that Valen had vanquished the remaining drow by the time she had managed to make her way up the side of the bluff.

Valen strode over to where Hypatia was drinking a healing potion. He was still breathing heavily from the battle, but otherwise unharmed. "Might we speak?"

Hypatia almost choked on the last bit of the healing potion she was drinking. "Certainly, Valen. What would you like?"

She looked up into his intense blue eyes, his gaze seeming to bore into her as he considered his words. "I wish to know," He began, "what makes you so special?"

Hypatia had withstood his piercing gaze without backing down, but upon hearing his question her eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean?"

"I speak, of course," he stated, "of the fact that you have replaced me as the leader of our forces."

_No! No, no, no. I am not a tactician. I am not a general. I am barely a fighter. I'm a cleric for the love of all that's holy_.

Unaware of her mental turmoil Valen continued. "I have kept us alive for months, and suddenly you appear," he made a slashing motion with his hand, "and it is over."

Hypatia licked her lips nervously before she spoke. "That's a little dramatic, isn't it?" _Please, oh please let him be exaggerating. If he is right I'm going to have to act as if it's the most tactically sound choice that could be made. If any of the troops get even the slightest hint that I am unsure they might panic. Cleric, I'm a cleric._

In a dry voice Valen answered her question. "According to everything I've been told, being dramatic is one of my specialties." He maintained a serious face for a few moments longer before finally sighing and rolling his eyes. "Very well. You are probably correct...I am making too much of this. I would still like to know your thoughts."

_Oh no you wouldn't_. Hypatia gulped then drew herself up to her full height, her chin raised proudly. "It is a duty I shall see through to the end, I promise you."

Valen studied her thoughtfully. "I...am glad to hear that, if a little surprised. You barely know us, and you've no reason to accept such a duty gladly."

"Um, Valen?" Hypatia stopped him as he was turning to continue on their journey.

"I am yours to command."

_Oh, lets not start that again_. Hypatia thought as another image flickered through her mind. This time of a nearly nude Valen lying face down on a comfortable couch while she massaged him with scented oils. She couldn't even blame this one on her sister. _This has got to stop_. She shook her head briefly to dispel the image. "How do the Drow feel about your leadership?"

Valen considered her thoughtfully. "I am not sure. Those who follow the Seer accepted me readily enough for her sake, but the others...they despise any creature who is not Drow, themselves. I am no exception."

Hypatia looked at him with a puzzled frown. "Doesn't that make your job more difficult?"

"It did for a time." A slight smile played across Valen's features. "I have ways of convincing even Drow that my orders bear listening to. Strangely enough, I do not think my leadership would have been possible were it not for my demonic heritage."

Hypatia's face registered shock at that statement and as if he'd suddenly realized his mistake, Valen stopped short looking at her warily. "You...know what a tiefling is?"

_What do I say? What can I say? Demonic heritage? He's got cause to be wary. But demons are horrible and he is beautiful._ "Ah, no. Tell me, what is a tiefling?"

"My mother," he began slowly, "bore the child of a being we call a Cambion...a being half a man and half a demon. This makes me part demon myself."

_So that explains the tail, the horns and the exotic cast to his features. His skin tone is slightly blue too, but I'd put that down to being underground. He's given me no cause to fear him. His actions have been honorable and he is telling me the truth about his lineage. Surely the gods would not blame a child for the circumstances of his birth. Nor shall I blame the man for the same. I wonder if his skin is cool or warm to the touch. That would also explain his extraordinary strength. Is his tail prehensile?_ Hypatia could barely contain her curiosity.

Valen watched her expressive face with troubled eyes. "Does this bother you?"

_What to say? What to say? What to say?_ Hypatia wanted to set him at ease. _The truth. The truth. The truth._ "Actually I find it quite intriguing."

Valen seemed quite startled by such a response, obviously he'd never encountered it before. A slow smile crossed his face. "You are...quite intriguing yourself, my lady."

"Now where was I? Oh, yes." He returned to the question she had previously asked. "The Drow respected the part of me that was infernal, I think. That gave them respect enough that they didn't resist when I assumed command during our first...engagement with the Valsharess."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Three months ago. It feels like forever. There is no good word for the way Drow commit warfare. It is not two armies on the open field, clashing in a battle of arms."

Searching for words, he finally continued. "It is as if...two great shadows silently meet. A fleet of assassins and dark magic seeking the throat of the opponent..."

Valen paused for a moment, seeming to be lost in that first battle. Hypatia waited, it couldn't have gone well. Finally he seemed to shake himself out of it. "We weren't prepared for that first battle, and the Valsharess outnumbered us in every way. We lost three allied houses and the Seer's chosen General before I was able to drag the army into retreat."

"You probably saved them, then." Hypatia spoke quietly.

Valen considered her words and finally nodded. "It...has not been easy. There has only been defeat after defeat, but I kept us alive. That is something."

With a sigh Valen spoke again. "Even in Lith My'athar we are not safe. It is a temporary respite until the Valsharess finishes us off, as the Seer told you. That is why we are so desperate. Few have hope as the Seer does."

He glanced meaningfully at Hypatia. "I've kept them alive and on the run since that first battle, but only barely. I would truly hate to see them...come to harm." With that he abruptly ended the conversation.

Hypatia sighed. She had a lot to think about, but now they needed to get down and clean out a drider infestation in that castle. With that in mind she turned her thoughts to what spells she still had and how they might best be used.

Valen followed her down the side of the bluff and through the main doors of the palace. There was a modest entry hall beyond which she could see a large antechamber with a fountain in the center. She couldn't see any of these driders, but there were huge spider webs everywhere.

With a sense of foreboding Hypatia stopped to cast her precious few remaining enhancement spells upon Valen. Again she cast spells to increase his strength and prowess in battle, she also called upon the blessing of her goddess.

That done she led the way into the antechamber. She'd barely stepped out of the entry hall when a huge creature dropped down from the ceiling practically on top of her. She ducked out from underneath it and farther into the room. All around the perimeter of the room similar creatures were dropping down. They were horrible. Easily twice her height the creatures were black as jet with menacing markings on the spider abdomen that made up their lower half. _So these are driders_.

Valen had already engaged the two behind her and while she had been looking around, Hypatia had made herself quite a target. Several bolts found the mark. Seeing one of the driders cast a spell, she immediately drew her twin katana and dashed toward him.

He was enveloped in a greenish haze and when she struck him with her first blow, the haze seemed to lash back at her. She screamed in agony and fell back. Gritting her teeth in determination as the spell casting drider sent a fireball toward Valen, she began her own spell.

It took her only a moment to cast the spell and she watched in satisfaction as the green haze dissipated from around the drider. She'd been ready for just such a result and charged in with her katana.

The other driders were not content to stand idly by and watch her, they were shooting their crossbows as rapidly as they could. Both Hypatia and Valen bore the painful reminders of this fact.

Hypatia fought the spell casting drider then turned to another drider, a female this time, who'd cast a spell she recognized. _Just ducky, the driders have their own clerics_. She made that her next target. Fortunately on one of her early strikes the drider cleric fell to the enchantment upon one of her katana that dazed her and Hypatia was able to finish her quickly.

She turned to see half a dozen across the room from her, gratefully noticing that Valen had vanquished four to every one she had. He was even now charging the group across the room.

Steeling herself against the vicious bolts fired her way, Hypatia began to cast. Through gritted teeth she held her concentration and a column of divine light plunged into the group of driders damaging them all and stunning four of them.

Valen felled two more while Hypatia dashed over to engage one of the remaining driders. The stunned ones fell quickly, two more to Valen's flail and two to Hypatia's katana.

Hypatia paused to cast a powerful spell on Valen and was pleased to see his expression become less tense as a warm healing glow enveloped him and his wounds disappeared.

With a nod they proceeded to go through each room of the palace, vanquishing driders as they encountered them. There were two other rooms with large numbers of them and by the time they were ready to open the massive and jeweled doors to the throne room Hypatia had exhausted her spells.

She meant to tell Valen that they should find a safe place to rest so that she could replenish her spells, but before she could say anything he broke through the webbing that was covering the massive doors and into the throne room. _This could be very bad_.

The throne room was enormous and appeared to be empty. They walked slowly over the marble floor, between rows of carved pillars toward where the throne was. No driders dropped from the ceiling as they passed. In fact, Hypatia was glad to observe, there was not a web in sight.

There appeared to be a single winged elf standing near the throne as they approached.

"That must be the most deranged and serious-looking jester I have ever seen." Valen spoke in a low voice. "How fitting, considering everything else we have found here."

The elf shuffled forward to greet them. His wings were stunted and his body shrunken and bent. He wore the colorful and badly stained outfit of a court jester. However, though dressed like a capering buffoon his face lacked the slack-jawed expression she would have expected in a Monarch's fool. His eyes seemed to have an endless depth to them. "My name is Elicid. I used to be a simple-minded man who danced to amuse Queen Shaori. But I have become all-knowing and all-wise ever since we were pulled through the mirror."

Hypatia listened in amazement as the strangely wise Elicid told a tale of how the magic of an enchanted mirror had been used against the Queen by none other than the arch mage Halaster. How he had caused the whole city to be cast down from high in the Lost Peaks into the darkness. He seemed to think that if the mirror were repaired everything would revert back to normal.

Once the remarkable tale had been told, Hypatia and Valen left the throne room determined to find the pieces of the mirror so that Elicid could repair it. In exchange he said he would give it to them to use against the Valsharess.

"Before we go any farther," Hypatia spoke once they had left the throne room, "we should rest."

Valen looked around critically. "There is probably a room on the upper level we could secure."

Hypatia smiled at the thought of sleeping in a real bed. Giving Valen a grateful look she indicated for him to lead the way.

Once they had selected a room and secured it Hypatia removed her pack and stepping behind a conveniently placed screen removed her armor. She put on her tunic and stepped out from behind the screen ready to start preparing for her evening prayers.

"Might we speak?" Valen asked from where he was. She noticed that he too had removed his breastplate and was once again wearing a peasants tunic.

Surprised Hypatia turned to him. "Certainly Valen. What would you like?"

"Perhaps it would be wise to start your lessons now." He frowned thoughtfully. "We have already been in battle situations and it would be safer for you if you were to be a bit more practiced with your weapons."

"Alright." Hypatia agreed slowly. "How are we supposed to do that?"

He came over to her. "Draw your weapons."

Curious, Hypatia did as he requested. To her utter surprise he stepped behind her and wrapping his arms around her placed his hands over her own so that he was gripping her weapons with her. Startled she stood absolutely still.

"Now, do you remember how the Drow attacked you on the bluff outside the castle?" His voice was in her ear.

"Yes." Her own voice sounded breathy to her ears.

"Then tell me and I will help you wield your blades."

So Hypatia, acutely aware of his strong and much larger form so close to her, described the battle. Her memory was highly accurate and Valen guided her katana through defense and attack until she was so weary she could barely stand.

Finally, releasing her and stepping away Valen said, "you are exhausted, Hypatia. Rest now, you will learn no more tonight."

She moved her katana through one particularly intricate motion he'd taught her before with a weary smile she put them away. She began her prayers, skipping the blessing of an altar. She was so tired that she actually fell asleep on her knees while praying for her spells for the next day. Nor did she rouse when Valen picked her up and placed her upon the bed.

After pulling the cover over her, Valen laid his thin bedroll across the doorway and laid down on the floor, his flail within easy reach.


	6. Chapter 6

The Worlds Within

Chapter 6

Several days later Hypatia found herself once again on her chosen perch near the bow of Cavallas' boat. The inky black waters of the Dark River flowed past. To her limited vision the darkness was disconcerting. She could see a few great stalactites but they rapidly faded away into the gloom. Occasionally she thought she might have seen something menacing moving underneath the surface of the water, but she couldn't be sure.

Valen shifted into a more comfortable position amongst the crates piled on the deck and Hypatia was instantly aware of him. _Stop it this instant!_ She scolded herself. Ever since he had started her weapons lessons she had become quite aware of things that were normally outside of her realm of concern. The way his voice sounded when he spoke, rough and almost smoky, his scent, and especially the way his strong arms felt when he was guiding her through the dance of battle.

Certainly she had not missed these things about him before, she had just not given them any thought. So she scolded herself. _Really, Hypatia he is only trying to help you better wield your weapons as any warrior as skilled as he is would. You are starting to behave like some flighty woman-child. Even if there were a chance that he might consider you, this is most certainly neither the time nor the place for such frivolity._

Still, it was easy to feel sheltered when he was near, to feel that she might just once be able to let her guard down. Far too easy to allow the old daydream to resurface. The one where she was not always required to be the strong one, the one where there was someone special to explore the wonders and yes even dangers of life with.

Hypatia shook her head, thoroughly disgusted with herself. Here she was on a boat in the middle of a poisonous river in the Underdark. She was trying to help a group of rebel Drow against this Valsharess and her mighty army. She could ill afford to let her mind wander in such a fashion.

Emerald eyes sought out Valen's form once again amongst the crates of supplies for Lith My'athar and a half smile found its way to Hypatia's face. Undoubtedly he'd be scandalized, but it would be so easy for her to think of him as her champion. He always seemed to know when she needed him beside her in battle. Time and again he would spot a threat and go charging ahead into the thick of battle, leaving her behind to cast her spells. She would cast for as long as she could before she was forced to draw her weapons and fight. When it seemed that she was beset on all sides and strike after strike found it's way through the gaps in her defenses, he would suddenly be there laying low those who threatened her.

They had fought the Drow woman, Sabal, twice more. They had learned her name from Euclid the fool before they'd begun their search for the shards of the mirror. They had encountered Sabal and a group of her underlings outside the cave where Queen Shaori had made her home after leaving the castle. Sabal had gotten the mirror shard that the Queen had. But Valen and she had gotten the other four shards. She had hoped to bargain with Sabal for the fifth shard but the proud Drow woman insisted on a death match to see who should give up their shards. It had proven to be her last fight.

The mirror had been repaired and the Avariel returned to their rightful place among the Lost Peaks. Even now Hypatia had the mirror in her pack.

With a thoughtful frown her gaze dropped to her pack sitting at her feet. The mirror would make a fine offering to her goddess. It was a powerful magical artifact and she'd already lost or destroyed too many of those. She remembered ruefully the need to destroy the Mythallar and losing the artifact that gated to the Plane of Shadow. There was the Relic of the Reaper, of course, but there was something decidedly unwholesome about that.

Hypatia scowled at her pack then turned her thoughts back to the events of the past few days.

Though weary after their success with the Avariel she had decided to travel next to a place called The Isle of the Maker, the one Valen had told her about that was supposed to be home to a dungeon full of golems. These were no normal constructs though. It so happened that the Maker was experimenting with creating sentient golems, and he was a master of his craft.

Hypatia had not been familiar with golems before their entrance into the dungeon of the Maker. She had been utterly astounded by how tough, how tenacious the things were. They were for all practical purposes immune to magic too so most of the fighting had fallen to Valen while she tried to stay out of harm's way and heal him when he needed it.

Her weapons had proven to be all but useless against the things until she found a magical hammer that seemed to be made for just such foes. She had offered it to Valen at first, but he'd just gripped his flail more tightly and told her to use it herself. She needed to be able to defend herself.

They had found a remarkable suit of golden armor there, though she'd almost gotten them killed trying to get to it. Fortunately Valen had spotted the trap before she'd tripped it. Then in searching the room she'd seen the lever that disarmed the thing. The armor was glorious and she could hardly wait to get back to Lith My'athar and have Rizolvir fit it to her. Once again she had offered it to Valen first, but he had declined stating that his dragonfly green breastplate had been given to him by the Drow and it was all he needed.

On the lower level they had encountered the sentient golems and after several more battles managed to find some who were willing to parley. It was there that they'd been able to fulfill another of the Seer's requests. In exchange for obtaining the power source that would give them their freedom, some of the golems had agreed to help the rebel Drow of Lith My'athar.

Since nothing can be easy they had had to fight another faction of the golems to obtain the power source, but in the end they had been successful.

They had continued on into the lowest depths of the dungeon, more for completeness sake than anything. It was there that they had walked into a frightening trap indeed. Four huge obelisks began to charge as soon as they stepped onto the platform over the endless crevasse. An energy barrier reflected around the platform by four sinister mirrors kept them from leaving. It was she who had spotted the sling in the skeletal remains of an unfortunate halfling, judging by the size of the person and used the bullets to knock the four mirrors out of alignment with each other. Not a moment too soon either.

Then there had been the battle with the two adamantine golem guardians. That had almost been the death of both of them. Then they had entered the sanctum of the Maker himself. He was not dead as even his creations had suspected, but had become a demi-lich. Once again Hypatia had found herself unable to do much more than stay out of harm's way and heal Valen. Though she did manage to damage the foul demi-lich with a few of her spells.

Each time they stopped no matter how weary they were Valen continued her lessons. She liked to think that she was showing some small improvement too.

So here they were, back on Cavallas' boat utterly exhausted and on their way back to Lith My'athar. But they had an artifact and news of allies to present to the Seer.

Thinking back on the events of the past few weeks, Hypatia felt that she had somehow managed to cram a lifetime of adventure in to the short span. First answering the call from Waterdeep, then taking on the Undermountain, rescuing the ungrateful Halaster, being teleported to the rebel outpost of Lith My'athar and the battles since then. She'd managed to help the Seer's forces, perhaps now they might treat her a little less warily. She was ever so weary of being always kept at arms length. Surely putting her life at risk to help them would earn her a little trust, maybe even a chance at a friendship or two.

"Might we speak?" Valen's quietly spoken question startled her out of her musings.

"Certainly Valen. What would you like?"

His expression betrayed the uncertainty behind his fierce eyes. "I wish to talk about the Seer."

Hypatia was a bit confused, but since he seemed so determined. "Very well. I find that I am curious about her myself."

He thought about her statement for a moment then shook his head. "It is not my place to discuss the Seer's business beyond how it relates to me, personally. But perhaps that will shed some light on what you wish to know."

"I am unsure of how much knowledge you have of the planes, Hypatia." He began. "I suspect little, in which case the Blood Wars mean nothing to you. Is that so?"

Unable to resist, Hypatia gave in to a wicked impulse. "Is this a gender thing? Like how all men are pigs?"

She was rewarded when Valen laughed heartily, obviously surprised. "No, no," he chuckled, "and surely not all men are pigs? Or do I not want to ask that question?"

_Oh, my. When he smiles like that it lights up his whole being._ Hypatia shook her head, still smiling herself and indicated that he should continue.

"The Blood Wars are the ages-old conflict between the demons of the Abyss and the devils of Baatezu. We have battled so long and so ferociously that the war is now part of our blood.

There is no true hope of winning, just one battle after the next is fought wherever demons and devils encounter each other. An endless cycle of rage and bloodshed.

I was…recruited into those battles." He looked away from her, his eyes taking on a haunted cast. "For years I fought in the Outer Planes as something less than a soldier…I was a beast."

Hypatia sat transfixed by Valen's tale, her eyes wide and mirroring her emotions. _It must have been horrible._ "I am so very sorry. That sounds awful."

He nodded and attempted a wan smile of appreciation. "Thank you, my lady. It is…something I try not to think about any longer."

_Probably wise._

"At the time; however, it was all I knew."

"How long did this go on?" Hypatia was unable to curb her curiosity.

He thought for a moment. "I cannot be sure. Much of my time in the Abyss was spent in an incoherent rage…Perhaps twenty years? More? Time has little meaning there."

_Good heavens, that long? _"Why," Hypatia asked a bit hesitantly, "did you fight if you didn't like it?"

"I had little choice. I was a slave, you see, the property of my demonic master."

_No!_ Her eyes reflected her denial of this revelation.

"He threw me into each battle and I fought to survive."

_Merciful heavens._ "How were you recruited?"

"I was captured." Valen stopped momentarily scowling at the memory. "I spent my entire youth fleeing from the Blood War, but I was scooped up by the demons and made a battle slave anyway.

The Blood Wars made me the warrior I am," he nodded to his armor and weapons. "Though it meant nothing to me. I was a mindless soldier, no more.

My infernal masters encouraged the demonic blood that was within me. I was beholden to it…I reveled in it and was desperate to please my masters with each opponent I slaughtered.

There was nothing in me that was human, and that meant less than nothing to me. Until the Seer found me."

It took Hypatia a moment to find her voice, her unquenchable curiosity driving her on. "The Seer came to the Abyss?"

Valen shook his head. "No. The first time I saw her I was summoned along with my master to your world by a spell…to fight against the Seer in fact."

Hypatia couldn't keep the look of astonishment off her face.

"A Drow priestess," Valen continued, "had called us and we were beholden to do battle. During the attack I came face to face with the Seer…and she…looked into my soul. I have no other way to describe it."

It was obvious to Hypatia that this had been a traumatic experience for Valen. _No wonder he was a bit irritated when I explained my gift to him._

"We were banished back to the planes, but the memory of the Seer stayed with me. It haunted my dreams." Valen closed his eyes and shuddered. "For the first time in decades, I began to remember the life I once had."

Hypatia's heart ached for him. "That can not have been easy for you."

In a flat voice he stated, "it wasn't."

Pausing for a long moment Valen closed his eyes. "My master sensed my…difficulty. I was tortured, for months or years…I really could not tell. I only remember that it was agony beyond measure. Demons know how to torture."

Hypatia's eyes reflected a deep empathic pain. She thought to stop his telling of this tale, if only so that he wouldn't have to relive it, but her curiosity got the better of her compassion and she sat mutely and listened.

"Eventually I was able to escape Grimash't." For a moment Valen's eyes took on a haunted look. "I made my way to your world, an alien place for a planar such as myself, and searched until I found the Seer.

She healed my wounds and…spoke to me. She offered to help me. If I wanted it." His voice was thick with emotion. "She saved me in every way that one can be saved."

"Your master didn't try to get you back?" The words were spoken before Hypatia even knew she'd thought them. _You just can't leave well enough alone can you?_

Valen smirked. "Yes, he did. He was unsuccessful. It seem that all my skill at killing devils also applies just as well to demons. Imagine that.

I thought it necessary to tell you all this simply so you would know how truly important the Seer is to me. I would never betray her…or allow her to be betrayed."

Hypatia sat back, caught by surprise by his words. _Of course, he worries about those he cares about. It is truly a wonder that he still has the capacity to care. _"I'm not going to betray anyone, Valen."

Her words caused him to grimace. "I'm sorry, I do not mean to make accusations. I simply thought you should know that."

Hypatia nodded her understanding and, when it appeared that he had nothing further to add, turned back to watching the Dark River.

It was still early in the day when Cavallas docked at the port of Lith My'athar. Disembarking Hypatia guided them first to the merchant, Rizolvir so that she could have him fit the golden armor to her and sell some of the extra equipment they'd found. She was not surprised when she had to leave the armor with the extraordinary smith so that he could make the alterations. But he promised to have it ready by the end of the next day.

Hypatia was careful to keep the best weapons to give to Imloth for the Seer's troops. She only hoped that they could be put to good use.

Finished up with her bargaining they turned and made their way to the temple of Lolth where The Seer awaited. "Valen?"

"I am yours to command."

_Ha! This time I was ready._ Pleased that she seemed to have her wayward imagination under control Hypatia made a suggestion. "We should spend a day or two in Lith My'athar to recuperate before heading out into the Underdark proper."

Valen frowned, "we do not have much time before the forces of the Valsharess move on Lith My'athar. Do you think that is wise?"

Hypatia looked over his left shoulder for a moment, her eyes becoming unfocused as she _looked_ briefly. "We have some time still. Two days would be the longest I would want to tarry, but I think it would be best. We are both exhausted by the battles we have already fought. Better to rest now than to push ourselves to our limit unnecessarily."

"Very well," Valen agreed, albeit reluctantly. "I will find some practice weapons and we can spar. You still have much to learn, my lady."

Hypatia smiled, she was enjoying her new found skill in battle and looked forward to improving even more. Greatly daring she handed him a pouch containing most of the gold she'd gotten. "You should take this and have Rizolvir boost the enchantments upon your weapon."

Valen froze as she pressed the pouch into his hand, a look of stunned amazement on his face.

Before he could protest Hypatia reasoned, "You told me that I would be hard pressed to find another warrior as skilled with the blade as you are. I have witnessed the truth of those words. I need you. I can not think of another who could assist me the way you have."

A hint of a smile briefly touched Valen's features. "Thank you, my lady."

Hypatia smiled brightly at him. "Let us speak to the Seer first. Then we can take care of these other preparations."

They entered the ornate temple of Lolth and went directly to where the Seer stood near the raised dais where an altar had obviously stood at one time.

At Hypatia's indication Valen reported their success to the Seer. It was when he mentioned the recovery of the artifact known as the Shattered Mirror that the Seer turned to Hypatia.

"I should warn you, Hypatia…I know something of this mirror." The Seer spoke in a worried yet somehow calm voice. "It is a very powerful—but very dangerous—item. What do you intend to do with it?"

_Well I could take it to a temple of my goddess and give it as an offering. It would certainly put me in good standing with her and with the temple. _Hypatia rapidly considered. _But your need is great, and you would most likely use it whereas it would likely only gather dust if I were to tithe it._ "I don't know. Can you make use of it?"

The Seer watched her carefully. "I might be able to, though I would have to be extremely careful with such an item. But I could never ask you to turn such a valuable artifact over to me."

It was the thought of others, like Valen, that the Seer might help that swayed her decision. "If you can use it, then take it. Maybe it will help."

The Seer's eyes flew wide in shock. "I…that is very…generous of you Hypatia. Thank you. I…will try to put it to good advantage.

I dare not use it before the coming battle, for I fear to fall victim to its power. But in the days that are to come it may one day help us to find our way to a better life than this. You have done much for our cause, Hypatia. You have my gratitude."

With a slight bow, Hypatia turned and left the temple. She had supplies to purchase and Valen had promised a sparring lesson.

Much later that day she returned to the temple wishing for nothing more than a hot bath and some food. She was bruised and her pride was smarting from her lesson, but she was beginning to see what Valen had meant. She left herself open far too often in battle. She liked to think that she was starting to put some of the things he was teaching her to use though.

She entered the temple and was surprised to see that the Seer seemed to be waiting for her.

The Seer turned a somewhat stern gaze upon Hypatia. "I understand that you are responsible for Zesyyr's rise to power. Is it true? Did you murder Matron Myrune?"

"Yes." Hypatia stood straight, making no excuses. She had done what had to be done for the good of all, she believed and she would not shrink from the responsibility of her actions.

"Zesyyr paid you for this?" The Seer continued with her questions.

"Yes."

The Seer seemed to flinch at Hypatia's admission. "And after you'd completed the murder, you demanded further payment from her?"

"Yes."

Valen swung to face her, surprise and disappointment flickering across his face before he could mask his emotions. His tail started to flick from side to side in agitation. "You did this before we left for the islands?"

Hypatia looked him in the eye, "yes."

Valen scowled deeply at her. "Were you corrupted so quickly by the Underdark, or are you just some kind of mercenary?"

Stunned Hypatia could only watch as he turned and strode from the room. Swallowing back her emotions she turned again to face the Seer.

"You did not tell him?" The Seer's question was really more of a statement.

With a shrug that belied her inner turmoil Hypatia answered, "it didn't come up."

The Seer released a drawn out sigh. "I too had thought better of you."

Hypatia's emerald eyes glittered as anger suffused her. "There is still much to do and I would like to get an early start tomorrow."

After a slight hesitation the Seer nodded her dismissal. Hypatia spun on her heels and with long angry strides found her way to the room she'd been given on her first night in the Underdark.

Wrenching off her armor she began to pace angrily while tugging on her tunic and leggings. She had already been through so much and still more was demanded of her. Was it so much to ask that the people she was risking her life for might just once give her the benefit of the doubt?

Unable to vent her frustrations properly in the small room, Hypatia stormed out and went in search of something more satisfactory. Before too long she found herself in the kitchen and her eyes lit up with unholy glee as she noticed the neat stacks of plates.

Though she'd been given to understand that most dishes found in the Underdark were of fine metal these were of common clay that had been fired in an oven. _These will do quite nicely._

There was a serving girl busy putting the dishes away and Hypatia strode over to her purposefully.

"Yes my lady?" The girl looked up timidly.

"Take this gold and go buy new dishes." Hypatia handed her a pouch with some gold in it and looked around determinedly.

"But, my lady," the girl looked around with a confused expression on her face. "There is nothing wrong with these dishes."

"Not yet." Hypatia answered as she deliberately picked up a plate from the top of the stack and hurled it across the room.

With a startled gasp the girl fled leaving Hypatia to give full vent to her rage. Each dish that shattered seemed to feed her fury, she began to throw them faster and with more force.

"How could you!" She screamed as a dish shattered against the far wall.

"Have you learned nothing of me!" Another dish flew through the air.

"Do you truly think I am nothing more than some heartless mercenary?" A serving platter sailed across the room.

So great was her anger that she did not notice the small cluster of people who ran into the room.

The Seer looked on with more than a little astonishment as dishes flew across the room to shatter against the far wall. Hypatia was throwing them as fast as she could pick them up. The Seer raised a delicate hand to cover her mouth as she watched. It was a spectacular display of temper.

Valen, not content to watch, pushed his way past Imloth and Nathyrra into the room.

Hypatia had just released another dish when a strong hand gripped her arm and swung her about.

"If you would like, my lady." Valen growled at her. "I can show you how to throw a proper temper tantrum."

With a cry of pure rage Hypatia wrenched herself out of his grasp and stumbled back a few steps before gathering herself. With another cry she launched herself at him.

She was moderately pleased that she'd managed to catch him by surprise and he staggered back under her before tripping over a pail that had been left out and falling on his tail. Hypatia scrambled up and circled, waiting for him to regain his feet.

"My lady," he said unable to disguise his shock. "You will hurt yourself. You are not wearing your armor and I…" He broke off what he was about to say as she charged him again.

He was ready for her this time though and easily caught her when she leapt at him, swinging her around and pinning her against the wall.

Hypatia snarled at him and raised her hand to strike him. The air left her lungs when, to stop her he pushed his full length against her and in doing so freed one hand so that he could catch hers before it connected with his face.

With an enraged hiss she leaned forward and clamped her teeth on one of his pointed ears.

"Hypatia!" Valen growled the command through clenched teeth, his tail lashing. "I will say this once and only once. Let go."

With a growl of her own she released his ear, turning to glare at him. She was surprised to see that his eyes were glowing a dull red, though not too surprised by the fierce expression on his face. She was close enough to notice a muscle ticking along his jaw.

"Now," he said, his teeth still clenched, "if you are through with these childish antics…"

He got no farther, for upon those words Hypatia wrenched her arm free from his grasp and with both hands took a hold of the horns that adorned his head. With a rapid motion she yanked on his horns delivering a head butt that surprised him into taking several steps back.

Hypatia was unable to enjoy her newfound freedom though as she was quite unable to stand, a fact that was not helped by her suddenly blurry and doubled vision. She staggered before sliding to the floor holding her head in both hands.

_Probably not the smartest thing I've ever done._ She thought as she tried to clear up her vision by blinking rapidly.

The Seer, appalled at what she'd done, nevertheless knelt by her side and taking Hypatia's face in her hands turned it up toward her so that she might determine if there was any lasting damage.

Imloth, close behind the Seer rested his dire mace on the floor and leaned against it, looking down on Hypatia and shaking his head slowly. "Did you manage to knock some sense into yourself?"

Hypatia gaped up at him, then started laughing. She had indeed 'knocked some sense' into herself and was not so foolish as to fail to see how utterly ridiculous her behavior had been. With her vision slowly clearing she sobered up and turned to where Valen was standing, his tail still lashing rapidly from side to side and his eyes still that dull red. She favored him with a half-hearted glare and with the Seer's help regained her feet.

"Now," the Seer regarded her with a concerned expression. "Would you like to tell me why?"

Hypatia was still angry enough to deliberately misunderstand the question the Seer had asked. "Because his words hurt me." She was rewarded by a startled look from Valen.

The Seer frowned briefly before clarifying. "That is not what I meant. I mean why did you feel the need to help Zesyyr rise to power?"

Hypatia scowled, favoring Valen in particular before answering. "Had Matron Myrune remained in power House Maeviir would have betrayed you, Seer. During the great battle with the Valsharess they would have turned on you. Not one of us in this room would have survived to protect you and you would have become the captive of a vengeful Valsharess."

The Seer and Nathyrra gasped at this revelation while Imloth and Valen listened closely, their concern evident. Noting their reactions Hypatia finished ruthlessly. "I did not see so I can not be sure Seer, but I got the distinct feeling that your death was neither quick in coming nor particularly easy."

The Seer nodded slowly. "I see. And Zesyyr?"

Hypatia shrugged, "I do not know what happens with Zesyyr in power beyond the fact that House Maeviir stands beside you. There are too many variables."

The Seer considered her words for a long moment. "Hypatia, please forgive me for not asking you first why you did what you did. I was…surprised that you had seemingly involved yourself with the politics of the Drow."

Hypatia released a slow breath before nodding. "Perhaps I erred in not telling you of the matter."

With a gentle smile the Seer beckoned her. "Come, you have much to do. I will send someone in to clean up."

"No." Hypatia looked around then back at the Seer resolutely. "I made this mess and I will clean it up."

If her statement surprised anyone, they chose not to contest it. Rather they left her to her task.

It did not take quite so long to clean up the aftermath of her rampage as she had feared it might. She had just finished putting the broom away and dusted her hands off when a voice from the doorway startled her. She spun around to see Valen leaning against the doorframe his arms crossed across his chest.

"How is your head, my lady?" He asked his tail still lashing angrily behind him.

Remembering her behavior caused a blush to stain her cheeks. "Forgive me Valen. I should never have let my temper rule me."

Valen nodded but Hypatia noticed that his jaw was still clenched. "The Seer had a vision. She saw you fighting beside us at the gates of Lith My'athar. She said she also saw you dancing in a very beautiful temple on the surface with many other surfacers during the battle of Lith My'athar. So tell me Hypatia." He demanded his voice harsh. "Which do you choose?"

Too hurt for anger this time Hypatia could only ask. "Was there a holy symbol that the dancing woman was wearing?"

Grimly Valen answered, "Yes, the symbol was of a fair lady with long red hair, according to the Seer. I told her that was not the holy symbol you carry. What else are you hiding?"

"I am hiding nothing Valen. I am a priestess of Mystra." Hypatia pulled out her own holy symbol, a golden circle of stars and waived it in his face. He took an involuntary step back and she pushed past him. "The woman your Seer saw was a high priestess of Sune. Her name is Cimmera. She is my twin sister."

"There are TWO of you?" Valen's startled exclamation echoed down the corridor as Hypatia fled, unwilling to let him see her tears.

Reaching her small room she slammed the door and wedged a chair underneath the latch so that he couldn't force his way in. At least without totally destroying the door she hoped. That done she flung herself on the small cot and wept bitter tears.

Valen stood outside the barred door, his acute hearing picking up the muffled sound of Hypatia's weeping. He rested his forehead against the door for a moment before turning to seek out the Seer.


	7. Chapter 7

The Worlds Within

Chapter Seven

The Seer waited patiently in a comfortable sitting room for Valen's return. She had after much thought sent him to ask Hypatia about the curious double vision she'd had. Since Valen had been Hypatia's choice of companion, it made sense that she would speak more readily to him.

Imloth brought her a light meal while they waited and Nathyrra stalked the shadows of the room ever vigilant for hidden threats to the Seer.

All three turned toward the door when it opened signaling Valen's return. By his bearing it was obvious that all was not well with the tiefling. His expression was bleak, his shoulders sagged, even his tail drooped.

"We did not drive her away." The Seer stated, her voice full of certainty. "What did she say about this curious vision?"

Releasing a slow breath, and straightening a bit Valen answered. "Hypatia said that she is a priestess of Mystra."

The Seer shook her head. "The temple I saw in my vision was not to The Lady of Mysteries. Although that would explain her hesitance to part with the Shattered Mirror."

"How so, Mother Seer?" Nathyrra's voice came softly from the shadows.

"It is my understanding that the followers of Mystra consider it a duty to their goddess to seek out artifacts and things of magic for preservation and study." The Seer explained thoughtfully.

She turned back to Valen. "You described the holy symbol to her? It is not that of Mystra."

"No." Valen agreed. "She said that the woman who carried that holy symbol is a high priestess of Sune."

"The goddess of love." The Seer identified the name with a slow nod. "But that doesn't make any sense. If Hypatia is a priestess of Mystra how could she also be a high priestess of Sune?"

"She is not." Valen answered, obviously troubled. "Hypatia told me that, Cimmera, the high priestess of Sune in your vision is her twin sister."

Imloth released a surprised bark of laughter even as a smile found it's way to the Seer's face. "That would explain much."

"A twin sister." The Seer considered this information carefully. "It is surprising that she did not mention this before now. Twins share a bond that neither time nor distance can break. Her sister would be a very important person in her life."

Valen shrugged. "She doesn't talk much."

Imloth gave Valen a thoughtful look. "It has been my experience that women like to talk."

Valen gave Imloth a sharp look, but the drow's expression betrayed no censure. "She doesn't belong here."

A hint of a smile briefly touched Imloth's lips. "Hmmm…yes. I saw you sparring with her, and she certainly isn't well versed in the arts of war."

"She holds her own." Valen countered his tail twitching. "She was never meant to be a fighter. I have seen the anguish in her eyes at each life she takes, be it humanoid or monstrous."

"Even monsters?" Nathyrra's surprised question stole from the shadows.

Valen nodded. "She is a healer, and she is too soft hearted to be here in the Underdark. I told her that survival is the first priority of all who live here. She will not abide by that rule."

"Has she put you at risk?" Asked Imloth casually.

"No!" Valen bristled. "But she has an uncanny ability to somehow know when I am in need of her healing touch. She will be casting a spell or chasing after some foe and has more than once broken off to come to my aid. She will heal me while under attack herself. I don't know how she does it."

Imloth gave Valen a knowing look, unsurprised to see a blush creep up the tiefling's neck.

"I'm just saying that she is not well suited for this place." Valen half growled half muttered.

The Seer, who had been listening carefully to Valen's words, folded her hands together while pressing the tips of her index fingers together in a steeple and pressed them thoughtfully against her lips. She maintained this pose for several long moments before speaking. "I believe I begin to understand what it is that sets our Hypatia apart."

"What would that be, Mother Seer?" Nathyrra stepped out of the shadows.

"I think, rare though it may be, that our Hypatia is what we would call an empath."

Valen frowned. "An…empath? What is that?"

The Seer smiled gently. "As you well know, a telepath can read another's thoughts. An empath has a similar ability, though not thoughts, but emotions. It is a most rare gift and there are those who think it is a weak ability. If I am correct though, and Hypatia has survived with her sanity intact for this long, then she is much more resilient than she appears."

"What do you mean, 'with her sanity intact'?" Valen questioned sharply.

"Empaths who are not able to control their gift are usually driven insane by the constant bombardment of emotions that are not their own. They lose themselves in a sea of passions, unable to determine what is their own and what is alien." The Seer clarified. "Unlike telepaths who must consciously reach out to touch another's mind, the empath must shield herself from the emotions of others."

Valen shook his head. "She described it as a type of vision. She said she could see what emotions others are feeling at the time."

"She told you this?" The Seer was clearly surprised.

Meanwhile, Hypatia had cried herself out and lay on the narrow cot surrounded by an emotional grayness. Numb to the world. She stared blankly ahead, her eyes empty. For a long time she just lay there unmoving.

Slowly the grayness began to fade and she became gradually aware of the background _feel_ of her sister, followed by the sense of other living, emoting people in the temple and Lith My'athar. One by one her other senses began to send information to her tired brain. She was hungry and her body was achy with weariness. The coarse blanket that she'd drawn over her shoulders, the ache of her scalp from wearing her hair braided up for so long and the oily feel of dried sweat reminding her that she'd not gotten that bath she'd wanted. Sounds came next, the soft footsteps of someone walking down the hall. The muted noises of the temple and even Lith My'athar penetrated the grayness. There were scents too. The acrid odor of sweat and blood from her unwashed clothes, the slightly damp and acrid aroma that seemed to permeate the Underdark and the smell of food cooking all made themselves known. After a long pause her eyes began to focus on her surroundings. The small room, the table she'd placed in the corner for her make shift altar, her pack and equipment, she catalogued the contents of the room.

At last her mind began to function again too. Slowly at first thoughts began to form, then with increasing rapidity until she was back to her accustomed rate of ideas and observations, analyses and conclusions.

With a deep breath she sat up and began to take down her thick braids. Reaching into a special pouch in her pack she pulled out a beautiful ebony brush set with pearls around its handle. It had been a gift to her from her sister. She paused to admire the lovely brush and a soft smile found its way to her face as she thought of her sister. Still smiling she began brushing out her long crimson locks. _First things first. I need a bath and then something to eat, and I really need to wash my clothes. I only hope that I haven't wasted too much time._

Hypatia finished brushing her hair and looked around determinedly. She was going to wash her clothes first then find a bath and a meal, in that order.

She had just taken the chair out from underneath the door latch, when to her surprise there was a soft knock. Opening the door, she found Nathyrra with a plate of delicious smelling food.

"I thought you might be hungry." The drow woman said quietly.

Hypatia smiled. "Very much so. Thank you."

Hypatia ate the food quickly, anxious to get to that hot bath. She washed her clothes and slipped into a short cotton shift she'd managed to scrounge up while waiting for her own garments to dry.

She set up her altar in the small sleeping room and took great pains with her prayers that night. The morning came all too soon and she had a lot to do.

The day started with a lovely hot breakfast with Nathyrra and the Seer. They spoke of many things. Hypatia answered many questions about the surface and her companions were happy to answer her questions about the drow and the Underdark.

After breakfast Hypatia sparred again with Valen. Once again she was made painfully aware of her lack of ability as a fighter, though Valen assured her that she was making progress.

Following her lesson she spoke with Imloth, Valen and the Seer about the defensibility of Lith My'athar and what they thought would be the likely points of attack when the forces of the Valsharess came.

The Seer said she thought the Valsharess would find a way to send troops across the Dark River. Valen and Imloth were certain that it would be impossible for such a thing to happen, but Hypatia rather agreed with the Seer.

Then Hypatia requested that Valen accompany her to pick up her armor from the smith Rizolvir. It was early for it to be ready, but she had a feeling that the drow had gotten it done ahead of his estimate.

She had been correct and to her utter delight was able to try on her new armor. "Oh! It's just lovely." She held out her arms and looked over her shoulder trying to get a full view of herself. "You even made it look more feminine. Really I didn't realize you were such an artist Rizolvir."

"It was an extraordinary piece to work on, Hypatia." Rizolvir protested. "I don't often get a chance to modify something as remarkable as this. Now remember, if you are struck while wearing this it will produce a retributive strike of a spell known as Searing Light. That's a sixth circle spell. The armor can not differentiate between friend or foe, so try not to take any friendly fire, and warn anyone who is likely to slap you on the back."

Hypatia looked at him with wide eyes. "I will remember. This is certainly a very special suit of armor."

Rizolvir nodded and waived them on their way as another customer approached him.

Hypatia chose a route that would take them around by the docks and past Imloth's training ground before back to the temple. She needed to speak to Valen.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye before softly clearing her throat and speaking. "Valen?"

"I am yours to command." He answered.

A small smile flickered across her face before she continued in a very serious voice. "I wanted to apologize for…turning on you like I did last night. You deserve to be treated better and I am ashamed to have forgotten that, even for a moment."

Valen gave her a startled look.

Before he could say anything she turned to face him, her eyes pleading. "I beg of you to forgive me. I have not behaved like that since I was a young girl and I would be distraught if you were to bear a grudge against me. Please?" Her eyes were large and full of entreaty.

It took Valen a moment to find his voice. "When you look at me like that, my lady, I would be hard pressed to deny you anything."

Hypatia's jaw dropped as a very naughty vision of Valen in a large sudsy bath suddenly dominated her mind. She closed her mouth and licked her suddenly dry lips before choking out, "thank you." Then before she could totally embarrass herself she turned toward the temple.

Confused, Valen watched her leave.

Imloth, who had been watching the pair out of the corner of his eye, excused himself from his training troops and approached Valen.

Hypatia glanced back to see Imloth and Valen speaking. She had a sneaking suspicion about what or rather whom they were discussing. A suspicion that was confirmed when Imloth's laughter reached her ears. Blushing furiously she increased her pace.

She entered the temple and after a brief conversation with The Seer she made her way to her room. Once there she took out a quill and an inkpot, along with several sheets of parchment.

She spent the rest of the afternoon praying and writing. By the time the evening meal was being served she had made several scrolls. Smiling to herself she went to seek out The Seer.

She found her at a table with Valen, Imloth and Nathyrra in a large common dining room.

Smiling brightly, Hypatia sat down next to Nathyrra and across from The Seer. With a somehow shy and at the same time proud expression she set four scrolls in front of The Seer.

"What have we here, Hypatia?" The Seer did not hide her curiosity.

With a shy smile Hypatia explained. "It is considered a joyous duty among the clergy of Mystra to create new magics. I have spent the afternoon working with an idea for a spell or two that I had while traveling with Valen. The Lady of Mysteries has seen fit to bless my new spells and I have made up scrolls of them for you to use. I believe they will be helpful during the coming battle."

The Seer was not the only one who's eyes widened in surprise. "You created new spells? And you have given them to me?"

Hypatia ducked her head in embarrassment. "I thought that it might be helpful if, in battle, a cleric or healer could be aware of the vitality of a given person, like a general or someone like yourself. So that they would know when that person might need healing without having to stand watch over them every moment. Such a spell might free up the healer to help others until the one needed healing. I have found that I am able to do that with Valen, somehow, and it has been…very useful.

That is the first spell. I made three scrolls of that one. The second is a similar type of spell, but covers a larger number of people. It is meant to be used when there are large numbers of wounded so that the cleric might know who needs healing most and who can wait. Too often warriors die on the battlefield because their injuries are hidden or do not seem as severe as they really are."

The Seer picked up the scrolls almost reverently. "Thank you Hypatia. These will indeed be most useful."

Hypatia blushed with pleasure. "It is only my duty as a priestess of Mystra. You should have a scribe make copies, I would not want them to be lost."

"How is it," Nathyrra asked, "that you are a priestess of Mystra while your twin is a priestess of Sune?"

Hypatia frowned deeply. "She is not like that."

Nathyrra was taken aback. "Forgive me. I was not trying to imply anything about her character."

Hypatia searched the drow woman's eyes before nodding. "I am sorry. I should not have assumed. My sister has a unique vision."

"You mean she's an empath like you?" Nathyrra queried.

Hypatia gave them all a searching and slightly wary look. "I believe she is, but her ability leads her in a different way than mine does."

"How so?" The Seer was honestly interested.

With the smile that softened Hypatia's face every time she thought of her twin she spoke. "Cimmera is able to _see_ what hearts belong together----which two people of all the teaming masses around her are made for each other. In this she serves her goddess by uniting these people, be they old or young. She makes matches of truest love. It is true that occasionally and very rarely she has taken a lover, but she is not so free with herself as others who follow the goddess of love. She has ever dreamed of finding her one true love, and waits for him.

I had much more difficulty than Cimmera did finding my calling. At first I thought to follow Oghma or even Deneir, but time and again I was drawn to a small shrine almost hidden away in a forest."

"Why Oghma or Deneir?" It was Valen who voiced the question.

Hypatia gave a little shrug. "I was ever curious. I thought perhaps Oghma, the god of knowledge or Deneir the lord of glyphs and images might be pleased with my thirst to know things."

A look of wonder crossed her face as she continued. "Yet it was Mystra who called me. It was she who found a place for a scruffy woman-child who dared to wield twin katana."

Hypatia paused and gave Valen a sly look. "Wield them badly it seems."

A blush crept up Valen's neck and he said a bit gruffly, "You're getting better."

Hypatia laughed softly. "Now, that is enough about me. I do not wish to bore you."

They passed the rest of the meal companionably. Hypatia retired early for the night, indulging in another bath before seeking her bed and sleep. She wanted to get an early start in the morning. There was so much to do and tomorrow she and Valen would venture out into the wilds of the Underdark.


	8. Chapter 8

The Worlds Within

Chapter 8

Hypatia and Valen had already spent the better part of a day trekking through the wilds of the Underdarkbefore they stumbled upon the strange shadowy bridge. It certainly did not look substantial enough to support any weight, which naturally made Hypatia all the more determined to see what could possibly be on the other side.

There was an old alien looking control panel with a dimly glowing screen and odd buttons just to the side of the bridge. She studied the runes on it for a while, but could not decipher them. With a smile she began pushing buttons, to see what they would do. It did not take her long to figure out how to work them. The screen changed in a surprisingly predictable and logical manner once she had pressed a few of the buttons.

With a bit of a flourish she pressed the final button and watched to see what would happen. Three pylons rose out of their cradles in the floor of the cave and each emitted a beam of light. The first pylon activating the second, the second activating the third, and the third activating the bridge which suddenly became as solid as the stone they were standing upon.

Hypatia smiled at Valen and stepped out onto the bridge. They crossed without incident and found themselves on a small ledge outside a smallish tunnel.

With a glance at Valen, Hypatia entered the tunnel, only to find that it wasn't a tunnel at all, but the entrance to a gigantic cave complex. The ceiling was lost in the shadows above them and the floor was actually a series of high natural bridges.

Peering over the edge, Hypatia gazed down into the darkness. Curiosity drove her to toss a small pebble into the dark depths. She listened for a very long time before the distant sound of the pebble striking something solid echoed back to her. She shuddered and turned back to the middle of the path.

As they traversed the ledges and bridge she noticed steam rising from some of the crevasses. They had just made their way onto a place where the natural bridge widened out into a small plateau when a drow coalesced out of the shadows.

Hypatia gasped for it took no effort on her part to _see_ this man. He was empty. His lavender eyes echoed a hollowness that frightened her. There was nothing of him that had not been taken by another. With an effort she turned her mind away from this shell of a man.

Valen bristled beside her as the drow spoke in a menacingly expressionless voice. "Well, what have we here?"

His lavender eyes swept contemptuously over Hypatia's form. "When the Valsharess told me of the trouble you have been causing her I somehow got the impression that you would be more…imposing. I hardly expected someone who looked so soft. If you are the best the Seer can muster, than her cause is most assuredly doomed."

Hypatia raised her chin in defiance. "Who are you?" She demanded.

The only answer she got was the sweep of his cruelly curved double bladed sword. She screamed as it bit deeply into her. Her armor, true to its enchantment retaliated with a white-hot beam of light.

Beside her Valen leapt into the fray while all around drow marksmen materialized out of the shadows, raining a hail of bolts upon them. The darkness of the Underdark was dispelled time and again by the multiple beams of light that her armor shot forth in response to each successful strike.

Hypatia swung with her katana and took another ferocious blow. She didn't even come close to striking the soulless drow. She had to heal herself and tried to get behind Valen so that she could do so, but the drow managed to hit her again, breaking her concentration.

Desperate, knowing that she would not survive another such attack, she used her special healing spell. It was only the fact that she was able to cast it in half the time a normal one would take that saved her.

Valen was taking tremendous damage too. This drow weapons master was powerful and relentless, striking through even Valen's defenses as often as Valen managed to get to him.

The hail of bolts was taking its toll too. Hypatia knew they wouldn't last too much longer if she didn't do something, and quickly. Valen needed her. He was hurt.

Steeling herself against Valen's pain she began casting. With tears in her eyes she held her concentration and called forth a brilliant beam of white-hot light. Directing it with her hands, she aimed for the lavender eyes of the drow weapons master.

Hypatia's aim was true and the fierce drow warrior screamed and stepping back threw one arm across his seared and useless eyes. Valen, near death, stepped forward and finished the drow with a single mighty blow.

Already casting again, Hypatia took another hail of arrows, but managed to touch Valen before it was too late. A healing glow surrounded him and he dashed toward the nearest drow marksman.

Hypatia turned, her armor still sending beams of light toward her opponents and ran to engage the marksman opposite of the one Valen had already dispatched. The battle took but a little while longer as they worked their way around the perimeter of the plateau. When it was over they were both wounded and weary. The bodies of dead drow littered the ground around them.

Hypatia looked around quickly, then cast one of her most prized healing spells. A glow surrounded them both and their wounds were healed.

Hypatia then knelt beside the body of the lavender-eyed warrior and tears filled her eyes.

"Hypatia?" Valen's concern was evident in his voice. "What is the matter?"

Slowly she raised her eyes to his. "In all my life I have never committed such a calculatingly cruel act as I did during this battle."

Valen's brow furrowed in confusion, "He nearly killed us both. You did what you had to."

A single tear flowed down Hypatia's cheek and fell onto the dead drow. "Yet I can imagine the pain and terror as the light of a hundred suns burst forth on eyes that have never seen even a single dawn. It was the last thing he ever saw; this, to him unimaginable brightness."

Valen took her hand and guided her to her feet. "My lady, we are battle weary and should rest. If I am not mistaken the beholder tunnels are around here somewhere."

Hypatia nodded and with one last mournful look at the dead drow allowed Valen to guide her away. "I fear that in his whole life he never knew a single kindness."

"Do not let him haunt you, my lady." Valen commanded softly.

Wiping her eyes with trembling hands, Hypatia nodded determinedly. She turned and relieved the fallen of anything they had that might be salvageable. Methodically she pushed each body over the edge of the plateau as she finished with it, saying a brief prayer as she did.

Then she sought out a defensible corner where they could set up camp.

While they were eating Valen broached a subject that had obviously been on his mind. "Might we speak?"

"Certainly, Valen. What would you like?"

"I find it curious that you loot the bodies of those you fell in battle. It does not seem like the kind of thing a cleric would do."

Hypatia favored him with a long thoughtful look. "I do not like to leave behind things that another foe might pick up and use against me."

Valen gave her a surprised look. "That is a very practical way to look at it."

Hypatia studied him for a moment then, made bold by his seeming willingness to talk, spoke. "Would you tell me more about your time in the Abyss?"

He looked at her curiously. "You want me to speak about my time spent fighting? Whatever for?"

Blushing, Hypatia glanced away. "I'm curious. I find your past interesting."

He thought about it for a long moment and then shrugged. "Very well. If it will please my lady, I would gladly tell her a tale or two. Ask what you will."

Hypatia's eyes flew to his in surprise even as a dozen questions filled her mind. "What did you do before you were taken captive?"

"I was a young lad in the streets of Sigil, if you must know. An orphan since my mother had died, and a thief when I could get away with it.

Hypatia's heart went out to the orphaned Valen, though she had a very difficult time picturing the strong warrior beside her as a thief. "How did your mother die?"

Valen's eyes grew sad. "She was murdered by a customer. Or so I was told."

"You don't believe that?"

"My mother worked for a…very greedy and selfish demoness. I am certain that the demoness killed her because she did not perform sufficiently one month when she was ill. The demoness disliked mortal frailty." He frowned deeply at the memory. "And disliked me even more. I was on the street, homeless, within an hour of my mother's death."

Hypatia was horrified that a child could be treated so coldly. "That sounds terrible!"

Valen nodded. "And not unusual for Sigil in the slightest. It is a cruel place."

"How did you get captured?"

"In Sigil devils and demons walk the streets along with many other types of creatures. It is not an uncommon sight. One day a demon by the name of Grimash't saw me. He saw the demon blood within me and scooped me up. There was no escaping him. I suppose I should be thankful that he saw a use for me, else I would likely have been nothing more than a snack for him that day." Valen spoke of his kidnapping calmly and Hypatia was amazed that he seemed to bear no bitterness about the cruel events that had shaped his early life.

"Were there many others like you in the Abyss?" She asked, half fearing the answer.

Valen smiled grimly. "The armies of the Abyss are legion. There were more warriors with my same tale than there are grains of sand. Few survived as I did, however."

Hypatia shivered as a chill ran up her spine. "How is it that you didn't die during all of that?"

His brow furrowed as Valen pondered her question. "To tell you the truth, I do not know. There were times I wanted to die. There were times I tried to die. But I never did.

Perhaps it was simply my fate to survive long enough to escape Grimash't's grasp. I certainly do not question it overmuch."

"Well, I'm certainly thankful that you survived." Hypatia declared.

Valen smiled a bit bashfully. "Thank you my lady. That is most kind of you."

Hypatia hesitated, but couldn't quite stop herself from asking, "Have you ever been in love?"

Valen turned and looked at her, shock evident on his face. "That…that is a most personal question, my lady…"

Blushing, Hypatia hastily told him, "You don't need to answer it if you don't want to."

He was silent for a long moment, and then finally nodded. "Yes I was. Once." Looking directly at Hypatia he added. "She died."

Hypatia's hand flew to her mouth. "I am so very sorry."

A flash of pain crossed his face, but Valen swallowed it back and nodded slowly. "Thank you, my lady. It is…not easy to discuss her even still. She was a mortal servant of my master in the Abyss. When I was being tortured, my master brought her before me and…and he killed her."

_No! Oh, no. Oh, Valen, how you have suffered. Yet there is no bitterness or hatred in your heart. _Hypatia's eyes mirrored the pain she felt on his behalf.

Valen closed his eyes, frowning. "It was meant to cause me pain and it did. But that was a long time ago."

"And there has been no-one else since?" The question was out before Hypatia could stop it. _Haven't your questions brought up enough painful memories for him?_ She chastised herself.

Valen smiled gently, not looking at her but rather at an image that only he could see. "No, nobody else since. I have moved on, however…but there has been no-one else. Perhaps if we…could move the topic to something else, my lady. I would appreciate it."

"Forgive me, Valen. My curiosity gets the better of me sometimes." Hypatia spoke softly.

They were up early the following morning and entered the beholder tunnels with trepidation.

They fought their way through the tunnels slowly, encountering the deadly rays of the beholders' eyes at every turn. By this time they had developed a method to their battles; Valen would charge into the heart of the enemy's forces while Hypatia would use her divine spells to back him up. The beholders, she discovered, were particularly susceptible to her brightest spells for they were unable to function competently if blinded.

A contingent of drow loyal to the Valsharess proved to be an unpleasant surprise. Not an insurmountable one though and they continued on, searching for the Beholder Tyrant.

It wasn't too much longer before they found her. Valen was all for rushing into the chamber, but Hypatia managed to convince him to wait until she lured the Tyrant out. She cast protective spells upon herself and Valen before darting into the entryway to the tyrant's lair and loosing a beam of white-hot light. This enraged the Tyrant and she floated toward Hypatia, who turned and ran past the waiting Valen. The Tyrant followed, allowing Valen to destroy her.

The other beholders, quite naturally, took exception to this and attacked in force. Again Hypatia cast the spell that brought a beam of the sun to the Underdark and blinded many of the magical monsters. Together she and Valen cut them down before they could recover. Hypatia had to dispel some of the magic the creatures had cast, and she found that she was converting most of her remaining spells to keep herself and Valen healed enough to fight.

Once they'd finished with the beholders they rested, thankful to have survived against such a terrible foe.

The following morning Hypatia returned to the antechamber of the Tyrant's lair and looked thoughtfully into a large hole in the floor. "There could be something terrible down there. We must explore this."

Reluctantly, Valen agreed with her. Hypatia carefully lowered herself into the hole and, finding hand and foot holds on a large boulder climbed down. Valen was quick to follow her.

She took but one step when she was suddenly and terrifyingly dragged to the ground, barely able to move under some weight. She gasped and looked around frantically for some cause. Slowly it dawned on her that the weight was from her own possessions. Something had stripped the magical strength enhancements she wore of their power.

"My lady!" Valen was by her side in an instant.

She gasped again as she realized that she could no longer cast any of her spells. _A dead magic zone!_ The thought skittered through her mind. She had heard of such terrible places, but had never encountered one before.

"There is no magic here," she said, eyes wide with fear.

Valen tried to help her stand, but she could not under the weight of all the things in her pack.

Hypatia called upon Mystra to help her and was granted a blessing. Standing she quickly shed every unnecessary bit of equipment that she carried. Swallowing her fear she moved farther into the passageway. "Lets be quick. I am frightened by the lack of magic in the air."

With a nod Valen followed her as she started down the passageway. She had to be sure that there were no horrors waiting to be called upon by the Valsharess in this place.

The giant bebilith spotted them as they made their way around the final corner of the passageway. The creature moved to the center of the large cavern waiting for them. Without a moments hesitation Valen charged the horror.

Hypatia was very frightened. She had not fared well against the giant spiders that occupied the complex of tunnels and caverns beneath the beholder lair. She had been made all too aware of her reliance upon magic and magical items here in this dead magic zone. Unable to call even the most minor healing spell, she had watched helplessly as Valen battled vermin twice his size. He'd been poisoned and she had been unable to do more than use bandages and what poultices she could mix up from her meager supply of healing herbs.

She had also, to her everlasting shame, become aware of how poor her skills with her blades really were. She was lucky to land a single strike against the nimble spiders that swarmed them at every turn.

She worried about the time they had had to spend recovering from each battle. There was still much to do and the Valsharess would not wait too much longer before starting her offensive against Lith My'athar. Yet she had to explore the caverns below the Beholder tunnels. She had to be sure that there wasn't a more dire threat hiding below, waiting the Valsharess' command to come forth and fall upon the Seer and her followers.

A startled cry from Valen shocked her out of her paralysis and she watched open mouthed as his breastplate was tossed effortlessly across the cavern by the bebilith. He couldn't last against such a foe without protection.

Hypatia ran as fast as she could under the heavy weight of her own armor and managed to get herself in front of Valen in time to catch the next vicious strike aimed at him. The Bebilith squealed as its clawed foreleg scraped across her armor. The Golden Searing armor had been stripped of its enchantment as well in this place and Hypatia was disappointed but not surprised when it did not retaliate with a brilliant beam of searing light.

She swung with her katana, the giant bebilith easily dodging her attempt. Her action had distracted the creature from Valen though and he was able to get in another massive blow.

The monster turned from her and again to Valen, scoring a ferocious hit. Valen grunted but stood his ground, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Hypatia took the opportunity to strike again and this time was successful. One katana bounced off the thing's chitenous exoskeleton, but the other found purchase in a joint. She wasn't certain if she'd done much damage, but she had gotten the things attention. It turned to her and more quickly that she would have thought possible, used its nimble cruelly clawed forelegs to strip her out of her own armor.

She took another swing at the thing as her armor went sailing across the cavern. She missed again.

Valen, however, took full advantage of the opportunity presented to him and rained a hail of powerful blows upon the creature. Chunks of its exoskeleton broke off under the relentless assault.

Squealing in fury and pain it turned to Valen and ignored Hypatia's inept attacks.

Terrified, knowing that Valen couldn't last long, Hypatia attacked in a frenzy of desperation and fear.

"By the pits of hell!" Valen swore as a particularly nasty strike drew blood from his shoulder to his hip in a diagonal across his chest.

Hypatia gasped as the wounds he'd already received combined with this new terrible one took their toll and he crumpled to the floor. She swung mightily again and the bebilith itself fell. She knew it was only because of Valen's might that it had been weakened so.

With a sob she flung herself over Valen as the giant creature collapsed. She was afraid it would fall on him. He was hanging on to life by a thread and he wouldn't survive being crushed by the thing.

She silently thanked her goddess as the creature fell the other way. Quickly she ran to her pack, which had been tossed aside by the bebilith early in the battle. She grabbed the healing kit she'd found in the beholder tunnels and ran back to Valen.

She quickly checked the worst of his wounds. They were bad. She wished she could call upon even the smallest healing spell. He was going to die if she didn't find a way to help him.

Breaking open the healing kit she took out some herbs and linen strips. Mixing the herbs with a small amount of water she made a thick paste, which she then pressed gently into the wound on his chest. It was the worst of the lot as far as she could tell. The paste slowed down the flow of blood from the wound and she carefully wrapped some of the linen strips tightly around him.

She shook her head in frustration and a worried frown marked her face as she glanced quickly around the cavern. She had to move him, get him to a defensible position. Her gaze fell upon another tunnel across from them and she got the distinct impression that there was safety to be found on the other side of it. Grateful that her instincts were still working she tried to figure out a way to move Valen's inert form. She didn't bother to try to get her armor back, she'd never be able to move him if she had that on too. She just wasn't strong enough. Not without magical enhancement, and there was no magic to be had in this forsaken place.

She wrapped her hands under his arms and leaned back in an attempt to drag him toward the tunnel. Leaning her full weight back she was able to move him a few inches before she fell on her bottom. Some particularly sharp pebbles bit into her flesh and her eyes flew wide as she realized that she was going to hurt Valen even more if she didn't come up with a better way to move him.

She thought about it for a brief moment, then ran back to her pack and grabbed every one of the cloaks she had horded. Returning quickly to Valen's side she laid the cloaks, all four of them, one atop the other next to him. Then she rolled him carefully up onto his side. Holding him there with her shoulder braced underneath him she dragged the stack of cloaks into position and let him settle gently onto them.

Pausing to catch her breath for a moment she looked around the cavern again. She couldn't afford to be caught unaware by anything at this point. Taking the collar edges of the cloaks in her hands she began the difficult process of dragging Valen toward the tunnel.

She paused to rest and catch her breath again once she'd gotten inside the first turn of the tunnel. She could see a smaller cavern, almost as if a room had been carved out of the rock, just ahead.

It took her some time to drag Valen into the room and make him as comfortable as she could. She started a small fire and put some water on to heat. Into this she put some more of the herbs from the healing kit to steep.

Valen drifted in and out of consciousness as she gently cleaned the remainder of his many wounds. She chewed her lower lip worriedly, noting the gray pallor his bluish skin was taking on. He also felt warm to her touch. Though to be honest she didn't know if this was normal for him or not. From her brief contact with him, she suspected…hoped, it was.

She feared that the monster's venom was poisonous, and that he was suffering from that too. There was nothing she could do about it though. She couldn't even begin to guess what kind of poison the creature possessed, much less what an antidote would need to consist of to be effective.

She looked critically at his wounds, knowing that they needed to be wrapped at the very least. But she had already used up the one healing kit she had gotten. Though loath to leave him, she knew she needed to return to the cavern of the bebilith to get her pack.

Leaning over him, she brushed a lock of his blood red hair away from his face and whispered. "I'll be right back. Just rest."

Then she stood, looking around with determination. She searched the room thoroughly for any signs of life. She found a door over on the far end, but was unable to figure out how it opened. It worried her that someone, or something on the other side might be able to get it open. With a frustrated sigh she turned, and just as she was about to leave the tell tale signs of a trap caught her eye. The door was trapped. She felt much better about that.

Convinced that Valen would be moderately safe she made her way back to the tunnel and out into the bebilith's lair. She scurried over to her pack, expecting something awful and spider-like to jump out at her at any moment.

Snatching up her pack she turned to hurry back, but a gleam of iridescent green caught her eye and she detoured to pick up Valen's breastplate. It was precious to him and she would not leave it for someone or something else to find.

Carrying as much as she could, she ran back to the room where she'd left Valen. She set his breastplate nearby and immediately kneeled next to him. Rummaging around in her pack she found some more healing kits and her packet of dried fruit.

The water she'd put on to heat was boiling away quite nicely and she dropped several pieces of the fruit into it. She wanted to reduce it a bit and the fruit would improve the taste. Some of the herbs were quite bitter, especially those that eased pain.

Taking the pot off the fire she set it aside to cool while she used up her healing kits treating Valen's wounds. It was only after she'd taken care of him as best as she could without her magic, that she even noticed the long ugly gash on her side. Once she'd noticed it though, the pain set in with a vengeance. She was also sporting a nice sized gouge on her thigh and several wounds on her arms.

The pain caused her to hiss between her teeth when she went to strain the liquid from the pot through a cloth and into a cup. Taking a quick drink herself first, she then took the concoction to Valen. Cradling his head in her arm she coaxed him to drink almost all of it. Then she set about binding her own wounds. Finally she got her tunic out of her pack and slowly, mindful of her hurts, put it on.

No longer running on fear and the need to tend to Valen, Hypatia found it difficult to force her tired, wounded body to move. She needed to get their weapons from the bebilith's cavern though. She did not relish the idea of finding herself facing some enemy barehanded.

Her movement through the cavern was much slower than the last time and she could carry no more than Valen's flail and one of her katana. That would have to do. She wouldn't leave Valen alone any more than she had to. The rest of their things would just have to wait until they'd had some time to rest and heal a bit.

Returning to Valen's side, she noticed that he seemed to be resting a bit easier. With a grateful sigh Hypatia was finally able to turn her attention to the room itself.

It was a smallish room, compared to the great caverns and carved halls they'd been through already in this strange place. A large glowing obelisk completely dominated the space. It was carved with ancient runes and from the base of each of its four sides a series of rune carved tiles ran out in straight lines.

She could sense the magic waiting to be unleashed within the obelisk, but was unwilling to experiment with it while Valen was incapacitated.

She made up some more of the medicinal concoction to give to Valen during the night and then made up a pot of tea. Through the long hours she watched over Valen as he slept.

By the time Valen regained consciousness she was so weary she could barely keep her eyes open.

"My lady," Valen croaked. "We survived."

Tears sprung to Hypatia's eyes. "Yes. I am so sorry. I thought my healing abilities would always keep you safe, but here…" She closed her eyes for a moment. "I have let you down. I was unable to cast any healing spells. I am no fighter, for all I train with two weapons. Now, to my everlasting shame I have put you at risk. I never understood what she meant."

Hypatia helped Valen lift his head so that he could drink some more of the medicine she had made.

"What who meant, my lady?" Valen asked after drinking.

"We, the servants of Mystra are told that we are to gather and protect magic. But the Lady of Mysteries also has told us that the more we know magic the less we should use it. That it is the knowledge of magic that is important." Hypatia lowered her eyes. "I never understood what that meant, but now in fear and sorrow I do."

"What do you suggest we do now?"

"You are too weak yet to be up and about for all your heart is valiant and no doubt you would try." Hypatia looked around thoughtfully. Her eyes fell upon the strange obelisk and she felt lead to it. Feeling the importance of the object, she forgot her weariness and stood. "I believe it is time for me to figure out how to activate this artifact."

"Are you certain?" Valen seemed alarmed.

"Yes." Hypatia circled the obelisk studying it closely. After a few moments she lightly tapped her toe on one of the tiles. She jumped back when the rune on it changed. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she again circled the artifact. Then as if suddenly reaching some kind of understanding, she began tapping the tiles of one row. She tapped three of them until they all displayed the same rune that was engraved on the tile at the base of the obelisk.

Once the tiles all matched they lit up and a magical current traveled from the obelisk out to the farthest tile in the row.

With a satisfied nod, Hypatia repeated the process for the other three rows. Upon finishing the last tile of the fourth row the entire assembly lit up with magical energies and she felt the magic flow through. She had deactivated the strange device and thus returned magic to the area.

Laughing with delight she danced over to Valen and cast a healing spell. More than pleased to see the pallor leave his form and the pained expression leave his face.

She then healed herself and whirling, began to inspect the Obelisk itself. On one side she found a small door. Opening it she reached inside and removed the core. This was the artifact that had been activated inside the obelisk. This was what had caused the dead magic zone. Now at last she had an artifact worthy of bringing back to the temple of Mystra.

She turned to tell Valen of her find, but found herself surrounded by a bright light. She stood very still, recognizing it as a visitation from her goddess.


	9. The Worlds Within Nine

The Worlds Within

Chapter 9

Hypatia stood frozen in the divine light that enveloped her. She was awed by what was happening. Few indeed were those who could claim to have been visited. In the brightness of the light she began to be able to make out two shapes. At first they appeared as mere shadows, dark forms in the light. But soon they became clear. To her left suspended in the brilliance was a heavy ring and to her right a divine sword.

In her mind there was a formless question. She translated this to mean that she was being given a choice. Which path she would henceforth follow. The sword was quite obviously a Holy Avenger, a weapon of truth and justice. On its pommel were set gems, a large ruby carved into the shape of a flame surrounded by amethyst and sapphires representing the stars. It was beautiful and Hypatia looked at it with a certain amount of longing.

But she knew in her heart that she would never be a fighter worthy of wielding such a magnificent weapon. So she turned her attention to the ring. It was a gold band and it too was set with precious gems. The central flame shaped ruby surrounded by amethyst and sapphires. It was the old symbol and she felt the weight of ages within it.

Slowly Hypatia reached for the ring. The moment she touched the ring the light faded and the feeling of holiness seeped out of the air around her. With reverent awe she examined the heavy jewel set golden band. On the inside of the rings band she noticed the word S O N F I N A engraved in an elegant script.

Upon reading the word her mind was filled with knowledge of the magic of the ring. It gave the wearer a certain amount of spell resistance as well as improving her chance to identify a spell being cast by another. Her eyes flew wide though as the final and arguably most potent magic of the ring made itself known to her. It would allow the wearer to cast one Anyspell per day.

Delighted she turned toward Valen. "Did you see it?"

"See what, my lady?" Valen's expression betrayed his surprise at her question.

With a joyful laugh she skipped over to him, took both his hands in hers and danced around him. The startled and somewhat bemused expression on his face made her laugh again.

Stopping she showed him the ring that now adorned her hand. "Isn't it amazing? It will allow me to cast any spell, be it divine or arcane once per day. She gave it to me. Just now, she…well not herself, mind you. I'm not important enough for that, but her presence, or a part of it appeared to me just now as a bright light. In it was this ring."

Hypatia stopped and cradled the hand that bore the ring close to her bosom as if it were infinitely precious to her.

"Mystra gave you that ring?" Valen was clearly surprised. "I saw no bright light, my lady."

Hypatia winked at him, her joy undimmed by his skepticism. "I did not have anything so wondrous before. There was this ring or a sword, a Holy Avenger set with the flame shaped ruby and gems for stars. It is the old symbol. My holy symbol is the circle of stars, you have seen it before when I've used it. See?" Hypatia reached into her tunic and pulled the holy symbol out.

"That is not exactly the same holy symbol I have seen you with, my lady." Valen's expression was startled and his voice was hushed.

Distracted from admiring the ring, Hypatia looked at her holy symbol and a shocked squeal escaped her lips. For, as Valen had noted, it was not a plain gold circle of stars any longer. Now a flame shaped ruby hung by magic within the circle of the gold stars. Further, the stars themselves had been altered, each one now set with a single amethyst.

Unable to contain her delight, Hypatia threw herself at Valen and wrapping her arms around his neck, gave him a big hug. Almost as soon as she touched him though, she became aware that he had not yet had time to retrieve his pack and get dressed.

She practically leapt away from him as a delicate blush stained her cheeks. Looking at him from beneath lowered eyelashes she saw that he had been quite surprised by her actions. In fact, he was just standing there staring at her. "Um…forgive me, Valen. I should remove those bandages and then get the rest of our things from the bebilith cavern so that you can…um…get dressed."

She was somewhat surprised to see Valen blush at those words. Distracted she reached out and ran her fingertips along his collarbone. "Is it normal for your skin to feel so warm?"

At Valen's shocked expression she continued. "I feared you were feverish when you were injured and barely conscious." She allowed her fingers to travel up his neck and along the planes of his face before realizing that she'd allowed her curiosity to once again run away with her. She snatched her hand away, mortified by her action.

Valen cleared his throat before finding his voice. "Yes, my lady, this is normal for me. I'm sure you find me…warm because I am a tiefling."

Though he was unhappy about it, she made him wait while she cautiously went out to the bebilith cavern and collected the rest of their things.

Hypatia circled the obelisk once more while Valen put his armor on. Then she got her own armor and stepping behind an outcropping of rock that conveniently hid her from his view, put it on. Her braids were coming loose so she quickly took them down and rebraided them. Looking at her new holy symbol and the remarkable ring she sighed somewhat wistfully.

"Is there something, my lady?" Valen asked.

"I just wish," the smile was evident in her voice, "that Cimmera were here so that I could share this with her."

Valen frowned as Hypatia stepped out from behind the outcropping still tucking her braids up into the pins that held them. "You were barely able to keep yourself awake a very short time ago, my lady. Do you need to rest?"

Hypatia smiled. "I was exhausted, but now…since _She_ visited me. I feel wonderful."

Valen nodded, though he didn't look quite convinced.

"We must eat before we break camp and continue on." Hypatia set about making a breakfast for the two of them, humming a hymn of thanks giving as she worked.

"Might we speak?" Valen asked as she handed him a steaming plate of food.

"Certainly, Valen. What would you like?" Hypatia asked as she took a generous portion for herself and found a place to sit.

Valen sighed and looked askance at her, a bit of reluctance evident in his expression. "I have been wrong about something. I owe you an apology."

Hypatia paused in her eating to look at him. "An apology? Whatever for?"

Valen pondered for a moment, seeming to go over what he wanted to say in his head. "Ever since the Seer foretold your coming, I have resented you. A little. I think…I think it was more because I wanted to be the one who kept the Seer safe."

Hypatia's eyes got wide and a bit teary. _You dear man, no wonder you didn't want to trust me._

"I had been working so long to save the rebels." Valen continued. " I did not want someone bursting in and taking all the credit."

_And who could blame you?_ Hypatia watched him with deep compassion.

"So," he went on, not glossing anything over, "I convinced myself you could not be trusted, that perhaps the Seer's vision was wrong. And yet you have proven yourself time and again. I…am very sorry."

"Thank you, Valen." Hypatia spoke with a gentleness in her voice. "I appreciate your candor."

"I am glad." He smiled at her.

_Oh, do that more often. Merciful heavens, but you are handsome._ Hypatia found herself smiling in response.

"It has been good to fight at your side so far on this journey." He paused for a moment. "I begin to believe that perhaps we really will win against the Valsharess. I feel I must warn you, however…she may not even be our true opponent. If she holds an archdevil captive, he may indeed be far more powerful than she."

Hypatia frowned as she took another bite of her food. "What do you know about him?"

"Little." Valen also ate as he spoke. "My old master, however, was a dread balor known as Grimash't, one of the most powerful of all tanar'ri. Yet an archdevil such as the one the Valsharess holds would laugh at his abilities.

I say this because he may be the primary reason that the Valsharess possesses the power she does. If we could find out how she controls him, and perhaps break that control…then we might have a chance."

Hypatia thought about Valen's words while she finished her meal. Once done they packed up the little camp and began to wind their way out of the caverns beneath the beholders tunnels.

As they were walking Hypatia's thoughts turned to the man who traveled with her and her curiosity prompted her to speak. "Valen?"

"I am yours to command."

"Let's talk while we travel."

"Talk?" He seemed mildly taken aback and regarded her with curious interest. "What do you wish to discuss?"

"Would you tell me how you escaped," Hypatia paused and when she finally spoke the name it was with such loathing that Valen gave her a surprised look, "Grimash't?"

"It was…not easy," he began. "After so many months of torture I was hardly in the shape to battle anyone."

Hypatia frowned, simultaneously aching for him and wondering what had happened to set him free. Before she could voice a question he spoke again.

"Grimash't held me in one of his towers on a more remote Abyssal plane. He kept many of his…valuables there. Things he wanted to visit and marvel over from time to time. I was but one possession on display."

_Oh, Valen. How terrible that must have been for you._ Hypatia found that the more he told her of his past, the deeper her empathy for him ran. For all she still could not _see_ more than a ghostly reddish haze around him when she _looked_ at him.

Valen seemed quite unaware of her reactions to his tale. "I suppose I should be thankful that he put me in such a place. It made a very inviting target for attack…which it eventually was."

_Yet again the goodness of your heart shows itself. A lesser man would be consumed with anger, yet you find reason to be thankful. _"The tower was attacked?" Hypatia asked. "Wouldn't that put you more in danger?"

"If it had been attacked by baatezu, perhaps." Valen answered. "This was an outlaw force of Tanar'ri, led by another balor, however. They wanted nothing to do with me. No they came for other, more material, valuables. They drew off the guards and tore the building asunder. This opened my cage allowing me to escape."

"So it was by luck that you found your freedom?" Hypatia had stopped walking and turned to face him, she was so captivated by his tale.

Valen smirked gently. "At first. I still had to carve a path for myself out of the Abyss. Grimash't was not about to let me go easily once he found out."

"Did he come after you?"

"Did I not already say that he did? Yes, of course, many times. I was no longer the young child that he could scoop up and capture, however. Each of his minions I dealt death to…and when the day came for Grimash't to come to me personally, it was his turn to perish. A glorious day indeed."

Hypatia studied the ground at her feet for a few moments. "I'm sure he deserved it." She looked back up into Valen's eyes in time to catch a brief flicker of astonishment caused by her statement. With a shrug she asked her next question. "But how could you defeat a demon you yourself said was so powerful?"

Valen gave her a quizzical look before answering her. "A balor can be defeated like any other demon…or archdevil for that matter. If you possess a weapon that is enchanted well enough, you can strike through their defenses. Just strike hard."

"How did you get out of the abyss then?" Hypatia's curiosity drove her on.

"There are ways out of any plane, if you know where to look." He stated. "Some portals are natural, some placed long ago and forgotten, some new…I was determined to find one and I did.

A marilith who was something of a competitor for Grimash't agreed to allow me to use her portal to Sigil in exchange," here Valen stopped short and blushed, "…err…in exchange for a favor."

Hypatia frowned in confusion, "a favor? What kind of favor?"

Valen's blush increased and he looked away. "I'd really rather not say."

Hypatia's eyes flew wide and an answering blush crept up her face. "And so," she changed the subject a bit, "you went straight to the Seer?"

"Not initially." Valen indicated that they should continue on as they talked. "I had to find a way from Sigil to this world, first…and then I had to find the Seer. No easy task when you don't know your way around. It took me years."

"And you never gave up," it was a statement not a question. "Do you have any idea how remarkable you are?"

Valen's eyes widened in surprise and a slight blush crept up his neck. "You make too much of nothing, my lady. Although it took me many months of searching, I found the Seer at last. And it was as if she had expected me all along."

His eyes grew calm as he stared off into space. "She coaxed my humanity out of me. I will always have her to thank for that."

"Don't you find the demonic part of you useful?" The question was out before she could stop it and it was only by force of will that she didn't clap her hands over her mouth in a belated attempt to stop it.

Valen frowned thoughtfully. "I fear too often that my humanity will be swallowed up again and I will become as I was in the Abyss. That is a cold and lonely place, my lady. I wish to be a good man. And I want to die that way."

Unable to stop herself, Hypatia reached out and ran her fingertips over his cheek and up the edge of his pointed ear. "I think you are a good man, Valen."

Valen closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them they brimmed with emotion. Slowly he nodded his thanks. "You are too kind, my lady. I do not think I am a good man, but I strive to be. Maybe one day I will be worthy----" He stopped himself short blushing slightly and avoided her gaze.

"Forgive me my boldness, my lady." He said quietly thus ending their conversation.

They traveled through the beholder tunnels, now empty save for the newly liberated kobold slaves, in silence.

As they approached the bridge that led back into the wilds of the Underdark and Lith My'athar, Valen broke the silence. "Might we speak?"

"Certainly, Valen. What would you like?" Hypatia smiled softly.

"I have answered many questions about myself, my lady. Might I ask you a few questions?"

Hypatia looked at him, a pleasantly surprised smile on her face. "Certainly, Valen. I would be happy to answer your questions."

Her response seemed to throw him off balance a bit. "Have you ever been in love, my lady?"

Hypatia's expression went from open to closed in the space of seconds and when she answered it was in a slightly wistful, somewhat hurt voice. "No, Valen, I have never been in love."

Valen stopped and stared hard at her. "How is that possible?"

Hypatia laughed softly. "Thank you for that. But you have never met my sister. She is…so beautiful. I have never met the man who had a thought for me once he'd seen her." Hypatia shook her head sadly. "She has no idea, you must realize. And over the years I've come to accept this."

Valen opened his mouth, but apparently could think of nothing to say. So they continued on as quickly as they could.

They returned to Lith My'athar to report the defeat of the Eye Tyrant and the Beholders to the Seer. After a brief nights rest they left again, anxious to deprive the Valsharess of more of her allies before she rallied her troops against the rebel drow.

As they left Lith My'athar Hypatia felt drawn to a cavern to the west of the beholder tunnels. Outside the cave opening a sign read Drearing's Deep.


	10. The Worlds Within 10

The Worlds Within

Chapter Ten

Before entering the passageway that would take them to Drearing's Deep, Hypatia mentally reviewed her spells. She had been blessed with new ones and for some reason been drawn to ask for those that would be especially effective against the abomination of undeath. She had been tempted to ask for other, more spectacular spells, but her intuition had yet to lead her astray, so after much agonizing, she prayed for those she felt lead to.

Now her sense of foreboding was back and she drew a deep steadying breath before motioning to Valen that they should proceed.

Almost before they stepped out of the low passageway they found themselves accosted by a strange little rock gnome. He practically bounced up from where he had been sitting and began prattling about the most inane things. Like mint leaf and asparagus. After listening to him and having him repeat himself several times Hypatia thought she had managed to pick out the things that made sense in what he was saying.

Drearing's Deep was a small colony of former slaves, though the rock gnome described them as "almost free." Whatever that meant. He seemed to think that he was the leader of the little colony, though by his other words she got the feeling that there were more sinister…creatures? And that it was these creatures who held the real power in Drearing's Deep.

Hypatia managed to excuse themselves from the little rock gnome, who it seemed had had part of his mind taken by illithid before he escaped them and began to explore the unusually eerie cavern.

"Might we speak?" Valen interrupted her thoughts.

She turned to him a puzzled frown on her face. She was still trying to make sense of the rock gnome's words.

"My lady?" Valen tried to get her attention.

With a shake of her head, Hypatia focused her undivided attention on him. "I'm sorry, Valen. What was it you wanted to say?"

"This village…these are all surface folk. Why would they be here? The Underdark races use surfacers as slaves or food…or both. Nothing more."

"Perhaps they are not as they seem?" Hypatia looked around cautiously, still unable to shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

"An illusion, you mean?" Valen's brow furrowed as he considered this idea. "No, I do not get the feeling that they are anything other than what they appear."

"Then still slaves?"

"Perhaps but who do they serve and why?"

With a sigh Hypatia concluded, "Well, we will have to explore if we are to find out."

"Of course, my lady." Valen agreed. "I'm just suggesting caution."

Hypatia nodded her agreement, her agile mind already turning back to the conflicting information at hand. With a small sound of frustration she decided it was time to take a _look._ Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and opened her heart.

The moment she did though, the shadows started to close in around her. Usually they stayed back, merely touching the edges of her consciousness. This time though, they flowed toward her like a great wave, reaching and grasping for her. So surprised and horrified was she that she froze, unable to break off her unique vision. Had she been able to she would have screamed. For though the shadows were terrible, there was something else here too. Something ancient and malevolent.

Hypatia had never been unable to stop her vision before. But then again, she'd never encountered something that dragged her down so. Just when she thought she'd be lost the shadows seemed to recoil back and she noticed a reddish haze flowing around her. As the strange haze spread the shadows retreated farther and farther.

"Hypatia!" Valen shook her gently.

Blinking her eyes she focused on him and caught her breath. "Valen…I…I'm sorry…I don't know…thank you."

"What happened?" Concern was evident in his eyes as well as his voice.

"I don't know." Hypatia shook her head to clear the remaining vestiges of shadow from her mind. "I've never encountered anything quite like it before."

"I do not think you should try to use your vision again. At least until we have solved this mystery." Valen's words though spoken softly were an unmistakable command.

Rubbing her head with one hand to ease the sudden headache she had, Hypatia silently agreed with him.

The cavern was modest compared to some they had seen and seemed to circle an enormous pillar of rock. Rude camps were set about the space around the pillar along with the occasional hut and even a more permanent building or two.

They started their exploration by circling to the east. Very soon they came upon an encampment of mostly humans. Most of the people were busy with their daily activities, some hung laundry to dry from lines stretched between low tents. Others tended fires and cooking pots. There was one woman, however, who caught Hypatia's eye. She clung to the shadows, fearful and wary. Hypatia felt pity for the poor woman and approached her.

The woman's voice was small and hesitant. "What you be wanting with the likes of us?"

"Its all right." Hypatia spoke in her most reassuring and soothing voice. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Yes I do." The woman whispered. "We all do."

Hypatia found herself very concerned about what might frighten the woman so. "What do you have to worry about?"

"The ceremony…it's to protect us!" She looked around with wide frightened eyes. "One be picked so the rest can be safe. It's being held more and more often now. There be trouble in the world, see? Drow, undead, illithid…the ceremony is what keeps us safe."

Hypatia felt the need to comfort the poor terrified woman, to let her know that help was at hand. "Do you have a name?"

The woman shook her head and retreated farther into the darkness. "We don't use names here. They say if you give someone your name, you'll be the next one picked…"

"How," Valen asked the next question, "does a ceremony get called?"

The woman shifted nervously and edged closer to Hypatia. "The priests ring the gong out behind the temple and everyone from the village gathers for the picking. Sometimes one of us rings the gong, too, if we think there's need for it. But if the gong's rung, the picking has to happen. The gods have heard the ringing and won't leave without their price. Once a little boy rang it three times and would've rang it more if he hadn't been the one picked."

Valen nodded slowly. "And who does the picking?"

The woman spoke just once more before vanishing into the shadows, too frightened to face the dim light of the cooking fires and the endless questions of the strangers. "High Priest Sodalis does the picking here. His be the only name spoken in Drearing's Deep because he who does the picking don't never get picked."

Hypatia turned to Valen. "Let us go and find this temple and their High Priest."

The temple was easy enough to spot, once they made their way around the giant pillar of a stalagmite, or stalactite, Hypatia couldn't tell which, that filled the center of the cavern. It was up on a plateau looming over the village and its frightened populace. In the center of an open space that showed the only way up the steep sides of the plateau was an old gong.

Hypatia circled the gong carefully, inspecting it before approaching it to see what runes might be on it. There were old symbols and after some study she determined that they seemed to be derived from Old Draconic, a language that was once popular among Faerun's more powerful dark wizards. To her the symbols seemed to refer to some form of ritual human sacrifice.

Hypatia turned thoughtfully to Valen. "We need to get into the temple and I don't think they are just going to invite us in for a cup of tea."

"What do you intend to do, my lady?" Valen asked suspiciously.

"I intend to ring the gong and volunteer for the ritual. You did not sign up for something like this, Valen…" She got no farther as he interrupted her.

"This temple has the feel of strong magic. Evil magic. I wouldn't be surprised to discover that it's the source of all the undead that have been bolstering the Valsharess' army." He stated.

Hypatia nodded slowly. "You think the undead are inside the temple?"

"The undead and more most likely." He surmised. "We could be dealing with priestesses of Kiaransalee…or even a cult of necromancers. There is no way to know without investigating, and that could be quite dangerous."

Hypatia nodded with determination. "Don't worry, I'll be careful in there."

"Good." Valen declared. "You will not be facing it alone, however; I will be fighting at your side."

Hypatia had to hide a small smile. What had she been thinking? Of course he would not let her face this alone. _Kiaransalee you think? The mistress of vengeance and overlord of the undead, this could be very bad. _"You should know that the symbols on the gong indicate some form of ritual human sacrifice."

Valen's eyes widened then narrowed turning a dangerous shade of red. "You were going to volunteer for that?"

Hypatia chuckled a bit nervously. "Well I didn't intend to just lay down and let them have at me."

Valen thought about it for a moment, scrutinizing her. "So…you were going to get yourself invited in and then…?"

"I can think of few things more vile than human sacrifice, Valen." Hypatia answered slowly. "I intend to put a stop to this practice. One way or another."

A slow smile crossed Valen's face. "Then let us proceed, my lady."

With a grim expression on her face, Hypatia took up the small hammer that hung next to the gong and struck the metal disk. In response a resonant and hollow sound echoed through the cavern. Villagers began to shuffle reluctantly toward them, forming a loose circle around the gong.

The temple doors swung open silently and a priest stepped out. He surveyed the gathering arrogantly. There was no pity in his gaze, not a trace of humanity or a scrap of kindness could be found in his countenance. And when he spoke his voice was cold, devoid of emotion.

Hypatia shivered. Unlike the lavender-eyed drow who had had everything taken from him, this…creature had sacrificed everything to become what he was. The sense of unholyness emanating from him was almost palpable.

He spoke of an ancient known as Vix'thra. Hypatia, who liked to consider herself pretty well informed as to the gods and goddesses of Faerun, had never encountered the name before.

Finally she heard the question that she'd been waiting for and she stepped forward. The priest nodded and claimed that she was an acceptable offering. The two hideously garbed strong men who had flanked the priest stepped forward and took her roughly by the arms. Though she went willingly, they still managed to manhandle her a bit as they led her away.

Valen was right behind her, his eyes already starting to glow red.

Once inside the foyer of the temple the priest, she presumed was High Priest Sodalis, ordered the men to strip her and present her to his chambers. Though he obviously had further instructions he got no farther as Valen his flail already swinging, charged the man.

He stood for one startled minute as Valen attacked, then ducked and ran for a door at the top of a short flight of stairs.

Hypatia wrenched herself free from her would be captors and drew her katana. The men, if that's what they still were, had no chance against them.

Taking a moment, Hypatia looked around curiously. The temple seemed ill kept and somewhat dirty. All that was left of its former glory were some oddly shaped clean spots here and there on the walls and the occasional rune fragment adorning a column or above a lintel. She couldn't be certain, but she got the distinct impression that the temple had been constructed long ago for a less evil purpose.

Hypatia spoke quietly. "Do we clear out this level or chase after the high priest?"

Valen frowned. "He has no doubt already alerted his minions on the upper level. Let us clear out this level. I would prefer to fight enemies from one side at a time if I can."

Hypatia smiled. "Very prudent." She indicated the massive metal door in the center of the wall opposite the main entrance. "Shall we?"

Since nothing can be easy, the door was trapped and Hypatia set off the trap. Her ears ringing, she forced the door open with Valen's help. Standing in the middle of a short hall was another of those hideously garbed men. Only this one was casting something.

Hypatia steeled herself, knowing that it was too late to stop him. The spell broke over her and she had to fight to keep from being nauseated, but she managed.

They made short work of the cleric and also cleared out the rooms on either side.

In one room they encountered vile little creatures unlike anything Hypatia had seen before. Valen identified them as skeletal devourers.

There was a brief stair descending opposite the one ascending and they tried the door, but it was locked. There was nothing they could do about it. The door was too solid for even Valen's extraordinary strength to break through.

So they turned to the stair up which Sodalis had fled. As they suspected there were more of the grotesque clerics waiting for them and they were accompanied by shadow fiends.

Calling upon the name of her goddess, Hypatia was able to turn the shadow fiends, though not destroy them as she had secretly hoped. Good thing too, for otherwise they would have been surrounded.

While Valen threw himself at the nearest cleric, Hypatia began casting. Valen felled two of the three clerics while Hypatia chanted. Then a column of divine light dropped into the cluster of shadow fiends and they scattered.

Valen attacked the third cleric while Hypatia drew her katana and began chasing down the weakened shadow fiends. It was over in a surprisingly short time.

Hypatia sheathed her katana and looked curiously around the room. There were two fierce looking statues of dragons looming menacingly over an altar that seemed to suck the heat right out of the room. Just looking at it made Hypatia shiver.

She noticed that Valen seemed to be bothered by something. "Valen?"

He didn't answer right away, but rather put a hand to his head.

Suddenly Hypatia felt chilled to her bones. Something was not right with Valen. "Valen, what is it?"

Still he didn't answer. When he finally looked at her his eyes seemed confused. Frightened and not sure what to do, Hypatia reviewed her spells in her mind. She had spells that would neutralize poison, cure any wound no matter how severe, she had spells that would cure disease. No he didn't seem diseased. She had spells that would remove blindness or deafness. No, those didn't seem right either. Was he confused? Charmed? Cursed? She just didn't know. In a bit of a panic she cast the most general spell she could think of that might help.

A soft light flew from her hands and like water washed over Valen's form. If there was a magical reason for his behavior, the dispelling of magic should correct it.

"Valen? Are you all right?"

He frowned and shook his head as if to clear it. "I can't say, my lady. I do not seem quite like myself. I somehow feel…weakened…or perhaps I am just weary."

Hypatia's eyes flew wide. She had prayed for a spell that might help just such a condition. "Hold still, Valen. I think I can help." With that she began casting again. A swirl of pinpoint lights enveloped Valen and when they had vanished he seemed more himself.

"How do you feel?" Hypatia asked hesitantly.

Valen thought about it for a moment. "Like myself again. Thank you."

Hypatia breathed a sigh of relief. There were two small rooms to check, and another short stairway leading up to yet another level.

They stood outside a trapped door at the top of the flight of stairs. This seemed to be the highest level of the temple. At their feet was the body of the most powerful cleric of the temple that they'd yet faced.

Hypatia felt certain that Sodalis was on the other side of the door. Valen, who had spotted the trap this time, was trying to delicately disarm the thing. While he was doing that she decided to cast some spells to aid them in the coming battle. She cast a barrier around them giving them resistance to spells, she cast a barrier around them to protect them from negative energy. She cast spells to increase their battle prowess and strength. On Valen she cast spells to increase his agility and endurance.

She was considering any other spells she might have when with a soft click the door swung open. Valen stood and Hypatia just had time to take one step forward when the spell caught them. Both were frozen in time, unable to move, unable to even breath.

_May you be afflicted with boils and hemorrhoids and may fungus invade your skin!_ Hypatia cursed him in her mind. She'd had more than enough of this spell from Sabal.

While they were immobile, Sodalis summoned no fewer than three huge fire elementals. Upon completion of his summoning he ran for a hallway to left of the room, casting a nasty spell behind him that left a deadly cloud in his wake.

The spell holding them faded and Valen charged the nearest elemental. Hypatia began casting a spell of her own. She intended to send these things back from whence they came.

She got her spell cast just as one of the elementals swiped at her. It vanished in a wave of magic as she screamed in agony from the flames that licked over her.

Valen felled the elemental he was facing. Stepping slightly between her and harms way he grabbed her and thrust her behind him before turning his attention to the remaining creature.

Gritting her teeth against the pain she cast her most powerful healing spell, one that would heal them both, for Valen too was showing signs of being wounded badly. The warm glow flowed through them and around them.

While Valen fought the elemental Hypatia got busy casting again. Another soft light flew from her hands, this time landing in the middle of the caustic green cloud Sodalis had left to slow them down or perhaps even kill them if his elementals failed. The wisps of the dispelling pushed aside the fell magic and left clear floor for them to traverse.

Valen chased after Sodalis with Hypatia following quickly on his heels. They found their quarry in the corner of a spacious room at the end of the hall.

Sodalis, when they found him, appeared to be encircled by a strange looking barrier. One that seemed to be made from fragments of darkness. Obviously he had made good use of the time he'd bought to cast more spells about himself.

Valen was undeterred, tripping two traps in his rush to attack. He growled against the pain from the barrier as he swung his flail in a mighty blow.

Hypatia had used her final dispelling for the day and racked her mind trying to come up with something else that might help.

Nothing could withstand the force of Valen's attack for long though and with a final strike Sodalis collapsed to the floor.

It was then that a very strange thing happened. For his body dissolved into a wisp of smoke or vapor of some kind and flowed out of the room.

Hypatia shot a worried glance at Valen before casting another spell. Once again the warm glow of a healing spell enveloped him, soothing his hurts and returning him to his accustomed battle ready state.

Searching the remaining rooms they found an old key along with numerous scrolls of spells. Many of which Hypatia stashed away in her pack to add to her tithe to Mystra once she got back to a temple.

"I have few spells left, Valen." Hypatia told him wearily. "We need to rest somewhere."

Valen scowled, but nodded his agreement. "It is possible that we could barricade the door to this room. We would have to sleep in shifts, but we should be able to rest in relative safety."

Hypatia was relieved. She did not like going too long without her spells readily available. "I'll take the first watch. You get some rest."

Valen seemed about to argue, then thought better of it.

While Valen slept, Hypatia said her prayers then settled in for the watch. They had selected the farthest room from the door. It was fairly empty, boasting only a throne and four stone statues. The floor had been trapped, but Valen had spotted the tell tales and had disarmed them.

A sound interrupted Hypatia's sweep of the antechamber and she turned to see Valen rousing himself long before she would have woken him.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. "You haven't slept near long enough."

His intense eyes met hers. "I have rested long enough. I am quite accustomed to getting little rest when on a journey." A brief smile softened his next words. "You, however, need to rest long enough to replenish your spells."

Hypatia shivered. "I don't know if I can. I remembered something Imloth told me. He mentioned vampires. I fear that Sodalis may be one. And if he is, what is down those stairs? Sodalis spoke of sacrificing someone to the pit. What could be down there that would have a vampire working for it?"

Valen frowned deeply at her words. "That would make your need to replenish your spells all the greater, my lady." At her uncertain expression he added softly. "I will be watching over you."


	11. The Worlds Within 11

The Worlds Within

Chapter Eleven

Hypatia found the thought of Valen watching over her very reassuring so she slept well and deeply. Waking feeling refreshed she stretched from the tips of her fingers to her toes luxuriating in an almost feline way before turning to Valen. She was a bit startled to see his gaze fixed upon her.

"Is something wrong?" She queried.

Valen blinked, and blushed slightly. "No, my lady. If you are feeling rested we should break the fast and be on our way."

They ate quickly and left the upper levels of the temple. Hypatia paused briefly at the locked door leading to the lower levels. She looked at the key in her hand and up at the massive metal door. She felt a certain amount of trepidation about what might be down there. One vampire, to be certain, but beyond that her imagination failed her.

With a deep breath she turned the key in the lock and accompanied by a soft click the door opened. There were more stairs, still leading down and then a high bridge that fell away on both sides into what seemed to be bottomless crevasses. There was a platform ahead bordered by a barrier of wrought metal bars that boasted a huge pair of gates.

They were attacked by three very large bone golems as soon as they stepped on the platform. Valen destroyed two of the vile things while Hypatia managed to take care of the third.

In the center of the small platform was a metal railing surrounding a deep hole. This had to be what Sodalis had referred to as 'the pit'.

They found a rope in a chest nearby and, after a brief argument with Valen about who should go first, Hypatia tied it off and began to lower herself down into the Pit.

What they found was truly a horror. Not Sodalis a solitary vampire, but a colony of them. They fought their way through room after room of vampires, breaking up furniture to get the wooden stakes necessary to kill the dreadful creatures.

Hypatia cast her powerful Sunbeam spell to great affect, as the nightmares could not bear light drawn from the sun itself. They found an enclave of drow who had been sent as sacrifices by the Valsharess in exchange for an army of the bone golems to swell her ranks. Though Hypatia would have released them from such a horrible fate, they all fought to the death.

They discovered the bone golems were being animated by the blood of a captured Deva. The poor angelic creature was tattered and abused. Once they freed her she happily agreed to find the rebel camp and aid them against the Valsharess.

They finally found Sodalis, standing arrogantly before a large crack in the otherwise unmarred temple wall. The vampire warned them of an ancient named Vix'thra before attacking them with a vicious barrage of spells.

Valen, too, was tired of the spell that froze time around them and he attacked before Sodalis could cast that one. The High Priest held his concentration while summoning several huge fire elementals to aid him though.

Hypatia again managed to banish one of them. She stayed behind Valen while he battled the others and healed him as needed. She'd been given to understand that due to his heritage, the tiefling had a certain amount of resistance to fire.

While they were busy with the elementals the vampire did manage to cast several protective spells around himself, the green misty one and the one that looked like black fragments both. He also cast spells that covered the floor in deadly clouds of acidic fog.

Hypatia had expected such from him though and countered with her dispelling magics. This left him open to Valen's attacks and he fell quickly to powerful blows.

The sarcophagus that held Sodalis was nearby and Hypatia swiftly used a wooden stake to end his foul existence.

They decided after that to rest. Hypatia had used up her spells fighting their way through the vampires and Valen too was exhausted after so much battle. They retraced their steps to where the drow had been quartered and once again barricaded the door.

Hypatia was pleased to find that one of the little furnished apartments boasted a small tub for bathing. There was a fountain nearby so there was plenty of water; all she had to do was heat some. She hummed softly to herself as she got a fire going and put some water on to boil.

She pulled a screen in front of the tub since Valen refused to leave her unprotected, so that she could bathe in privacy.

Valen watched all this with a somewhat bemused expression as he polished his armor and flail. "I don't understand your preoccupation with bathing, my lady."

Hypatia looked up from her preparations. "I smell, Valen. I have the sweat and blood of battle clinging to me and I find it distasteful."

She stopped for a moment before continuing with a bit of a wicked glint in her eye. "Perhaps you should join me…you could…scrub my back?"

Valen goggled at her before looking away and blushing. "I don't think that would be appropriate, my lady."

Hypatia giggled a bit then slipped behind the screen to bathe. She couldn't believe her boldness in teasing him. She had known he would not take her up on her offer. Perhaps that was why she had done it. Still, she was glad he'd looked away when he did because she hadn't wanted him to see the answering blush that had stained her cheeks. _Ahh, Cimmera, you'd have been proud of that one._

Following their rest, they again approached the section of the temple wall where it had been opened. A rough tunnel led even farther downward. Before they entered it Hypatia began casting every protective and aid spell she possessed.

She cast spells that protected against various types of life force drains, spells that protected against negative energies and spells that increased their battle prowess against the undead. She also cast spells to increase their strength and clarity of thought. She cast spells upon Valen's weapon, imbuing it with even more magical properties and she cast a spell that would allow her to see truly.

It was only then that she allowed Valen to entered the tunnel. It was roughly hewn from the rock and angled steeply down. They crept along for long minutes in near complete darkness. Finally they reached a place where the tunnel leveled out and opened up into an enormous cavern.

Hypatia peered out of the narrow entrance into the immense cavern. There appeared to be dragon skulls, three of them lying around. In fact, there appeared to be three complete dragon skeletons. What could possibly…

A terrible sound interrupted her thoughts. From the high ceiling of the cavern an animate dragon skeleton dropped, screaming in rage. Its voice was unlike anything she had encountered before, more felt than heard. _Which makes sense seeing as the thing has no vocal cords._

It landed with an impact that shook the ground under her feet. Dust and small pebbles were shaken loose from ledges and crannies all around.

Hypatia shrank back a bit. _Merciful Lady of Mysteries…Vix'thra is a Dracolich._ Hypatia could practically feel the evil radiating off the thing as it waited for her to make a move. She imagined, or at least she thought she was imagining its very presence sucking the life out of the air around it.

_How in the name of all that's holy are we to put an end to that thing?_ Hypatia sent the brief prayer urgently skyward. She had barely finished the thought when a miraculous thing happened.

Hypatia's holy symbol and the Ring of Mystra adorning her hand both began to glow brilliantly. Before she had a chance to consider whether her actions spoke of sanity, her feet were moving. She _knew_ what she had to do and how to do it. Now it was speed that was critical. She circled to the west of the dracolich, running as fast as she could, while reaching back into her pack.

"Into the flames we leap!" Valen opted for a frontal attack. He looked insignificant as he faced the gargantuan abomination. He was undaunted and swung repeatedly with his flail at the dracolich that towered over him.

Hypatia held her breath as the monster enveloped Valen with its breath weapon, but the spells she had cast upon him held true and he emerged unscathed.

Finding what she had been searching for in her pack, she paused only long enough to set the golem attractor from the isle of the maker on the stone floor. Just in time too as three massive bone golems answered the call of their master.

The attractor distracted the golems and kept them away from Valen, who was having more than enough trouble with Vix'thra. The monster swiped at him with its cruelly clawed forelimb drawing blood and nearly knocking him off his feet. Valen stood firm though and replied with a powerful swing of his flail. Anther strike by Vix'thra and Valen gulped down a potion quickly before answering with his flail.

Hypatia kept running, keeping out of Vix'thra's reach. The dracolich turned, following her progress, but Valen could not be ignored. The bone golems used their electrical attacks on her, but the ring she had found earlier protected her. She reached a small passageway and ran into it. She didn't hesitate as her feet guided her a few steps up the wall to one side where its slope was a bit more accessible. She didn't even see the trap she'd been guided around. Once more as she traversed the passageway she found herself running up the wall to clear a section of the floor. Undoubtedly the traps would have killed her.

She rounded the corner of the passageway and into a small room that looked like it had been carved out by huge claws. She spared but a glance for the vast pile of gold in one corner. Her eyes were drawn to a delicate pedestal flanked by two bone golems. Upon the pedestal sat a dark sphere. It seemed to be glowing, or maybe it was sucking the light out of the air around it. It was so evil Hypatia found she had to steel herself against recoiling from it.

This, then, was her target. Somehow she _knew_ that this was the way to defeat Vix'thra. Ignoring the bone golems she drew her katana and began to chop at the sphere. The Searing armor discharged its golden beams of white-hot light each time the golems struck her. Though the golems pained her, she maintained her focus on the sphere. She had only moments to demolish the thing before she would be forced to contend with the golems.

To her horror she felt the ground tremble beneath her feet. She could feel the presence of the dracolich behind her. It was intent upon protecting its source of life and power. Desperate tears ran down her cheeks as she hacked again and again at the sphere with her katana. _Oh please! Let this thing be destroyed soon._

Her eyes lit with hope as a small fracture appeared on the surface and purplish lines began to crawl out of the fracture and snake over the exterior of the sphere. With renewed purpose she struck the vile thing again with her katana.

A startled gasp escaped her as she found herself engulfed in a dark cloud writhing with negative energy. The dracolich had used its breath weapon on her. She was grateful that she had cast her most potent protection spell against the undead and negative energies.

Undeterred she swung again. To her surprise it suddenly shattered and Hypatia stumbled back as a vortex of negative and destructive energies swirled up to swallow up the shards of the sphere and its pedestal.

She felt more than heard the outraged scream of the dracolich and whirled to see Valen still battling valiantly against the thing. He had bought her the time she needed to destroy the crystal phylactery of the dracolich. But he was in dire need of her healing touch.

She ran to him to cast a healing spell, but the dracolich was no fool and knew what she was. It lunged toward her. It was only Valen's quick reflexes that deflected the blow and saved her. She would have to heal him without coming into range of the monster's powerful forelimbs.

Valen's lashing tail caught her attention and quickly Hypatia began casting. The remaining bone golems seemed to keep a respectful distance from their master thus giving her the space and time to cast her spell. All she had to do was touch him. She made a successful grab at his tail as she uttered the final words of the spell. He obviously had not been expecting her to come up with such a solution, for when she grabbed his tail he leapt to the side, yanking his tail out of her grasp, a startled exclamation on his lips.

He spared her a glare even while the healing glow surrounded him. It was Vix'thra's reaction, however, that truly sparked her interest. For the dracolich flinched away from Valen while his wounds closed rapidly and the healing energies of the spell did their work.

A thought filled Hypatia's mind and she suddenly knew what to do. Again she began casting her most powerful healing spell. This time, though, instead of trying to keep out of Vix'thra's ferocious reach, she ran right behind Valen, and up to the dracolich.

The potent Vix'thra knew what she was doing and delivered an devastating blow just as Hypatia finished the last words of the spell and laid her hands on the curved talons of its off hand. Both connected in the same instant.

There was a terrible sound of metal rending and the Searing armor retaliated with an almost blinding burst of light. The last retaliatory strike it would ever make. Hypatia was thrown to the rough stone floor by the force of the blow, blood pouring freely from her ruined side. It was fortunate she had her arm raised to deliver the healing spell that had doomed Vix'thra. Otherwise, it would have been sheared away by Vix'thra's curved talons. She landed in a crumpled heap, unmoving.

Vix'thra screamed once more as the positive energy of Hypatia's healing spell annihilated the negative energy that was its life force. The now inanimate form crashed to the stone floor, shaking loose a fall of dust and rocks from the cavern ceiling. Vix'thra's dreadful head came to rest near where Hypatia had fallen.

Valen had turned to the bone golem that was closest to him as soon as Vix'thra's attention had been turned from him. First one then the other fell quickly to his mighty flail.

Exhausted Valen turned to see if there were any more threats to be found. "We have triumphed, Hypatia." He looked around for her.

"Hypatia?" He searched more carefully, certain that she was nearby. It was when he noticed the pool of blood forming on the floor that his expression became grim. Following it he found the cleric, barely conscious and lying in her own blood.

Taking off his gauntlets Valen knelt by her. "Hypatia? You have to heal yourself."

Hypatia's eyes fluttered and blood ran from the corner of her mouth. "Valen, please, take my armor off of me. It's hurting me."

Though the weakness of her voice caused a worried expression to form on his face, Valen carefully did as she requested. The armor had been torn like so much parchment. Jagged edges curled into the terrible wounds she had sustained. As carefully as he could Valen eased the metal out of her torn side and got the armor off of her. There seemed to be an awful lot of blood though.

"Hypatia," he called to her urgently. "You must heal yourself. I drank all of my healing potions so I have none to give you. I'm no healer, my lady. You must cast if you are to live."

Hypatia was struggling to breathe. "Valen, I'm cold, please get a cloak for me. I'm so very cold."

Valen's eyes flew wide and he went quickly to her pack. He searched roughly for a potion of healing. Finding one, he paused to wrench off his breastplate before returning to her. He cradled her in his arms. "You have to drink this Hypatia." He held the potion to her lips.

Hypatia tried to move her head. "Take my katana to my sister." She said her voice getting weaker by the moment.

"Hypatia, drink this." He ordered her, his voice taking on an anxious quality.

"You may keep everything but my holy symbol and The Ring. Take those to a temple of Mystra. And you must be careful. There is a relic in my bag. I've never been able to get rid of the cursed thing, for all if I'd purchased a rogue stone it might have saved my life. Whatever you do, don't touch it. Don't let anyone touch it. Be sure to take my katana to my sister Cimmera. She would want them." Hypatia coughed up blood and her eyes fluttered closed. Though she was still struggling to breathe, it was just barely and the end could not be far away.

"Tia!" Valen's anguished cry echoed through the cavern. He dropped the vial containing the healing potion, its contents mingling with the blood on the stone floor, and held her close. The movement caused her hand to drop from where it had lain across her stomach and a glint of light caught the ring on her finger. The Ring of Mystra.

Valen stared at it long and hard. "If you could have any spell in all the realm of magic, Hypatia, what would you choose?"

With shaking hands he laid her on the floor and took the ring off her finger. Looking it over carefully he read the word inscribed on the inside of the band. With a look of grim determination he put the ring on his own hand. It would only fit down to the second knuckle of his smallest finger. Once it was on he pressed the flame shaped ruby between Hypatia's breasts and recited the word.

Glowing swirls of lights began to dance over her form and her wounds began to close. The lights became so bright that Valen had to close his eyes and turn his head away. When they died down though Hypatia was looking up at him with a slightly confused expression on her face.

With a laugh of relief Valen caught her to him and held her close. "You know, Hypatia," he couldn't help but chide her gently. "Anyone else given the opportunity to have any spell in all the realms of magic would have selected something that would have all their foes bowing before them."

"Yes, well," Hypatia replied tartly while daring to snuggle up to him just a bit. "Anyone else would have died too. How did you know?"

Valen released a shaky breath. "I didn't, but you are a healer first and foremost. I made a guess." He paused then said sternly, "Do not ever do that again."

Hypatia pushed away from him so that she could look into his eyes. "Well it's not like I woke up this morning and said to myself, 'Hmmm…I think I'll see if I can't almost get myself killed by a dracolich.' I've never experienced such pain in my life."

Valen reached out and took one of her braids in his hand. They had come loose from her head and the one he held was unraveling from where it had been sheared off by Vix'thra.

"Oh!" Hypatia looked at the ends. "My hair!" Standing somewhat unsteadily, she nevertheless managed to deliver a vicious kick to the unmoving remnants of the dracolich.

"My lady, you will hurt yourself." Valen cautioned her. He stopped somewhat abruptly, blushing and averting his eyes. "You might also consider putting some clothes on."

Hypatia looked down at herself and realized that her undergarments had also not fared well against Vix'thra's final strike. Blushing deeply herself, she wrapped her arms around herself and turned to her pack. Quickly she pulled out her tunic, then stopped and looked at herself again. She glanced over her shoulder at Valen and saw that he was very interested in something at his feet.

She quickly took some of the linens from a healing kit and dampened them with a little water. A quick sponge bath and she at least didn't cringe when she pulled her tunic on.

Valen noticed a bit of green ribbon on the stone floor at his feet and realized that it was what bound a length of Hypatia's braid. It was the length that had been severed in her fight with Vix'thra. Glancing toward her he saw that she was busy with her grooming. He knelt picking up the soft crimson locks and after rubbing the silky strands between his fingers, tucked them gently into his pack.

She stood and turned in time to see Valen tucking something into his pack before he retrieved his breastplate.

"You might as well start deciding which things from that," Hypatia waived one hand toward the huge pile of gold and other interesting items that lay in one corner of the cavern, "you want."

Valen turned toward the vast treasure. "What do you mean, my lady?"

"Well, half of that is yours and I need to see about my armor before I go digging through dracolich treasure."

Valen's jaw dropped. "Surely you jest."

Hypatia looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Well we're not leaving it here. What did you think we would do with it?"

After a long moment Valen finally spoke. "You are very generous, my lady. But it is not necessary to give me treasure that is yours by rights."

An angry expression found its way to Hypatia's face. "You saved my life. You battled the dracolich just as much as I did. What kind of person do you think I am?"

Surprised by her sudden anger Valen thought to distract her. He brushed his knuckles gently along her cheek. "My lady, you are a selfless and good person. I would never insinuate otherwise."

Hypatia looked up at him with wide eyes, her anger instantly forgotten.

Before she could speak, Valen continued. "I do not think even Rizolvir could repair your armor though."

Hypatia's eyes flew to the twisted pile of metal that was all that remained of her prized Searing armor. Making a mournful sound she went over to see if Valen's assessment was true. Of course it was. The once proud suit of armor was torn and crumpled. It's enchantment destroyed by the sheer amount of damage that had been done to it.

Hypatia knelt down and touched one ragged edge briefly. With a sigh she stood and turned to the treasure. "Well, lets hope there is something in there that I can wear. I don't carry spare armor in my pack."

The treasure was indeed vast and while Hypatia scooped up gold coins with both hands, alternating between putting them in her pack and his, Valen disarmed several traps and opened up one of the chests. Since he could carry more weight than she could, it was agreed that he would take armor that she couldn't wear and weapons. She would carry amulets, rings, assorted jewels and miscellaneous magical items.

It took a considerable amount of time to gather and pack up all the loot. It was while Hypatia was making a final check of the area that she found an oddly shaped bundle hidden between a chest and the rough wall of the cave. It looked like it had been undisturbed for a long long time.

"Hmmm…" Hypatia picked up the bundle. "I wonder what this is, and why it was hidden away, or maybe it was lost and forgotten?" It was a rather largish sized parcel wrapped up in a drawstring bag. She loosened the strings and pulled the mouth of the bag open.

"Ohhhh," she breathed in a reverent voice. Reaching into the bag she pulled out something that looked like a cross between leather armor and a priestess' dress.

It had a white breastplate upon which was somehow stamped a red flame encircled by blue and purple stars. There was a five petal skirt in deep blue with red flame embroidered at the pointed bottoms of the panels and over the flames arced purple stars. The skirt was stitched in such a way as to allow the panels to separate once they fell to mid thigh. Matching white leggings were to be worn underneath the skirt and had flames embroidered around the cuffs. Blue boots and a blue cloak with silver stars around the hem were meant to match and completed the contents of the bag.

Hypatia burst into tears. "Have you ever seen armor so beautiful?"

A skeptical frown crossed Valen's face. "Are you certain it's armor Hypatia?"

"I'm fairly certain…" Suddenly she looked at her right hand then back up at him. "Could I have my ring back now?"

Startled that he'd forgotten to return her ring to her, Valen quickly removed it from his hand and gave it to her. "Forgive me, my lady." He sounded a bit sheepish.

Hypatia smiled at him warmly as she took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. She then studied the Mystrian armor once again. Laughing with delight she informed him, "It is indeed armor. It has the same strength as the Searing armor did, though it does not have a retributive strike."

She held it up to herself, seemingly pleased with the way it measured against her.

"Come," she grabbed Valen's hand. "I must bathe before I can wear this."


	12. Chapter 12

The Worlds Within

Chapter Twelve

Though they were weary and she refused to don the Mystrian armor until she'd had the chance for a proper bath to wash the remaining gore off of herself; Hypatia did not wish to spend another moment in the uncleansed temple. So they made their way back out of the temple and into Drearing's Deep.

The villagers were quite surprised that they had survived and as news of the destruction of the terrible Vix'thra spread, along with the realization that there would never again be a ceremony called, so did the celebration.

Hypatia left gold and explicit instructions for cleansing and purifying the temple with Corrigan, the strange rock gnome. Corrigan introduced them to a dwarven priest who had found his way via the illithids to the Underdark. To him Hypatia gave several of the priestly scrolls, some potions and a not insignificant amount of gold. She was satisfied that the dwarf would purify the temple properly, and with a lighter heart made ready to depart.

Hypatia did put on a fairly decently fitting suit of armor that had been found in the treasure pile and she and Valen started the journey back to the Seer's camp. They left Drearing's Deep in the late afternoon and traveled through the night arriving in Lith My'athar midmorning the following day. Hypatia fought to move her leaden limbs, and ignored protesting muscles, thinking only of a nice hot bath and a clean bed. Valen's eyes were a dull red, not from any anger, but from the weight of exhaustion having trekked through the treacherous Underdark immediately upon the heals of the brutal battle with the dracolich.

For all they had pushed themselves to the limits of their endurance, they still only arrived at the gates of Lith My'athar barely in time. Imloth's scouts returned just moments after they did with news that the Valsharess' troops were on the move.

Exchanging a worried look they hurried to the temple to find the Seer. Once there they found preparations already under way. The Seer was noticeably relieved that they had returned before the battle started.

Though The Seer was anxious to put them to work on the preparations their exhaustion was so obvious that they were both told to rest for the remainder of the day so that they would be fresh for the battle that was sure to begin on the morrow.

Hypatia availed herself of a nice long soak, glad to finally wash the blood and gore of her run in with the dracolich from her skin. She took special pains washing her hair with some exotically scented shampoo that Nathyrra had scrounged up for her.

Brushing the tangles out with the beautiful ebony brush took quite some time and in the end she feared she'd pulled out more hair than she'd left in. Finally satisfied that she'd gotten it untangled she brushed the silky mass back from her face to fall in a glorious cascade down her back. She scowled at the uneven ends, the result of losing part of a braid during the battle and returned to her room, only to find Valen setting his pack near the unused cot. Frowning she waited until he turned to her. "What do you think you are doing?"

"The Seer," Valen stated, "has a feeling that the Valsharess will try something tonight that involves you. I thought it would be best if I stayed here with you." Flushing slightly under her scrutiny he hurried to add, " to oversee your safety."

Hypatia nodded, to be perfectly honest, she felt better when he was near. She went to the large polished mirror on one wall. Her hair on one side hung almost to her knees. On the other side though, it barely reached past her shoulder. Shaking her head she scrounged around until she found a dagger and taking the longer hair in her fist was about to try to even it up. To her surprise Valen interrupted her by taking the dagger out of her hand.

Confused she turned to him. "Why did you do that? I need to even it up. Look at it."

"Don't cut it." Valen somehow made the statement a plea.

Hypatia studied him for a moment then slowly let go of her hair and nodded. "I do know of a way to braid it that will make the unevenness less noticeable."

Valen smiled briefly. "Thank you."

She shyly smiled back at him, watching as he turned away to return to his own tasks. She watched blushing, but unable to look away as he took his breastplate off and set near the cot to polish later. Her smile faded as he turned to get something from his pack and she caught him favoring his shoulder slightly.

"You are hurt!" She was appalled remembering that she had not offered to heal him after the battle with Vix'thra.

"I have but a few minor injuries, they are nothing to concern yourself about." He dismissed her concern without even glancing her way.

Hypatia thought about it for a long moment before appearing to reach a decision. "Lie down."

Valen turned to her surprised. "What?"

She smiled at him gently, "lie down on the cot. My sister taught me a way to ease sore muscles that doesn't require casting a spell."

With obvious reluctance, Valen did as she asked. He had not had a chance to retrieve his tunic from his pack and as soon as he was lying down, Hypatia asked him to roll onto his stomach. She ignored his questioning look and once he was comfortable, sat beside him and began to massage his muscular back.

It didn't take much empathy on her part to home in on the muscles that were most sore and she kneaded them until they relaxed. He groaned as she worked on his broad shoulders rubbing and calming his powerful muscles. Then she moved to the long muscles of his back. She seemed to instinctively know just how much pressure to use and where her ministrations could be most effective.

Hypatia allowed her hands to glide over his warm skin, soothing away the fatigue and aches he'd accumulated during their quest. Occasionally she would pause to tenderly trace the silvery line of a scar, frowning to herself at the visible reminders of the warrior's life.

Touching him was rapidly becoming dangerous for her though, the feel of him under her hands, warm, vibrant, and radiating strength was making it difficult to control her empathic tendencies. _It would be so easy for me to fall in love with you, Valen Shadowbreath. Already the bond is starting to form._

Hypatia shook her head to clear it. She had never had any trouble with empathic bonds forming without her express wish before. She feared that it was her heart that was behind this fledgling bond and only her will held it in check. For if she chose him, and her heart chose wrong, then it would destroy her.

For her own peace of mind, and so as not to force an empathic bond on him that he was not aware of and might not choose, she moved her ministrations to the side of his neck and the base of his skull, rewarded again by soft groans as she worked the tension out of his body. It was only when she stopped briefly to shake her aching hands that he stopped her.

Rolling over and taking her hands in his, Valen fixed his intense blue eyes on her. "Why are you doing this?"

Taken by surprise, Hypatia blushed before she answered. "I wanted to give you something; something just for you. All of your life, others have only taken from you, used you. I wanted to do something for you."

Startled by her answer Valen sat back abruptly, releasing her hands and watching her with a curious expression.

Suddenly feeling quite shy, Hypatia got up and went to sit on her own cot, taking the Mystrian armor she had been directed to and starting to polish it. She took a moment to get a special vial of oil out of her pack and add a few drops to the leather oil she was already using. It was a very expensive vial of essential oils of roses that her sister had given her when she last visited. She hoped that would freshen the armor a bit and rather thought the scent of roses was a bit more appropriate than the more common lavender for this purpose.

Valen watched her for a long moment before speaking. "If you want to give me something, perhaps you would consider telling me a little bit about yourself?"

Hypatia looked up from her polishing a bit astonished by such a request. "My life has not been so noteworthy, Valen."

"I would still hear the tale, my lady." Valen never took his eyes off of her.

"No one has ever asked me to tell the story. Even after Undrentide, they only wanted to say that they'd spoken to me, only wanted to hear the story as it was written in this." Hypatia pulled a worn tome out of her pack and handed it to him before resuming the polishing of her armor.

"I don't want to read a book, Hypatia." Valen said quietly.

She flashed him a startled look. "I… I'm sorry." Thinking about it for a long moment, Hypatia finally started speaking in a quiet voice. Her story was not polished as she'd never shared it before.

"I… I guess the place to start would be about how I came to be a student of Drogan's. My sister and I, found a city, Daerlun in Sembia; that though it is far from where we grew up, boasts a large temple to the lady Firehair and not too far away a shrine to Mystra. It seemed ideal. We could both follow our faith and still be close enough to visit frequently." Hypatia paused a warm smile on her face for the fond memories.

"We met often after our lessons to discuss what we had learned over our evening meal. Often some suitor or another of Cimmera's would come and take her away for a dance or something. But I didn't mind. I was glad to see her so happy, and I was happy with my own studies." Hypatia paused, frowning for a moment.

"After a while I met a boy myself. He seemed different than the others, I thought maybe he would be interested in me even after… after he met my sister." She couldn't keep the sorrow out of her voice and was not aware of her shoulders slumping as she spoke.

"When I introduced him to her though, she took one look at him and she… she…" Hypatia had to stop for a moment. Even now the memory still had the power to hurt her. She knew why Cimmera had done it and had forgiven her, but it still hurt.

After a while Hypatia resumed polishing her armor and her story. "Cimmera lured him away from me. Not that he even tried to resist her. I watched as he followed her without a backward look. While it is true that I didn't love him, still I felt betrayed. Betrayed by him a little, but mostly by my sister. I couldn't… I couldn't believe that she had done that to me. She who could have any man she wanted. Why him?

So, like a fool, instead of asking her I allowed my hurt to drive me. I applied and was accepted to Drogan's school for hopeful adventurers. Hilltop was half a world away from my sister. A fitting place for me, frozen, cold, and desolate; just like my heart slowly became."

"I find that I can not imagine you with a cold, desolate heart, my lady." Valen spoke slowly, frowning. His ideas about the gentle cleric one by one being turned on their ear.

Hypatia's lips twisted in a bitter smile. "Thank you, but it is true never the less." She resumed her tale. "I learned quickly under Drogan's tutelage. He taught me how to most effectively use my healing abilities, when to go from a defensive posture to an attack and what to look for in the tactics of my foes.

He tried to be a friend, but I wouldn't let him get close. Many times he tried to find out what was troubling me so. He told me that even an old dwarven adventurer could see that I was not made to be so cold, so ever aloof. He devised clever tests to try to draw out my, as he put it, compassionate nature." Hypatia closed her eyes briefly as she spoke, her voice filled with pain. "He was so disappointed when, after using my inherent compassion to pass the tests, I would once again retreat within myself."

Shaking her head sadly she continued, "After a time there was a raid on the village by kobolds. They were sent by, of all things, a white dragon for some artifacts that Drogan had in his care. Turns out he was also a Harper Scout.

He was poisoned in the battle and the kobolds made off with the artifacts. This was the start of my first adventure. To retrieve the artifacts, and later a particular jewel that was wanted by more than one individual.

I chose for my first traveling companion a half-orc sorcerer named Xanos. He was as annoying a person as I have ever met, but still funny in a way. He was arrogant and yet whiny. Don't ask me how he managed it, but he did. He was a perfect companion for a cleric whose heart was locked in ice.

In the course of our search we discovered a single kobold cowering in a razed village." A small smile found it's way to Hypatia's face. "Deekin, introduced himself a kobold bard, if you can believe it. He had hidden the artifact that later turned out to be the jewel and demanded that we free him from his master in exchange for telling us where it was. His master, who turned out to be a white dragon."

Hypatia put her armor down and leaned back against the smooth wall behind her. "We did manage to free him from his draconic master. I even convinced the dragon to forever more watch over the village of Hilltop and protect it."

She looked slyly out of the corner of her eyes and was pleased to catch a look of astonishment cross Valen's face.

Her lips turned up in a brief smile before the sadness again settled over her. "We took the artifact back to Drogan, who was still not fully recovered from the poison and he then said that I was no longer his student. That there was nothing more he could teach me. He asked me if I would take the gem, for we did not know at the time what it's true nature was, to a friend of his to have it identified. His friend was a scholar who was excavating an ancient Netherese ruin in the Anauroch desert.

So Xanos and I once again set out, this time in the company of a merchant caravan. We had been traveling for some time when I became aware that the kobold Deekin had contrived to join the caravan. He admitted that he was following me, he told me that he wanted to see the world, have great adventures, but he didn't know where to start. So he thought that if he followed me, he would get to do those things.

Since Xanos was constantly complaining about the whole thing, I released him from accompanying me. I was surprised when he was sorry to be sent back to Drogan. I hadn't realized that he had wanted to continue with me." Hypatia shook her head slowly.

"It was for the best though," she stated. "Little Deekin, so irrepressible and insecure, a talented bard and a shrewd judge of character with an outrageous sense of humor all wrapped up in one small but brave kobold. We journeyed across the Anauroch facing dangers of many kinds. It was he who managed to thaw the ice that had formed around my heart. For no matter how aloof I was, he just continued on with his stories and observations. He ignored my aloofness with great disregard.

No matter how many times I told him to call me Hypatia, he insisted on calling me 'Boss'. I afforded him the most common of courtesies and he would respond by saying, 'yous is so good to little Deekin, Boss.' He wrote that book," she gestured toward the book she'd given Valen earlier. "All the while he talked or sang to me incessantly."

Hypatia sighed. "We found the man who identified the jewel as the Mythallar and he said that the ruin had been invaded by someone looking for it. So, naturally Deekin and I went to the ruin in search of a creature named Heroudis. There was an ancient Netherese portal in the ruin, supposedly to transport people to other lost Netherese cities. Heroudis escaped through the portal and it closed behind her.

Drogan appeared then, having been summoned by his friend while we were exploring the ruin. With his help we figured out how to reactivate the portal, but… Heroudis had lain a diabolical trap within the glowing portal itself. Her trap was designed to bring the whole ruin down upon us." Hypatia's eyes grew very sad and a tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

It was with a shaky voice that she continued. "Drogan held the portal open while Deekin and I escaped. He commanded that we stop Heroudis while he sacrificed himself to save our lives. I never got a chance to thank him for all he had taught me, for the kindness he showed me even when I shut him out."

Hypatia stood and began to pace within the confines of the room, absently picking up her ebony brush and pulling it through her hair. "We followed Heroudis through a strange cavern filled with stone statues of remarkable craftsmanship."

She twisted her lips in disgust, "The lifelike statues should have been a tip off, but I had never encountered a Medusa before, so I was utterly unprepared when we did finally manage to catch up to her. She turned us to stone and took the Mythallar. She intended to use it to return the Netherese city Undrentide to the air where it once flew high above Faerun.

We were fortunate that there were some Ashanti slavers exploring the city too. For they found Deekin and I, and after slipping slave collars on us, restored us to our natural state."

"You wore a slave collar!?" Valen surged to his feet, his eyes glowing crimson.

Hypatia looked at him, a bit surprised by the vehemence of his reaction, the brush stilling in her hand. "It wasn't for long, and to be honest, I think it was less unpleasant than being petrified. The Ashanti slaver," she refused to call him 'master,' "had a task for us to do."

"I can imagine," Valen growled ominously. He paced the short length of the room, muttering dire threats under his breath.

Again surprised but remembering her sister's reaction Hypatia hastened to clarify, "He never laid a hand on me, if that is what you are thinking. He wanted me to eliminate some Netherese guardians."

Valen scowled, but seemed mollified by her explanation. She noticed that he had put his tunic on sometime during the telling of her tale. Pity, she couldn't help but think.

"Anyway," she went on, putting the brush away, "It most likely cost him his life."

"Good," Valen interrupted bitterly, "Saves me the trouble of hunting him down."

She paused at the interruption and stared at him. He met her eyes, his own still a dangerous crimson glow. Finally she continued, "Had he allowed me to pursue Heroudis right away, I might have been able to stop her before she activated the Mythallar and got Undrentide to take flight again. "

"In the end, I had to destroy the Mythallar to stop her. As Undrentide crashed to the ground once again Deekin and I escaped, as I told you earlier, to the Plane of Shadow. "

"After we escaped from that terrible and terrifying place I went to see my sister. I had begun to understand what might have prompted her to do as she did. And I missed her. She knew through the bond that we share that I had been through quite an ordeal and was delighted to see me when I showed up on the steps of the Temple of Sune. "

"We cried and hugged and both apologized at once. It was a very heartfelt reunion. Before she let me say anything she took me inside the temple. It seems that the boy I had been interested in, had, through her guidance become a priest of Sune. Cimmera told me that she had led him in that direction to keep him from taking advantage of innocents. At least as a priest of Sune, those seeking him would know what to expect."

"You see, he did not want me, he just wanted to be the first to have me. Cimmera knew, and she did what she felt she had to. She was trying to protect me. She commanded me to _look_ at him and see the truth for myself, even though I told her that I believed her." Hypatia blushed deeply and dropped her eyes, humiliated anew by what she'd discovered, what her sister had saved her from.

Hypatia looked down at the floor. "I should have spoken to her before I left like that. I was such a fool, and I hurt us both." With a shrug she turned and sat back down on her cot. "Not long after that the call went out from Waterdeep and I answered it."

Hypatia smiled suddenly. "To my surprise Deekin also answered the call and I found him once I arrived. We traveled together again, fighting our way through Halaster's menagerie in the Undermountain."

" Of all the cruel things Halaster has done, refusing to send Deekin with me into the Underdark is the one that I won't forgive him for. Deekin was so excited to be on another 'Exciting Adventure with Boss.' And he so looked forward to visiting the Underdark."

"He sounds like a noble and true friend," Valen commented.

She looked over and smiled warmly at him. "That he is. I have not had many friends, so the few that I count are precious to me."

Valen stood, tugging on his tunic. "I'm going to check on Imloth. You should get some rest, my lady."

Hypatia shook her head. "If I sleep now I'll wake too early and be exhausted for the battle."

Valen chuckled. "As would I." With a nod he left.

Standing herself, Hypatia intended to get some parchment and copy some more scrolls of her new spells for the Seer's forces to use during the coming battle. Suddenly a bright light filled the room accompanied by a ringing sound that echoed all around her.

When the light faded Hypatia found herself facing a cruel looking drow woman. Reaching for her katana, she readied herself for what might come. To her surprise, the woman made no move save to rake her hard eyes over her.

"Forsake these pitiful rebels and join me. We will rule the Underdark together." The drow spoke in an uncompromising voice.

You must be the Valsharess. Hypatia glared at the woman. "Give up your empty quest for power and fill your life with meaning." She countered.

"Fool!" The Valsharess roared at her. "Power is the only thing that matters. Only the weak do not strive for it."

"Power is fleeting." Hypatia countered firmly. "When you have been deposed, as you surely will be, who will even remember your name?"

"Give up your sentimental folly. Fight by my side and you will see what power can do. We will make all Faerun bow before us."

"Your heart is as empty as your soul. When you stand atop the world, whom will you truly share it with? Who will be there with you? And when you finally die, who will mourn your passing?" Hypatia held the Valsharess' gaze.

With a snarl the Valsharess broke the eye contact. "I will make your death slow, foolish surfacer. You will beg me for mercy and I shall laugh as you feel the pain of a thousand deaths." Then she vanished in another flash of light and sound.

The Valsharess had barely gone when the door slammed open causing Hypatia to raise her weapons again. Valen rushed into the room a look of obvious concern on his face.

Hypatia sheathed her weapons. "You startled me."

"She was here." Valen stated as he wrapped his arms around Hypatia. "I heard everything. I hadn't gone yet when I heard the sound of the spell, but something kept me from getting the door open."

Still a bit shaken by the visit, Hypatia allowed herself to snuggle in the warm circle of his arms. "Probably part of her spell. She didn't want to be interrupted."

His warm finger under her chin caused her to look up into his intense blue eyes. He smiled softly at her and slowly lowered his head to kiss her. Hypatia's eyes fluttered closed and she twined her arms around his neck. The kiss was soft and a bit hesitant, but oh, how she wanted it. In truth she wanted to spend a lifetime in his strong embrace. _Do not make me want what I cannot have._

When he lifted his lips from hers she opened her eyes and looked at him curiously, somewhat surprised, a gentle smile curving her lips. Valen smiled back, a bit bashfully. Before either of them could say anything though, the Seer, followed closely by Imloth came running into the room.

Startled they both jumped apart, each looking slightly guilty and swung around to face the newcomers. Imloth gave Valen a knowing look, but held his peace. The Seer spoke. "The Valsharess was here. I had a vision of her tempting you to forsake us and join her Hypatia."

Hypatia nodded. "She was here."

Before she could explain the whole episode though Valen broke in and told them what he had overheard.

The Seer turned again to Hypatia. "She will never forgive you for speaking the truth about the emptiness of her life."

Hypatia shrugged. "She already wanted to kill me."

The Seer nodded and smiled. "I knew you would not betray us, Hypatia." She motioned to Imloth that they should leave, but turned back to Hypatia just before exiting. The Seer walked over to her slowly, a penetrating expression on her face. Finally she leaned to whisper, "You do not want what you cannot have. You will see."

Hypatia's jaw dropped and she blushed to the roots of her hair.

The following morning came and Hypatia found herself standing in the courtyard before the massive stone gates that separated Lith My'athar from the wilds of the Underdark. Having been made the commander of the forces of Lith My'athar Hypatia positioned them to hold the gates. She did not want enemy forces to get through.

She positioned archers on the two towers, one detachment of swordmasters near the outer gate and the other near the inner gate. The sentient golems, true to their word, sent two giant golems to aid them. One Hypatia sent back to protect the Seer. The other she commanded to guard the courtyard. Even the diva Lavoria looked to her for orders. Hypatia considered for a long moment before also sending Lavoria back to protect the Seer.

Then Hypatia waited. The battle herald that hovered near her gave her updates on the position of the enemy forces as they swarmed toward the great wall that separated Lith My'athar from the Underdark.

When the enemy drow were seen approaching, Hypatia began casting. Valen had chosen to stand beside her and help keep the enemy out of Lith My'athar. So she cast on him first, the strength of a bull, the grace of a cat, the cunning of a fox and the wisdom of an owl. She cast spells that protected him against energy drains, increased his endurance and accuracy with his weapon. She then turned to her spells that would benefit all the allied forces near her, calling upon the blessing of her goddess, saying a prayer for them, to strengthen and protect them during the battle.

Then with little time to spare she dashed for the battlement on the left side of the gate. Climbing the stairs she ran out between the archers and looked over the forces of the Valsharess as they gathered before the gates. She again began to cast, even as a dark vortex opened up to her right and claimed the lives of two hapless archers. She stood firm and called upon the light of the sun to blind and disorient her foe. As she spoke the final words amidst a hail of arrows, it was as if the Underdark was rent asunder as a blinding beam of sunlight fell upon the assembled hosts.

Hypatia staggered back under the volley of arrows, but managed to begin casting again. This time she managed to cast two spells she had prepared especially for quickness of casting, one right after the other. Columns of divine light slammed into her chosen clusters of enemies, killing a few and stunning many.

Shouts from the courtyard behind her caused her to pause in her casting and run to the back of the tower. She gasped in horror as a portal opened up within the courtyard, just below where she stood and a dread balor appeared. Frantically she darted for the stairs and flew down them, drawing her katana. She bolted through the door of the tower only to find that Valen, the golem and several of the swordsmasters had already engaged the monster.

She began healing them, along with another cleric as they battled the balor and finally brought it down. A terrible crashing behind her caused her to whirl around. The gates had been breached. Valen ran past her, snapping her out of her momentary stasis. Following him quickly she managed to squeeze her way to just behind the front of the battle line.

Before she began her offensive, she cast her most powerful healing spell, but had no time to watch as the wounds of all the allies near her healed fully. Before that spell had finished with its effects, she was casting another spell. Again and again her spells raked the enemy while Valen and the drow held the gate. Once more she had to cast her mass heal spell, and she lost track of how many times she had to heal Valen or herself.

The battle raged for how long Hypatia couldn't tell. She began to understand how Valen could have lost track of decades fighting in the blood wars. Actions happened at such a frenzied pace that minutes turned into hours with little notice.

Then, finally the press of the enemy at the gate seemed to become less dense. She was still casting when the shouts were heard. They had held the gate. The enemy was retreating.

Hypatia watched numbly as the duergar and drow whom had been fighting so fanatically only moments before turned and ran. Some of their own warriors followed, killing any they could catch up with.

Then just as she took a deep and somewhat shaky breath the battle herald told of dire news. The Seer was under attack. The Valsharess had found a way to send her forces across the Dark River. With Valen on her heels, Hypatia ran as fast as she could, back through the inner gates and into Lith My'athar, right to the temple where the Seer was.

She watched as a seemingly endless horde of drow fighters, led by a wizard came around the building between them and the Dark River. She didn't know if they would last through another major battle. She had already cast so many of her spells. They were already battle weary and these were fresh troops the Valsharess had sent.

"Imloth!" Hypatia commanded as she caught sight of him. "Stay near the Seer. Protect her especially." She saw him nod determinedly and allowed herself a brief smile.

It was then that something amazing happened. For Hypatia was suddenly filled with a sense of great beauty, great elation and she thought that she could even smell a fresh breeze, like the kind one encounters after a rain when the air is clean and soft. From Hypatia a shock wave of these emotions, and even the freshening breeze, radiated out, filling Lith My'athar revitalizing her allies and striking fear and uncertainty in the hearts of her foes. Hypatia threw back her head and a joyful laugh issued from her lips. So, my dearest Cimmera, this is what you were up to when the Seer saw you dancing.

Turning to the Seer's forces she called to them. "It is my sister. She has gathered the clergy of Sune to help us. Let us not waste their gift."

She ran past the Seer, following Valen as he charged the foe. "Into the flame we leap!" His war cry echoed around them. Hypatia attacked the wizard with her katana, rather than her divine magic, for something told her to conserve her remaining spells. It was so hard for many of the drow of Lith My'athar were cut down by the new threat. But she trusted her instincts and so only healed Valen, Nathyrra and herself.

This battle, though more fierce in its intensity was mercifully much briefer than the one at the gates of Lith My'athar. Triumphant they returned to the Seer, believing that they had held out. But the Valsharess had one more nasty surprise for them.

Just as they thought they could breathe easily, the ground began to shake and before their horrified eyes two umber hulks clawed their way through the rock and emerged to attack the rebel drow. Behind the umber hulks came a contingent of illithids who wasted no time using their mental abilities to dominate and kill.

Valen stormed them swinging his flail to great affect. The illithid were physically weak and fell easily if one could get close enough to strike. They were diabolically intelligent though and used the natural armor of the umber hulks to provide them with a living shield.

This, Hypatia understood, was why she had conserved her spells. She cast as quickly as possible setting her target for behind the umber hulks, the column of divine light that slammed into the illithids was devastating. She hadn't bothered with the umber hulks, Valen and the other warriors could handle them, if the illithids could be stopped. Her spell stunned them. Again she cast, and yet one more time. Stripped of their defenses first the umber hulks, then the illithids were cut down by the rebel forces.

They had prevailed. More, they had utterly defeated and demoralized the Valsharess' mighty army. The Seer did not wish to waste such an opportunity and commanded that they pursue the retreating forces.

Finally, after days of following the Valsharess' retreating forces, battling them whenever they caught up to them, Hypatia found herself standing among the fallen bodies of drow before a tall, elaborately carved tower. This was where the Valsharess was. This was where it had all started, and would be finished.

Hypatia turned to the Seer, but before she could speak she was seized by some magical force and transported to a circular room. A terrible place, as Hypatia looked around curiously. The Valsharess herself stood before a raised dais. In a ring around the room stood at even intervals, drow warriors she would bet, given Nathyrra's description, were the remaining Red Sisters. That highly skilled and ruthless group of assassins the Valsharess kept at her side.

Behind the dais, chained to the wall, was the arch devil. Hypatia found herself taking an involuntary step away from him. Then the Valsharess began to taunt her. She offered the Valsharess the opportunity to surrender, which the drow woman found quite amusing. Hypatia was calm though, her instincts were telling her to bide her time, so she did. She was too surprised to be frightened. If she had thought about what was happening, where she suddenly found herself, she was fairly certain she would faint dead away.

Then the most surprising thing of all happened, the Valsharess commanded the archdevil to kill her, slowly. But the archdevil refused, instead he killed the Red Sisters. When the Valsharess, in her rage, ran up the steps of the dais, the archdevil released Hypatia from the spell that bound her.

Without hesitation the Valsharess turned to Hypatia and began casting. Though she wanted to begin her own casting, something caused Hypatia to wait. Again and again the Valsharess cast and Hypatia began to understand. She waited for a moment longer, than cast her most powerful dispelling.

The Valsharess screamed in rage and frustration as her careful defensive spells fell away before the cool flow of Hypatia's dispelling.

Not waiting for her to regain her composure, Hypatia attacked the Valsharess with her twin katana. She silently thanked Valen for all of his patience with her training, for she hailed a volley of blows down on the Valsharess that the drow was unable to answer.

The drow matriarch was not to be vanquished so easily though, and returned Hypatia's attack with one of her own, using a vicious whip. Though she missed on her first strike, she managed to force Hypatia to dance out of the way of the flicking weapon.

Then with a wicked grin the Valsharess managed to entangle Hypatia's legs with the whip and yanked them out from under her. Hypatia landed hard, one of her katana sliding out of her grasp. Again and again the cruel whip flicked out, causing Hypatia to scream from the agony of its enchantment.

She still had her beloved Kaga-To katana though and managed to roll to her feet with it, striking the Valsharess' weapon arm hard. The blade cut deep and the arm fell limp to the drow's side. Leaping forward Hypatia swung the Kaga-To again and the Valsharess fell.

Staggering back, Hypatia grabbed her other katana, just as the spell holding the archdevil dissolved. She had expected him to vanish back to where he had come from. Her horror was complete when, rather than disappearing, he leapt down from the wall to tower before her.

It was then that she learned the true nature of the relic of the reaper. The curious artifact she had picked up in the Plane of Shadow that had attached itself to her. It was actually a bit of this very archdevils flesh and bound her to him. He thanked her quite politely for freeing him from the bondage of the Valsharess. Then thanked her again for setting him free from the hells. He explained that he was now free to send her there to take his place, thus leaving him free to do as he wished here on her world.

Relieving her of the cursed relic he cast a mighty spell that sent her hurtling to the floor. In despair she fell. She knew that the rebel force of the Seer stood just outside this very tower and they were wholly unprepared to face an Archdevil. They would be slaughtered. Her last thought as the darkness claimed her was that she wouldn't even be able to warn Valen.


	13. Chapter 13

The Worlds Within

Ch 13

Hypatia slowly opened her eyes. She expected to wake up dead, what she had never expected about being dead was actually waking up. Her vision cleared in stages, gradually permitting her to see the long foreboding hall set with doors along its length. At the far ends were also doors. The hall seemed to have been formed out of some nameless metal that light simply fell into rather than reflecting back. In what was likely the geometric center of the hall a raised platform of the same metal stood. Upon it a heavily robed figure about the size of a man regarded her wordlessly.

A wild hope filled her. She had somehow, through some miracle she wasn't about to question; despite the lack of rogue stones on her person, woken in the Realm of the Reaper. That nexus point that was everywhere and nowhere at once. She was being given a second chance and she could only assume it was her goddess watching over her.

Wasting no time, for things were assuredly dire back in the Underdark right now; she scrambled to her feet. The sudden change of position so soon after having been felled by that vile arch devil caused her to sway slightly but she drew herself up and approached the Reaper. This blessed reprieve would give her the chance to go back and warn Valen and the Seer and the rebel drow forces. She could, somehow, stop the unfolding horror before they were all slaughtered.

"Hail the Dead," The hollow voice of the reaper echoed eerily through the hall. She didn't have time for pleasantries and she'd just have to ask him to forgive her for being rude; her haste caused her to overlook the odd greeting, unlike the greeting he'd given her the only other time she'd found herself here. Then it had been "Welcome Sojourner." She was too focused on her desperate need to get back and warn the others to notice details.

"No time," she cut across anything else he might have wanted to say. She was already running for where the proper portal would appear. "Seems I've died once again and I need to return to where I fell."

She hit the spot where the portal should be and was surprised to still be in the Realm of the Reaper.

From behind her the hollow voice filled the hall, and there might have been just the barest hint of some emotion—regret? Shame? "I cannot."

Hypatia skidded to a stop and turned so fast she tripped over her own feet going down hard, "Oooff!"

She managed to get to her knees before the Reaper, despair and desperation in equal parts keeping her from rising further as she pleaded, "What do you mean you cannot?" Fear made her voice far more harsh than perhaps she would have been when dealing with this creature. "Look, it's not just me. There are countless others who will die. Just let me warn them, help them."

"It is not as you imagine, Sojourner. You recall the first and only time you activated the Relic? I told you then that it was bound to you and through it, you to me."

She pushed herself to her feet, dusting herself off, "Yes I remember. You said you were bound to this place and could not leave. I asked if there existed any way to set you free and you seemed confused by the question."

She closed her eyes, remembering the conversation, "You said a place could be a prison but not a prisoner and that you and this nexus place are one and the same."

"It is as you have said, Sojourner," The Reaper then went on the hollowness of his voice making his words all the more foreboding and in the end, horrifying.

"I am sorry. You are barred from the world of Toril and I cannot send you there. Now as to why: You are barred from returning to that world by the command of Mephistopheles." He bows low once again. "I am sorry, Sojourner. It is Mephistopheles who rules here, and so can he command me."

There is a moment's hesitation then he continued, "The arch devil uses me as he uses all things, such is his nature. I was not always his subject... but once he learned of my True Name I was his forever."

Hypatia listened, the Reaper seeming to anticipate her questions and answer them before she could even give them voice. _Or_, she opened her eyes and considered the being before her for a moment, _perhaps he is just lonely and this is a chance to speak to someone._ Through it all she desperately searched for some chink in his arguments, some fault in the logic that would give her a chance at getting back to Toril, to the Seer and to Valen before it was too late…_If it's not already_.

The Reaper intoned on, unaware of her chaotic thoughts; "All beings have a True Name that is the definition of their personal essence, their very existence. Should another learn your True Name and speak it to you, they then rule all that you are."

"Mephistopheles discovered my True Name long ago, though I know not how. Only he knows it, so he alone commands me despite whatever I might wish."

"Mephistopheles used you, as well, creating a devil's deal that you were unaware of. A bond was formed with him the moment you discovered his relic, and upon killing the one who held him captive you took his place and he yours."

"He traded your freedom for his chains. Once he was bound to the planar realm of Cania but, through his trickery and deceit, he has escaped through the bond he formed with you. So are you now bound to Cania as he once was."

He gestures to the mist-shrouded door that stands alone at the far end of the chamber. "That path leads to Cania as it always has, as it has been a part of you since the bond was created. It is no longer barred to your passing, as it once was."

She opened her mouth to blurt the obvious question, but once again the Reaper seemed to anticipate her. Or perhaps he was simply weary of being used and abused by the arch devil.

"If you learned my True Name you could command me to break the bond between you and return you to Toril. I know not how you would learn of it, however, and I cannot tell it to you."

"What is your true name then, Reaper?" The words were out and she silently prayed he would tell her.

"I cannot provide it to you willingly, Sojourner... and I have no knowledge of how Mephistopheles discovered it. If you did learn it, however, then would you be free."

"You sound as if you'd prefer to betray Mephistopheles."

"I cannot openly betray the one who holds my True Name, Sojourner." There is almost the hint of a smile in the Reaper's featureless mirror of a face.

"But aren't you worried that I might abuse your True Name?" _He must have been really abused to take a risk like this. To suggest to someone that they go find your true name is frightening._

"Abuse it more than the arch devil himself already has?" The Reaper shakes his head slowly. "I think not."

"Remember that you are now bound to Cania. If you knew my True Name, I could break that bond and send you from here. Otherwise even if you were to find another portal I would only retrieve you once more."

Hypatia turned to the shrouded door, her shoulders slumping. Already too much time had passed. Already she knew the horror had begun and started with those she'd grown to care about very much. Still, she had to know.

"Reaper, What of my companions? Where are they?" Her voice was barely audible, she feared the answer so much.

The Reaper paused for a moment, gazing out into the distance as if searching before finally responding. "They are dead, Sojourner."

She wilted with that knowledge. Suddenly it almost overwhelmed her. Bound to the 8th level of hell and her companions were already dead. With an impossible task set before her, how would she ever find the Reapers True Name? Even if she did, how could she bring back those she cared about who had already fallen?

The Reaper continued though, unaware of her turmoil, "That is, however, merely a transitory state as you are well aware. The Spirits of the Dead can end up in many places, as their will dictates. The outer planes are infinite in their variety and who can say where a soul will go? That said, this realm touches all places and so can these dead companions be found. But they will agree to come or not, each according to their desire. I cannot compel them to come here in the same way I have you. Who shall I summon?"

Looking up at the Reaper with sudden hope she blurted the first name that came to her, "Summon forth Valen."

"Consent is given. His spirit travels the gates now, hurtling towards us, and flesh is now forming... your companion returns to you."

Valen suddenly appeared, as whole as the last time she'd seen him. He looked around, mildly bewildered. "So I am summoned from beyond the veil once again. To stand at your side, Hypatia? I am glad to be here with you, then."

"When Mephistopheles killed me along with so many of the rebels I thought my time was done." He turns and regards the Gatekeeper. "And you, strange one... it was you I felt calling me, yes? You're the one who brought me to this... place?"

"Yes, fiendish one. Hypatia has requested your presence here in the hells... Now, Sojourner, is there anyone else you wish me to summon?"

Hypatia smiled at Valen, suddenly taking heart just from his mere presence. At least she would not be alone and with a warrior of Valens prowess and massive strength by her side, she stood a fair chance of surviving. With renewed hope she began to consider the situation and how she might still aid the Seer. Then she frowned, a terrible thought occurring to her.

"Reaper, what of the Seer?"

Again the Reaper appeared to gaze into the distance before answering, "The Seer remains on Toril, alive, although fleeing for her life with what followers remain to her."

"And Imloth?"

"He is dead, Sojourner."

"Summon forth Imloth." Now she had a plan. Not much of one, but it was something.

"Consent is given."

Within moments a rather surprised Imloth stood before them. He looked around curiously before turning to Hypatia. "So, you have called me back from the dead? Why me?"

She smiled at him then turned to the Reaper once more, "Is it possible for you to return Imloth to the Seer's side?"

The Reaper considered her for a long time before answering, "It is possible, although not exactly what you would call legal. I could do it."

Hypatia smiled and held up one hand. Turning to Imloth she spoke with quiet urgency, "You will protect the Seer." It wasn't a question. She wouldn't insult him like that. However she felt he needed a bit of a nudge, "You should tell her how you feel."

Imloth took an involuntary step back from the cleric at her last statement, "I…I could never be…worthy. I would never burden her…with…how I feel. She has already done so much for me and for others." He waived one elfishly graceful hand towards Valen to include him in the number who had been helped by The Seer.

Hypatia snorted, "And she deserves some happiness. Tell her how you feel. Don't throw away your second chance."

Then, before anyone could protest she turned to the Reaper, "It's not legal but then I suspect a lot of what has gone on here since Mephistopheles got a hold of your True Name hasn't been exactly legal. So unless you've been forbidden to send Imloth back I don't see why you couldn't do it upon my request, if you chose to."

The Reaper stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before chuckling, "You are clever and persistent, Sojourner. I will do as you ask, this once. I wish you well in the hells."

With that the Reaper opened a portal for Imloth and to Hypatia's credit she didn't even try to sneak through, though it was hard knowing the way home was so close. Imloth didn't have to be told twice and as soon as the portal appeared he darted through it. Once he was gone the portal vanished.

"So," Valen had watched and listened growing more disturbed by the minute, "That sends what aid you can to The Seer and leaves us where?"

He looked around, intrigued. "This almost seems to be some kind of... demi-plane. How interesting. Does it have a name, Hypatia?"

"The Reaper has always referred to it as his realm, nothing else." Hypatia began to inspect the hall. She sought something that might help; anything to give her some aid in the coming trials.

"And the Reaper is an outsider, is he? How did you come to acquire the services of such a being?"

"I don't know what he is. He claims to be this place. All I know is that he just is." She found an icy pool near the portal to Cania and considered it thoughtfully.

"I see. And what do you know of this demi-plane, if that is indeed what it is?"

"The Reaper says his realm is a nexus. It connects to many places, if not all."

"Interesting: A demi-plane that has no allegiance to any higher power? And how did you come to have access to it?"

Hypatia looked up at Valen, somewhat surprised by the sudden suspicion. Frowning she answered truthfully, "That relic that I couldn't get rid of. I told you about it in the cavern where we vanquished Vix'thra. It was a part of," she paused and looked toward the Reaper, remembering his explanation and shuddering, "Mephistopheles. I guess it attached itself to the first person who picked it up, or touched it or something. I don't remember picking it up. I just found it in my pack one day and I couldn't get rid of it. The Reaper says that he used it to trade places with me. Now I am bound here unless I find the Reaper's True Name."

Valen watched her shudder and felt somewhat sorry to have questioned her so but he'd hoped he'd never find himself in the hells again after having escaped them. Then she told him her only hope of getting out and he scowled, "How in the hell's are we supposed to find that?"

Hypatia couldn't help a smile, "Well since we are in the hells, I guess we start looking. Mephistopheles did it, so it can't be impossible." She stopped and frowned, worried, "And quickly, every moment he is there he is visiting untold horror upon my home world."

Nodding, Valen motioned for her to go ahead, "Lead the way then, my lady. I will be at your side."

Hypatia hesitated, worry clouding her green eyes. She looked up at Valen towering over her and wondered if she were doing him any favors asking him to go to hell with her. Unable to find the courage to tell him to stay safely behind she finally turned and with one final hesitation stepped through the portal.

The cold slammed into her like a body blow. She couldn't breathe, the wind snatched her breath away and the air, so cold and dry felt like fire in her lungs. Instinctively she hunched over, clutching her cloak close, trying to wrap it over her mouth and nose. She had no feeling in her ears, or the tips of her fingers already and could barely see through the tears streaming from her eyes. Tears which froze almost instantly on her face.

Valen, right behind her and fully aware of the dangers of the hells didn't notice her near collapse. He was busy looking for danger, surveying the icy plane with narrowed eyes. It wouldn't do to be killed by some devil the moment they set foot in the god forsaken place. Thus he gave her the time she needed to cast a spell to protect herself from the elements. By the time he turned to her she was able to stand up straight and if she couldn't feel her feet at least she was functional.

Looking Hypatia over from head to toe Valen was struck once again by how small she was compared to him. Here in Cania, with the wind whipping their cloaks around them she looked smaller than he seemed to think she was. More fragile and less resilient than he'd come to think of her as being. Scowling deeply he scanned for threats once more.

She looked miserable in the cold too and she had some kind of spell going judging by the little glittering flecks swirling around her like diamond dust. He shook his head. If the Underdark had been no place for someone as tenderhearted as she was, the hells would be even more punishing.

Before he could suggest they try to find someplace out of the biting cold she was moving. He followed along watching, listening. The cleric questioned the dead, which made him nervous. He didn't like to think that he might come face to face with a spirit he'd vanquished on a battlefield somewhere.

Slowly and, he noticed frowning, with frequent pauses to cast spells upon herself; she discovered what might be useful here in this City of Lost Souls. She discovered that velox berries could be used to start fires, and how to find velox nettles. She located and marked on a small scrap of paper an Inn/Tavern, the Ice Quarry and an odd Temple to someone called The Sleeping Man.

Finally, shivering, Hypatia led them to the Inn. Inside She looked around, brightening just from being out of the punishing cold. Once she'd warmed up a little she started exploring. It was an odd little Tavern that had but a few rooms to rent out for the night. Weird little alcoves were placed haphazardly off of rooms wherever some deranged architect decided they should go.

Hypatia continued to speak to anyone who would make eye contact, and some who didn't. Along the way she found some odd bits of information. The most pertinent was that she needed to see some Sensei at the Temple of the Sleeping Man if she was to find anything out about some race called The Knowers. How those two things tied in together no one could tell her but everyone seemed to agree about starting there.

A few minutes of poking her nose into little hidden rooms and secret halls and she found the Innkeeper. A huge black dragon growled at her, "What do you want? I hope you have the coin for it."

She gaped up at the dragon for a minute then collected herself and very politely requested a couple of rooms and a hot bath. She'd need the bath to warm herself up after that cold.

The dragon rumbled a laugh, "A hot bath? What kind of flipping crazy berk are ya?"

Hypatia raised both eyebrows and looked up at the dragon, craning her neck. "The kind who would think that a savvy Innkeeper would realize he could charge a premium for rooms with hot baths and even more if he had a sauna installed."

That set the dragon back a minute and he peered down at her before rumbling, "You know, you could be right about that. Alright I'll see that it's done and I'll have tubs send up…for a premium."

Hypatia spent the rest of the day questioning everyone who set foot in the Tavern, buying a lot of ale and making the Innkeeper somewhat happy with the coin she spent.

The following morning, bright and early, Hypatia cast protection from the elements upon herself and Valen and led them out to see the Sensei at the Temple of the Sleeping Man. There they met the Sensei, who turned out to be a Githrazi mystic and discovered that the Sleeping Man was a Planetar who slept in the temple and had for countless centuries. They also learned that they'd have to solve a 5 part riddle involving the Sleeping Man to get any answers regarding their quest. No amount of persuasion, pleading or reason would sway the Sensei and a furious Hypatia left the temple muttering under her breath.

Though not entirely sure why a riddle would make her so angry, Valen held his peace; deciding that the anger would help keep her warm. She still had to cast protections around herself before setting foot outside and he'd caught her casting healing spells upon herself at almost predictable intervals when she did have to go out.

Since Hypatia had introduced herself to anyone who made eye contact the day before there were a number of ghosts and Githrazi pilgrims whom she asked for any information they might have about the 5 riddles. In the course of their wanderings she stumbled upon a small and terrifically ugly creature whining outside of a cave that was magically sealed. The creature whined and crackled at her when she came near. The creature moved about on four oddly bent legs, sported a chitenous thick shell and an oddly domed head.

For some reason she could not explain the creature reminded her of a dog and she reached down to pet its carapace, offer it some comfort in this uncaring plane. It made an odd happy sound and nuzzled her hand. On a whim she asked it the same question she'd been asking every living creature she'd encountered, "So, little one, do you know anything about the 5 fold mysteries of the Sleeping Man."

Watching her Valen almost decided it was time to get her out of the cold because she was acting like she'd taken leave of her senses. Before he could say anything, an image appeared above her head. "What the…?"

There was first an image of a winged man throwing sticks for the creature to fetch. Then a series of five arrows, the second one glowing blue.

She cocked her head towards the creature, one eyebrow raised, "So you know the second mystery?"

The image changed to a snake like creature swimming through water, then changed again to 1 +1 =2. Frowning thoughtfully Valen offered, "Each image seems to be part of a larger word."

Hypatia nodded, also watching the images carefully and silently moving her lips as she tried out different words that might be combined into larger ones. After a few moments she looked back down at the creature, "Snake ocean addition?" The creature whimpered and hung its odd head.

Valen offered, "Eel?"

Hypatia thought about it some more, "Eel…sea…um…"

"Elysium!" Valen blurted, basing his hunch on the only plane he knew that started phonetically like those words and hoped he'd guessed right.

The little planar doggy crackled happily at them, nuzzling Hypatia's hand again before turning back to the cave and whimpering again.

Valen was not surprised to see her kneel down by the creature and take its head in her hands to ask it, "Do you need our help with something?" She was freezing and every moment out in the open was painful for her but she would not leave even this ugly little creature to fend for itself if she thought it needed help. Even he was starting to feel the biting cold, for all his demonic heritage gave him some protection from it. She shouldn't really be lingering in the punishing weather.

But it was part of what set her apart, this compassion for every creature she encountered. It was part of what made her such a force to be reckoned with. It was one of the things that drew him to her like a moth to a flame. Lost in thought, Valen realized he'd missed the first part of her odd conversation with the creature.

"Right I remember seeing those pillars and reading the inscriptions on them to see if they would help. Shall we go to the one you want to see?" Hypatia stood and dusted the ice off her knees.

The little strange creature crackled happily. She smiled and repeating the words to herself went in search of the first pillar. It took three pillars for the creature to be satisfied and then it did an odd thing. It carved a name in an endless ice wall full of names. Once that was done it collapsed in a weary heap and rested, content at long last.

"She must be who is in that cave, becoming one of the Lost." Hypatia read the name and thought about it for almost a whole minute before reaching some decision. "Hmmm…she probably won't be grateful but I think we're going to go talk to her. She might know something and, and I think she deserves to be heard by someone who isn't there to judge her."

"Who, my lady?" Valen followed along wondering just who Aribeth deTremain was. It was a tragic tale, which they only convinced her to tell them after thawing her out and then kicking her butt. Although Hypatia was firm in her faith to Mystra, even as the Seer was to Eliastraee, Aribeth's conviction that she'd been betrayed by Tyr came as no surprise to Valen. The gods, he felt, could be fickle.

Aribeth also knew the fifth of the 5 mysteries. Since they had, during the course of the day, found all but the third mystery and she was out of protection spells, Hypatia decided it was time to return to the inn, have some hot tea and a hot bath to warm up.

The answers to these mysteries were starting to make Valen feel vaguely uncomfortable. A Planetar who was waiting by the Gates of Cania for his love to find him? Something about that seemed wrong.

Once they'd had dinner Valen gave voice to something that had been bothering him since he'd been summoned to the Nexus realm, "I can't help but wonder why your Mystra did not protect you from the relic that bound you to this fate."

Hypatia, enjoying her second cup of tea and looking forward to her bath frowned and put the cup down. "What do you mean?"

"Hypatia, you are the kindest person I've ever met. There is no justice in you being in the hells. Surely if your goddess were watching out for you, you'd never have laid eyes on that damned relic." Valen didn't know if he was indignant on her behalf or if the constant call of the blood wars in his veins was prodding him to pick a fight. Still it was a question that bothered him and maybe that was enough of a reason for him to be asking. He hoped it was because her expression was forbidding. "And why don't you take off that ring and get one that carries enchantments that will protect you from the cold?"

Regarding him for a moment, Hypatia considered all the things she could say; sad that he did not understand her faith or the unimaginable value of the Ring of Mystra to her. Finally she nodded, "Alright, we will discuss this but not here. I'm still cold and I want a bath. When I'm done with that we can talk."

They went to their rooms to clean up and take care of their armor and weapons. Hypatia lingered in the hot bath, truly a luxury, especially after spending all day trying to avoid frostbite. This gave Valen plenty of time to worry that he'd really offended her. He polished his armor and his flail and was pacing nervously before the quiet knock sounded on his door. He ran to open it for her, his feet pounding heavily on the wooden floor; hoping he hadn't said something irreparable.

"Hypatia," he started but stopped when she held up her hand to silence him. Her face was closed and her mouth tight but there was a sadness around her eyes.

Sitting Valen waited for her to speak, not knowing what the outcome would be. Her first words surprised him though and somehow also set him at ease.

"You are right. It is not fair." She looked at him and once more was sorry she'd spoken his name when asked whom the Reaper should call for her. He did not deserve to be here, not after having suffered so much here and having worked so hard to escape. Yet she could not imagine facing the hells without the powerful warrior by her side, his sheer size intimidating to most and his unquestionable skill with his weapon answering any threat. Besides, his questions had merit. He was smart and courageous and he had a strong sense of right and wrong. It was only with effort that she did not smile at him. She did notice that his shoulder length red hair was not tied back and it seemed to make his blue eyes even more blue, deeper and warmer somehow.

While it would be easy to give in to the temptation to just look at him, sitting there wearing rough homespun that did little to disguise his powerfully muscular frame; but he was waiting for her to continue, so she did. "But it might just be necessary."

Valen had felt a blush start to creep up his neck and warm the tips of his ears while she looked at him and he fought to keep his mind from imagining something a bit more primal in the way she studied him. Her words surprised him again, and confused him. "What do you mean?"

Hypatia chewed her lower lip, trying to think it through, "That relic was laying around in uninhabited parts of Toril for a very long time. Perhaps even since the Netherese ruled. It seems to me that the gods were keeping people away from it for a very long time. Else Mephistopheles would have moved before now.

Someone had to find it, someone who could put a stop to this plan. Valen, you said that you found a way from, oh what was the city?"

"Sigil?" Valen supplied trying to follow her reasoning.

"Right, Sigil, thank you. From Sigil to Toril in your search for The Seer. What is to say that Toril is the end rather than the beginning of Mephistopheles plan?"

Valen's eyes grew wide and he shuddered, "That…that is something to consider. His ambition knows no bounds."

Hypatia nodded, "Right and that is something the gods would want to put a stop to. I think," she hesitated and blushed, looking away for a moment, "I know this sounds conceited but I think I was selected to be the one to put an end to his grand plane to conquer the planes."

Valen's shocked expression caused her flush to deepen and he tried to come up with something to say but she cleared her throat, a soft sound that threatened to send his mind onto an entirely different and wholly inappropriate track.

"You said that you've always felt cut off from others, that you felt like a beast when you were here. And the ghosts speak of being cut off from everything and everyone they knew. It's like the loneliness is the worst of what is done to people who come here. They feel cut off and they despair and…and…become lost." She finished lamely and waited to see if he thought she was onto something or was going mad.

Valen nodded thoughtfully, "What you say has some merit. How much I cannot say. But that doesn't mean you had to be the one."

Hypatia shook her head, denying his words, "I'm never alone, Valen. I can still feel my sister's presence and…and yours. I can hang on to hope because of the two of you." She watched him, hoping he would take that explanation as sufficient because there were two more things and she wasn't ready to share them with him yet. She was too afraid of his reaction if she did. Afraid he'd be horrified, afraid he'd see her as some kind of freak, or worse.

Unaware of her inner turmoil, and putting down the uncertainty in her eyes to being so far away from her sister, Valen nodded. "It may be as you say. " Her comment that his presence also gave her hope warmed him through and distracted him from other questions he might have asked.

Hypatia smiled, "The ways of the gods are a mystery. I can only have faith that there is a reason for me being the one."

Valen scowled, not liking it one bit. There wasn't much to be done about it now. At least she didn't believe she belonged here for some reason. He had to warn her though, "Hypatia, I fought in the blood wars for decades. Devils don't move unless they believe they know their enemy very well. You won't be able to surprise Mephistopheles. He's probably been watching you since you picked up that relic."

She looked at him, hesitant and worried. Chewing her lower lip uncertainly she thought it over.

Watching her sudden nervousness he wished he hadn't been the one to make her feel that way, it was better that she understand what they were up against though. She was smart enough to alter her tactics as necessary. He watched her worry her full lower lip with her white teeth and wished she'd not do that. More it made him think of things he'd not allowed himself to think of in a long time. It made him want to kiss her again.

She finally offered, "There are things yet unknown about me by the likes of him. Things that have not…come up, since I found the relic. Things that might yet be important."

Sitting back in surprise, the big Tiefling considered her words, studying her with his penetrating blue eyes. What could be so important that it might make a difference and that he hadn't discovered about her yet? Of course she hadn't mentioned helping Zesyer come to power because it 'hadn't come up' so who knew how important this thing was.

He frowned realizing that although it seemed like it had been months since he met her, it had only been a few short weeks. He watched her, sitting there looking worried and determined at the same time. Whatever it was she was still hiding, he trusted her. She had proven herself to him time and again, he could take her on faith. He remembered their brief kiss back in Lith My'athar again and her advice to Imloth in the Gatekeeper's realm.

Hypatia watched Valen's eyes while he pondered her words, fascinated by the way they gave his emotions away. They started to turn that glowing red but instead went to a blue so deep and warm that it reminded her of the ocean on a sunny day, then they changed again to the icy blue he showed the world, shuttered and foreboding before turning a softer blue. The strong planes of his face did not give him away the way his eyes did. Something was bothering him. She only hoped he still trusted her enough to speak to her. One of the many things she admired about him was his courage in speaking his mind, and his heart.

"My lady," He broke the silence that had fallen between them.

Surprised by the sudden return to formality she answered almost reflexively, "Yes, Valen. I am listening."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, flickering his eyes to meet hers before looking away briefly; seemingly unsure how to continue. "We might meet our end at any time now and there is something I'd like to get off my chest first."

She glanced down at his broad, strongly muscled chest and had a moment of nervousness herself, _that's some chest_. Of course her irreverent and somewhat naughty thought calmed her and she looked back into his eyes, her own an encouraging soft green, listening as she always did to his words.

"We have not known each other for long. I wanted you to know, however, that in the brief time we've spent together I've…come to feel quite close to you."

Hypatia sat up straight, suddenly nervous herself. _He doesn't know about the bond. If he says the wrong thing it'll form and he won't have a say in the matter. _"Close in what way?" she asked very carefully.

His lips turned down slightly and he blinked a couple of times before forging ahead, "I…I think I've come to know you quite well. I believe we have a companionship, perhaps something more than that. Do you…not feel the same?"

She smiled warmly, "I feel close to you too, Valen." This was safe. This was ok. She wouldn't have to explain yet and he wouldn't head for the hills.

Returning her smile shyly he looked away for a moment. When he looked back his eyes were bright and filled with emotion. "I am most glad to hear it, my lady."

"My life," he began slowly, "has been one of nothing but rage and despair. Even after I came to the Seer, I still believed that gaining my humanity was the most I could aspire to."

Once again, Hypatia's heart broke for him_. What a terrible life he has lived. He deserves so much better. _

"I do not feel that way anymore," he continued. "I believe there is something greater I could aspire to." He stared into her eyes, the intensity of his gaze capturing her, "I…I love you, my lady. With all my heart."

Hypatia gasped as her heart joyously responded and the empathic bond snapped into place with full force. There was no denying it, and she'd simply have to explain and hope he understood. She stood up, unable to stay seated.

The tiefling froze when she gasped, suddenly, horribly, sure that she had not wanted to hear that. Except that with equal suddenness he felt unlike he ever had before. He felt connected and despite her gasp he was certain she felt the same way. Far in the back of his mind his demon half screamed in agony and retreated even farther. Confused, unable to sort out these new feelings he stood too.

"Valen," she spoke his name like it was precious to her and her first thought was to reassure him for she felt his turmoil and was sorry she'd been the cause of it. Stepping around the table she reached up to run her fingers over his high cheekbones and up the leading edge of his ear. The touch, light as a butterfly's wings sent shivers through him.

Then she said the most magical words he'd ever heard from her lips, "I love you too."

Smiling gently he leaned forward, lowering his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and contained a hint of promise. Afterwards, Valen smiled bashfully. "It is more than I could have hoped for that you might return my feelings, my lady. Nothing could make me happier."

Hypatia opened her eyes and took a breath; _that was some kiss_. "There is something…um, that you have a right to know."

Smiling and confident, as if there were nothing that could possibly threaten him now, Valen asked, "And what would that be, my love?"

"I couldn't help it. I've been controlling it for some days now but as soon as you spoke those words it was beyond me." Hypatia toyed with the end of her braid, looking up at him her eyes clouded with fear.

Frowning, unable to think what she might be talking about Valen encouraged her to continue, "And what would that be?"

"An empathic bond," there, it was out. Now he knew and she just prayed he didn't feel like she'd chained him or something because the bond didn't work that way. But he couldn't know that.

Valen frowned, turning it over in his mind, "Like what you share with your sister?"

Nodding slightly she found herself compelled to clarify, "Stronger than the one I share with my sister. I didn't mean for it to happen. I wanted to tell you so you could make the choice knowingly. I never wanted to be unfair to you."

Reaching for her he pulled her gently into his arms, lowering his chin to rest it on her head, "And this is because you love me?"

"Yes," she whispered, thankful for the strong arms that held her and the steady beat of his heart under her ear.

"Will I be able to tell when you are hurt, the way you seem to be able to do with me?" He smiled down at her, placing one finger under her chin and gently bringing her face up so that he could look into her eyes.

She allowed him to lift her eyes to meet his and looked into the deepest blue she'd ever seen. "I don't know. I've never been in love before."

Smiling he kissed her again, moving to cup the back of her head with his hand, splaying his fingers through her silky hair and loosening her braid a bit. "However it works, I am glad," he murmured against her lips. "I have been alone for so long, my love. I have felt cut off from others for my whole life it seems. To suddenly be given such a gift is…is more than I could have hoped for."

Smiling up at him, far too happy for words, Hypatia finally gave herself permission to do something she'd been wanting to do for what seemed like ages. She ran her fingers all over his face, up through his red hair and over the thick muscles of his neck and shoulders. Watching in wonder as his eyes took on a blue so intense they seemed to glow with it.

Valen stood still under her feather light touch, not quite able to believe he was the one she wanted. He was half demon, had been a snarling beast for decades in the blood wars and he could not think of a single thing he'd ever done to have earned her love. Her touch started a song in his veins that rose to drown out the call of the blood wars, even here in this place. His long fingers still entwined in her hair he kissed her again, running his other hand down her back, pulling her close to him, cradling her against him. A low growl sounded deep in his throat when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

It might have gone beyond kisses had Hypatia not, with infinite gentleness, stopped it. "It is not yet time, beloved."

Though he might have protested, her designation of him as her beloved stopped him. Looking down at her, her braid all undone and her uneven hair hanging down around her plain priestess robe he could not deny her; even if it meant denying himself.

"You will tell me when it is time then?" He asked, smiling.

She looked at him, her fingers reaching for him before she visibly stopped herself. "When we are finished here, I shall take you to meet my sister. Then it will be time."

That surprised him and, in a way, hurt him. Was she so afraid that he would forget her in the face of her sister's beauty? Did she think he would so easily forget his love?

Reaching up she smoothed the frown on his brow with her fingers, "I just want to be someplace safe, someplace that I know. And I want you to meet her and she, you. You are both important to me." _Because the empathic bond will become its strongest once we have become lovers. And it frightens me to open myself so fully to you, to have no place to hide. You don't yet know me completely and I am still unsure of myself._

That little spike of fear that he caught in her eyes, or perhaps felt as it sliced through him was enough. Whatever the reason, she was afraid…of him.

He saw her back to her room and spent a restless night. What was she afraid of? In the dark hours before dawn, when the wind died down and the cold became almost a physical thing his demon half rose up to torment him once again. His dreams filled with endless battles, he and Hypatia both fighting and reveling in the blood, the death and destruction they could wreak. He growled in his sleep, fighting the horrors of his dreams.

_She fears losing her humanity to us. You thought to keep me at bay through her humanity but the bond goes both ways. I will command her as I have you. You will both be beholden to your demon blood, and her love for you will doom her._


	14. Chapter 14

The Worlds Within

Ch 14

They finished up finding the answers to the Sensei's 5 fold mysteries of the Sleeping Man the following day. What he didn't like were the answers they had found. This angel had come from the blessed fields of Elysium seeking the knower of places. An entity from a race that had lived here in baator before Cania became a hell. They lived here before the devils invaded and hunted them almost to extinction. This was the answer they needed for their quest, for the Knower of Places would know where the Knower of Names was.

But it was dangerous in a way that Valen had never encountered before. This danger he could not meet with his flail and skill as a warrior. This Sleeping Man had come searching for love and was told he would meet his true love at the gates of Cania. So he had gone to sleep here to wait for her to come to him. Over time the temple had been build around him.

Successfully answering the Sensei's questions they were permitted to go visit the Sleeping Man himself. Hypatia entered the chamber and immediately started tsk tsk'ing. "Look at this. They build this whole temple around him but just left him there sleeping in…is that a loin cloth?"

She glanced over at Valen and her naughty imagination immediately conjured up an image of him in a loin cloth. She looked away quickly, blushing to the roots of her hair. Shaking her head she pulled three cloaks out of her pack and immediately went over and began tucking them around the Sleeping Man, deftly wrapping them over the sleeping form and gently around his wings.

_She deserves an angel, not a demon like you_; the dark part of his being taunted him.

"He is still strong, even after so many centuries in sleep," Valen observed, while wrestling with his inner demon, _she has chosen me and she will not betray me._

_Ahhh but she didn't know what her other choices were._

Not deigning to argue, Valen simply silenced the dark voice with the force of his will. He would not think ill of Hypatia.

Finished with seeing to the Sleeping Man's comfort such as she could, and with a worried look at Valen; for moral support, Hypatia slipped on the amulet the Sensei had given her. With little effort delved into the dreams of the sleeping planetar where she hoped to find the answers she needed.

She must have because soon enough an astral door appeared and she stood, motioning for Valen to follow her. She took his hand and they stepped through into a room underneath the thick glacial ice. There they battle fierce guardians and found the puzzle ring of the Sleeping Man. Hypatia deftly put it together, then taking off her ring of ironskin she slipped it on—and faded half out of view.

"Hypatia!" Valen reached for her and though she was shrouded in a purple mist, to his relief he was able to grab ahold of her. He was even more worried now because she wore none of the protective enchanted rings she had, choosing instead the Ring of Mystra and now this ring from the Planetar.

"It shows me the way," there was wonder in her voice when she spoke. "We must go, quickly. There will be three guardians on the path and they will fight fiercely."

"Lead the way then, my love," he followed her and she followed something he could not see. She paused to look into some odd crystal formations and cried out in distress at what she saw. Reaching for her Valen turned her eyes away from the crystals to look at him, "What is it, my love?"

She explained that she had watched as Mephistopholes carved a path of blood and destruction through the underdark, heading for Waterdeep and the surface. "We have to hurry," she was shaking from her distress.

Holding her gaze for a moment longer, letting her draw strength from his presence; a part of him gloried in the knowledge that he alone was who she looked to for such comfort.

They ran into the first guardian almost immediately after leaving the City of Lost Souls and Valen vanquished him without Hypatia's help because the amulet the Sensei had given her chose that time to polymorph her several times. This necessitated the cleric figuring out how it worked, which didn't take all that long. It seemed to annoy her more than anything.

Once more they were on their way. Soon they ran into a bunch of ice trolls. Valen charged into the midst of the group his flail waiving, breaking bones and crushing skulls. There were too many of them though and they regenerated. Hypatia's spells were not damaging them enough. Her prized Hammer of the Gods did not hurt them at all it seemed and stunned none of them. Yet casting it gave them the opportunity to attack her. Worse there were two or three shaman amongst the group of trolls and their spells did hurt her and Valen.

In the end she was reduced to staying behind Valen and healing him. Even then they barely survived. She ran out of healing spells before Valen slew the last troll and when it was over he collapsed to his knees, bruised and battered; blood running from his wounds.

Hypatia, near to tears, pressed a potion into his hands, which he drank, healing him. She looked at the plateau above them and the river of lava behind them, wringing her hands. "I need different spells." She looked at Valen, looking down on him with frightened eyes. "I need better spells." She turned and ran back to where one of the ice trolls had died, nothing left of it now but a fine powdering of dusty ice. "I…I cannot do this…like this. We will not survive. I must choose better spells. We cannot fail. My world will be destroyed."

Valen pushed himself to his feet and looked around to make sure there were no immediate threats. "It will be ok, my love. You'll pray for different spells and we will rest." He stepped towards a small outcropping of ice thinking it would provide shelter from the bitter wind and be a good place to set up camp but stopped. The warmth he'd felt in his heart since declaring his love for her suddenly faded from a golden glow to little but silvery threads. There was something still there but it wasn't warm and all encompassing.

Stopping his preparations he looked to her, "Hypatia?"

She turned to him and he almost took a step back. There was something in her eyes, something wild and frightened, but also something so cold it shocked him. "No. I need them -- now." And she turned away from him to look once more at the plateau that rose above them, her katana gripped in her hands.

After a minute or so she took a deep breath, like the cold no longer bothered her and when she turned to him this time her emerald eyes were as cold as the ice they stood on.

"Hypatia?" Valen reached to cup her cheek in one calloused hand.

She looked up at him, sheathing her katana and slipping off her Ring of Mystra. Valen gaped at her. Removing his hand from her cheek she placed the heavy ring in it and folded his fingers over the bejeweled band. "Keep this safe for me. I will want it back."

Holding the ring and looking at her while she still wore the Sleeping Man's ring, Valen almost thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. He saw her, not as she was, flesh and blood, but as a golden glowing female form with a blue/white glowing mind.

He watched in growing horror as the colder glow of her mind began to pulse brighter and brighter until it began to drive back the golden glow of her heart. Until she became a blue/white glowing female form with a golden glowing heart. Then when he thought it could not get any worse, the cold glow hardened into a diamond faceted carapace. As if she'd become some kind of beautiful golem made from the precious gem, her soft golden heart it's power source.

Tensing to battle readiness, he broke out in a cold sweat. He shook his head to clear it of this terrifying vision. When he looked at her again she was flesh and blood, as she had always been. But he knew, in his heart, that she was different. That she had just become someone or something else.

She then turned and reached into her pack and without her usual fishing around pulled out the ring he'd gotten her that was enchanted against the cold and put it on. Nodding she looked around once again, "This place is a place of fire and ice, so I shall call upon acid and lightening. It is a place of the damned so I shall call upon faith."

Suddenly very afraid, Valen reached out to grab her, clasping his hand on one fine boned shoulder, "Hypatia, don't do this. You don't need to. We'll find a way through. I'll protect you."

Inside the dark voice of his demon half exulted, _yes, yes, yes! She sacrifices her humanity._

"This is necessary, Valen." She looked around and nodded, seemingly satisfied, "I have been given the appropriate spells. We should travel on while we still have daylight."

"Hypatia!" Valen cried her name in anguish, unable to bear the thought of her sacrificing her humanity, unable to bear the thought of her becoming what he had once been.

Turning she merely raised one eyebrow, "Yes, Valen? I am listening."

He looked at her and didn't know what to say. His jaw worked for a moment and finally he said, "Don't leave me."

Both eyebrows went up and she simply nodded and said, "I will not. We must go. There are many battles to fight and we can ill afford to waste time."

_That's not what I meant_, the words screamed through Valen's mind but he was helpless before what she had become. So he followed her, despairing.

Searching along the base of the escarpment leading up to the plateau they eventually found an ancient and narrow gully that looked like it might provide them passage to the top. It took them the better part of the rest of the day to find it and climb up the slippery switch backs that led them upwards to the plateau.

They encountered another large group of ice trolls almost immediately. Valen charged ahead but before he engaged the first troll the sky was split asunder by multiple bolts of lightening, each one falling on a troll. Thunder followed the lightening, shaking the ground and sounding like it was right on top of them. Around him an evil green rain began to fall, scorching the trolls and filling the air with an acrid foul odor.

He fell the first troll and a beam of white hot light lit up the darkness. A troll gurgled and fell. Hypatia was picking the spell casters off while the acid and lightening storm she must have called up weakened them and prevented regeneration.

The battle was over shortly and Valen turned to Hypatia. She healed him without needing to be asked and surveyed the battlefield before turning to continue to follow the path. Time and again she cast punishing spells, without a hint of compassion for those she felled.

He watched her and worried. He stood by her side and made sure nothing threatened her and hoped that it would be enough to bring her back to him.

They found the Knower of Places and because Hypatia wore the ring that the Planetar had given her the Knower could not be convinced that she was not, in fact, the Sleeping Man. Valen listened in disbelief as Hypatia calmly took on the role to get the information she required. Such deception wasn't like her. She would have done something to convince the creature that she was not the Sleeping Man, that her unrequited love was unhealthy. But this cold, frozen Hypatia stated the truth once then went with what the Knower decided.

Deeply disturbed, Valen watched as the Knower of Places altered the ring of The Sleeping Man so that they might find the Knower of Names. He hoped Hypatia might choose to rest but she seemed unconcerned with that. She had eaten little, rather progressed through Cania without thought for her own comfort or health. If he asked her to she would stop and rest but left to her own he feared she would run herself into the ground.

"Might we speak?" He found himself returning to the formality that had marked their first adventures in the Underdark.

"Certainly, Valen. I am listening." She turned to him, listening as she always did but stoically, not with the warm oftentimes encouraging expression she'd favored him with in the underdark.

He wanted to ask her to make camp, so that she could rest but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. So instead he chose to confess, "This is not easy for me." His expression was pained and not just because she seemed to become more cut off by the minute.

A flicker of a frown flitted across her face, "What do you mean?"

His eyes glowed a dull red and he looked around, "I feel my blood rebelling against me the longer we stay here." He took a breath, wiping his forehead with a shaking hand, "I told you of the Blood Wars, did I not? My tanar'ri blood calls out for me to destroy everything baatezu."

She pursed her lips and looked around, "Right. It is a wonder that the devils here don't descend upon you as it is." She regarded him carefully, "I apologize for dragging you into this, Valen. It was…thoughtless on my part."

He looked into her eyes, suddenly hopeful and searching for the Hypatia he knew. It was an apology, but it lacked all of the tenderness and gentleness that marked her every action before she became this ice maiden. Finding his voice he hastened to reassure her, "I would storm the Nine Hells themselves to bring you back to me, I swear it."

She gave him an odd look, cocking her head to one side, "You have not lost me, Valen."

Slipping off one gauntlet he reached up to brush her cheek with his knuckles, "I mean what I said, my lady."

With ruthless practicality she moved on to the pertinent issue, "Do you think you can hold out against the call of your blood?"

Releasing a slow breath he nodded, "I…I believe so. It is not easy, but I think I can control myself." He looked into her eyes once again, "Perhaps it would be better if you…left me behind." He scowled deeply, "I cannot guarantee that I wouldn't cause more problems than I help with."

Again a flicker of emotion, a hint of surprise crossed her face, "I could no more leave you behind than I could leave my very heart behind."

He opened his mouth then closed it, studying her. If only she had spoken those words with some warmth. Yet she had spoken them. She confused him. A bit ashamed he smiled weakly, "I am glad to hear it, my lady. I would not leave you willingly if I had the choice."

A flicker of a smile and she turned back to the matter at hand, leading them once more through the glacial landscape.

Following along Valen wondered what kept her going. He was a tiefling and as such had inhuman endurance. She was human but now, something sustained her, compelled her. What price would she pay? How long could she go on like this?

Their journey took them finally to a battlefield filled with demons and devils. Face to face with the Blood Wars and no choice but to cross through. Valen gripped his flail tighter, his blood calling for him to charge into the fray and lay low every devil he could.

Hypatia put a hand on one of his massive shoulders and shook her head. Then she began to cast. The battlefield was raked with lightening and acid and something he couldn't identify but that caused unspeakable agony based upon the reaction of those caught in her spell effects. By the time she was finished only the generals survived and they were charging the plateau where Hypatia and he stood.

This then was his job. As soon as they got close he attacked, whirling and twirling; striking hard with flail, fist and foot in a deadly dance that fell the Balor generals before they even got close to Hypatia. She did not stand idly by for as he tumbled and struck beams of white hot light seared into the flesh of devil and demon alike. And when he thought he could not go on, for he was not unscathed, the warmth of one of her healing spells cascaded over him, renewing sinew and bone, restoring flesh and blood.

When they were done the entirety of the battlefield was cleared save for smoking bodies and the shattered remains of siege engines and weapons.

Without hesitation Hypatia strode down the path from the plateau onto the plain of the battlefield and started across, turning neither right nor left except as required to skirt some debris. She had moved through Cania like a force of nature since that first battle with the ice trolls and she appeared ready to continue on with the inexorable progression of a glacier.

Spotting one of the camps the many troops had used Valen ran up to catch her arm, turning her to face him, "Hypatia, we must rest before we continue on."

He held his breath as she looked up at him and slowly nodded. Not daring to let a sigh of relief escape him he guided her to the rude camp and threw more wood on the fire. Hypatia started making tea and getting food out to cook for supper.

He collected enough firewood to see them through the night then set about polishing his armor. The smells coming from what Hypatia was cooking made his mouth water. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She moved efficiently but didn't hum or sing as she had been wont to do before.

He ate heartily while she picked at her food. She was growing too thin. She hadn't eaten properly since they'd entered the hells. Not that he could blame her, but it was dangerous for her to push herself like she was doing and moreso if she wasn't going to eat properly.

Before he could say anything, almost as if she anticipated his vocalization, she spoke, "I'll take the first watch, you sleep. You need to rest. My healing spells won't make up for a good nights sleep."

Snapping his mouth shut he got out his bedroll and went to sleep. He didn't know what to expect from her. In the underdark she might have let him sleep a little longer because she worried about him, or she might have been so tired she'd wake him a little early. Actually, he thought a bit bitterly, he knew exactly what to expect: she would wake him at precisely the proper time.

Sure enough she woke him to take his watch when exactly half the night had passed. He almost wished she'd woken him early, or even late. _Anything but this empty precision._ He spent the quiet hours until dawn worrying the problem much like a dog worries a bone. Trying to come up with some solution that would bring her back to herself and thereby him.

The dawn came soon enough and he woke her so that they might continue on their quest. She made breakfast and packed up quickly, sparing not a glance to the still smoking battlefield.

They found the Knower of Names within the hour of breaking camp. One more riddle to solve and they freed the ancient Baatorian from her icy prison. Leaping up she stood before them, youthful and triumphant. Smiling she leaned forward to whisper to Hypatia. "Welcome Aurotharius the Choicemaker. I half expected Arotharius the Matchmaker to be with you. She is always with you, though, is she not?"

Hypatia first and foremost asked for the True Name of the Reaper. She was informed that there would be a price for every name she asked for.

The True Name of the Reaper cost her the amulet of the Sensei and the ring of the Sleeping Man, which Hypatia gave without hesitation.

"A small price to pay for our freedom," Valen commented, somehow comforted that she'd offered up that particular ring so readily.

From there Hypatia demonstrated a ruthless practicality, demanding the True Name of Mephistopheles and when the Knower would have refused, demanding her True Name; which she then immediately used to command her to tell her the True Name of Mephistopheles.

Valen frowned deeply at that. It was completely unlike her to be so inconsiderate of others feelings. Or at least he would have said so only a few days ago. It was unlike her to wield power with such tyrannical oppressiveness.

The Knower of Names asked if she'd like to know her true loves true name and Valen suddenly paid careful attention. Hypatia simply shook her head in the negative, "I have not the means to pay for information I already possess."

She thought for a moment then asked for the True Name of The Sleeping Man. Once she had that she turned to Valen, then stopped and turned back to the Knower. Whereupon she made one more demand using the Knower's True Name. That she never reveal her own True Name again and that she never reveal Valen's True Name or her sisters. Satisfied she looked around once more, thinking who knew what behind those icy green eyes.

Having gotten what they'd sought her out for, they left the Knower of Names to find her own future and returned to the City of Lost Souls, courtesy of the Knower. She stood looking over the city for a minute or two before turning to the temple.

"Might we speak?" Valen asked her as they made their way through the city.

"Certainly, Valen. I am listening."

He thought about how she listened to him, even now when he felt her heart was out of reach and drew some comfort from that. "It seems we are reaching the end of our adventure. Soon we will be out of the Nine Hells…and not a moment too soon, in my opinion."

Her sure footsteps almost hesitated, "You seem almost sad."

"I…I know." He gathered his courage and made an attempt to reach her, "I have been fighting the urges of my blood ever since we arrived in Baator. The infernal taint on my soul ever pushes me to continue the Blood Wars, it seems."

He looked around, unconsciously checking for threats, "When I think of all the time I spent fighting here in the Outer Planes…when I think of my humanity being swallowed whole by my demonic half…I can't help but feel there is little hope for me." _Don't let it happen to you, don't give your humanity up so easily, my love._

She stopped and turned to look at him, "Hasn't the Seer helped you overcome this?"

He almost took a step back. "She has tried. She brought me back from the brink, from the snarling beast I once was…but she can only do so much. In the end, I am on my own with this. My demon half will always be a part of me, something I cannot escape even if I return to your world. I will have to accept that."

"It is a part of who you are, Valen; as this is a part of who I am." She reached out awkwardly and patted his shoulder before turning and continuing to the Temple of the Sleeping Man.

He followed along hurt and confused, moreso by her odd attempt to comfort him than even her cold reaction to his confession. He missed the easy way she had once showed her feelings. Back in the Underdark, before they were even friends she had thrown her arms around him in an exuberant hug for no other reason than being blessed with new spells. Even her tantrum when she'd bitten his ear would be preferable to this utter stoicism. A part of him was enraged that she should so quickly give up her humanity when he'd fought so long and hard for his.

In the Temple Hypatia immediately went to the Sleeping Man and, using his True Name, woke him. The Planetar opened his eyes and smiled up at her, "My true love. You have come to meet me here as it was foretold."

Valen thought he knew agony. He'd been tortured by his demonic master for years but nothing compared to hearing that angelic being call Hypatia his true love. He looked to her wildly, expecting her to refute the words, reject the declaration.

Still the ice maiden, she simply gathered the cloaks she had wrapped around him when he'd slept. "We must get you equipped for my world is in grave peril."

Valens eyes glowed red and he struggled against the rage that filled him; against the mocking voice in the back of his mind that said she deserved an angel, not a fiendish half-breed. Grinding his teeth audibly he followed along. The Planetar also followed, having been left no other choice.

At the inn Hypatia paid for them each to have a meal and turned to the Sleeping Man with a flicker of irritation that came and went so quickly Valen was almost sure he imagined it. Then she spoke, "I cannot call you The Sleeping Man, what should I call you?"

The angelic being smiled gently, "I had thought that my true love would like to call me a name that is familiar to her, something in her own tongue. Call me what you will."

Hypatia almost rolled her eyes. She looked at him and thought for a moment then decided, "Angelous. We'll see if that sticks. Now let's get you into some armor and find a weapon. Then we move."


	15. Chapter 15

The Worlds Within

True Love

So it came about that they stood in the central square of Waterdeep, the sun just setting, the sky coloring in hues of indigo and orange, a tiefling and a planetar flanking a human cleric and the three of them facing down the dread Mephistopheles.

The arch devil towered high over them, laughing down at their tiny forms and mocking them. Hypatia stood, both katana's drawn yet not set for battle. She waited patiently for something, what her allies could not say.

The dred arch devil was disinclined to wait and began to taunt them. "So the young tiefling still deigns to travel with you… Valen Shadowbreath, is it not? A pleasure to meet you, my young man. The reputation of one such as yourself preceeds you."

Valen looked to Hypatia to see if she would intervene. She simply waited, patiently. Seemingly unconcerned with what was being said.

Turning back to the arch devil he snarled, "We have nothing to say to one another, devil. You are baatezu and I am tanar'ri. There can be nothing but death between us."

A flicker of a smile crossed Hypatia's face but no one was watching to see it.

Valen turned to her and spoke earnestly, "You are not alone Hypatia. The drums of the Blood War keep their beat in my veins and I will fight him to the death."

"Very touching," Mephistopheles mocked. "What if I told you I could rid you of your demonic taint, half-breed. You are half human and I could free you from the blood wars forever. What would that be worth to you, I wonder?"

"Not enough," Valen shot back, "To make me betray my love for Hypatia."

With a mocking sneer he turned to Hypatia, "You cannot defeat me, foolish mortal. I know everything there is to know about you."

"Not everything," she spoke primly then using his true name she commanded him to die.

The arch devil collapsed into smouldering dust and a foetid odor filled the square. It was over and before anyone braved coming out of their barricaded houses Hypatia turned to the Planetar, "Angelous, please transport us to Daerlun in Sembia. We must go to the temple of Sune there. And please make haste."

"As you wish, my love." The Planetar cast a mighty teleportation spell and within moments they appeared on a city street, startling passers by and causing a certain amount of panic. People took one look at the demonic form of Valen and ran. Even the angelic presence on the other side of Hypatia did not stop them.

Before them rose marbled steps from the street to the wide double doors of an ornate temple. Graceful columns rose to support the arching walls of the structure and fountains murmured from the corners. "This way," Hypatia, still holding her katana in her hands turned and mounted the steps, once more looking neither right nor left.

Some of the most beautiful people Valen had ever seen were counted amongst the priesthood of this temple and they took one look at his glowering countenance and hurried to get out of his way. Only pausing in their flight to watch the trio's passage from behind a convenient column or some other form of cover.

A priest with some authority about him, judging by the way he carried himself made to approach them but one look at the grim expression on Valen's face was enough to make him reconsider his course. So unchallenged they proceeded through the main hall of the temple towards the front where a cleverly constructed roof allowed sunlight to fall through in beams onto the ornately tiled floor.

There, her fair arms raised in benediction over a kneeling couple was a woman who's beauty was so radiant that it took the breath away. Her long hair fell in gentle curls of strawberry blond over her slender form, stopping half way down her back and she possessed blue/green eyes that beckoned like the sea on a cloudless day. She was soft and curvy where Hypatia was angular and far too thin now, though the likeness was still there. Her robes were of fine powder blue linen that fell from a gathering at her throat over her form like a cascade of water, tied at her waist with silver cords.

Turning to see who dared interrupt her service for the new couple she smiled and it was like the sun coming from behind a cloud to see it. "Hypatia, my dear sister. You have come to visit, and look at the fine companions you have brought with you."

Angelous, once known as the Sleeping Man took a step towards her, his focus suddenly wholly on the woman before them. His entire being radiating an attitude of utter captivation. And Cimmera, the lovely priestess of Sune, returned his adoring look, as clearly smitten by him as he was by her. Still he hesitated, glancing back at Hypatia, who was dirty and blood stained from countless battles. Gaunt and weary from the long trek across Cania, her hair half unbraided and hanging in a dirty tangled mess, standing proud and aloof; seemingly out of reach.

_No!_ Silently Valen willed this not to happen. Hypatia deserved an angel, not to see her true love take one look at her twin and leave her side never to look back. He couldn't bring himself to speak the words though. For if the Planetar chose Cimmera that would mean that Hypatia was free to choose another. It was uncharitable, it was selfserving and he hated that it might cause her pain, that it would cause her pain, but he could not make himself speak the words to stop it.

"The prophecy," Angelous whispered, suddenly confused, "I would meet my true love at the Gates of Cania."

Hypatia who still held her katana, one gripped in each hand, still the ice maiden spoke, her voice cracking like a whip. "Go to her, you fool." Then she spoke more softly but with no less authority.

"She has ever been with me.

She was with me when I carved a path through the hells.

She was with me when I questioned the Knowers.

She was with me when I woke you.

She was with me at the Gates of Cania.

And so your prophecy is fulfilled."

With those words, the Planetar turned to Cimmera whom his heart told him really was his true love and never looked back. Cimmera welcomed him with open arms, recognizing him as her own true love, whom she had waited for. They greeted one another and when asked his name he told her what Hypatia had named him. This earned a droll look from Cimmera for her twin.

That was when she took a good look at her twin and, carefully putting her newfound love aside for a moment, approached her sister. "Hypatia," she searched the stoic face and frozen eyes worriedly. Sparing a glance for the huge tiefling who stood forbiddingly over her sister she hesitated. Then she reached for the two katana, placing her hands over her sisters, "Hypatia? It is over. You are safe now. Those you care about are safe now."

Hypatia blinked but did not release her grip on the weapons. She simply stood there looking ahead, at what was anyone's guess.

Cimmera frowned, tugging a little on the weapon hilts.

A cruel voice sneered from the side, "Perhaps she knows better than to trust a tiefling who is likely to turn on her and devour her at any moment." A weasely looking man with a pinched face made his way over, his hands moving in the motions of a spell casting.

Cimmera turned to silence the rude man, noting the growl that issued from the throat of the tiefling but to her shock Hypatia was faster.

Her katana lashed out and stopped only when the near one rested against the offending man's throat, "His name is Valen Shadowbreath. He is responsible for the fact that you are still breathing. Forget that and I will remedy it."

Stepping back Cimmera regarded the tiefling – no-- Valen, with new interest. A slow, hopeful smile curved her lips upward and a twinkle lit her blue/green eyes. "Valen…would you please take the weapons from my sisters grip?"

The pinched faced man fled at first opportunity.

"She needs to rest," Valen's voice, Cimmera noted, was smooth and smokey. He moved behind her sister and wrapped his large frame around her, resting his hands on hers, gripping her katana with her.

"Tell her," Cimmera encouraged him, "Tell her that she is safe now, Valen Shadowbreath." She looked up into his cobalt blue eyes and almost laughed with joy.

"Tia," Valen spoke gently to her, "You are safe now. Let go of your Katana." And she loosed her grip, falling to her knee as if someone had cut the strings of a puppet, her hands still held in Valen's much larger hands.

Cimmera's eyes widened, _Tia?_ "Bring her." She commanded, smiling, "I will show you to my room here." She led the way, issuing orders to an acolyte to fetch food for them.

Valen almost dropped Hypatia's katana when she collapsed like that. He did drop them to gather her up, his arms under her knees and shoulders; curling her to his chest. He'd have to see that her katana made their way to her room. Someone moved towards the weapons and he shot a dark glare at them. It was more than enough to insure that the weapons were left alone.

Cimmera led them to a palatial suite of rooms, which as a high priestess was her right to occupy. "Put her on the bed, Valen. She'll need to sleep herself out now that she feels safe enough to do so."

She watched Valen obediently stride over and lay her sister on the enormous bed with a tenderness at odds with his size and heritage. He stood over her and watched her sleep deeply for the first time in weeks.

"She'll be ok," Cimmera bustled over and with some help from a young acolyte got Hypatia's boots and armor off of her. Noticing Valen standing there she tsk'd and said, "Why don't you go sit over there. You can have a bath if you like."

She turned and gave him a critical look, shaking her head. Now that she wasn't afraid of him, now that she knew her sister trusted him completely she could see the battle weariness and fatigue that made his eyes glow a dull red. He had injuries that hadn't had time to fully heal either and that spoke more than words ever could of the ferocity and number of battles he'd been in while traveling with her sister. Hypatia had early on shown a natural aptitude for healing magics and she never stinted when it came to those she considered under her care.

"There's a hot bath in that room off to the right. It's a private bath for this room only. I'll take care of Hypatia but you'll feel better for a bath and a decent meal. Don't worry, we're not going anywhere. You and I have much to discuss."

He stood there looking distinctly rebellious and Cimmera wiaved one graceful hand towards the bath, "Shoo."

Slightly affronted at being 'shoo'ed' he turned and took the bath. In truth it felt good after so long on forced march with Hypatia. That and he needed time to think about what had happened in the main hall of the temple. He knew in his heart that it had been important. That Hypatia had released her hold on her weapons for him but not for her sister meant something. He had a good idea what it might be but he was almost afraid to hope now. Perversely he didn't want to be her second choice.

Feeling more human for the bath Valen changed into the clean if somewhat ill fitting clothing that had been unobtrusively slipped into the small bathing room for him. He could smell the food that had been sent and was reminded of all the meals they'd missed in their haste to free themselves from the hells.

Stepping out into Cimmera's apartment he looked hopefully towards the bed, but Hypatia slept soundly. The mouth watering scent of the food, surprisingly, not compelling enough to penetrate her exhaustion. He noted Cimmera and The Planetar sitting on one side of the table, feeding each other and speaking in low private tones.

Cimmera looked over to him as soon as he set foot in the room and waived him over, "Come, eat and then we will talk. Actually you eat and I'll start the talking."

He sat at the table, scowling; hoping that this wasn't going to be some kind of 'keep away from my sister demon spawn' talk. The food smelled good, he served himself from the platters and began eating. At least he'd have a full stomach.

"I don't know how much Hypatia told you about herself. Knowing her, not nearly enough." Cimmera looked over to where her twin slept and shook her head sadly. "Our father was a merchant and a mean drunk. If our little caravan made a profit in a town he would get drunk and pass out, drinking all the profits. If we didn't make a profit, he'd get drunk and beat our mother and us. By the time we were five or six Hypatia had already started making herself his target when he got drunk so that he wouldn't beat our mother, or me."

Valen stopped in mid-chew, his eyes changing from dull red to a glowing crimson in an instant. He'd no idea and she was right, Hypatia hadn't breathed a word of this.

Watching him Cimmera carried on with the tale. "One day he made some bad trades in a remote village and lost a lot of money. That night he beat her so badly we were afraid she'd die. We didn't dare take her back into the village for healing while he was still awake so we waited, hoping that she wouldn't die before he passed out from drink. Finally he drank himself into a stupor and we gathered her up and ran back to the little temple in the village. The priest there healed her but he was angry. He was angry that a father would beat a helpless child half to death and then deny her the aid of a cleric. He wouldn't let us in to see her while she rested, angry too that our mother hadn't protected her. All the while we pleaded with him to hurry because if we weren't back before our father woke he'd beat us all." Cimmera closed her eyes, reliving her fear that her beloved twin would die.

"When dawn came, Hypatia walked out of the temple, her bruises gone, her broken bones mended and…that same blank expression on her face that she wore when you entered the temple here at her side." The priestess watched carefully as she told the story.

Valen sat forward, listening intently; this then would explain that terrible state of being that Hypatia had entered. He needed to hear this; needed to understand her.

Reaching for the hand of her angelic love to give her strength through the telling of this tale, Cimmera continued. "She maintained that blank expression, telling us nothing of what had happened in the temple. We were days shy of our 8th birthday when this happened. I remember mother begging father for a little coin so that she could make us a special supper and new dresses. He just slapped her and told her to quit whining."

Glancing towards the bed where she slept, Valen growled, "She was a child and had to protect those she loved from the one who should have protected her."

Nodding, pleased that he understood she spoke the rest of it, "We didn't know until the next time father got drunk but the priest had given her a potion. She kept it carefully hidden and when father got drunk, instead of taunting him to draw his wrath away from us she meekly got him another ale, offering it to him with her own hands. An ale she'd spiked with a drop or two from the potion."

"He was so disgusting he reveled in her subservience telling us that he should have beaten her sooner the sooner to teach her her proper place. The potion put him to sleep right away. He never beat us again, for every time he drank, Hypatia would spike his drink from her little potion. Always she carried that blank expression."

"Oftentimes I would catch her looking around, watching the road, the trees as we travelled. She watched and listened and it wasn't until many years later that I understood that she was keeping watch. She was protecting us as best she could. And it still wasn't enough.

One night we were gathering firewood for our camp and she dropped the sticks she'd picked up, turning to look back towards where the wagon was. I don't know how she knew, she's had an uncanny ability to simply know things ever since that beating that almost took her life; but she knew and she tackled me, covering my mouth and telling me to be still.

Terrified I could do no more than she insisted, and we lay there hiding in the undergrowth while a band of brigands fell upon our parents and murdered them. They looked for us but never found us.

When the sun rose, she calmly stood up and brushed herself off. I raged at her that she didn't feel anything but she simply looked at me and then turned and began to head back into the last town we'd been to. I had no choice but to follow her."

Cimmera might not have had the fortitude to tell the rest of the story but her newfound love wrapped his arms around her and leaning into him, fluffing his feathered wings with her long delicate fingers she found the courage to speak the rest of it. "There was a temple of Denir in the town and Hypatia presented herself to them, offering to be their scullery maid in exchange for food and a room for us. She adamantly refused to allow them to place me into servitude, arguing with a calm implacability far beyond her years that we would eat no more than one adult and so shouldn't have to do more work than one adult.

For some reason that tickled the head priest and he agreed. She bought my childhood by sacrificing her own. It was there that we learned to read and she discovered an insatiable curiosity within herself. Oftentimes if she could not be found in the kitchen or somewhere in the temple scrubbing floors, she could be found in the little library reading whatever she could get her hands on. Still that aloofness kept her apart from others. They offered her an apprenticeship to become an acolyte but she turned them down.

We stayed there some years, our lot far better than it might have been were it not for her. Then the kindly old priest who had first allowed us to stay grew ill and never recovered. Once he passed a new priest was sent and we were told that we could no longer stay there. So Hypatia packed up our meager belongings and we began a trek that would see us to this beautiful city. It was here, when we were accepted into the priesthoods of our chosen deities that she stood in this temple and smiled for the first time since that terrible beating so long ago. I took her hand and told her that she'd done it. We were safe."

Cimmera stopped to take a drink of her rapidly cooling tea and regard Valen carefully before she told him, "She was protecting me then. And I was the one who was able to convince her that she was safe. Her love for me drove her to become an avatar of something-- truth? Knowledge? Protection? Reason? I do not know what it is exactly but I know it was love that enabled her to endure beatings that should have killed her, that kept her spirit alive when her own father would have beaten it out of her."

Closing her eyes she inhaled slowly, letting go of the pain of the past. When she opened her eyes again she gave the tiefling a sly look and asked, "So, Valen Shadowbreath, who was she protecting this time?"

The utterly thunderstruck expression on his face was its own reward and laughing she pushed herself away from the table. "Sleep here tonight. She must see you when she wakes. My love and I will find another room." Then she left, leading her adoring angel by his hand.

Valen sat in the chair at the table for a long time, watching Hypatia sleep and thinking about what she'd gone through and what she'd done. If her twin was right, and there was every indication that she was, then Hypatia had and would again take on a role of some protector, denying her very self; to protect those she loved.

In the underdark she had the leisure to be herself. The threats were not so dire, her world was not threatened and through it her sister. Dare he hope to include himself in that? Was he included in her love? Cimmera had said that she had been the one to tell Hypatia that she was safe the first time. This time though, Hypatia had chosen not to listen to her sister. _She had listened to him…only him._

Finally, with the night well advanced he got his bedroll out and laid it across the door, falling into a deep and for once dreamless sleep.

The morning came far too soon for most in the temple. The heavy drapes in Cimmeras suite kept the room in cool darkness, allowing the occupants to sleep well into the morning. They might have slept longer save for a commotion in the hallway outside the door.

Even asleep Valen's acute hearing picked up a loud male voice berating someone, making dire predictions about what could and probably had happened to the woman left alone and sleeping with such a dangerous creature as a tiefling.

Growling his eyes flicked open glowing deep red. Instantly awake and alert he rolled from his bedroll away from the door, grabbing his flail and rising fluidly to his feet. The door opened just as he went to kick his bedroll out of the way and Cimmera stepped in.

"There now," she spoke calmly over her shoulder, "He slept before the door. He was protecting her." She smiled up at him and handed him the silk wrapped bundle she was carrying.

Stepping back and shifting his massive flail to one hand he took the bundle and realized it was Hypatia's katana and they smelled freshly oiled. "She's still sleeping," he spoke in a hushed voice so as not to disturb her.

Behind Cimmera a pretty faced priest with shifty eyes pushed his way into the room. He gave Valen a scathing look and announced in a nasal voice, "That's just what he wants you to think. They're wicked clever."

Valen's grip tightened on his flail and he carefully reached over to set the katana down on a table. He turned a dark glare upon the shifty little man. The sound of a soft moan drew his instant attention to the bed where Hypatia was stirring. "You woke her," he growled at the priest.

"That you did," Cimmera turned a stern glare on the priest before stepping across the room and casting a healing spell upon her sister.

The priest shrank back from Valen and circled him warily, trying to get around him to where Cimmera and Hypatia were. Valen was having none of it and blocked him, moving with the swiftness and confidence that bore mute testimony to his life as a warrior.

Cimmera shot a resentful glare over her shoulder from where she was helping Hypatia sit up. The girl had pushed herself far too hard for far too long. She needed to rest, not to be disturbed by narrow minded, self important fools. "You're not high priest yet, Vicktor. Now get out."

Finding no help from Cimmera and fully intimidated by the tiefling, Vicktor did indeed, get out.

Propping herself up on one hand, Hypatia held the heel of her other hand to her aching head. Even Cimmera's healing spell couldn't get rid of the ache that seemed to go all the way through her. An ache that was the cumulation of weeks, if not months, of battle and travel, stress and fatigue; of too little food and too little sleep, the healing spell took care of the deep bruises and healing wounds she'd picked up along the way. Only time and rest would take care of the ache though.

"Come on, dear," Cimmera eased her towards the edge of the bed. "You're filthy and you smell. A hot bath and then we can get some food into you."

Tempted by a hot bath and food, Hypatia slid off the bed, standing carefully not quite certain her legs would hold her just yet. Once sure she could stand she looked around, searchingly until her eyes settled upon Valen. Her worried expression cleared and she smiled, her green eyes soft and warm. "You are still here…beloved."

A slow smile lit up Valen's face and he reminded her, "I once told you I would storm the Nine Hells themselves to bring you back to me."

Hypatia made her way carefully towards the heated bath, patting his muscular arm as she passed, "and I told you that you'd never lost me."

The door closed behind her and only a grateful sigh came through to indicate the battered cleric slipping into the heated waters.

Valen stared at the now closed door as if he could somehow see through it. He was startled out of his thoughts only by a shout from Hypatia's twin. Pivoting, ready to face some kind of threat he stopped in confusion.

"Yes!" Cimmera danced around the room. When she stopped she looked Valen over from head to toe and said, "I was half afraid she'd never fall in love."

A blush crept up his neck but before he could do more than glance back at the door beyond which Hypatia bathed, Cimmera danced out of the room calling back, "I'll return with food."

Hypatia sighed and settled into the gently steaming waters, picking from amongst the ornate bottles and vials that lined one side of the sunken tub to find a scent from her sister's collection that pleased her. It was pure luxury and she enjoyed the soft feel of the water on her skin. She had grown gaunt and hoped that Valen didn't find her unattractive now. She worried that he might change his mind about their love now that he'd seen what she could become.

It was a testament to how well Cimmera knew her sister that she returned with a heavily loaded tray of food just as her twin was stepping out of the bathing chamber, her hair wrapped in a large towel and another wrapped around her body. Sliding the tray onto the table she told Valen to get started and went to intercept her twin on the way to the ornately carved wardrobe standing over by the window.

"Oh, no you don't," she laughed when Hypatia would have chosen the most drab and least flattering garment in the lot. Reaching into the wardrobe she pulled out a green version of the flowing robes she'd worn the previous day. "This will flatter you and bring out your eyes."

She stepped behind the dressing screen, "Well come on, let's get you into it…Good gracious! What happened to your hair?"

Valen looked over when, a few minutes later Hypatia stepped out from behind the screen and simply stared. He'd seen her in a variety of armors, voluminous cleric robes and even linen shifts but he'd never seen her in something so lovely as the green garments Cimmera had selected. She was too thin and there were still dark smudges under her eyes from too little sleep but to him she looked beautiful.

Cimmera guided her to a chair next to Valen and then sat across the table from them. She picked at a flaky pastry, more to keep them company while they ate then because she was hungry. Once they were both eating she asked, "so, what happened? Last I heard you were answering the call from Waterdeep. Next thing I know you show up looking like a dozen leagues of bad road with an angel and a tiefling in tow." She took a sip from a tall glass of juice then spoke gravely, "We got word right after you collapsed yesterday that an Arch Devil had carved a bloody path up through the underdark and into Waterdeep. Every adventurer and mercenary in the city went to arms. Then, this morning we get word that a hero they'd sent into the Underdark had also surfaced and defeated the arch devil with the help of two companions." She gave them a penetrating look.

Hypatia shook her head slowly, "The details will arrive soon enough I'm sure. For now I'd like to recuperate in what anonymity we're still allowed before everyone knows who we are and what we've done."

It was not to be though. Word was filtering through the temple already and Cimmera's angelic true love answered any questions put to him with what little he knew; which was enough. He even recounted Valen throwing the Arch Devil's offer back in his teeth, citing his love for Hypatia as cause enough to reject the offer. This of course thrilled the clergy of Sune.

By the time the sun set, they could hardly turn around without someone asking questions about what had happened. Finally Hypatia snitched a special key from her sister and led Valen up to a hidden garden on the seaward facing side of the temple's roof. "Have you ever watched the sun set over the sea?" She asked him smiling.

"I have not." He allowed her to lead him to a comfortable bench set among a fragrant night blooming flower whose petals were just starting to open.

Hypatia watched the sun set, splashing colors of orange, red, indigo and green over waves that stretched from the shore to the far horizion. Valen watched her as much as the setting sun. She seemed happy.

"Might we speak, my lady?"

That startled her and she turned to him, frowning, "Certainly, Beloved. I am listening."

He smiled then turned serious. "Why didn't you tell the Sleeping Man that you were not his true love when he woke?"

She inhaled sharply, then nodded, her expression drawn. "Right. I wanted to but if I had he never would have followed me through the gates and to this temple where my sister waited for him."

He frowned, it made sense. "And you acted in the most practical manner…without regard to the pain it would cause?"

Her voice was sad when she answered, "I…I judged the pain of that to be less than the pain of my sister never meeting her true love."

His tail lashed behind him and he scowled deeply, "Did you, as you seem to have done all of your life; give your sister the best and keep second best for yourself."

"No," though her voice was choked with tears her answer was immediate. "This time, I kept the best for myself."

The moon rose, following its silvery path and reflecting off the waves. It gilded her tears and in so doing, her face.

"You deserve an angel, Hypatia." The words almost stuck in his throat but he forced them out, believing them with all his heart.

Turning she took his hand and held it over her heart, "I don't want an angel, Valen. I want you. How could I love a man who would sleep away eons of his life when I could love a man who went through hell for and with me? Yes, it was my choice to make. And I made it; long before that fool ever assumed I was his true love. An assumption he made based upon a cruel half truth told him by an obsessed and unrequited lover."

Any doubt he still carried fled before her heartfelt confession. Reaching for her he gently pulled her onto his lap and lowered his lips to hers in a deep kiss. Joining his heart to hers in true love.


	16. Chapter 16

_I have had some more ideas for the setting and the characters. Please enjoy these continuing adventures. I make no claim to Bioware or their property which is theirs exclusively. In these continuing chapters I have strayed far beyond what was written in the game._

_____________________________________________________________________________

Two Become One

Dawn came early, the sun rising and gilding the surface of the ocean. Valen opened his eyes and looked down at his lover. The sun gilded her pale skin and she purred, stretching from finger tips to her toes, snuggling up to him and murmuring an endearment, turning her face away from the sun to steal a few more minutes sleep.

Smiling indulgently he held her close and thought about their joining. He had thought that the golden warmth of the bond between them was a gift beyond price but nothing had prepared him for what had happened when they had loved. Throughout the night, under the clear sky and twinkling stars the bond had changed, had grown and become something that was not wholly of her. It became something that was of both of them in equal parts.

The raging and chaotic tempest that was his, his emotions, his heritage, the irresistible force of his personality and will had met their match in her immovable calmness and the all encompassing warmth of her love. In her own deep passions and the force of her will the tempest had not been tamed, never that, but guided and given new direction.

Perhaps he had dreamed it; he the tempest encountering her, his golden sun and suddenly becoming ordered, taking on structure where there had only been chaos reigned in by sheer force of indomitable will. Now it whirled around a still center, the calm eye of a hurricane; a place where she found strength and protection, and he found peace and wholeness.

He would have been content to hold her the day through and simply watch her sleep, exploring the newfound peace within himself and for once looking forward to whatever the future might hold for them.

It was not to be.

Soon enough his acute hearing picked up the sound of quiet footsteps climbing the stairs to the hidden door. "Tia, my love," he gently woke her. "I believe your sister has gotten herself another key to this refuge and even now is getting ready to unlock the door."

The effect on her was electrifying; she rolled out of his embrace and scrambled into her clothes in record time blushing from the roots of her hair all the way down as far as he could tell. Shaking his head he got dressed too, although without the same haste.

Her shyness touched him. She was no coarse woman of the world, bold as brass and without shame. Completely different from the Matron Mothers of the Drow, or even the women he'd encountered in Sigil was his Hypatia.

Cimmera had indeed gotten the other key and came marching onto the rooftop with a certain amount of mischief in her twinkling eyes. If she was disappointed to not have caught them without their clothing on she didn't let it show. She merely looked them over with a critical eye and then teased her sister just a little, "My dearest sister….you are glowing. Between that and the smile on his face it won't take a spell to figure out what's going on between the two of you."

Hypatia looked up at him with wide eyes, blushing even more and giving him a shy half smile. He smiled down on her before schooling his expression into something unreadable, as was more his custom.

With a bit of a giggle Cimmera beckoned them to follow her, speaking as she led them down off the roof. "We've gotten some visitors. Word is travelling quickly about what happened in Waterdeep. Those mages gossip worse than little old ladies and I suspect they take a child-like delight in using magic to do so."

She led them down to breakfast and then left them alone for the rest of the day while she saw to her duties as High Priestess.

So their days and nights went for the better part of two weeks while they both rested and recovered from the ordeals they had been through. Finally the day came when Hypatia woke, stretched along his length and said, "Today I must see about my own duties to my goddess."

He looked down at her, "Why did you wait to do this, my love? I would have thought you would do that first thing."

Her smile faltered slightly and she toyed with a lock of his hair before running her fingers up the edge of one of his elegantly pointed ears, "I needed to recover before I could take up my duties. Had I gone to the temple of Mystra first I would have been thrust into the tasks and duties of my own priesthood straight away and I was too weak and exhausted for that."

She raised slightly worried eyes to his, "And, just before I left for Hilltop there was a new High Priest sent to replace the old one. I do not like him very much. He seems cruel and cold." Sliding off the bed she began to get dressed, choosing a very plain priestess robe. "I have no real complaint though, just my own impressions and some small observations I made before I left."

Frowning he rose and got dressed too. "Can you go to another temple then?"

Smiling she shook her head, "I could but this is the one I consider my home. It is enough that he too follows the Lady of Mysteries. We do not all have to have the most pleasant of personalities. We follow the same goddess and respect one another."

She began to brush out her hair humming a love song as she did. Once done she braided it into one thick braid which she left hanging down her back. This disguised the uneven ends. "Today though I think I will go into the slums and do works of charity in the name of the goddess. That is also an acceptable duty and one that I enjoy. The children have great needs and it pleases me to give them what little aid I can."

"I will go with you, my love," He smiled somehow unsurprised to hear that she undertook such duty willingly.

She led them to an open air market where she spent some gold buying all the food he could carry, which was quite a bit, truth be told. He did not go unnoticed through the streets and more than one city guard made a special point of telling him not to cause any trouble. One glared up at his stern expression half hoping he would start something. Most people recognized Hypatia's priestess robes and kept their suspicions to themselves even if they did cross to the other side of the street when they saw them coming.

The slums were like the poor districts of almost every city. They were squalid and filthy, inhabited by half starving children and desperate, despairing adults. Ramshackled buildings shoddily made of straw or scraps from other buildings filled in as crowded homes for the unfortunate and forgotten. Thieves and pick-pockets awaited the unwary and Valen bristled as more than one desperate looking man started to follow along behind them. Most opportunists, while thinking the priestess might be an easy target quickly changed their mind once they caught sight of the glowering tiefling standing protectively over her.

Hypatia wove her way through the warren of lean-tos and huts, deftly ducking under a line of ratty washing drying and made her way to a small square that had been cleared out. A group of bone thin children with dirty faces were playing with an equally skinny puppy, tossing a rag ball to it, laughing and giggling as it scampered on clumsy paws after the ball.

Their entrance into the little area caused the children to scatter, diving into hiding places; their ball forgotten and the puppy whining in the arms of some child who could be heard trying to shush it. It brought back memories of his own childhood for Valen to see them scatter at the sight of a strange adult so.

"It is alright, little ones. It is I, Hypatia, and I have brought food for you and healing for those who have need," Her gentle voice carried through the clearing but was pitched not to carry too far beyond the small space.

"Hypatia?" A small boy peaked out from around an empty crate, "Is it really you?" He edged out and as he did so the others also began to peak out from their hiding places.

"Zak?" Hypatia took some bread from the bundle of food Valen was carrying and offered it to the child, "Where is Zebbidaiah?"

With that question the children swarmed out and surrounded them, their fear forgotten. Several of the more bold ones helped themselves to food, taking it themselves from the bundle before Valen could offer it to them. He couldn't help but wonder how many lives were going to be different for the small amount of food, kindness and most importantly hope that his Hypatia was giving here in this forgotten corner of the city. Once again his heart filled with love for her and while he still felt unworthy he no longer questioned it, he was simply grateful that someone tainted like him could be loved by someone as good hearted as she.

Soon enough all of the food had been given out, even the puppy had gotten his fill for once; and the children were leading reluctant parents to meet Hypatia and be healed of their diseases and hurts. Most of them, Hypatia informed him in a whisper while they were waiting for their next patient, were the result of chronic hunger.

It was then, when they were expected to be distracted that the two desperate men who had followed them chose to strike, leaping out with rusty short swords drawn. Valen leaped in front of Hypatia without hesitation, his flail already unhooked and swinging. And the men had a sudden and total change of heart, dropping their swords and turning tail to run as fast as they could.

The sun was just setting when Hypatia used her last spell to heal the father of Zebbidaiah, who had broken his leg on the docks and subsequently found himself out of work as a result. Zeb had taken over the job to keep what little coin he could coming into the family but now with their father healed they stood a decent chance of getting themselves out of the poor district.

Weary from a day filled with casting spells and persuading reluctant parents to allow her to help them, Hypatia took Valen's hand and led him out of the poor district. Once back in one of the better districts of the city they once more encountered the subtle bigotry that followed Valen wherever he went.

One young nobleman riding a fine horse went so far as to sniff and look down his nose at them, though Valen's scowling expression was forbidding enough that he kept whatever comments he might have spoken to himself.

They got back to the temple of Sune and met Cimmera and her love for supper. Hypatia told Cimmera all about her day in the poor district. Then, because she knew her sister was curious and news was travelling rapidly, she told them of her adventures in Undermountain. She told them of her transport to the Underdark, meeting the Seer, Nathyrra and, Valen. She left nothing out, telling parts of the tale that even Valen hadn't heard and he blushed more than once, believing that she made him out to be far more heroic than he was.

Her sister and some few others of the priesthood listened with rapt attention as she told them of being trapped in the hells and their arduous trek across the frozen wastes of Cania. The weeks spent in the bitter cold fighting the horrors of the hells. She told them of her fear that her weakness would cost Valen his life and doom her own world to destruction and the ruthless suppression of herself so that she could be strong and keep him and them safe. Finally she told them of their triumph over the dread Arch Devil, which brought them to the part of the tale they already knew.

Leaving them to contemplate the tale she'd just told them she excused herself to return to the apartment her sister continued to let her occupy.

While she was brushing her hair out, Hypatia brought up something that she knew she would have to, and in truth wanted to; "Valen?"

"Yes my love," He was polishing his armor and flail and watching her, content and relaxed. He was still surprised by the glimpse of himself as seen through her eyes he had gotten by listening to her tell the tale of her adventure.

"I must tithe tomorrow and give my report to my own priesthood. After that I think, if you would like, that maybe we could seek out the Seer and make sure she's ok and see our friends amongst the followers of Eiliastraee."

Valen looked at her, smiling, "I would like that, my love." He thought for a moment his expression growing more serious, "I do not know where they would be. It could take us a while to find them."

She shrugged, "I've got no pressing matters after I've tithed."

Nodding once he agreed, "Then let us find our friends once you've completed your duty to your goddess."

The following morning Hypatia dressed in her plain priestess robes and deliberately left the large majority of her possessions in the rooms they occupied in the temple of Sune. She took a large pile of scrolls she'd saved from the dracolich treasure, the strange core of the obelisk of the antimagic caverns, several heavily enchanted weapons and some robes, magical staffs and named armor they'd taken from foes and assorted found treasures in the hells. Her tithe was very rich, more than the required 10% and it was almost entirely comprised of magical items.

She ate a hasty breakfast and guided Valen to the temple library, leaving him in the hands of a capable librarian whom she pressed into service going through the scrolls and tomes seeking any mention of where there might be surface shrines or even temples to Eilastraee. She promised to return soon, then hurried out the doors of the temple to go to the shrine of Mystra and tithe and give her report.


	17. A Plan Unrequited

A Plan Unrequited

In time for the mid day meal Cimmera came to rescue Valen, or the librarian judging by the way he peered timidly over the edge of a large tome at the scowling tiefling. "Were you able to find anything useful, Kurt?"

"N-no, milady; the only mention we have of any possible locations are caverns deep in the wilds that have access to the Underdark. One, spotty history," he put down the tome to rifle through a pile of aged books, pulling one out and leafing through the yellowed pages, "Tells of an entrance to the Underdark up in the Silvery Marshes. A…a place called Mitheral Hall where the fierce drow of Menzoberranzan once attacked. That would be a place to start searching…perhaps." He gulped and glanced at Valen, "These tales are old and incomplete at best."

Cimmera moved to pull a sheaf of maps out of a large drawer, shaking her head and muttering to herself before speaking up, "Look at this, Valen. The Silvery Marshes are as far away as from here to Waterdeep at least, but that's as the crow flies and you'd have to cut through the heart of the Anauroch Desert." She pointed out the city they were in, marked clearly on the map and then ran her finger over the map up to an area north and west marked in large flowing script '_Silvery Marshes'_. "If you were going to take that route, and I suggest not, it might behoove you to aim for the Scimitar Spires, see here? Right around the Shadow Sea and search there for an entrance into the Underdark."

Valen looked at the map, following the path outlined by Cimmera. "If we can find an entrance into the Underdark we can find The Seer. It wouldn't surprise me if she sent Nathyrra to meet us once we do find an entrance."

"D-dangerous, dangerous magics, ancient magics of the Underdark, evil creatures once imprisoned in a magical bubble under the surface still lurk beneath the ruins of the Netherese empire. B-best not to tamper with such forces," Kurt blurted.

"Hmmm," Cimmera considered it, "Best to swing to the west and then north. It'll add weeks to your journey but might be worth it to avoid the dangers of the Anauroch." She straightened and looked towards the window thoughtfully, "I seem to recall that Hilltop is somewhere in the Silvery Marshes. Maybe Hypatia knows a few things we don't about that area. She spent some time there under the tutelage of a retired dwarf adventurer named Drogan."

She looked up at Valen and shook her head, smiling, "But forgive me. I came to tell you that the mid day meal is being served and ask you if you would dine with Angelous and I. Afterwards, if you like, I'm sure your skill in battle could be put to good use training the temple guard; that is if you're interested."

*****

Xanthus strode through the bustling city street with Gabriel. Both paladins watched the crowd, looking for scofflaws or other troublemakers that might need being taken to task. The bright sun glinted off of their armor and the colorful garments of the throngs of people who hurried about on their errands and business.

"So," Xanthus spoke as they moved through the crowd, "your little informant from the poor district told you she was back?"

"Mmhmm," Gabriel smiled, "For a piece of silver the little urchin came straight to me after she visited. Best way to keep track of her really."

"But why?" Xanthus twisted past a group of wealthy women who were moving purposely towards one of the many open bazaars.

Gabriel stopped to look at him for a moment before continuing on, "I've considered the problems that paladins face. Evil is the least of them. That's easy for the noble and courageous of heart to withstand. No, my friend; love causes more problems for men of our station and calling than anything else. Not just men either. Look at Lady Aribeth of Neverwinter. She became a blackguard when her love was rightfully punished for his complicity in the plague that ravaged the city. "

"Hmph," Xander grunted thoughtfully, "Those fellows who endlessly moon over a woman who is out of reach aren't great assets either. I half expect them to start spouting bad poetry at any moment."

Gabriel laughed and slapped him on the back, a clank of gauntlet on plate mail. "You've got the right of that. And that's where Hypatia comes in. I met her back when she was still an acolyte. She'd come looking for someone to accompany her into the poor district to do works of charity, someone to keep her safe.

At first I didn't want to be bothered babysitting some young cleric whose heart was far too soft. She didn't understand the need for these people to take responsibility for themselves. Always going on about how it was up to those who were more fortunate to give aid to the less fortunate. As if people don't make their own fortunes. As I began to think about it though, as I watched her I realized something: She would make the ideal wife."

Xander very nearly tripped, such was his surprise, "That was fast!"

"Hear me out. She's a total innocent. Bronwyn was following her around like a lost puppy and she simply thought he was trying to be helpful. At first I thought she was playing him for a fool, then I realized that she was just clueless."

Gabriel started ticking his fingers as he spoke, "She's a cleric of Mystra, so no worries about her piety. She's not bad looking either. She has a noble, honorable heart; she'll be an asset as a wife. Once she's safely with child she won't be wandering the poor districts anymore and with a wife and children at home I'm safe from any of that unrequited love business. Safe from falling from grace because of a woman, and once she's mine I'll be free from temptation and the wiles of women of less savory character. It's perfect; she's pure, honorable, easy on the eyes and soon as I have her hand in marriage I can concentrate on the important things: like ridding the face of Toril of evil."

"But you don't love her," Xander observed quietly. "I wonder what she would think of that."

Gabriel chuckled, "She'll never know. I'll woo her properly and she's such an innocent she'll be swept off her feet. Love just makes you weak anyway, gets in the way of duty and honor. Weakness is an imperfection that leads to ruin. One that I intend to avoid, all it takes is a little foresight and planning."

"So," Xander once more twisted past a cluster of people; merchants in richly embroidered robes this time. "Why did you wait then? Why let her go away to Hilltop before beginning your grand scheme?"

"Plan, my friend, plan; not scheme. She was still a child when she left to enroll in that adventuring school. And in truth she left while I was out on a task myself. I made my way up to Hilltop when I found out where she'd gone. She had an admirer but once again was completely clueless. With nothing to worry about and not wanting her to know I'd been checking up on her, I returned here to continue my own training. I knew she'd visit those street brats as soon as she returned so it was a small thing to offer one of them a silver piece for news of her when she visited."

*****

It had been some years since Hypatia had been to the little shrine of Mystra and during the course of those years the new High Priest, Farquhar, had seen fit to build it up into a fair sized temple. Though she disapproved, preferring the small natural shrine that had been on the spot before, it wasn't her place to question the actions of a High Priest in regards to the temple he was stationed at. So Hypatia had gone in and given her tithe, explaining as much as she knew about the artifacts, armors and weapons she had brought to tithe. She glossed over most of the details of her adventures, and the clergy wasn't really interested in what she'd done to acquire her tithe.

High Priest Farquhar was just as cold as she recalled and she didn't like the look of calculating cruelty in his eyes but he gave her no cause to complain so she shrugged off her internal warnings. Despite her best efforts to keep her report brief they kept her talking for the better part of the day.

Farquhar seemed particularly interested in the anti-magical properties of the core of the obelisk she'd tithed and questioned her closely about it. Then he turned his attention to The Ring of Mystra, questioning her closely about the details of how she had come into possession of it and what its properties were. He seemed quite impressed by the Anyspell it could hold, speculating on how much power such a ring could offer to the right bearer of it.

"Now, you're just not of a rank in the church to be trusted with a relic like that. So just hand it over." He held out a bony hand, sneering or perhaps leering at her.

Hypatia sat back, shocked, "Even if I wanted to give it to you, High Priest Farquhar, I could not. It was given to me by The Lady of Mysteries herself."

"Hmmm," He frowned, though a glint of anger showed in his eyes, "Of course, child. A simple test is all. One which you've passed quite handily. Now if you'll excuse me I must be about my duties."

"Of course," She rose and bowed, confused and more than a little troubled. Yet she still had no real complaint. Not unless she wished to accuse the High Priest of lying or worse and it would be impossible to prove even if she were right; and what if it had been a simple test? Surely it was within his right to test the priesthood; it might even be considered his duty.

She left the temple of Mystra and made her way slowly towards the temple of Sune, it was late afternoon judging by the angle of the sun. Her steps came more quickly the closer she got to the temple of Sune, and Valen. Now that she'd done her duty by the temple she was free to help Valen find the Seer again, and from there a way back to Sigil. He was homesick for it and she rather thought the Seer might know a way to get there.

It would mean leaving Toril, possibly for good but it would make Valen happy and set her sister free to follow her own truelove to his home, which was where she belonged. Once there she would be safe and taken care of as she deserved to be. Of course that would all depend upon what Valen wanted to do. She wasn't about to make decisions on his behalf; she loved him far too much for that.

*****

After the mid day meal, Valen had declined the offer to help train the temple guard. Cimmera studied him for a moment. "Now that's interesting."

Cimmera spent a good part of the afternoon seeing to her own duties, meeting and counseling hopeful couples as well as speaking to the lonely and lovesick. Valen observed the workings of the clergy from a sentinel position, blending into the temple guard with ease.

Finally, around midafternoon Cimmera finished up and motioned for Valen to follow her to the dining hall where she got some tall glasses of chilled fruit juice for them to drink. Angelous, as always, by her side. Taking a sip of the chilled fruit juice that had been served she finally decided to ask some questions of the tiefling. Her sister was head over heels for him and she needed to know that he'd treat her well.

"So, Valen," she studied him critically, "I would like to know what makes you so special."

Echoing memories of when he'd voice the same question to Hypatia aside, Valen scowled; shocked to suddenly find himself being questioned by her sister in such a manner. "I am not sure I understand the question…"

Cimmera waived her hand, interrupting him, "I'm talking about what it is that Hypatia sees in you." She looked him over with piercing eyes, "I've introduced her to plenty of better looking men. Paladins boasting devotion to honor, duty and good that are beyond reproach or question."

Valen's scowl deepened into a dark frown.

"Yet each one she rejected on such a deep level that I'm not even sure she was ever aware that they were interested. There is something inside of her that has never let a man get close to her…until you." She leaned back in the chair, still eying him critically. "At first I thought she was being deliberately obtuse; after all, she is not a stupid girl. Then I realized that whatever it is that has up until now rejected any potential suitor, is so deep within her that she isn't even aware that she's doing it. So how is it that got past this thing?"

"Perhaps," Valen suggested stiffly, "You should ask her."

"No can do," Cimmera shook her head. "That'd just make her angry with me and she'd clam up. I worry about her. There is something dark within her and I can't help but wonder if it found its equal in you."

Valen stood abruptly, knocking the chair back, his eyes suddenly glowing red. "Your sister has sacrificed herself time and again to protect you. She saved your world from horrors untold…."

Seemingly unperturbed, Cimmera waived him to resume his seat, once again interrupting him. Something, he absently thought, that Hypatia had never done.

"I know her, I know what she's been through; possibly better than anyone. I worry about her. She has not come through all of this undamaged. " Here she stopped and her expression changed to one of deep seated sorrow. "Hypatia has never let me help her. She's never let anyone help her. Not when it comes to the deep betrayal and hurt of having her own father almost kill her, of having her own mother stand by, cowering; and watch it happen. She changed then. I had hoped, on that day long ago when we had both found our callings that she had healed. But then when she entered the temple with you and I saw her frozen expression I realized that change was still with her. Yet through some miracle you have reached her. "

*****

Gabriel and Xanthus were striding purposefully down the street upon which was located the Temple of Sune when Gabriel stopped and pointed to a red haired cleric in a drab priestess robe hurrying up the steps. "There she goes. Must have just returned from the Temple of Mystra and is going to see her sister. See how modestly she covers herself? Nothing ostentatious, nothing too rich, and certainly nothing suggestive," satisfaction rang in his voice, "she is a paragon of virtue."

*****

Hypatia entered the temple smiling. Her duty was done and now she was free again to explore, learn and discover the wonders of her world. She was ever humbled by the majesty of what the gods had wrought. She delighted in seeking out the hidden places and the beauties therein and she hoped that Valen would also find joy in such things. And if not, then she would go where he wished and learn of, of perhaps even the planes.

*****

Before Valen could utter another word an acolyte hurried over to them, "High Priestess, your sister has returned."

Cimmera sighed, "Her timing is impeccable, as usual. Come then, let us go to her."

Valen had already risen and was moving towards the door that led to the passage that would take him to the main hall where Hypatia would be.

Cimmera was delayed by another priest who caught up with her just outside the dining hall and had a matter he needed to discuss with her.

*****

Hypatia hurried down the long, ornate foyer of the temple, bypassing the intricately carved doors that led to the main cathedral and was turning towards the passage that led to the dining hall when Gabriel and Xanthus entered the main doors.

"Hypatia!" Gabriel called, his deep voice echoing off the marble columns.

Hearing her name called, Hypatia stopped, her hand reaching for the door handle, and looked back over her shoulder. "Gabriel? Whatever are you doing here? Don't tell me you've finally found the one." She smiled turning to him.

Gabriel flashed a grin to Xanthus and moved towards Hypatia, his long legs eating up the distance between them rapidly, "Well now, I believe I may just have."

The door opened and Gabriel stopped, setting into a battle ready stance as he saw a tiefling step through. "Stand back, Hypatia. Tieflings are creatures of evil."

The tiefling scowled deeply and stepped half in front of Hypatia, resting his hand on the hilt of a wicked looking flail.

"Oh do try to let go of your prejudices, Gabriel." Hypatia scolded him and turned to smile up at the tiefling. "While I would never begrudge The Lady my rightful duty, I am glad to be back."

Gabriel's jaw dropped and anger flashed through his brown eyes. "Hypatia, you are naive enough to believe that even such a creature as this, with demon's blood in his veins, can be redeemed. This is a dangerous naivety. Step away from him and let me drive his evil taint from this temple."

Hypatia placed a small hand on Valen's arm and stepped around him, her eyes flashing with an anger that more than matched Gabriel's. "That is quite enough of that. He is good." She looked him in the eye, letting that statement hang in the air for a moment before continuing, "you will not harass him. Know this," She spoke sternly, "You will not harm Valen."

Valen towered over Hypatia, scowling fiercely at Gabriel and when he caught up to the small group, Xanthus too.

Deciding to try a different tack, Gabriel said, "I heard you were back in the city, Hypatia and stopped by to see if you would need me to accompany you into the slums once more."

Releasing a silent breath of relief that he seemed to be willing to let go of his initial dislike of Valen, Hypatia smiled, "Thank you Gabriel but I know your duties are stern and I have Valen now to protect me when I venture out."

Not the answer he'd been looking for. He frowned down at her and glared at the tiefling standing protectively over her. "Very well. It is good to see you have returned safely, now I must be about my duties."

Once out of the temple Gabriel turned towards the Temple of Mystra.

"What are you going to do?" Xanthus followed along.

"I am going to bring this matter to her High Priest. He will see about disciplining her and putting an end to this…this delusion she has that an evil creature can somehow redeem himself and turn aside from the taint that flows in his veins."


	18. Heretic

Heretic

Cimmera once more brought breakfast to her sister, entering the suit of rooms that she called her own but had given over to her sister to use for her stay with barely a knock. She placed the laden platter on the table and studied her sister. She was wearing the Mystrian armor and was buckling her katana into place, they hung, sitting on the waist on one side and dipping to curve over her hip on the other crossing low over her stomach, one katana on each side of her.. Valen too was clad in his armor and finishing sorting through his pack, carefully selecting what he'd take with him on the journey.

Hypatia looked up and smiled. She'd regained some of the weight she'd lost in the hells and while still underweight, was no longer gaunt. A serene beauty marked her that had not been there before; it appeared that being in love agreed with the cleric.

With a sigh, Cimmera offered Hypatia a small book. "I wish you didn't always run off after a few days of rest but by at least this time you'll have someone looking after you." She smiled at Valen. "I had Kurt make this up for you," she indicated the small book, "It's got maps of the areas you're going to be in sketched into the first pages. Do be a dear and add any details that might be of interest in the blank pages that follow the maps. Like how you came into possession of the Cloak of Ascalhorn."

Hypatia gave her a surprised glance, looking up from the breakfast she was eating.

"Oh don't think I didn't have some of our best lore masters take a look at some of the goodies you brought back. You've confirmed some things we thought were only legends. I read that book your friend the Kobold wrote. It shed a lot of light on some things. Although why you travelled with a kobold is not one of them." She gave her sister an arch look.

Hypatia smiled, "Deekin; you'd have to meet him to understand. You'd like him I'm sure. He wants to be good. He wants to show other Kobolds that they can be good too. Plus he's funny."

Cimmera smiled, "Well that's good to hear then. Not a lot of other people would give a kobold bard, a half orc sorcerer, a tiefling and any number of drow the chance to prove themselves good."

Hypatia frowned. Cimmera was fishing and she wanted to head off that line of questioning before it went too far, before she started making connections. "Yes, well, not many people turn out to be world saving heroines, now do they?"

Valen looked at her, surprised. Hypatia was not generally one to brag about her accomplishments.

Cimmera frowned, "true, my dear sister; and yet I wonder why you feel the need to continue running. Why don't you settle down somewhere?"

Hypatia gave her a startled look, "I'm not running. We want to see that our friends are well."

Valen scowled; what would Hypatia be running from? Why would she run from anything? He'd watched her stand toe to toe with the worst the Underdark and the Hells had thrown at her without backing down.

Shaking her head slightly, Hypatia smiled, "I like to explore; to see the wonders of our world." She finished her breakfast and went to grab her pack, "I'm leaving most of the treasure I found here with you, dear sister. There is one chest of stuff I've sorted out as special to me. As for the rest; take what you like, tithe what you like and take good care of anything left.

That distracted Cimmera from her attempt to delve into her sister's psyche. She looked over to the row of chests she'd provided for the massive loot Hypatia had with her when she'd arrived at the Temple her eyes wide, "That's…very generous of you."

"Be happy, my dear sister." Hypatia slung her pack over her shoulder. She gave Cimmera a sly look, adding, "And take it with you when you follow that Planetar of yours."

That surprised her, "I couldn't…" she gestured around weakly, unable to give voice to all the reasons she had to stay here.

"Oh, I'll find you. Worry not. And I'm fairly certain you can follow your goddesses leading anywhere. People still meet and touch and learn to love one another on the planes as well as here."

Cimmera stood, suddenly considering possibilities that had never occurred to her before. She suddenly felt like she'd been set free; free to leave the safety of the temple and to go where her heart might lead her, to follow her own dreams and to see amazing things for herself. Her expression was one of wonder as she slowly followed her sister and Valen down to the Temple foyer.

No sooner had they entered the foyer when a messenger from the temple of Mystra approached and informed them that Hypatia's presence was required by the High Priest at the temple.

Puzzled, Hypatia bade Valen to wait with her sister while she answered the summons, "probably thought of a couple more questions to ask me," She offered, frowning.

She followed the messenger to the temple, trying to figure out what they might need her for. _Perhaps some special task?_ Truly she did not know. She was surprised to see the main cathedral mostly empty when she got there, save for Gabriel whom she gave a slight smile in greeting to as she passed. The High Priest stood up on the dais before the altar waiting for her. He had a couple of new priests with him, priests she'd never seen before but then she'd been away for a long time so that was not so surprising.

What did surprise her was Gabriel falling into place behind her. When a priest she recognized as the boy from long ago whom Cimmera had saved her from, stepped around a marble sheathed column she gasped and stopped, suddenly wary. _Why would a lower priest of Sune be here? And why that one of all of them?_ He had never risen very high in the ranks, his own inherent selfishness keeping him from truly serving his goddess.

"What's going on here?" She demanded, noticing Gabriel stepping right up behind her and wishing he'd step away. If there were going to be a fight she'd prefer not to accidentally strike an ally. _Why would I think that? This is my own home temple for the love of Mystra._ Yet she couldn't shake the dread certainty that a battle was in the near future.

"It has come to our attention," Farquhar began slowly, a cruel smile curving his thin lips, "That you are consorting with the spawn of a fiend."

"What?" Gabriel stepped forward, almost shoving her out of the way, "No, she just thinks he can be redeemed. It is a naivety of hers."

Farquhar smiled, displaying yellowing teeth, "Oh, no, my good Paladin. Antonius here assures me that it goes far beyond that. She is no longer an innocent."

Antonius sneered, "She could have chosen you, my noble friend, but instead she chose to let a _tiefling_ teach her the ways of love."

"Is this true, Hypatia?" Gabriel demanded harshly, whipping around to face her, "have you given your purity to one whose veins flow with fiendish blood?"

_As if it's any of your business, or anyone else's for that matter. But paladins are so pig headed; he'll not leave until he gets an answer, self righteous cad._ Sparing an irritated glare for Antonius, Hypatia looked up at Gabriel's thunderous countenance and very gently said, "He is a good man."

"He is not a man!" Gabriel backhanded her, the force sending her flying over the low benches to land in a heap between two columns.

It took Hypatia a minute to push herself up to her knees, leaning on one of the nearby benches for support, her lips and nose bleeding and a bruise that would cover the entire side of her head already starting to form. Blinking to clear her vision, she tried to gather herself. "No? And tell me, how does being a _man_ make you better than he?"

Charging over, Gabriel grabbed both of her arms in a punishing grip, hauling her to her feet, "Tieflings are brutes. They are cruel, evil creatures who delight in tormenting and torturing those weaker than they are."

She still couldn't see clearly but she managed to turn her face up to his and spat, "Shall I ask my sisters and the daughters of my sisters across the face of Faerun who brutalizes them? I know the answer to that question, as do all women, and it is not tieflings, Gabriel; it is men. Men who beat them, men who rape them, and men who tell cruel lies…"

"No!" He struck her again and felt something in her face give as she slumped, knocked senseless by the force of the blow.

Farquhar glided down from the dais and over to where Gabriel still held the unconscious Hypatia by her arms, in equal parts seething with rage and horrified by what he'd done to her. She deserved it though, he assured himself. Giving herself to a tiefling, sullying herself and her priesthood; he rationalized and so tried to silence the quiet voice of his conscience.

Farquhar knelt and removed the rings she was wearing while his personal priests took her weapons. Antonius took her amulet.

Farquhar shook his head his eyes glittering with avarice and perhaps lust, "You've done us a great service this day, Paladin. We will not forget it. Now that she has had her magics removed and will be no threat we can begin to counsel her, perhaps turn her back to the path of… goodness." He showed his teeth again in some mockery of a smile, "For now though, take her to the dungeon and place her in a cell. She'll likely be angry when she wakes and we don't want her pet tiefling to find her before we've had a chance to see if she's under some kind of enchantment."

Those words had the desired effect as Gabriel, desperately looking to silence his conscience latched onto them and because they made his actions good ones, believed.

Flinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes Gabriel nodded, declaring, "It is the duty of paladins to root out heretics wherever they may be found."

Watching until the paladin was safely out of the large foyer, Farquhar grinned to Antonius. "Well done, my friend. It pleases me no end to see how gullible the noble of heart can be. A few whispered lies, a couple of choice words and they'd turn on their own mothers. So sure that everyone around them is possessed of a corrupt soul beyond redemption and so confident in their own infallibility."

"With the Ring of Mystra now in my possession, the priesthood will follow me, believing that my possession of the ring indicates the favor of the goddess is upon me." He turned a cold smile around the room, "And you shall finally be given your rightful standing in priesthood instead of being held back by those who are weak."

"What of her tiefling lover? I hear he is a fearsome warrior," Antonius glanced around nervously.

"Bah," Farquhar scoffed, "Tieflings are creatures of chaos, ruled by their blood lusts. You said this one spent time in the Underdark? Likely he was a pet for one of the Drow Matron Mothers and will relish his freedom when our dear Hypatia doesn't return. The chaos he'll stir up in the city once he realizes he is beholden to no one will provide an excellent distraction for the city guard and those nosey paladins."

*****

"Boss!" The rather high pitched whisper impinged upon Hypatia's consciousness and brought with it a splitting headache. Groaning she rolled to the side, trying to block out the sound and the pain. Her face hurt, her head hurt, her neck ached all the way from the base of her skull to her shoulders.

"Boss!" Another whispered hiss and she could ignore it no longer. Memory returned and she sat up, the sudden change of position causing her to retch. She was glad she'd not had much to eat for breakfast, wiping her lips with trembling fingers she peered through the darkness.

"Deekin?" She croaked the question.

"Boss!" The little kobold clapped his hands over his mouth and looked around to see if anyone had heard him. No one else seemed to be in the dungeon at the moment and he merrily chattered on, "Halaster keep Deekin with him while Boss has exciting adventure in Underdark. Deekin sing for Arch Mage, and tell stories to Arch Mage. Arch Mage lets Deekin watch sometimes though; through enchanted pool, enchanted crystal, even once through enchanted dragon's eye. Deekin writes it all down in new book. Then this morning Halaster say, 'Two for two, now off with you.' And Deekin suddenly be here with Boss, whos looking like shes be needing help."

Hypatia had been holding her head, an expression of exquisite agony on her face as she tried to listen to Deekin while every sound seemed to slam through her bruised head. Finally she held up her hands for quiet and spoke in a bare whisper, her jaw dislocated and resisting her attempt at speech, "Deekin, I need you to go to the temple of Sune and find Valen. Tell him that I'm in trouble. Tell my sister, Cimmera, that the high priest is not what he seems. He's evil. Go, Deekin, don't talk to anyone until you get to the temple of Sune. Find Valen. Don't get caught."

"Right Boss, Deekin be right back. Kobold companion will be big hero, rescuing Boss. Maybe Deekin writes his own story next." He cast a moderate healing spell on her before scampered off, pausing to cast invisibility on himself as he went.

The healing spell caused the massive swelling of her face to subside some and the nausea to fade. She lay back trying to gather herself. In a few moments she cast a healing cantrip, unable to focus through the pain long enough to cast anything more powerful on herself. Another few minutes to rest and she cast another one. She was trained enough in the healing arts to suspect that the gauntleted backhand Gabriel had given her had cracked her skull. She was lucky to be alive.

Slowly, one cantrip at a time she worked her way up to casting a cure light wounds on herself. Still bruised, her face still grotesquely swollen and likely still with a hairline crack in her skull; she got no farther in healing herself when Bronwyn came to fetch her on Farquhar's order.

*****

"Now, Valen, we can't just go storm the temple of Mystra," Cimmera held out her hands to physically stop the big tiefling from marching out of the temple in search of Hypatia. "True she's been longer than we expected but we don't know why they wanted her. Maybe they sent her to check up on one of the orphans she tends to."

"Something's wrong," Valen growled, "I felt it."

Cimmera frowned, "I felt something too, but I also felt it come and go quickly."

Valen glared at her, "She was angry, then it was gone."

"Likely someone said something that cooled her anger. She's quite capable of taking care of herself."

"Wow, yous look just like Boss," the voice seemed to come out of the air and both Cimmera and Valen leaped back, tensing.

"Who are you?" Valen demanded.

"I's Deekin, faithful Kobold companion of Boss. "

"Deekin?" Valen looked towards where the voice had come from, "Hypatia told me about you."

"Ooooh, Boss tells big scary goat man about little Deekin?"

Cimmera covered a laugh with a cough and listened, trying to find the invisible kobold.

Before they could question him further he blurted out, "Boss's in trouble, sends me to find Valen and sister. Says High Priest be evil."

Valen shot a scowl at Cimmera before demanding, "In trouble where?"

"Boss be in cage in dungeon under temple. Gots big bruises on face and arms, Deekin notices but not tells Boss; doesn't want to embarrass her."

"Valen, wait!" Cimmera commanded, thinking rapidly. "You cannot go in there by yourself. That temple is full of clerics who have access to the realm of arcane as well as divine magic. We will have to bring some allies. The paladins will help us but we must plead our case with them, and quickly."

Turning brightly glowing crimson eyes on her he commanded, "You go and gather your allies, I'm going after Tia. Every moment she's there she's in danger." He paused, "It sounds like she needs a healer too and something is very wrong if she can not heal herself."

Suddenly very frightened Cimmera nodded, "I'll be as quick as I can but don't get yourself killed. Hypatia will never forgive me if I let you get yourself killed."

"I shall endeavor not to get killed," Out the door he charged, pounding through the streets as fast as his powerful legs would take him. Deekin scampered along behind, trying to keep up.

Cimmera flew out the door herself, running swiftly to the garrison where the paladins kept themselves apart from the rest of the city for their training and devotions.

*****

"He removed a ring that carried the symbol of her goddess?" Xanthus whispered the question worriedly, troubled by the tale his friend was telling. "Wouldn't that show the favor of her goddess is upon her?"

"Perhaps it was that favor that caused her to become complacent and fall," Gabriel whispered back.

Farther discussion was cut short as the doors to the large room were flung open and Cimmera, High Priestess of Sune hurried into the common area. "Agathon?" She called out as she fairly flew down the lengthy tiled floor.

"Yes, Cimmera," The headmaster of the school, Paladin and Silver Raven, Agathon, answered; stepping out from a small alcove where he'd been going over the training and chore schedule for the next few weeks. "To what do we owe the honor of your exquisite presence?"

"Uh oh," Xanthus whispered under his breath.

"Hypatia has been taken captive in the temple of Mystra. She just got word to us that the High Priest there is evil. She's wounded. We need help to get to her; she's been thrown, wounded into the dungeon."

Agathon's eyebrows shot up, "Those are serious accusations, Cimmera. To accuse a High Priest in his own temple is a grave matter."

Cimmera drew herself up haughtily, "I know. Yet it is true. Hypatia just saved Toril itself from destruction, can you think of a single reason she would be wounded and thrown into the dungeon in a temple of Mystra?"

Gabriel stepped forward, "She has fallen! She has consorted with a tiefling!"

Cimmera gasped and turned to glare at Gabriel, "How dare you! Valen is a good man and any relationship they may have is none of your business. How dare you spread such lies. Hypatia is not fallen." She turned back to Agathon, "She bears a ring that was a gift of the Lady of Mysteries herself. She calls upon the most powerful of spells as a divine spell caster. She has not fallen."

Agathon considered Cimmera and then turned to Gabriel, considering him also. "Hypatia is your sister, Cimmera. You are biased in her favor."

Cimmera opened her mouth to argue but he held up a hand to silence her and turned to Gabriel, "And you are biased against this tiefling. Do your respective biases balance out…I wonder?"

"Please," Cimmera spared a furious glare for Gabriel, "Valen is even now storming the temple to rescue her. She'll be very displeased if he is killed."

This surprised Agathon, "He is intent upon rescuing her?" He nodded, "Very well then. Come!" He turned and motioned to a dozen or so men who appeared, stepping out of rooms and from behind columns where they'd been waiting to see how things would go. "We shall watch carefully when we enter the temple. If the Tiefling is indeed rescuing Hypatia then we will have our answer. If, however; he is simply sowing chaos wherever he goes, then we shall have that answer too. I expect if the latter is the case we'll run across the bodies of his victims before we reach the temple."

*****

The early morning streets of Darlune were only just filling with people hurrying hither and yon on unknown errands and business of their own. Still there were enough people about that they heard whispers of an enraged tiefling charging towards the temple of Mystra. Though they looked and listened as they hurried over there, there were no bodies left for them to find and not a whisper of anyone being harmed by the fiend.

"I told you," Cimmera muttered bitterly under her breath as they raced up the steps to the temple, shooting a resentful glare towards Gabriel.

They stepped through the massive bejeweled doors of the temple and into a battle zone. The Clergy of Mystra seemed divided and each faction was battling the other. To the left, there were a few clerics healing those of their own who became too injured to continue the battle. To the right, those who fell were left to their own resources.

To their left towards the front of the chapel a cluster of priests and priestesses were grouped tightly around someone in their center, casting defensive spells and shielding whatever was in their midst. A small Kobold was singing a song of Doom near them.

"Don't hurt the Kobold," Cimmera snapped. Agathon gave her a questioning look and she could almost see the thought process, _first a tiefling and now a kobold? These are evil creatures._ She gave him a look, entreating him to withhold judgment until he had seen for himself how they behaved.

To the left lay bodies, crushed and battered and up towards the front, Valen fought valiantly against the bulk of the priesthood. His wounds bore mute testimony to the ferocity of the battle. He was beset on all sides by priests wielding staffs, maces and magic. Still he made progress, laying them low as he tumbled and spun, swinging his flail, Devil's Bane, in deadly arcs. He took vicious hits and bore the lash of agonizing spells, grunting in pain yet making inexorable progress.

"Do not let these heretics stop us. They would give away the secrets of the weave to any who asked. We know that such knowledge is for us alone. Only we have the right to touch the weave. Not the unwashed masses, not the self-centered mage, the insane arch-mage. It is time we cleansed the temple of the weak and impure!" Farquhar exhorted his followers. "We will destroy the Weave and the Shadow Weave before allowing the impure and unworthy to touch it!"

The High Priest raised an odd looking orb, directing it towards the faction on his left. From the center of the cluster of clerics a voice rose in panic, "Don't let him use the anti-magic orb again!"

With a supreme effort, Valen broke through the cluster of clerics that surrounded him and charged the Dais.

Those few seconds were enough for Agathon to make his judgment. "Help them," he waived an arm towards the cluster of priests defensively surrounding Bronwyn and Hypatia. Cimmera also went that way. The rest engaged the priesthood who were on the right, those who appeared to be following the High Priest.

"Now you shall witness the full power of someone willing to use what they've been given!" Farquhar held out his fist, the Ring of Mystra adorning one bony finger and pointed it at Valen. "Sonfina!" He shouted the word just as Valen reached up and grabbed it. A cascade of healing flowed over Valen, his wounds closing while he simultaneously ripped the ring and a good piece of finger off of Farquhar.

"Healing spell?" Farquhar screamed from rage, pain or both, "Who in their right mind loads up a healing spell into an Anyspell slot?"

"Hypatia," Valen growled swinging Devil's Bane.

Farquhar screamed, a sound later recorded by Deekin as being 'like a girl', throwing himself out of the way, rolling across the floor; then scrambling to his feet he ran. His chosen followed, the two with the katana, having healed themselves as soon as Valen's attention had been turned away from them. The rest broke away from the clergy and reinforcements Cimmera had brought as best they could and also ran. Once outside the temple they easily disappeared into the crowded streets.

Valen killed one or two more of them as they tried to get past him but did not give chase. He leaped down from the dais, running to where Hypatia lay on the floor, Bronwyn and several other priests trying to tend her wounds. He held out the Ring of Mystra, "Here's her ring. He used the spell though."

"It will be alright, good Valen," Cimmera knelt by her sister and placed her hands upon her. A bright healing glow surrounded her and Hypatia slowly opened her eyes.

"Boss!" the little Kobold squeezed between some of the priests and knelt next to her, "You's ok now. Deekin get Valen and your sister, just like you's ask."

"Thank you, Deekin," Hypatia smiled weakly and held out her hand. Valen grasped it and helped her to her feet where she swayed unsteadily for a moment. Valen steadied her and while he had her hand, cleaned the gore off the ring and slipped it on her.

All of these things, Agathon watched and weighed.

"You's is so good to little Deekin, Boss," Deekin gave her a toothy smile.

"What happened?" Cimmera asked, standing also.

"He's insane," it was Bronwyn who answered. "He wants to destroy the Weave and the Shadow Weave. He's convinced his followers that they alone will have access to magic once they do that. He's going to use that orb you gave us as part of your tithe, Hypatia."

Agathon having directed his men to arrest those of Farquhar's followers who had not managed to escape and who had survived the battle then questioned Gabriel and Xanthus before striding over to where the remaining priesthood of Mystra had gathered. "He will have to be stopped."

Hypatia nodded, carefully, her head still throbbed and her neck still hurt. She looked around, careful of her aching muscles, "Cimmera, take Deekin to the chest of my things, please. Deekin," she knelt down to look Deekin in the eye, "Fetch me Enserric, please."

"Oooooh," Deekin jumped up and down, "Enserric be very nasty sword,"

Hypatia nodded slowly, "I'm going to be chasing a very nasty man."

"Deekin fetch Enserric but don't be doing anything without Deekin though. Deekin can't write new book if he don't sees what yous doing."

"While your kobold is fetching your weapon, we should search Farquhar's quarters and see if we can find any clues as to where he'd have gone," Agathon started towards the door at the back of the naïve.

"He's not my kobold," Hypatia snapped, correcting Agathon while giving Gabriel a dark glare. "He's my friend."

"He's a creature of evil," Gabriel barked.

"He's not the one who cracked my skull and left me in a cage in a dungeon!" Hypatia shot back.

Valen stepped around Hypatia, standing half in front of her, glowering down at Gabriel.

Agathon turned back, frowning, "We'll discuss this in the High Priests quarters. Now if you would follow me." He turned and indicated for Bronwyn to lead the way. "How do you like being a priest of Mystra, Bronwyn?" He asked as the group consisting of them, Valen, Hypatia and Gabriel made their way to the rooms that Farquhar had occupied.

Bronwyn smiled nervously, "I find that it suits me."

"Better than being a paladin, then?" Agathon asked the question without censure, seemingly genuinely interested in the answer."

"Uhm, yes…sir," Bronwyn answered, opening the door when they reached their destination.

Agathon watched as Gabriel, and then Hypatia followed by Valen entered the room. They gave the room a quick search for traps and while they searched, Agathon seated himself at the desk. "Before we get too far along in our search for former high priest Farquhar, I'd like to know what happened here today. Bronwyn, why don't you start by telling us what you know."

Looking up from a drawer he was rifling through, Bronwyn grimaced, "Farquhar sent me to collect Hypatia from a cell in the dungeon. Why do we even have a dungeon?" He shrugged, "I was appalled when I saw her. She was barely conscious and trying to heal herself but she had a bad head wound and couldn't concentrate long enough to cast powerful spells. I healed her as best I could, but she'd been wounded some hours ago and as you know, magic can't undo some of the damage done when a wound has been left untended for a while."

Valen, practically hovering over Hypatia, growled menacingly.

Bronwyn gulped and continued, edging slightly away from Valen, "I helped her to her feet and asked her what had happened. She said that…that there was a conspiracy. She wasn't sure what it was about but several people who had no business here had contrived to make accusations about her that enraged… Gabriel."

Gabriel flinched as all eyes in the room turned to him.

Bronwyn wasn't finished yet though and taking a breath he forged ahead, "she said that he struck her and she can only assume left her in the cell at the order of Farquhar. I thought her tale was pretty farfetched, perhaps a result of the terrible blow she'd taken to her head but when I got to the chapel with her…Farquhar started raving about destroying the Weave and the Shadow Weave. How that would limit magic only to him and his chosen. I knew then that Hypatia was right and that Farquhar was insane. I shouted to some of the priests I knew and that's when the battle started."

Farquhar's fanatics attacked and only a few followed me. We fought and were gaining an edge because it seemed like our spells worked better than theirs but then Farquhar raised that orb. I recognized it as the core of the obelisk Hypatia had tithed the day before. That was when our magic failed, when he used that anti-magic orb. They had taken Hypatia's weapons and her rings. She was wounded trying to heal us with healing kits. Had the tiefling not arrived when he did they would have killed us all."

"Valen," Hypatia stated adamantly, "his name is Valen." She turned to glare at Gabriel, "Not 'demon-spawn', not 'tiefling', not 'fiend': Valen."

"Why?" Cimmera and Deekin had returned while Bronwyn was speaking and Cimmera was horrified by what she was hearing, "Why, Gabriel? She trusted you. Why would you do something like that?"

Gabriel had the grace to look ashamed and for one moment was glad that they were out of the main hall of the temple where many more would have heard the tale. "I…I was led to believe that Hypatia had betrayed her sacred vows and committed lewd acts with..." He trailed off. "She said that he was a better man than I."

Valen looked down at Hypatia, surprised warring with the rage he felt that someone she trusted had betrayed her so, "You told him that?"

Hypatia tried to shrug, wincing at the pain that shot through her from her abused muscles, "It is true. He struck me the first time because Antonius told him we were lovers. Only," Hypatia's expression hardened into one of hate, "He made it sound dirty."

"Farquhar said she might have been under an enchantment or charm. I believed him." Neither was an excuse and he knew it.

Deekin with surprising sensitivity unobtrusively handed a sheathed sword to Hypatia. He then stood slightly behind her and took out a small book within which he began writing furiously.

Hypatia took the sword and belted it around her, even on the tightest notch it hung low on her hips.

"So," Agathon stood and came around the desk, handing a scrap of paper he'd found to Cimmera. "Antonius, isn't he that priest of Sune? Told you that Hypatia was, what? Dallying with a tiefling?" He held up his hands placatingly as all four, Cimmera, Hypatia, Valen and even the kobold looked to take exception. Their loyalty did not go unnoticed. She might choose unlikely companions, but she clearly chose very well. "And you struck her?"

"She said he was a good man." Gabriel admitted, drawing himself up and facing what he'd done. He wasn't proud of himself but he wasn't going to shirk from his mistakes. He might have been played for a fool but he wasn't going to add cowardice to his list of sins.

"So you struck her," Agathon continued. "And she said he was a better man than you, so you struck her again?"

Gabriel hesitated then nodded.

"Why don't you start from the beginning and tell us everything, Gabriel." Agathon suggested, though the steel in his voice made it clear that more was riding on his answer than just clarity.

For one brief moment Gabriel considered glossing over his original reason for taking an interest in Hypatia but something in Agathon's eyes told him that would be disastrous so after a moment to think about how to say it, he told them the whole thing; starting with his plan to make Hypatia his wife. Which, while he would admit wasn't as noble as perhaps it could be, wasn't as bad, in his opinion, as the reactions of everyone else seemed to make it out to be.

Since he was telling the truth, he went ahead and told the whole conversation that had occurred in the temple, including Hypatia's scathing condemnation of him in particular and men in general.

When he was done Agathon studied them all carefully, weighing what he'd heard.

Valen glared at Gabriel with crimson fury glowing in his eyes. Deekin was bristling behind Hypatia. Cimmera had one delicate hand over her mouth, a look of horror in her eyes. Hypatia drew the blood red blade from the sheath now buckled around her hips and said, "I'm going to kill Antonius first."

"My dear lady," a voice broke the shocked silence that followed Hypatia's declaration, "It's about time. I thought you'd forgotten me. When you first rescued me from a life of boredom I had hoped you had more in store for me than a dusty chest. I beg of you, don't consign me to live out the rest of my days forgotten and lost in some treasury."

"Worry, not, Enserric," Hypatia spoke quietly, "We're about to visit the wrath of the goddess on a real heretic."

"That's an impressive weapon, Lady Hypatia," Agathon noted. "One doesn't often see an intelligent weapon. How is it that you were not carrying it when you first came to the temple?"

Hypatia shrugged and gasped at the pain the movement produced. She still had the mottled remains of a massive bruise on the side of her face. "I was carrying my katana."

Cimmera glanced at the scrap of paper, "It looks like Farquhar has set up a place of his own out on one of the oldest of the Ghost Holds. We'll need to head there."

Agathon nodded, "Right. Gabriel, you'll be travelling with them and giving them whatever aid you may."

"No!" Valen got the word out before Hypatia, but just barely.

"Forgive me for making this difficult for you but Gabriel is going to have to perform a penance if he is to be reinstated in his former position. The penance I'm assigning him is to earn, one or the other, or both, of Hypatia's trust or forgiveness."

Hypatia gasped, then clenched her teeth and her fists.

"Do loosen your grip, my dear lady. You're starting to manhandle me a bit," Enserric commented a bit petulantly.

"That's not fair!" Hypatia blurted, "I'm not going to be responsible for whether or not he gets reinstated."

Valen frowned thoughtfully. There was something more going on here than met the eye. Of course if the paladin made so much as half a hostile move towards Tia he'd kill him himself. "There is a certain amount of justice in it, Hypatia," he ventured softly. "You are the one he wronged."

Agathon stared at Valen thoughtfully. The tiefling was far exceeding his expectations.

Hypatia whirled on Valen, and he felt, before he saw her expression, the impotent rage that threatened to overwhelm her. It both surprised, and found an answering echo, in him. Shocked he realized that she didn't want to forgive this Gabriel. She _wanted_ to hate him. "Hypatia?"

She raised blazing hate filled eyes to his and he felt her love for him well up from the depths of her being, like a spring, saw it in the way her eyes went from icy green to a softer, warmer emerald; and the twisted grimace of hate marring her face softened. Finally she sighed, "Alright. It is possible he might earn my forgiveness but I will never trust him again."


	19. Forgiveness Pt 1

_Authors Note: This chapter contains some extra dialogue given to a group of fans by none other than David Gaider himself, the creator of Valen. It was never included in the game due to time constraints but he gave it to us to use in a module that I don't believe ever actually got made. I don't know if any of the others involved used it in their fan fictions, I'm not even sure if they wrote fan fictions but I'm including it here. Please enjoy._

Forgiveness

Part 1

"While it would be best, for your sake, Priestess Hypatia," Agathon spoke deliberately; "to recover from your injury. The urgency of the matter at hand compels me to send you after Farquhar immediately."

Hypatia nodded, wincing; the abused muscles in her neck protesting the movement. "Right." She glared at Gabriel then looked up to Valen and her expression softened a half smile forming on her face. Then she looked to Deekin who was still writing in his book. Taking a breath she looked back to Agathon, "We'll find him, recover the artifact and put to rest his mad plan."

Cimmera knew what Hypatia had just done, she'd just selected her travelling companions; and she arched her eyebrows at her sister, "I know you don't think you're going without me."

Stricken Hypatia turned to her sister, "It will be very dangerous, Cimmera. I…I don't…I can't…"

"What?" Cimmera interrupted, "I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself." She smiled wickedly, "Besides, wouldn't you feel better with someone extra along to help keep an eye on Gabriel? Or are you going to trust him enough to turn your back on him?"

Gabriel took a step forward, enraged. It was Agathon, raising a commanding hand to stop him that kept heated words at bay.

"You've broken her trust," Bronwyn offered quietly.

The words were like being doused with a bucket of cold water and Gabriel began to have the first inklings of just how badly he'd sinned against Hypatia.

Torn, Hypatia turned from Cimmera to Gabriel, weighing in her distrust of the man against her need to keep her sister protected from all harm.

Knowing that Hypatia was torn and angry that Gabriel had attacked her sister, Cimmera added, "Would you trust him enough to let Valen turn his back on him?"

That, of course, made the decision for her. Hypatia's eyes hardened, "No." Then she hesitated, "But you must be careful."

At that moment a knock sounded on the door and without waiting for an answer Xanthus entered the room. Behind him were a couple of the priests who had followed Bronwyn during the melee in the chapel. "It looks like the tithes that have been brought into the temple for the past few years have been pretty completely looted." Xanthus reported, glancing over to his friend to see how things fared with him as he gave his report.

Agathon suppressed a sigh, "It would be too much to expect that Farquhar hasn't spent the wealth of the temple already. Probably upon a private army. I'm afraid this makes your mission all the more urgent, Hypatia."

Hypatia nodded again, another flicker of pain crossing her face. "Cimmera, do you need to get any equipment or supplies?"

Looking down at her ornate priestess robes, Cimmera smiled, "I should change. They'll be able to spot me a league away if I wear this. Give me a few minutes and I'll be back ready to travel."

"I too must fetch my pack and some supplies," Gabriel spoke with surprising humility.

"Alright, We'll wait here and see if we can find anything more about what Farquhar might have set in motion." Hypatia turned back to the shelves she had been searching.

"Hypatia," Agathon spoke while they continued to search.

Hypatia found a section of the bookshelf that bore the tell tale signs of a trap and stepped back. "There's a trap here," she turned expectantly towards Valen.

Valen stepped over and began the delicate process of disarming the trap. He listened carefully to the conversations swirling around the room. There were a lot of powerful people gathered in this place; people who could shape the course of Hypatia's future. People who had the power to hurt her in more ways than that fool paladin had.

Somewhat surprised, Agathon watched Valen disarm the trap.

"You needed something, Agathon?" Hypatia asked while watching Valen work, waiting for him to finish so she could see what was so important that it had been protected by a trap.

"Before you leave to find Farquhar, you'll need to select the next High Priest for this temple." Agathon broached the subject carefully weighing reactions as everyone still in the room turned to him. The priests who were helping search; Bronwyn, who stood up from where he'd been going through a footlocker. Xanthus almost dropped a figurine he'd found a parchment stuffed into, even Valen turned a surprised glance his way.

Hypatia gaped at him then shook her head, "I'm not the one you should appoint to make that choice."

Agathon smiled, "You are," he paused, "truly remarkable, Priestess Hypatia. I must, respectfully, remind you that as the ranking priestess in the temple and with the defection of the current High Priest it is not only your duty but your right to choose his successor." He cast a look at the blue-eyed warrior, Valen, before adding, "Even if you were to choose to take the position for yourself."

Hypatia suddenly went pale and looked around a bit wildly. _Become High Priestess? Here? Be tied down to one place? _ The walls seemed to close in on her and she fell back through her memories, instinctively shielding her sister and Valen from her own horror as she heard her father's voice on that long ago day speak damning words, "No, spare me I beg you. My wife, take her. I have two daughters also. They are yours, just let me go. Please!"

In her mind his voice merged with Gabriel's voice and his forgotten face became the faces of those who occupied the temple who had turned against Mystra to follow the false High Priest. There would be no hiding here, where everyone would know her as the High Priestess. There would be no place she could secret those she loved from betrayers and murderers.

Because, on that day so long ago, it had been a matter of life or death that she not allow her sister to know how frightened she had been, Hypatia had blocked the transmission of her emotions through the link instinctively. Had Cimmera understood her fright and become terrified herself, she might have made a sound and they would have been found by those foul men. She could not permit that to happen. So now as she did then, through sheer will, command the bond not to leak a whisper of her terror or the anguish of betrayal.

Watching her carefully Agathon was the only one facing her directly and therefore witnessed the terror writ upon her face. Carefully keeping his own expression neutral he added, "The ring you wear shows the…blessing of your goddess is upon you. The priesthood here will follow you."

Finished with the trap Valen stepped next to her, frowning deeply. He couldn't feel anything unusual through the bond, but he was aware enough of her to notice her sudden tenseness and he heard the change in her breathing. She was visibly trembling. Something was distressing her greatly. He turned a fierce glare upon those gathered in the room while stepping slightly closer, comforting her with his nearness while his bearing made it patently clear that getting to her would require going through him.

Shaking her head in a slow no Hypatia struggled to get her memories under control and focus on the situation at hand. She looked around somewhat frantically. "Bronwyn," she gasped as her eyes fell upon him. "He stood firm before Farquhar when others believed his lies."

Bronwyn goggled at her, "Me?"

Taking a breath, Hypatia calmed; glad for Valen's powerful presence next to her. She was actually able to dredge up a small smile. This was the first time, ever, that she'd faced something like this and had someone beside her whom she felt safe with. She wasn't alone. "I must put an end to Farquhar's scheme. Bronwyn is able to remain here and be High Priest, if he so chooses."

Cimmera returned wearing the assassin's garb that Hypatia had brought back from the hells. To say it was riske would be an understatement, especially on such an ethereal beauty as Cimmera. The top was more like an open front vest, held together by a jewel like necklace that lay across Cimmera's throat. Long dark close fitting leggings fell from a similar, jewel like girdle that lay low on her hips.

Hypatia took one look and her jaw dropped, "Cimmera," she warned, "this will be extremely dangerous."

Cimmera turned an arched eyebrow on her sister, "You know as well as I that despite the way it looks, this is enchanted armor."

"It'd better be enchanted because there's not enough leather there to cover you sufficiently, much less stop a weapon," Hypatia muttered under her breath. She did notice how the eyes of every man in the room gazed upon the generous expanse of creamy skin that the 'armor' displayed and decided that she could probably relieve each of them of their weapons and a significant amount of coin and they'd probably not even notice so long as Cimmera stayed in their sight. She failed to notice that despite her sister's undeniable beauty and provocative dress, Valen had but glanced at her sister, long enough to assess the threat level she might present; then returned his protective gaze to her.

Cimmera shook her head, rolling her eyes, "Do you honestly think I've done nothing but sit around the temple the entire time you've been gone, dear sister?" She stepped back into the shadows and _disappeared._

Hypatia gasped and looked around wide eyed for her sister. Cimmera reached into the bookshelf and retrieved a sheaf of parchments from a small box set behind the books that had been trapped, appearing out of the shadows without warning. The look of surprise on the faces of those around prompted a silvery laugh from the cleric.

She glanced over the papers, her smile quickly fading. "These appear to be work orders. I think if I were to ask around while you, dear sister, perform the anointing of the new high priest, I can find out some more about what Farquhar has been up to and what, judging by the prices here, the bulk of the treasure of the temple has been spent on."

Agathon, taking advantage of the distraction provided by Cimmera, approached Hypatia. He hadn't missed her expressions when she moved and was preparing a spell that might ease the tremendous pain she had to be in. She still bore the remains of a massive bruise on the side of her face and head. Gabriel had struck her hard.

He hesitated in his spell casting though as the plane-touched man standing protectively over her moved subtly to intercept him. Indicating her bruised and battered face he spoke quietly, "If you permit it, I can help her."

Fierce eyes regarded him suspiciously before Valen granted a barely perceptible nod.

It was Deekin, busily writing in a little book who looked up and observed, "Yous help Boss. If yous hurts boss, Deekin be thinking there bes hells to pay." The little kobold looked up at Valen and grinned toothily.

Surprised, Agathon smiled down at the kobold, an unexpected twinkle of humor dancing in his eyes for a moment, "I'm sure there will be." He cast his spell and a multicolored wavering of light spread from his hands over Hypatia and the tenseness with which she'd been holding herself eased. He stepped back and addressed Valen in a voice not meant to carry, "I have helped her all that I can." _Now it is up to you_, he left unspoken, trusting this surprising plane-touched man to understand; if not now then soon enough.

Reaching up she rubbed her neck and blinked several times before graciously thanking him. "The pain eases. Thank you."

"It is a small thing, Priestess and barely begins to compensate you for the harm you have suffered at the hands of one of my own men." He smiled at her and stepped away, looking over those gathered. He turned his attention to Deekin.

"And you, little kobold," Agathon took a moment to quietly indulge his own curiosity, "how is it that you have come by a rather fine set of wings?"

"Ooooh," Deekin jumped up and down a bit before launching into an explanation of how his old master had told him he had dragon blood in him and Boss told him she couldn't tell him how to live his life sos he'd decided to becomes red dragon disciple. "Deekin tries to fly, but wings not bes strong enough. All Deekin does is crashes into table."

Left with little choice Hypatia did indeed anoint Bronwyn high priest in a suitably grand ceremony. Meanwhile Cimmera spent several hours meeting with her contacts in the city. They gathered once again at the Temple of Mystra late in the afternoon to finalize their plans and leave for one of the most ancient and far away Ghost Holds.

Gabriel led the way out of the city and Hypatia was happy to let him. Unwilling as she was to have her back to him at any time. Let him lead the way for now, let him stay where she could see him. "We'll have to stop at one of the hostels," the dark haired paladin thought to wear the mantle of leadership for the little party. "Brigands, thieves and highwaymen stalk the wilderness."

Travelling once again and with so many others around, Hypatia and Valen fell into a careful formality reminiscent of the way they treated one another during their first adventures in the underdark, although with a bit more warmth. Valen stayed close to Hypatia keeping a wary eye on the deep forest that surrounded the worn road they travelled.

They reached the modest hostel just after dusk and hired rooms for the night for the five of them. Hypatia rented a private room for them to have supper in, stepping up to the innkeeper before Gabriel could, much to his chagrin. Once she'd seen about that and five rooms she turned to the group, "I've ordered supper for an hour from now. That'll give us time to polish our armor, if necessary, or see about bathing and what not before we gather to eat and discuss our plans for breaching the Ghost Hold's defenses."

Cimmera managed to sweet talk Deekin out of the book he had written of Hypatia's adventures in the Hells and spent her time reading some of it. She quickly realized that while Hypatia had told the tale she had left out some of the more…personal…things.

Like she had completely failed to mention that the mimic had stolen her armor, leaving her standing on a raised platform surrounded by lava in the frozen hell of Cania in nothing but her undergarments. Cimmera read the passage smiling gently to herself.

* * *

"Err... my lady?" Valen seemed a bit flustered, his eyes directed skyward. "Is it not a bit dangerous to... be so bare. Of armor, I mean."

Hypatia, still a bit shocked to find herself without her armor and unable to pursue the strange creature that had taken it spared a glance around, "I'm in no danger, Valen." _Thankfully._

Valen scanned the area for threats, "I am certain that you are well able to protect yourself, of course." He gulped and looked in another direction. "That is not what I meant..."

Hypatia scowled and unslung her pack from her shoulder rummaging around for something that might help her get her armor back. It wasn't like she carried a spare with her. Obviously distracted she asked, "Well, what do you mean, then?"

"I, ah... I simply mean you may attract unwanted attention. This is a land of devils, after all."

Hypatia looked around sharply, trying not to let that thought frighten her out of her wits. This was a land of devils and…it didn't bear thinking. Not wanting to let Valen know just how much those implications frightened her she asked, "You think devils are interested in my underwear?"

He squirmed openly, trying to formulate a response to her question. Still not looking at her he muttered, "You are a beautiful woman, my lady, without doubt. You... would garner notice wherever you went."

She stopped rummaging around in her pack to look up at him, a shy smile curving her lips. _He thinks I'm beautiful._ She stored that thought in her heart to ponder later, a quiet joy filling her.

He cleared his throat, looking abashed. "I simply... I would not want any attentions directed your way to be... inappropriate."

Hypatia turned to him, surprised as a sudden thought occurred to her, "Valen... are you defending my honor?" She pulled an ornate cloak that glowed softly blue out of her pack and wrapped it around her.

His pale eyes suddenly turned and fixated on her, his bashfulness melting away to be replaced by a sudden intensity and earnestness. "Always, my lady," he said in a breathless tone, his eyes unmoving, "if you'll allow me."

Hypatia's eyes softened and she looked up at him with that shy smile once more, completely charmed by him.

His gaze lingered only a moment longer, a blush slowly crawling up his cheeks. Finally he turned away once more, his stance resolute. He reached into his pack and pulled out a suit of silvery armor, handing it to her while carefully not looking at her unclothed form.

* * *

Down in the dining room where they gathered Cimmera returned the book to Deekin, "You are quite astute, little Deekin. And," she added with a bit of a laugh, "you have no shame."

Deekin went over to peer at the passage she'd read and he gave her a toothy grin, "Oooh, yous read some romantic bits. High born ladies eats that stuff up. The dark, brooding, angsty, Weapons-Master finds true love with Boss. It bes good stuff."

Hypatia, sitting across from them quietly blushed to the roots of her hair. Valen, sitting next to her, felt the tips of his ears warm with a blush.

Gabriel looked at them with a rising sense of outrage. "He cannot love her," though he kept his voice low enough not to disturb any of the handful of other patrons, he still spoke with heat. "His love would be as tainted as he is. And she cannot love him. Not if she knew what love really was."

Hypatia sprung to her feet, outraged and only refraining from drawing Enserric by the calming hand Valen placed upon her.

Valen's eyes flashed red and he stood, feet planted, one hand resting on the hilt of Devil's Bane, "Tell me," he asked with deceptive softness, "has Hypatia ever committed a wrong against you?"

Frowning Gabriel was forced to admit, "No, never."

"Yet you found it within yourself to try to cheat her out of her future, so that you might have a wife you could safely marry and lock away. Or were you just going to send her off to a convent?" He didn't wait for an answer, "You justified completely disregarding her as a person. In your mind she was, and perhaps still is, not worth more than being your slave by marriage." Finishing with censure Valen asked, "And you think to call that love?

"I would have treated her well," Gabriel shot back.

Valen shook his head once, "you would have treated her like a prized possession, to be locked away and marveled over when it suited you. I think you are a selfish man and Hypatia deserves better."

Stung Gabriel snarled, "Oh and what would that be? Some fiendish half breed like you?"

Scowling deeply Valen replied, "Hypatia deserves to be adored and taken care of. She does not deserve to be locked away for someone's convenience." Seeing that the paladin was blind to his error, Valen continued, "Tell me, paladin, do you expect to be rewarded for your life of devotion and sacrifice to your god?"

Nonplussed by the sudden change of topic Gabriel opened his mouth then closed it once or twice before finding his voice, "Yes. It is only right that the gods should reward faithful service. Though that is not why I, nor any pious follower, serves."

"And you thought Hypatia deserved no better reward than to be callously used by the likes of you as some kind of living dweomer against falling?"

Gabriel jerked as if he'd been struck and confusion replaced the anger in his eyes.


	20. Forgiveness Pt 2

_Author's Note: The dialog written by the writers at Bioware is too choice not to use and I hope I've given it a slightly different connotation than perhaps it had originally. Also this chapter is taking far longer to wrap up than I originally thought it would. I'm speculating that there is at least one more part to this, just based on the parts I already have written._

Forgiveness

Pt 2

Continuing their journey early the following morning the group made their way carefully through the lands surrounding the city. They were a patchwork of cleared fields and dense forest. Far back off the road they might occasionally see the sprawling mansion of a wealthy merchant or noble. The large estates were separated by long winding strands of thick forest. In some places the forest went on for as far as they could see, in private hunting reserves.

As the fortunes of families had risen and fallen, they had built and then subsequently abandoned their luxurious mansions in the country, leaving populated estates side by side with those left to return to the wild. The estates covered miles upon miles of the land surrounding Daerlun.

Hypatia and Cimmera walked side by side in the lead, talking quietly as they maintained a rapid, steady clip. They set an easy pace that would cover the distance with a certain amount of haste yet without exhausting them on the way. After some discussion the night before they reluctantly decided that the quickest pace they dared set would still take several days to see them to the Ghost Hold where their information had it that Farquhar had fled too. Hopefully they were less than a day behind him and he wouldn't have much time to prepare before they reached his stronghold.

The paper Xanthus had found stuffed in a small statuette had indicated that Farquhar was delving deeply into necromancy so they expected undead. Cimmera was able to add information about some of the diabolical traps that had been installed. Her friends in the thieves guild had been only too happy to help her out. Seems that the last thief employed by Farquhar had mysteriously disappeared before collecting payment from him; and that thief was the brother of the head of the thieves guild.

"So you're friends with the head of the thieves guild?" Hypatia asked, somewhat incredulously as she trotted down the sun dappled road beside her sister.

Cimmera laughed, "Yes. She came to the temple looking to tithe but reluctant to actually part with any of her gold. I made a suggestion that she liked. The goddess would accept certain…favors…in exchange for money."

Hypatia's eyebrows rose but she kept silent, looking for threats and waiting for her sister to continue her incredible tale. Valen followed her closely and next to him Gabriel, both men scanning the surroundings for threats and keeping suspicious eyes on one another. Behind them Deekin ran along, somehow writing and running at the same time.

"I suggested that one thing she could do would be to teach me the ways of thieves and assassins." Cimmera continued soberly. "I didn't want to leave the temple. Sometimes being able to sneak around and discover what people are up to is…necessary." She shrugged, "Besides, I want to be able to tell if someone is sneaking up on me."

"Um…Boss," Deekin looked up from where he was writing in his little book.

"Yes Deekin?"

"Hows you like Deekin to describe you in book?"

That surprised her and she slowed her pace, turning to look at the little kobold. "I don't know, Deekin. How are you describing me now?"

"Well I's say yous lovely battle priestess."

Hypatia's eyebrows shot up, "I'm a cleric, Deekin, just a cleric."

"Oh, Boss," Deekin chided her, "Deekin just be little kobold, but Deekin know yous more than 'just' cleric. Clerics stay back and heal. Yous run into battle, staying at your warrior's side; yous cast battle magics and yous fight too. Yous Battle Priestess, but if Deekin describe yous like that, no one can tell it's you."

Cimmera and Hypatia stopped and turning stared at Deekin for long minutes before Hypatia blinked, she needed to think about this.

Cimmera whispered to her, "Is he always like this?"

"This astute? Oh yes," Hypatia rubbed her fingers across her forehead then turned back to the road to continue on their way.

While they were stopped Valen turned full circle, quickly checking to see if they were being followed. Satisfied that they were not, he turned and followed along, falling back into place behind Hypatia. The kobold's words gave him something to think about. She certainly had followed him into the thick of battle on numerous occasions, despite being cruelly wounded herself. He couldn't think of another cleric who had done the same. Most clerics stayed at the edges of the battle unless the enemy somehow got to them. They were more like reserves, called upon only when the warriors were too badly wounded to carry on the fight without reinforcements. Then the clerics would fight as needed and heal when they could. Even the drow Matron Mothers preferred to let their forces do the fighting for them. Perhaps gentle Hypatia was this Battle Priestess.

Except that during the battle of Lith Myathar she had stayed back like the other clerics. She cast battle magics and healed their forces many times but she didn't engage the enemy until …until the battle within the city when the Seer had been directly threatened. Then she'd followed his charge into battle. Come to think of it when he stayed by her side she stayed back, when he charged forward she followed. So which was she?

They stopped for a brief midday meal, selecting a site just off the road on an estate that looked fairly well kept up. Valen and Gabriel secured a perimeter while Hypatia and Cimmera prepared the meal; Deekin being sent to collect firewood. Once the food was ready everyone sat down around the fire to eat.

Gabriel watched as Hypatia served two portions and taking them went to sit next to Valen, giving him one of the plates. "Hypatia," Gabriel snarled, "You cannot trust him. I've kept an eye on him and he watches your every move… like a predator. Like the spawn of fiends that he is. No doubt thinking lewd and salacious thoughts of you and undressing you with his eyes."

Startled Hypatia glanced at him then turned a mysterious smile to Valen, asking, "Do you watch me when we travel?"

Valen glared at Gabriel before answering Hypatia, "I watch over you, my lady." He turned to her and smiled, a hint of mischief playing about his expression, "That does involve a certain amount of watching you."

Hypatia blushed and looked up at him through lowered lashes, her smile growing even more mysterious.

"Hypatia!" Gabriel protested, aghast. He was trying to warn her to be careful and she was throwing that _thing_ coquettish looks.

Cimmera hissed at him, "If you hope to earn her forgiveness you'd best stop trying to cause trouble between her and Valen."

As soon as they were done eating they kicked dirt over the firepit, putting the fire out making sure there were no sparks that might start a fire in the surrounding forest and got moving again.

Once more trotting down the road, Deekin ran up to run between Valen and Gabriel. Finally the little kobold cleared his throat and asked, "Why is it you gots horns? Is you part goat?"

"In a manner of speaking," Valen answered evenly, though the animosity directed his way by Gabriel irked him. Still Hypatia was fond of the kobold, so he answered. "I am part demon…a tiefling if you've heard of such a thing."

"Demons make babies," Deekin sounded incredulous.

"When they wish to," mildly annoyed he turned to look at the kobold as they travelled, "Are you always so blunt with your questions?"

The kobold smiled toothily up at him, "Deekin can be very innocent when he tries. That be part of his charm."

Valen grinned ferally at the opening the kobold had just provided. The animosity directed his way by Gabrial was almost palpable. That the arrogant paladin had hurt Hypatia physically before and continued to do so emotionally with his words and attitude. So, with every appearance of speaking to Deekin he said, "Well, I have a weapon that can crush a man's skull into pulp before he even realizes he's dead. I've made corpses whose jaws still wag as they try to speak. That's part of _my_ charm."

Gabriel started sputtering, gripping the hilt of his sword. He cast a sidelong glare Valen's way.

Not to be outdone Deekin offered, "Deekin once have old master who eat bad mushrooms and passes gas so bad it kill entire cave full of kobolds. Deekin stuck head in water bucket, only reason he alive today."

Valen regarded the kobold for a moment. "I've cut my way through a hundred men, breathing in their own gore, and felt the slash of a hundred blades against my skin yet never died."

"Inhuman…" Gabriel muttered that and other things under his breath, shooting venomous glares towards Valen.

Deekin shrugged, "Old master roll over on top of Deekin once while sleeping. Old master be real heavy."

"Not much fazes you, does it?" Valen was tempted to shake his head.

Deekin grinned, "Nope, not much."

The pace had slowed as Hypatia and Cimmera both turned to look back at them more than once with varying expressions of horror and incredulity. Gabriel looked about to say something but a single warning look from Hypatia quelled him and he subsided, albeit ungraciously.

Hypatia knew that Valen had been a battle slave in the Blood Wars and yet her heart still ached for him when he spoke of such times. How he had survived with his humanity intact was nothing short of a miracle and he one he attributed to The Seer.

They travelled on, keeping a rapid but not exhausting pace until the sun began to set far to the west. They found a spot well back from the road hidden in a copse of trees to set up camp for the night. This time though, after Valen and Gabriel scouted around, Cimmera began to cast wards around the copse that would warn them should anything larger than a housecat try to cross them.

Deekin collected firewood while Hypatia dug a small fire pit, lining it with stones and got food out to start making supper. She started to hum a soft love song then glanced up as Gabriel stepped into the little copse and stopped, her lips turning downward.

"Gabriel," Hypatia's voice was icy.

"Yes, Hypatia," Gabriel answered her carefully.

"Since I'm cooking, why don't you fetch water and clean the dishes after the meal," she made her command a suggestion, barely, her eyes cold and hard.

"Yes, Hypatia," Gabriel fell back on his training. He did want to earn her forgiveness and dishes were easy.

She watched him suspiciously for a minute or two longer before seemingly satisfied. She looked around the clearing within the copse where they had set up camp. It was good sized and closely ringed with old trees that had grown into leafy giants. This had probably been a hunting blind for the owners of the estate for generations.

"Valen?" Hypatia's voice was soft and warm.

"I am yours to command," He looked up from where he was clearing undergrowth and debris away so that they'd have places to sit and sleep.

Gabriel gave the tiefling a startled look that transformed rapidly into a dark scowl.

"Enserric is quite different from my katana and now I carry a shield as well. Would you be willing to teach me to fight effectively with them?" Hypatia held out the deep red sword and lifted the shield slightly to indicate them.

"If it would please my lady, I would be happy to teach her to better wield her weapon," Valen's intense blue eyes held her gaze for a moment.

"I'm going to go get some water," Gabriel stomped out towards a small stream that ran nearby. Cimmera held off on casting the final warding, so that Gabriel wouldn't trip it when he returned; and it was she who heard him mock as he walked away, "If it would please my lady….I'm yours to command, my lady."

Blending into the shadows she decided to follow him. He might still be a threat to Hypatia. Listening to him bitterly talking to himself she came to the conclusion that he was far more angry with Valen than Hypatia. In fact, thinking back over the conversations of the day, it seemed as if Valen were deliberately goading the paladin. She turned and stepped even farther into the shadows suddenly realizing that Valen was deliberately drawing Gabriel's ire away from Hypatia making himself Gabriel's target.

It was so touching that she found herself blinking away tears. Valen really was a good man. Hypatia had suffered so much for so long. And from what he'd told her of his own life, so had Valen. They both deserved some happiness. She clasped her hands together and held them over her heart, they would cherish each other, of that she was certain.

Over dinner after some rather heated debate they at length agreed that Gabriel, Deekin and Cimmera would take the first watch, leaving Valen and Hypatia to take the second. After dinner Hypatia slipped behind a screen comprised of a couple of cloaks she and Cimmera had hung between the trees and removed her armor, slipping into a sober grey priestess robe. She'd polish her armor after she said her evening prayers. While she consecrated a small spot to say her prayers in and prayed, Valen polished his armor and flail. Gabriel irritably paced the perimeter, being careful of Cimmera's wards.

Once he was done with his own armor, Valen got Hypatia's and polished it, checking the straps for wear or damage as he did. Finishing her prayers Hypatia turned and seeing him tending to her armor she smiled warmly, watching him with unmasked adoration for a few minutes. Then she blinked and looked around somewhat guiltily and fetched Enserric to polish him.

When she was done with that chore Valen, who had been keeping a surripitous eye on her, carefully set her armor aside and rose to his feet. "If you are ready, my lady, we can begin your training." He gestured to a space off to one side, "There is room enough over here."

Once again Valen stood behind her, gripping her weapon with her and holding her shield arm, hand clasped in his as he moved her through the dance of battle. He taught her how to compensate for the difference in the weight and balance of the long sword verses her katana as well as how to not simply block with her shield but also use it offensively, to attack.

Cimmera watched the two fight some imaginary foe and thought it was just about the most romantic thing she'd ever been witness to. Practical too, which she knew would appeal to Hypatia. Deekin spent the time writing furiously in his little book. Gabriel paused in his pacing of the perimeter, audibly grinding his teeth at the sight of that tiefling wrapped around Hypatia like a second skin, ostensibly teaching her how to wield that intelligent sword of hers.

Sometime during the small hours of the night a deep overcast had piled up over the region. By morning the air was still and oppressive, the wind having died down. Far off towards the horizon lightening snaked across the sky and the deep rumble of thunder echoed over the land. They broke camp quickly and started once more on their journey.

"I'm curious about one thing, Deekin," Valen broke the silence as they hurried along. "You said your prior master was a dragon, yes? A white dragon?"

Cimmera gave him a glance, unsuccessfully trying to hide a rather wicked smile then dropped back to keep pace next to Gabriel. She didn't really think he'd attack Hypatia again but she wasn't quite so sure he wouldn't go after Valen if pushed too far and it would be a shame to see him get himself killed. Especially before Hypatia forgave him.

Deekin nodded, inspecting his nails absently for a brief moment while he ran along. "Yup. Tymofarrar be big and white."

"Are you aware that the white dragon is the weakest of the many draconic species?" Valen glanced down at the kobold briefly.

"So? That not means much. Old Master be way tougher than little Deekin. He be tougher than you, even."

Amused, Valen chuckled. "I truly doubt that. Was this an old dragon, this Tymofarrar? A great wyrm of his kind?"

"Nope," Deekin answered casually, "Tymofarrar was young and scrappy. And kind of fat for a dragon, maybe."

"Then he would hardly be a match for me, little kobold. I have battled more than one dragon in my lifetime." Valen scanned the sight lines around them quickly, checking for potential threats and taking note of Gabriel's thunderous expression.

Hypatia slowed the pace slightly, listening to the two of them_. Were they seriously trying to establish some kind of macho pecking order? Seriously?_ She shook her head. _Men. _

The heat was getting oppressive and the humidity wasn't helping. Slowing even more she looked around, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. She was starting to get one of those feelings, like something was about to happen. She didn't know what though, couldn't tell if it were good or bad.

Deeking looked at Valen and grinned. "There be big paladin in white that storms into Old Master's cave, Deeking remembers. He swears that he going to kills Old Master."

Gabriel noticeably starts paying more attention to that the kobold is saying.

"Old Master roll over, moaning that he ready to die. He say he be bad and evil dragon all his life and he just wants to confess sins. Paladin says okay and comes to give confession."

Valen had been watching Deekin with a slightly surprised half smile. Did the little kobold know what he was doing? Was he actually joining in?" At the last bit though he rolled his eyes, "And that's when your dragon master ate him, I suppose?"

"Nope. Old Master gots lots to confess. He tells great stories all night…he and paladin stays up and drinks and laughs. They becomes great friends and paladin falls."

Deekin slides a sly glance towards Gabriel. "Last time Deekin hears about paladin, he be invading some country somewhere."

"I am almost positive you are not telling the truth." Valen scanned the area again, taking note of a cluster of trees sitting in a little hollow just back from the road that would be ideal hiding for someone planning an ambush.

"See? You be just like paladin. You not knows when to relax and laughs and when you should be all angsty and serious."

Valen, about to respond, suddenly thinks better of it and turns away.

Following along Gabriel fumed. Finally he could keep his ire private no longer and to Cimmera in a low voice he complained, rather bitterly, "I know what he's doing."

Her eyebrows shot up, "Oh, really?" She gave him an assessing look, "Tell me, what are they doing?"

"He's trying to provoke me into attacking him so he can kill me." Gabriel shot Valen a resentful glare.

Cimmera shook her head, disgusted and not bothering to hide it. "Don't you think that if he wanted to kill you he'd have done it when he found out you beat Hypatia half to death. No, he's not trying to create the opportunity for you to commit suicide." She gave Gabriel another disgusted look, "Hypatia has been practically ordered to give you a second chance by someone who carries some authority over her. Killing you now could get her in trouble, and Valen would never cause her harm. So guess again and this time try to think about it a little bit first."

Gabriel gave Cimmera a stunned look, ideas that he had not considered suddenly racing through his mind. He continued on in silence and when he did glance around at the others his expression was no longer that of a resentful and spoilt child but more thoughtful and perhaps slightly confused.

Hypatia stopped in the middle of the road just as the wind started to pick up. She looked around frantically, suddenly feeling panicked.

"My love, what is wrong?" Valen growled, suddenly looming protectively over her. His eyes beginning to glow red as he looked for whatever threat had caused her fright.

Suddenly shaking all over, Hypatia lifted trembling hands watching them shake and in that instant knew what they needed to do, "We have to find shelter…Now!"

Though tempted to make some remark about panicky women, the things Cimmera had said to him gave Gabriel pause. He watched, trying to understand rather than reacting in judgmental arrogance.

The temperature dropped a good 10 degrees, the wind continued to pick up and a brief squall of icy rain fell on them. The lightening that had been flashing across the horizon just a short time before suddenly streaked over head in a blinding flash of electricity that zigged and zagged, exploding into the copse of trees just ahead. The sound of thunder following immediately on its heels so loud it nearly deafened the, and they did not hear the screams that came from the assassins who had lain in wait for them.

Hypatia looked around once more and then broke into a sprint towards what looked to be a long forgotten cemetery with a little crypt standing in the middle of it. "We need to get underground," she screamed against the wind.

From the copse of trees several men broke cover and gave chase as the five ran towards the little crypt. They ran over the uneven terrain, twigs and brambles catching at their legs and cloaks. The wind picked up leaves and sticks, striking them with the small windborn missiles. Out beyond the slate roof of the crypt a giant tornado settled to the ground, kicking up a huge cloud of debris, tearing up trees and tossing boulders as it tore up the countryside. The giant twister moved in a horrifyingly graceful combination of raw power and nature's fury directly towards them.

The cemetery was enclosed by a rusting wrought iron fence. The gate was locked. Cimmera knelt to pick the lock as the little group crowded around, the tornado growing into a titanic wedge that blacked out the horizon as it bore down upon them. "No time!" Hypatia pulled Cimmera away from the gate and gestured to Valen.

Valen wasted no time, simply unhooked his flail and swung once, the gate disintegrating under the force of the blow. He grabbed Hypatia's hand and guided her at a run towards the crypt. She stopped him from destroying the door, this time motioning for Cimmera to pick the lock. "We'll need to be able to close it behind us." She shouted over the roaring of the wind.

Behind them the assassins scrambled towards them while a sudden burst of large hailstones began to plummet from the thick dark clouds overhead. They made it to the gate just as Cimmera started working on the ancient lock on the crypt door. The tornado was a scant couple hundred of yards away and bearing down on them rapidly.

The sound of hail stones pinging off of Gabriel's plate mail and Valen's breastplate. They crowded under the brief overhang, trying to stay out of the punishing weather as much as possible. As soon as the lock clicked open under Cimmera's deft manipulations she stood and opened the door, darting through and out of the wind, driving rain and hail.

Though tempted to stop in the short entryway, Hypatia urged them on. They fled down a brief flight of stone steps and into a modest receiving room with three doors on the far wall.

"Pick one and keep moving," Hypatia urged them on. Around them the stonework walls began to shudder and groan.

"What's happening?" Cimmera ran towards the center door.

"The twister is going to go right over us," Hypatia hurried along behind her.

They burst through the door into a wide hallway. Marble columns marched down the hallway in an elegant progression and set into the deep walls were the ossuaries of the many dead who had been interred here. A foetid odor filled the hallway, making their eyes water and causing the bile to rise in their throats.

At that moment the twister tore the roof off the above ground part of the structure, leaving the receiving room open to its raging fury. Valen pushed Hypatia to one side of the door they'd just come through and pressed himself up against her, holding her safe against the suction of the winds that threatened to pull them back out of the crypt and into the maelstrom. Little Deekin ended up with Cimmera on the other side of the door and Gabriel, after a moments hesitation held his tower shield over her, bracing himself against the wind.

The assassins never had a chance. They were swept up into the swirling winds never to be seen again. The slate roof of the crypt and some of the masonry followed. The cyclone scoured the receiving room clean as it passed directly overhead.

In the underground hallway of the crypt the vile air was sucked out through the open doorway. The strong suction also pulled the breath from their lungs, leaving them gasping against the force of the winds. The roar of the winds was deafening and some loose debris within the crypt was being picked up and drawn towards the narrow doorway, pelting them. Hypatia, making a supreme effort, managed to get her shield up to protect the back of Valen's neck and head.


	21. Forgiveness Pt 3

Forgiveness Pt. 3

Two days before a desperate plan had been set in motion in a large and long forgotten natural cavern: The shadows flickered and a heavily robed and coweled figure stepped forward. The face was hidden in the deep cowl and the voice but a rattling hiss, "I found one who will suffice for your requirements. I trust you have the rest of my payment?"

Antonius gulped and glanced around nervously before fetching a small artifact out of the depths of his own robes. He barely got it clear of the pouch it'd been in when a clawed hand snatched it away from him.

"Excellent," the hissing voice lingered even though the figure had vanished in an instant.

The gate opened once more, an oily slick shine flashing over the ancient masonry and a huge tiefling stepped through. He was tall, had long dark hair and was heavily muscled, his pale complexion almost glowed in the dim light of the hall and his silver eyes flickered with the torchlight.

*****

The twister seemed to pause over the upper portion of the crypt, the raging winds ripping the air out from below ground where they braced themselves against the powerful suction. They had just barely made it to the lower level and as they clung to what stonework they could a particularly powerful gust swept Deekin out past Cimmera, the little kobold's wing membranes catching the wind like a sail.

The roar of the wind prevented Deekin's cry from being heard and Gabriel either didn't notice or didn't care that the kobold was being swept past them and out through the door to the upper level where he would be sucked into the tornado itself. Valen caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and with the swiftness of a predator, reached out and grabbed Deekin's tail before he could be sucked out the door.

Hypatia blinded by the ferocity of the wind felt Valen move and managed to get her shield down so that he could do whatever it was he was doing. She felt him straining to hang on and wrapped her arms around him to give him what added stability she could.

Then it was over and the stillness was so sudden so complete it was like a physical blow. Deekin dropped to dangle from Valen's grip while the tiefling staggered backward a step or two from being so suddenly released from the pressure of the wind.

"Deekin!" Hypatia gasped, "Are you alright?"

Valen lowered the kobold towards the floor and with a flick of his wrist righted him so that he settled on his feet.

"Deekin bes alright, boss. Though tail a bit sore now. Still not sos bad." He looked back over his shoulder and down at his tail, giving it a bit of a shake as if it still smarted a bit. Then he grinned up at her, "Deekin almost flew, Boss." The little kobold hopped around a bit flapping his wings.

Still shaken up, Hypatia managed a small smile, "Perhaps you can practice your flying when the weather is a bit more calm then, Deekin. I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

Reaching out to catch Valen's hand Hypatia looked into his eyes, "Thank you."

Feeling a blush tinge the tips of his ears he replied, "You are most welcome, my Lady."

Gabriel, dusting himself off, glanced up and snorted.

It was Cimmera, facing the door that led farther into the crypt that saw the vile mist become visible as it began to pour out from underneath it. The thick, cloying odor that had assaulted them upon their entry into the long forgotten ossuary began to fill the hall once again. "Something is behind that door," she warned them in a low voice.

Valen and Gabriel whirled to face the threat just as the door crashed apart from some massive force on the other side. Instantly a wave of undead poured through the opening. They filled the ossuary, swarming around the marble columns and as they moved through, the bones of those put to rest assembled themselves and stood, taking up what weapons were available to join the horde.

Charging the leading edge of the tsunami of undead, Valen began laying them low with every swing of his massive flail. There wasn't much room for him to maneuver in the small hallway of the ossuary and the animated corpses lacked the self awareness to be intimidated by his presence. He'd no sooner reduce one to dust then two more would fill into the gap, clawing and batting with surprising effectiveness.

Behind and half a level above them the modest receiving room began to fill with undead from the other two ossuary chambers. They were about to be swarmed under by countless undead. Gabriel suddenly stood straighter and held up his left hand, his sword suddenly still as he called upon his god to turn the undead. Around him a half dozen of the undead suddenly turned and fled. He stepped into the space left and viciously hacked at the unending swarm.

Engaged with a good sized swarm of shambling undead herself, Hypatia wove a pattern with Enserric that kept them dancing. "The essence of the undead is so…so vile," the hollow voice of the sword complained even while the magically sharp blade bit deep into the rotting flesh.

So many undead pressed into the ossuary that there was no longer any room to maneuver, forcing everyone to stand where they were, defending themselves from claws, biting and rusted weapons. The stench of the place was rapidly becoming overwhelming.

Suddenly Hypatia raised her weapon over her head, standing firm against the cruel blows from the undead pressing around her and in a ringing voice commanded, "By the Lady of Mysteries I command thee to begone!" Simultaneous with speaking the last word she shoved her shield out before her and a pulse of soft white light emanated out from her devastating any undead it came in contact with. For the space of a few precious moments the room was cleared save for one or two that had been shielded behind the pillars.

Immediately Valen fell back to Hypatia's side while Cimmera darted up the stairs. There Cimmera raised her arms and called upon the Lady Firehair to turn back the upper swarm even as the ossuary began to fill again from the seemingly endless source beyond the far door. The pulse of light that raced out from the High Priestess surpassed even Hypatia's.

"Too many," Hypatia growled. While still looking for a defensible position she noted with quiet pride the huge circular area that her sister had cleared of undead.

"We have to get to high ground if we are to defeat them," Valen guided her up the steps while Deekin and Gabriel brought up the rear. They ran back up the steps into the now roofless receiving room, the swarm of undead renewing itself behind them as they headed for the high ground to make their stand. Up the short flight of steps and back into the debris filled graveyard, they made their way quickly as they could without tripping over bits of slate, wooden beams from some unfortunate's house, tree limbs and other detritus left by the giant twister that had passed by only minutes ago.

From the churned up earth long interred bodies clawed their way up. Behind them the swarm of all manner of undead poured out of the crypt and pursued them. As they fell back, seeking a better place for the battle their trail blossomed with pulses of light and energy radiating out first from Cimmera then, after a pause from Hypatia. As their paths diverged, each cleric paused momentarily to call upon the name of her goddess. Each commanded the mindless things surrounding them to return to an inanimate state. The undead fell by the score to the two clerics, yet still they came in numbers.

Valen spotted a relatively flat spot on the top of a small knoll and ran towards it, almost stumbling when a flash of incandescent rage suffused him. Only his discipline as a warrior and general kept him from turning around and venting the rage, at what he could not say but he controlled it with an iron will and made the crest of the knoll. "We can fight here," He growled and turned to face the horde, battle tense. He surveyed the battlefield, his eyes glowed a deep red and a trickle of blood flowed from a gash; a single strike that had found its way through his formidable defenses.

Cimmera, Deekin and Gabriel scrambled up and swung around to flank him, their weapons ready. All bore ragged wounds in mute testimony to the nearness with which they'd come to being swarmed under. Deekin cast a healing spell on Cimmera, and then turned to Valen. "Ummm…where be boss?"

Cimmera looked up, suddenly frightened, "She was right behind me just a minute ago."

*****

I stepped through the gate. The job sounded easy and I needed some jink. Easy jink. The last job had not gone well. Oh I'd delivered and gotten paid but not enough to get my leg checked by a healer. Stepping on that poisoned spike trap had been unpleasant and the wound was festering. This job would pay well enough to see a cleric. Bloodsuckers, always taking good jink for a few mumbled words but I needed one. I looked over at the sniveling berk and sneered, "Y' got the jink, cutter? Cos I'll carve it outta yer worthless hide if y' don't."

I watched him draw himself up and though he glared arrogantly at me, the stench of fear coming from him ruined the effect. Still he managed to sneer, "You'll get your coin once you've grabbed the priestess's strong-man."

"What do you want done with him?" I glanced around the dark corridor. This weak willed berk was frightened of his own shadow. This job shouldn't take too long at all. He was worried about some woman. Priestess, mmmm, they could be trouble. Spell casters usually were, but they were physically weak. All I had to do was get through her first barrage of spells and hit her…hard. Probably only take one hit to kill her. I grinned, my sharp canine teeth showing briefly. I liked one strike kills.

"She'll follow him. Keep her busy chasing after him. Once she's safely away kill them both." He turned and glided effeminately down the corridor.

"Killing cost more jink, cutter. I don't kill gratis." I followed along, my steps light. I kept a sharp eye out for traps. I wouldn't get caught by one again.

"Once the ritual is over it won't matter." He waived a hand dismissively.

I scowled. He was far too blasé. That kind of attitude would get a berk killed soon as not. Didn't matter to me though, so long as his coin was good. "You want this little grab to go smoothly you'll be needing to tell me a little bit about the target, and the girl."

He rolled his eyes impatiently but the stench of fear coming off of him was growing stronger. "It'll be several days before they get close enough for you to make the grab. We're amassing an army of undead which might do the job before we need your services.

I scowled at him, "I get the jink either way, berk!"

He laughed, his odor suddenly changing. We stepped into a huge natural cavern and his odor went from that of a frightened rat to just a rat. I didn't like the way this was going. All of my instincts were screaming at me to get out of here but I was committed. I needed the jink, or at the very least a healer. I swore under my breath.

"If I'm going to do this I'll need to know everything you've got about the girl and the strong man." Suddenly knowledge of what I was up against became my only hope. Maybe in what he told me, or let slip about his own plans would provide the edge I needed.

It didn't take long for me to figure out that he had no intention of paying me. He didn't say it outright but as a schemer he was second rate at best. No, from his words and sly glances I got the distinct idea that he rather hoped that the strong man and I would kill each other leaving the girl defenseless and easy prey. He wanted to kill her himself, slowly.

He was more than willing to talk about her, and about anything else. I learned enough about her and this world to know that I was in trouble here. I'd be unwelcome at best; feared, reviled and hunted most likely. My foot was getting worse by the day too. I'd have to move soon or it'd be too late.

A day passed, then another. Just as I had determined that I could wait no longer and would have to take my chances on my own he sought me out, saying it was time.

I followed him up through winding tunnels, some ancient channels cut into the living rock by long forgotten lava flows, some cut by tools. As we travelled we came to an area where the tunnels were cut out of fresh earth, the scent of living things lingering underneath the stench of undead that began to permeate the air. The priest began to stink of fear the closer we got to where I was supposed to grab this strong-man. We stepped out of the dark corridor past some lower undead, their stench filling my nostrils long before we reached them. I curled my lip. These pathetic creatures wouldn't even slow me down. If this was what they had summoned to stand between them and this priestess and her body guard then I might be able to turn things around for myself.

We stepped up into the crèche of a crypt and the stench of undead became almost overpowering. They were filthy abominations that shambled mindlessly around waiting to become fodder for enemy blades. I wrinkled my nose and tried to work the foetid odor out of my nostrils.

We made our way past the ruined door of a small crypt and up onto a battlefield littered with undead. Another priest ran past us gibbering something about a 'godbane' and I began to have my serious doubts

My employer must have noticed my hesitation. Without a word he tripped the other as he tried to get to the crypt behind us and ran his sword through him. Then he casually cast the incantation that raised the body of the former priest, sending him to join the undead horde. He turned a cold smile my way, "You'll do what you're told or you'll join him."

I swore, my suspicions confirmed. He laughed and gestured for me to continue towards some of his brethren who were casting battle spells. Standing only a few yards away from them was a battle priestess casting spells, waiving a glowing red sword above her head that laughed and taunted the priests adorned with the same jawless skull on black sun that my 'employer' sported. She stood against the mass of undead that surged around her only to be blasted to dust by a command and a gesture by her. She stood, either supremely confident or enraged beyond reason alone against the punishing spells of the other priests and answered them in kind.

_This_ was the girl? "May the Abyss open up and swallow you all!" I cursed the priest whose lies and betrayal had gotten me into this mess.

He laughed and made a shoo-ing motion with his hand, "Go. Do what we called you here for and we might yet let you live."

*****

With sudden urgency Valen looked out over the swarming horde and after a moment saw the glowing red sword and blue armor that gave away Hypatia's location. She must have turned away from them just moments ago and was charging towards a small group of what looked to be priests of some unknown god. Undoubtedly they were the ones calling up and controlling the undead.

He took a step towards her but realized with a sinking heart that he'd never be able to fight his way to her side in time. There were just too many bodies, all of them undead, between her position and his. He watched her skirt around a cluster of undead, pausing to turn them; surprisingly she stopped to engage something that had resisted her turning. The swarm moved and flowed like a living thing, suddenly a clear path opened between her and her targets. She saw it and with a shocking scream of mixed rage and challenge she charged. It was then that he realized that the rage he'd felt had come from _her_.

Her challenge had alerted the other clerics and they turned their spells upon her but not before one of the more cowardly ones screamed, "She's got the godbane!" and turned in terror, fleeing. Valen didn't have any more time to watch or contemplate as the undead engaged them and his focus turned to the battle at hand. The lesser undead had fallen to the turning spells of Cimmera and Hypatia which left only the tougher and more noxious undead to contend with.

Gabriel was in his element, shouting war cries and felling undead left and right. Something about the ferocity with which he smote the undead gave heart to the rest of the party. He was fearless and courageous to the point of being reckless but he cut down swaths of undead. He sustained fearsome wounds seeming not to notice them.

Cimmera, hanging back utterly repulsed by the gruesome sea of desecrated dead healed him when it looked like he needed it. She cast spells but not with the offensive wallop or with quite the same style that Hypatia did. She seemed even more genteel than Hypatia and her spells bore that out.

These things Valen noticed only in glimpses as time seemed to slow down for him. He moved with inhuman speed and strength, striking and moving to the next foe often before the first even registered that it had been cut down. The song of battle rose in his veins and he became hyperaware of every sense, every movement; his own and those around him. He analyzed the battle even as his body moved in attack and defense, thought and motion flowing in perfect synch. With each swing of his massive flail another foe was felled. The few attacks that got through his defense went unnoticed. He was wholly focused upon destroying the threat.

Across the battlefield a fight of a wholly different nature was taking place. Though not fought by mages, this battle would be decided by divine magic. Of six clerics wearing the jawless skull on a black sunburst, one had fled, two had fallen to Hypatia's spells and the three remaining enemy clerics were busy casting every spell they could think of. Divine flame and raw power fell time and again from the sky onto Hypatia. She refused to cry out, though the spells caused her unbearable agony.

She had already countered with acid and lightening which fell all around her, keeping the undead at bay and sheeting blue-white lightening onto her foes. She cast that odd spell that caused glowing curtains of holy runes to fall from the sky on her enemies and it pained them unbearably. Her rage burned white hot within her and she gave herself over to it. She _would _destroy them utterly.

Judging by the unholy fury that marked every ridged line of their bodies, the enemy clerics felt the same way about her.

The spells were being cast so fast and furiously that Hypatia had not been able to get close enough to use Enserric on the clerics. She raised the glowing red intelligent sword high as she cast some of her spells and Enserric, understanding what it had meant when the other had misidentified him loosed either hollow sounding "Bwahahaha's" or targeted taunts every time she did. It unnerved them greatly to hear that sword.

Suddenly a shower of good sized meteors fell upon the battlefield crushing a number of the undead and very nearly killing Hypatia. She had to take a minute to heal herself. A minute that the enemy clerics put to good use casting more spells. One of them fell to the final volley of lightening from Hypatia's spell as the sickly green acid rain ebbed away. Two still stood, though scorched and wounded they cast punishing spells.

Suddenly Hypatia began to glow her wounds healing and another scream of challenge issued from her throat. From behind the seething mass of undead the form of Antonius leading another tiefling could be made out. They were moving towards the priests she was battling. The huge bat like wings created an ominous silhouette as he followed Antonius towards the beleaguered priests she had already engaged.

*****

"Change of plan," my employer hissed. I looked at the girl, she was slight but clearly enraged and from the looks of it was a force to be reckoned with. Across the field, a small travelling path and up a little knoll stood another tiefling, mowing down the undead with almost casual effectiveness. I turned to glare at my employer.

He just chuckled, the scent of fear still strong about him but also an oily cockiness that I longed to crush. "Take the girl and lead the warrior away. Kill them both and we might let you live to tell the tale."

I growled deep in my throat, spitting at his feet. Then with a downsweep of my wings took to the air, relieved to have my weight off my foot. I circled over the girl and thought, fast. Maybe I could still salvage something from this whole fiasco.

*****

"Oh no!" Cimmera's fear filled cry caught everyone's attention. There circling over Hypatia was a tiefling every bit as big as Valen.

"There are too many between us," Gabriel assessed.

Valen glanced up and knowing full well the danger went into a battle frenzy. The sheer number of undead defeated his attempt to get to her side though he made visible progress with every passing second.

*****

I flew high over her for a moment, taking a quick look around to get the lay of the land. Then I folded my wings and dropped towards her, extending them at the last moment to swing my body around and knock her off her feet, grabbing her as she fell. It was a power move and it stunned her momentarily.

Carrying her aloft I looked over to her party, curling my lip. My plan was dicey but I was desperate. Now to see exactly what I was up against. A fighter, looked to be one of those cursed, inflexible paladin types judging by the crest he wore. I continued to catalog the group another priestess, a kobold and by the doors of Sigil another blood. Damn.

The blood was mowing down undead with single minded intensity until I grabbed the girl, then I heard his scream rise over the battlefield, "No!" Double Damn.

Well there was nothing for it now. She was fighting me and it was hard to stay aloft and keep her under control. I flew on a ballistic arc towards the little group trying to wrest that glowing sword from her before she stabbed me with it, or tore one of tough membranes of my wings. I was just over the blood when I got it away from her and dropped it to the ground.

He looked up, his eye blazing red, his red hair falling back over his green breastplate. His tail lashed angrily and I knew I'd have to persuade the priestess to spare me or he'd kill me for certain.

"Listen," I growled in her ear as she struggled against me. I got no farther as the blood clipped my infected foot with that massive flail of his.

"Aaarugh!" I screamed as the flail slammed into my foot. The shock and pain almost knocked me out of the sky and I almost dropped the pretty. That'd be a disaster.

I wouldn't have thought he could have made such an extraordinary leap. The move left him open to attacks from the remaining undead and he suffered cruel gashes as he fell back to the ground.

Drawing on what fortitude I had and brutally sublimating the excruciating pain I pumped my wings hard to gain altitude and get out of range of the blood. There was murder in his eyes. I ignored the ineffective blows of the pretty little priestess while I regained my breath. Then I turned her so I could look into her eyes and crushed her against me, holding her immobile through sheer superior strength.

"I'm out of spells!" The musical voice of the priestess on the ground rose to my ears, giving testimony to the hurried conversation that was no doubt being carried out below.

I glanced down and saw that they were finishing off the remaining undead even as they spoke in rapid fire sentences to one another. That, almost as much as the presence of the blood told me that these were no green recruits. They were adventurers or mercenaries who knew what they were about.

I glared down into her crystal green eyes and gritted through clenched teeth as I glided on thermals to keep in the air, still rising over her party. "I am given to understand," I gave her a little shake out of sheer temper and frustration, "That you are a cleric of good?"

She glared up at me, blinking away tears, from the wind or from the grip I had her in I didn't know or care. Then she spat, "I know the priesthood of Cyric, all liars and defilers each and every one of them. I'll not be swayed by falsehoods."

I growled and gave her another shake, "There's no love lost between those priests and I either," I snapped in frustration. Then I took a deep breath and angled my wings to start a slow spiral downwards, "I need help and I'm willing to offer my services for it."

"Why should I trust you? This is a trick." She continued to wriggle, even while glaring up at me.

"Deekin no wants to hit boss," the higher pitched voice of the kobold rose on the wind.

"They certainly betrayed me quickly enough, berk!" I barked at her, frustrated and desperate.

"What do you want?" She suddenly demanded as if she were in control of the situation.

"Jink!" I barked.

"What?"

From the ground the Blood translated, "Coin, My Lady. He wants to be paid for his work." I noticed him scooping up her sword while still keeping an eye on me. No doubt waiting for me to get close enough for him to strike again.

The pretty little priestess snorted in contempt, "Antonius always was a manipulative liar." Then she glared up into my eyes and demanded, "Tanar'ri or Baatzeu?"

"What?" I was surprised by the question. It indicated a knowledge of the Blood War that I had not expected on this backwards plane.

"Are you Tanar'ri or Baatzeu?" She asked the question with an exaggerated patience that made my blood boil. She was sassy for someone completely at my mercy.

"Tanar'ri," I barked suddenly realizing that she must know what the Blood was and didn't want any infighting. I took heart thinking she might actually be considering my desperate plea for help.

Then she commanded, "Put me down." As if she was some kind of queen. Still, this was my chance and I was in too bad a state not to take it.

My foot throbbed with every beat of my heart. I should have been more careful but I was running out of time. I held the priestess close to me, she was small and smelled good even wounded and burnt by spell fire. To my surprise, I realized she did not stink of fear. She fought me, her puny strength laughable when compared to mine; but she didn't cringe like I was something vile or disgusting. She wanted her freedom and didn't trust me, with good cause but she wasn't horrified.

I had to make a choice and I had to do it now. Take a chance on her and possibly perish by her hand, or more likely; the hand of the other blood down there. Or take a chance on my own, on an unfamiliar plane with no jink, an infected foot and no way home.

Cautiously I settled to the ground, just behind the knoll and turned her to face them, wrapping my arm around her throat. Let them continue to be a front between the undead and myself. I kept her close and watched them as they finished up against the scattered undead that remained. The treacherous berks controlling them had fled upon my defection. Wise move. I'll gut them all when I catch up to them.

Once they were finished with the immediate threat they came, arraying themselves before me in a half circle. The blood, stood in the center, slightly forward still battle tense and waiting for the slightest opening. I could hear a low growl come from his throat. His eyes glowed crimson and he was gripping that flail like he'd like to crush my skull with it and probably could too. Could maybe even take me in a fair fight. Unfortunately it wouldn't be a fair fight. I was weak from the infection. I'd have to be careful.

"We got a deal?" I asked looking the small party over confirming my previous assessment of them. Another Priestess, just great, a Kobold? And, hells, a paladin? No one stank of arrogance; self-righteousness and metal polish like one of those addle pated berks. He'd kill me as soon as not. Maybe this wasn't my best chance.

"Let her go," The Blood demanded watching me warily.

I released her and she stumbled towards him. "She's wounded pretty badly," I observed. The Blood flinched toward her but held his ground, watching me. The Paladin looked ready to charge. It was up to her now. I was still far enough away to take flight if she betrayed me too but it'd be better if she agreed to the deal.

"He's going to help us." She drew herself up and stood straight, proud; and held her hands out to forestall any attacks . "He said he needed my help and he'd help us in exchange for it."

"And Jink," I added firmly.

She turned slightly to look back over her shoulder at me, "And jink."

*****

Valen watched the other tiefling, noting the nearly imperceptible favoring of the foot he'd struck with his flail and the barely visible shudder of relief that went through him at Hypatia's words. "Are you sure we can trust him, my lady?"

"Are you insane?" Gabriel demanded, outraged. The paladin paused to brush some filth off of his armor. He too was wounded and worried that if this new demon spawn were fresh it might be able to take them in their battle weary and weakened state.

Hypatia turned a cold eye on him, drawing herself painfully up, "He probably saved my life."

Cimmera looked her twin over carefully and shook her head, worry clouding her aqua eyes. "We need to find someplace to rest and recover."

Valen nodded grimly. Hypatia was hurt and badly. Her rage had surprised and worried him. She had charged those other priests without thought for tactics or personal safety. He'd never seen her loose herself in a battle rage like that before.

"There's a farmhouse not far from here," their newest companion offered, trying to make himself useful since they were offering a chance at survival and profit.

Striding up to Hypatia, Valen indicated that the other should lead the way. The other tiefling glared at him, testing him. Valen returned the silent challenge with a hard stare. For long minutes they stared, challenging one another, neither backing down.

Gabriel started forward, his expression apoplectic only to be stopped by Cimmera neatly stepping in front of him. Hypatia, alerted by the clanking of the paladin's armor simply shot a quick glare over her shoulder at him.

The new tiefling flicked a glance at Gabriel and sneered at him. He turned his silver eyes back on Valen and with a barely perceptible nod spoke, "This way." He turned and began to lead them towards the farmhouse he'd seen while aloft.

They made their way across a good size field and through a narrow strip of forest before coming to an old wagon trail. The farmland spread out towards the mountains in gently rolling folds with shallow valleys and low hills. The farmhouse sat far back on a remote hill, crops planted in neat rows around it. The house and nearby barn were both built out of field stone and though they looked well tended, no smoke rose from the chimneys and the fields had no people working in them.

Moving close to Hypatia, Valen spoke in a low, urgent voice. "My lady, perhaps it would be a good idea to tell me what you can see."

Trying not to trip over any of the low lying brambles that rambled across the countryside as she followed the latest addition to their little group the priestess of Mystra spared a glance up at him. "It's not that easy. I can't walk or really do much of anything else when I'm looking."

Valen nodded thinking about it for a minute as he strode along beside her. Then, barely breaking his stride he reached over and scooped her up, holding her close.

"Valen!" came her exasperated protest.

Gabriel, pointedly ignoring Cimmera trotted up to protest but hesitated. The bruising he had believed healed on the cleric appeared to be coming back. He'd never seen that happen after a healing. Then Valen spoke again in that low, not meant to carry voice and he frowned. First the way Hypatia had seemed to know about the twister bare moments before it set down and now this seeing?

"What you _see_ might be the difference between life and death, my lady." Valen carried her easily despite the suit of leather armor she wore and the pack she carried.

Just ahead of them the strange tiefling tensed, listening to their quiet conversation. His footsteps slowed for a few paces before he seemed to pick up his pace again.

While it was true that what she could tell him of the interloper would be important, it was also true that she was grey with exhaustion. There was a mottling on the side of her head that was becoming increasingly livid right where Gabriel had struck her just days earlier.

Hypatia sighed and nodded. Truth was she was injured and had used up her spells. Casting battle magic took a lot of concentration and focus. So she relaxed in his arms and _looked _at big bat-winged tiefling leading them purposefully over the fields towards the farmhouse.

It took her a minute to let go of her worry about being ambushed by more priests of Cyric or undead under their command. A throbbing ache was beginning right behind her eye on the side where Gabriel had struck her and she knew that was only going to get worse but she had to banish such pain if she was to _see_.

Finally her vision began to change from the vivid green and blues and browns of the world around her into a startling and unexpected one of false colors. Her sight had never worked like this before. Ahead of them she could see an oddly colored image of the bat-winged tiefling moving carefully over the broken earth. She saw emotions swirling around him in a maelstrom of colors and hues. While she watched the chaotic emotions surrounding him she gradually became aware of the illness coursing through his veins. She could actually see the poison from the infection creeping up his leg from his foot.

Her eyes flew wide. Her sight had never, ever shown her things like this about someone before. Now she knew that he had not been deceiving her about needing help. He may well loose that foot and she might not be able to do anything about that. It was perilously close to being too late to save his life.

She shook her head slightly, too amazed by the new addition to her sight to look away. If she hadn't witnessed Valen standing before a foe in battle, unyielding while enduring wounds severe enough to fell a normal man she might not believe this one was still walking. The pain must be incredible and yet he barely even favored the foot as he walked.

The false color landscape shifted to something alien, something harsh and unforgiving. She blinked and looked deep into this new vision. She felt a blood rage fill her and before her a battlefield lay. Screams of the dying, of rage, challenge and horror filled the air along with the odor of blood and guts, sweat and steel. A tidal wave of excitement, anticipation and blood lust filled her. Death would be dealt here and now and whomever this vision was of was elated to be doing the dealing.

She watched as the battle unfolded, a battle much like the one they'd encountered towards the end of their search for the Knower in Cania. Demon fought Devil with mindless ferocity. She never saw whom it was she was getting the vision from but she felt the savageness that ruled him. Of that much she felt sure, the presence was decidedly male and out of his mind with battle rage.

Though she got the distinct impression that the battle lasted for days her vision cut to another odd place, this one a twisted mockery of a citadel. Ramparts rose in jagged edges to claw at the dark sky and inside those who survived the battle turned in their weapons and returned to their cells. Not quite cages, but the truth of what they were could not and had not been disguised. Into these the surviving warriors went, each to their own cold, damp little cell. So whomever she was shadowing also went. She wished she could get a glimpse of him, see who this future person might be and try to understand why he might be important.

He prowled the cell restlessly, the relentless gray of the stones used to construct it unbroken in their monotony save by a few trickles of water that seeped through joints in the high ceiling. She followed along almost as if she were somehow seeing through his eyes. She could feel his agitation, the barely restrained ferocity that vibrated through every muscle and sinew of his body.

Then something happened, the sound of the door at the end of the long hallway opening. This, she got the distinct impression, was unusual. And the scent of a female, of several females cut through the damp and mold. Suddenly there was a current of excitement that ran through the entire barrak.

Suddenly the door to the little cell was opened and a woman was shoved in. She stumbled slightly before managing to turn and watch warily. She wasn't quite human, that much Hypatia could tell. What she was precisely she didn't know but even with filthy and with her black hair hanging in lanky mats there was an echo of inhuman beauty about her. Looking closely at her though, there was a defeat about the way she held herself and an empty hopelessness swirled around her in dull grays and washed out blues that wrenched at Hypatia's heart. Though sheltered from the harsh truths of slavery by the temples she'd grown up in, she knew that this woman was nothing more than a reward for the warriors who fought well. It was a horrible thing to reduce a thinking being to.

The man suddenly tensed with interest but Hypatia, wondering if perhaps the in the probability she was seeing the woman was the one they were to help reached an ethereal hand out to her. In that moment her perspective changed and she ceased being able to see the woman. Instead she turned and seemed to be looking at what or rather who the woman was looking at.

Shocked she looked up at the huge tiefling towering over the woman. Blood red hair caught back at the nape of his neck revealed elegantly pointed ears and his pale somewhat bluish skin looked almost ghostly in the dim flickering light of torches in the hallways. A dual shock of recognition and horror rocketed through her as she realized it was Valen! Her breath caught in her throat and her heart stuttered.

This was not the Valen she knew. His face bore a nearly mindless, feral expression and his eyes were not the pale blue she was accustomed to. His eyes were not even the glowing crimson she had witnessed when he battled terrible foes. No, his eyes were black with crimson flecks like the coals of a banked fire.


	22. Forgiveness Pt 4

_Gentle reader, please be forewarned that this chapter deals with a particular wound and may be considered a bit explicit in the particular injury and treatment thereof. As seems to be the pattern with every chapter of this section of the story, it is longer than I intended and covers less material than I intended. Still I hope you enjoy it._

Forgiveness Pt 4

Valen carried Hypatia while she_ looked_ at the outsider leading them towards the large fieldstone farmhouse. She whimpered in his arms and he tightened his arms around her, worried. He knew that she sometimes felt the Plane of Shadow when she used her sight. He scowled, they needed to know if the tiefling leading them to the farmhouse were leading them into a trap, or going to turn on them as soon as they had their guard down but the price of finding out might be too high. He only hoped that he could break her out of it should she become lost in her vision.

His expression grew increasingly stern in direct proportion to his worry and when she cried, "No! It doesn't work this way." He'd had enough. He set her down, steadying her and turned her to face him. "My lady, it's time to leave your vision."

Looking into her face his eyes widened at the sight of hers, they were filmed over white. The emerald green he loved seeing, whether flashing with anger or soft with compassion, and even love was no longer visible.

"Cimmera," Valen carefully controlled his voice so that it didn't betray him. "Has her sight ever made her eyes turn white before?"

"No!" Cimmera hurried over to see that Hypatia's eyes had indeed clouded over white and she appeared to be blind now. "Hypatia, dear," she asked carefully, "Can you see?"

What color there was drained from Valen's face at that question and he scrutinized his love for the slightest reaction.

Hypatia blinked several times looking around at the landscape oddly false colored. "I…I see but not the right colors. I see…" she seemed to grope for an explanation holding her hands out, fingers splayed as if she could somehow feel what she could not see. "I see…warmth and…and I've never seen such colors. I see the disease coursing through the veins of our new ally."

Exchanging a worried glance with Valen, Cimmera wrapped one arm around her sister and turned her towards the farmhouse. "C'mon dear, lets get you inside where you can rest."

Valen nodded, frowning deeply. He turned and gestured to the bat-winged tiefling to continue on. He gave Gabriel a glare as the man stepped forward looking to intercept Cimmera.

Gabriel shot Valen a resentful look before falling in beside him and hissing, "What is this 'seeing' of hers? Is this how she knew the tornado was about to descend upon us? " Then with a slight hesitation he offered, "Perhaps her goddess is punishing her for consorting with fiends."

Valen turned a cold look on Gabriel, scowling darkly. He was disinclined to speak to the man at all. Let him figure things out on his own…if he could.

"Maybe," Cimmera shot over her shoulder as they approached the ornately carved solid wood door of the large stone farmhouse, "She's having trouble because of a recent head injury she received at the hands of someone she thought she could trust."

Gabriel recoiled from the accusation in the High Priestess's voice and from the truth of the barb. He opened his mouth then closed it with a snap.

Approaching the door the bat-winged tiefling stepped neatly aside to let someone else take over. He looked over the little group carefully, weighing each of them and their capabilities such as he knew them.

Striding up and around Cimmera and Hypatia, Valen lifted one hand and rapped sharply on the door calling out, "Ho the farm. We are visitors seeking shelter for the night."

Blinking rapidly Hypatia's sight, much to her relief, was gradually fading from the odd colors back to normal. She could see the warmth seeping under the heavy door of the stone farmhouse but it was quickly fading to the cool color of the slate tile door stoop and rich browns of the door itself.

After a few minutes a muffled shuffling announced the presence of someone on the other side of the door and with the click of a turning latch it swung slightly open. The face of a younger teen girl peered around the narrow opening, her face pinched and pale, her eyes wide and apprehensive. She looked up at Valen and screamed, shoving the heavy door back towards closed as she turned and ran back into the house.

"Oh!" Hypatia threw herself at the door just as Valen ducked back trying not to frighten the girl any more. The priestess managed to stop the door from closing but the grunt of pain she couldn't bite back gave testimony to what it cost her as she shoved her shoulder between the heavy door and the doorframe.

Pushing the door open with effort she staggered inside calling, "Wait! Please, we mean you no harm."

Cimmera shook her head and tsk'd as she slipped into what appeared to be an entry hall for the massive stonework farmhouse. "Hypatia, wait here. I'll find the child and talk to her."

She turned to Valen and gave a nod towards her sister, issuing the command, "Take care of her. I'll be right back." Then she silently melted into the shadows and went in search of the occupants of the house.

Valen frowned at the unneeded order but stepped up to Hypatia and steadied her with a hand on her arm.

Gabriel followed them in looking around with a cold assessing eye. He glared at the possessive hand Valen had on Hypatia but managed to keep his opinion un-voiced.

Deekin stepped in and stood next to Hypatia, still writing and taking everything in with wide eyes.

Their new ally watched it all taking silent note of the priestess called Cimmera's ability to shadow meld. This was a well mixed group. He weighed the potency of these people against what he had seen of the others; with their painstakingly raised army of undead decimated by this small force the treacherous berks who had thought to employ him might not be able to withstand them. He might need to convince these priestesses that he could be of use to them.

From what his acute hearing had picked up of their conversation it would appear that the pretty little priestess he had been supposed to abduct had had some kind of vision of the infection raging even now through his blood. Hopefully she was a skilled healer. Hopefully she had jink, and plenty of it.

Cimmera searched the eerily empty house, stepping silently from shadow to shadow. From the condition of the house it hadn't been really lived in for some time. Tracks led her away from the spacious entryway where she left her twin and the party she travelled with and towards a huge kitchen towards the back of the massive house.

Though obviously built to house a large farm family, possibly more than one, the house now felt and sounded achingly empty. The remains of a sad little meal had been left on a rude wooden table and the small cooking fire still smoldered where it had been hastily put out.

She could hear the frightened breathing of the child, or rather, she listened carefully, children. Stepping out of the shadows she spoke in a gentle, soothing voice, "Please don't be afraid. I'm Cimmera, High Priestess of Sune I won't let anyone harm you."

She turned slowly around the room, pretending that she didn't suspect the children were hiding in a pantry off to one side of the large cooking hearth. "Please come out?"

She heard a loud whisper from behind the heavy wooden door, "What if it's a trick?"

Then another more quiet, "Shhhh, she'll hear us."

With a wry smile she glided over to the door and slowly opened it to reveal three children huddled on the floor behind it. They looked up at her with wide frightened eyes. An older girl, maybe in her early to mid teens and two younger boys, one perhaps 10 and the other a sturdy 5 or 6 years old; all looked up at her with fear and perhaps a little hope.

The girl, the same one who had answered the door and fled from Valen, found her voice, "Y-you promise?"

Reaching a delicate hand down to help her up the beautiful priestess reassured her with a gentle smile, "I promise."

The girl took her hand and stood looking around fearfully, "I-I saw a demon."

Cimmera gave each child a warm smile as she led them back over to the table to resume their meager meal of wilted greens and an egg apiece. Guiding the girl to her seat she patted her hand and in her most persuasive tone said, "That was Valen. He's nice."

"Nuh-uh!" the older boy blurted, fork in hand, "Pa said none of the likes o' him were nice. Pa said they'd eat yer gizzard an make rope from yer guts."

Cimmera turned a surprised look on the boy, "Well I'm sure you're Pa was right about most people like him and you certainly should not take chances unless you know for sure someone can be trusted. But I'm the High Priestess of Sune and I'm telling you that you can trust Valen. He wouldn't hurt you. He wouldn't even have bothered you but my sister is exhausted and wounded and he has taken it upon himself to protect her."

This got the children's interest. "You left your own sister with him?"

Cimmera smiled and nodded, indicating that they should eat while they talked, "I sure did and I know that she'll be safe because he won't let anyone hurt her."

The older girl looked over at her brothers and then back at Cimmera, her thin face pale from fright and her eyes ringed by dark circles, evidence that she had not slept much in some time. "If-if we let you stay here for a while to rest…will you help us?"

Pulling up a chair, Cimmera sat at the table with them and nodded, "We sure will. Now, why don't you tell me what happened to your mother and father."

The youngest suddenly looked close to tears and the older boy went to him and patted his shoulder while the girl swallowed her own tears before speaking in a choked voice, "Ma and Pa went out to take some of the harvest to town an get some dry goods an they never came back."

The older boy offered, "Uncle Johan went out with some of the hired men to find them an they never came back neither."

"Tell her bout the monsters," the littlest one said in a scared, hushed voice.

The girl shuddered and Cimmera reached over the small table to pat her hand comfortingly. The older boy piped up, "We started to see some people wanderin round after dark sometimes an one night I went out ta see what were up and," he paused and gulped, looking to his siblings for courage before finishing in a rush, "An it were Johan only he weren't alive any more. He were walking though. So I ran back an put the bar down on the door an we've stayed put since then."

"Good thinking!" Cimmera praised them for their wise choice and they gave her shy smiles. "Now, finish your vegetables and we'll go meet my sister and Valen. He'll make sure no undead come around here tonight."

That statement gave the children some hope and they cleaned their plates quickly, each rising to take the empty dish to the little basin where they would be washed up. "He's pretty fierce looking," The girl ventured, taking heart.

"That he is," Cimmera agreed with a bright smile. "Now, why don't you tell me your names and I'll take you to meet my sister and the warriors who travel with us and protect us."

She led them back to where she'd left the rest of her group, the children following along. They peered around her hesitantly at the strangers dominating the large entryway. Smiling gently Cimmera introduced them.

*****

I watched as the beautiful priestess, Cimmera, returned with the children behind her. I was not surprised that she had found them and convinced them to trust her. That one could persuade a wealthy merchant to give good jink to orphans.

The children exclaimed that she and the other pretty were twins and I looked sharply between the two of them. I had not had the chance to look closely at them but now I realized the children were right. Though there were differences, the similarities were too prevalent to be anything but tell tales of the priestesses being twins.

The children were introduced and led us back to a large kitchen. The pretty priestess immediately commanded the blood and the paladin to move tables out of the way and bring in a narrow but sturdy bed, placing it in one corner. I knew I didn't have the strength left to help them. All I could do was lean against the wall and sneer at them and hope they didn't notice my weakness.

Once the bed was set and the fires in all three hearths blazing she turned to look me over. I straightened staring down at her, crossing my arms and spreading my wings just a bit to make me look larger. To my chagrin she seemed unimpressed with my show of strength, leaving me to wonder just how clear her 'vision' had been.

"Come over here and sit down. " She gestured to the bed, "take your boots off while I get cleaned up."

I opened my mouth to protest her imperious manner but she had already turned to the blood and she spoke more gently to him. I raised an eyebrow in speculation and smirked, earning a warning glare.

I glared around the room, daring them to say anything before finally making my way over to sit on the bed, putting my foot up without thinking. I was just glad to get my weight off of it. The relief of having my foot up and the pressure off of it sent darts of red hot pain shooting through my whole body. Even my wings twitched and I shrugged, trying to cover my agony.

"Valen?" Again I noticed that warmth in her voice.

"I'm yours to command," he answered and I shot a surprised look at him. What was his position in this group? The pretty treated him warmly yet treated the paladin with an icy reserve. The dynamics at work here were confusing at best. I frowned darkly, I would prefer to know what I was dealing with, who held power and how they wielded it.

"Please get cleaned up. I'm going to need your help," She issued polite commands even while setting her pack down and pulling out a drab, shapeless priestess robe and several pouches and jars, setting them carefully in order on one small table they had left in the middle of the room.

He looked up at her, startled, "You need me to get cleaned up, my lady?"

She paused from her cataloging of the contents of her pack and stepped over to him. Reaching up she deftly flicked a gruesome bit of rotted flesh off one of the curving spikes on his breastplate. "If I clean the wound and something like this from our battle against the foul undead falls into it, then it will kill him."

"You need my help cleaning his wound?" Though he seemed puzzled I noticed he was already releasing the straps of his breastplate. She spoke, he acted. I wondered how much she'd paid him, or if he were her slave. Perhaps he was the hired man or slave of her husband or suitor who intended to keep his wife/prize safe. With little knowledge of them, other than what that treacherous berk who'd trapped me here had told me; I was left with nothing more than speculation about people who held my life in their hands. It was not a position I liked being in.

"Yes, Valen," She answered, calmly setting her armor on a nearby chair and turning towards what the children had identified as a well room with pumps and a large trough where the girl child assured us that large cook pots and other things were cleaned. She took her drab priestess robe, a couple of linen sheets and disappeared into the room.

Her sister, more gentle and perhaps even more lovely had been busily organizing the children to bring linens from the large store room not too far back up the hallway from where we were in the main kitchens. She set every kettle she could find over the fires to boil and began assembling metal basins and pottery bowls near where I sat.

"Bessera," She called the girl over to where she had set a pile of linen strips and a large fired clay bowl.

"Yes, Priestess Cimmera," The girl edged over, keeping the priestess carefully between herself and I. I flashed my sharp canines at her, further unnerving her.

"Why don't you gather your brothers and we'll go get some chickens and prepare them for supper later on. We can harvest some of those nice onions and potatoes I saw growing in the fields to go with."

"I can help with that," the older boy, Sebastian, jumped up from where he'd been setting some knives out near where the pretty had left her herbs and ointments. "Pa let me help him butcher the chickens and a goose last time."

"Oh," Cimmera turned a smile upon him, "Would you rather have goose for supper?"

"Yes!" All three children sang out and I smiled. Goose was good and I hadn't had a good meal in days now. I hoped they butchered a lot of geese. I was hungry.

"Well let's get going then!" Cimmera led them out of the kitchen.

Within moments the pretty stepped out of the well room, her hair damp and her face pink above the engulfing priestess robe she wore. She put her other garments with her armor and gently beckoned the blood, Valen, to take his turn cleaning up. He gave me a stern glare and then growled low in his throat at the paladin before vanishing into the well room at her behest.

She stepped over to the table and gathered up her pouches, vials and jars, moving them over to a small, low table she dragged to set next to the bed where I sat. "Where are Cimmera and the children?"

"They's go to get a goose or two for supper, Boss," The kobold answered with a toothy grin. "And they's going to gets potatoes and onions from the fields."

She whirled around to face the paladin, "And you let them go by themselves?"

The paladin looked up from where he was polishing his sword and snapped, "I'm a warrior. Looking after children is women's work and so is fetching and preparing food."

I saw the fury blaze through her in the sudden ridged way she held herself, her little fists clenched by her side. I smiled, showing my canines. She was feisty.

"With the priesthood of Cyric skulking around nearby and the army of undead we battled only a short time ago you let them go out to do 'women's' work without an escort? If my sister gets so much as a hangnail out there, I swear Gabriel, I will never forgive you," her voice was quiet but the steel in it chilled even me. The effect on him was shocking. He blanched and stood up, nearly knocking the stool over that he'd been sitting on. Then with a single wary glance at me he strode out of the kitchen and after her sister and the children.

"Take off your boot," She turned back to me. Though she didn't speak with quite the tone she had used on the paladin, she was still commanding.

I did not want to. I knew it had to be done but I also knew that once I took that boot off I'd not get it back on. My foot was so swollen that it strained the boot laces already. I looked up at her calmly looking down on me and hesitated. Then I cursed myself for showing weakness.

I took a deep breath and reached down and removed the boot from my healthy foot and tossed it onto the floor before looking up at her cocking my head arrogantly and giving her a challenging grin.

She raised one eyebrow at me and quirked her lips in a wry look that let me know she wasn't going to be put off by my insolence. I don't know what I expected of her but she just waited patiently for me and after a moment longer I reluctantly began to untie the boot on my injured foot.

The blood, Valen came out of the well room just as I managed to ease the boot down off my foot. It wasn't pretty, there was infection oozing out of a huge hole where the spike had gone through the foot pushing the small bones aside and the flesh had sloughed away from the outside edge exposing yet more bone through the oozing infection. It smelled putrid and I wrinkled my nose and tossed the boot well away from me. Sitting back, a cold sweat running down my face I looked at her to see what her reaction was.

She just looked down at it for a long time. Finally she shook her head once and met my eyes, "I'll have to clean it out and that will hurt…a lot."

I nodded. I had expected far worse, pain I was used to; that she thought she might save my foot after having seen how bad it was gave me a glimmer of hope. I wasn't used to hope and it filled me with confusion. I gripped the edge of the sturdy bed frame to keep my hands from shaking. I suddenly felt chilled to my bones and I didn't know what I could do about it. My life was truly in her hands now.

To my surprise the first thing she did was to fetch a pot and begin to select pouches from which she withdrew herbs to place into the pot. Then when she seemed satisfied with her selection of herbs, barks and other things I didn't get a good look at she set the pot near one of the fires and poured water from one of the kettles into it. Into this she added a few drops of some potent smelling liquids from some of the vials she had. I smelled holly and nettle juice, foxglove and other things I couldn't identify.

The blood watched her and when she was finished setting her concoction on the hearth to simmer she handed him a large linen sheet and instructed him to tear it into strips and to put the strips into another larger pot which she filled with more water from a kettle. Then she refilled the kettles and began to look through her jars and small sealed clay pots of ointments. She finally settled upon one that contained an odd smelling white powder.

This she set on the little table, which she pulled down towards where my foot rested, oozing onto the bed. She then fetched one of the metal basins her sister had set out and filled that with water from yet another kettle. Into this she placed what looked to be pieces of bark from some kind of tree, also a root and some leaves from still more pouches. Then she looked at me and I thought I saw real sorrow in her eyes.

"I might not be able to save your foot. Even now you are on the edge of going into shock from the infection that rages through your blood."

The blood spoke up from where he was tearing linen into wide strips the powerful muscles of his arms and chest bunching and stretching as he ripped the fabric, "He won't survive as a cripple, My lady. If you cannot save the foot he will be unable to find employers for his skill with a blade. "

I shuddered uncontrollably before grunting, "He's right. No one would hire a warrior who cannot march into battle."

She looked at me again, worry clouding her green eyes. I felt a shiver run through me. No one worried about me. No one had ever worried about me. "Just save my foot and don't forget about my jink," I snapped at her. She confused me and I didn't like it. She should be frightened of me. She should kill me or betray me or…or enslave me. She should not treat me like a man. I am not a man and she would do well to remember that.

I snarled down at her and she just looked at me, her eyes clear, no scent of fear about her. And why should she be afraid of me? I was starting to see spots before my eyes. Cursed trap, cursed treacherous berks. I didn't see her stand or move away. I was too busy willing myself to remain conscious. I did feel a soft woolen blanket drop gently over my wings and shoulders. I snarled, or tried to but it came out weak and more like a pained mewling. Drawing another deep breath I forced myself to sit straight and willed myself to be strong. Gradually my will won out and my vision cleared. I drew another deep breath and lifted my eyes to glare around the room.

Then she plunged my foot into a basin full of hot water and who in the nine hells knew what else. "Ouch!" I yelped, jerking my foot away. A strip of dead skin sloughed off in her hands when I did and I expected her to be horrified or disgusted. She simply cleaned her hands off in one of the pottery bowls, wiping them on a linen strip before considering me carefully.

"Valen?" She turned slightly to speak to him. I struggled to remain conscious and control the sudden shuddering wracking my entire body.

"Yes, my lady?" He had been watching her, frowning and now he stood, setting aside the linen he was working with.

"I need his leg held still. Would you please see that he doesn't move?" She indicated that he should hold me down.

"No!" I choked out, "I'll keep still. Do what you must."

She turned to regard me, her look penetrating. I met her gaze with steady eyes, my teeth clenched tightly against the pain. By now I had managed to get the shuddering under control and only a slight tremor travelled the entirety of my wingspan, giving away the pain and shock I was fighting through sheer bloody minded will.

When she finally nodded I almost slumped over from relief but I held myself upright.

Once more she plunged my foot into a basin of water, a fresh one I realized gritting my teeth against the pain. I held still while she got a pair of small shears and placed the blades of them into the small fire for a few minutes leaving my foot to soak, then using tongs pulled them out and let them cool until she could handle them. Then she began to clean the dead flesh off of my foot.

While she worked the others returned with three of them each carrying a brace of fat geese. The birds were ready to be plucked and cleaned before being roasted and the thought of such a fine meal distracted me from the deft actions of the pretty trying to save my foot.

Oh she was gentle, surprisingly so considering my heritage but it was agony. There is something particularly unnerving about watching someone cut bits off of one's own body too and I struggled to find something else to look at.

Her sister, Cimmera took one look at the goings on and handed me her brace of geese. "Here, pluck these so we can clean them," she ordered, fetching a bucket for me to put the feathers in. "And be careful not to get anything from them near where my sister is tending your foot."

I glared up at her but didn't see that I had much of a choice. Besides, it was a distraction and I needed a distraction. The pretty had gotten down to where still living flesh was and occasionally, despite her care, the blades she was using nicked the inflamed tissue. It was agony and took all my will to keep still.

She paused frequently to empty the basin and get fresh water, cleaning the basin each time. She added bits of bark and leaves and other things to the water every time too. She looked to be using up all of her healing herbs and what not just to clean the infection out of my foot.

Valen finished with the task she had ask of him and moved to sit at a table near the smaller hearth where he began to polish his armor and weapon. I glared at him. His presence annoyed me. It rankled that he should see me weak and at her mercy.

I began to tear the feathers off of the geese, throwing them forcefully into the bucket. I remembered the way the blood had just walked up to the door and knocked. I considered how she treated him and how she was caring for me. Not just the bare minimum but real care. Looking up at him I sneered, "She makes you forget that you're not a man, doesn't she?"

Suddenly everyone was looking at me and I glared arrogantly at them all. The Blood had risen to his feet, murder once again in his eyes.

It was the pretty who spoke though, her voice quiet and yet commanding attention. "I'm going to have to ask you to stop taunting Valen, please."

"And if I don't?" I asked rolling my shoulders and eyeing her insolently.

She lifted my foot out of the water and I tensed. Even I could see that the small bones were pushed out of place, my two larger toes almost splaying away from the other three. I turned my eyes away. She carefully moved the basin to the floor and set a pad of folded linen under my foot which she then set gently down. Only then did she look up at me.

I expected anger, fury even but there was no such emotion in her eyes. I expected her to cut me cruelly, with words or actions. She could cause me unspeakable agony just by touching my foot. Instead, she said, quite calmly, "Then I'll have to revise my opinion of you."

I opened my mouth to make some insult but no words came. She'd have to revise her opinion of me? What kind of threat was that? What did I care what she thought of me? Before I could think of some glib insult to make the time to make it passed so I settled for quietly glaring at her and them.

The paladin, Gabriel spoke then, clearly enraged by my insolence. "You should have chastised him for such a challenge, Hypatia. Do not let him think you are weak. You hold his injured foot in your hand, a single jab with that knife and he'd learn to keep a civil tongue in his head."

She looked up from where she had been peering over my damaged foot and I caught a glimpse of anger in her eyes. "You would have me do something deliberately cruel to someone who has trusted me to help them?"

He almost hesitated, almost but with a pugnacious thrust of his lower jaw he forged ahead, "To teach him a lesson he won't soon forget. Then when faced with justice for his actions he will have no excuse."

She stood and she fairly vibrated with anger, "Tell me Gabriel, how does a cruelty done in the name of justice differ from a cruelty done for the sake of cruelty itself?"

The paladin looked thunderstruck and I listened, a growing sense of wonder and something else, something more familiar filling my veins as I watched her. She was spirited and I found it exciting.

The paladin just gaped at her and she spoke again. "Because to me cruelty is still just cruelty regardless of whose name it is practiced in. Does it really matter if a cruelty is practiced for the enjoyment of some megalomaniac, or if the cruelty is practiced to satisfy some self righteous arrogant jackass's sense of superiority?"

By the doors of Sigil, what a woman! Just looking at the way her eyes blazed as she stood up to that pompous windbag made my mouth water. Of course there was the matter of the Blood.

I looked up as a shadow suddenly fell over me and there he stood, his eyes glowing red and his expression ferocious. "You lay a hand on her and I'll gut you and leave you to bleed out," his voice was a low growl and I knew he'd do it. Still I managed to flash my sharp canines at him, refusing to be cowed.

"Valen, since you're right there would you get those geese and hand them to Bessera so she can clean them?" Cimmera asked breaking the tension and possibly preventing bloodshed.

He reached down and collected the geese, stepping over to set them on the larger table with a flick of his wrist and without taking his eyes off of me. Whoever had hired him to protect the pretty had chosen well, I admitted silently.

The pretty returned to tending my foot, looking over the exposed bone and damaged flesh carefully. Finally she took a pinch of the white powder and sprinkled just a small amount into the wound where the bones of my foot had been separated by the spike and resulting infection. I tensed but no pain came.

Then she took some more of the powder and taking my arm rubbed it on the inside of my forearm. I was surprised and did not jerk my arm away as I should have. I didn't want her to think I was starting to trust her. She looked at me and said, "If you feel any pain let me know right away."

I nodded and watched as she stood and went to clean the gore from cleaning my wound off of herself.

"Gabriel," The pretty's sister spoke, not looking up from where she was finishing up plucking the final goose.

A moment of silence then the paladin answered, "Yes, High Priestess Cimmera?"

"Would you come with me for a moment, I'll require your assistance." She handed the goose to the girl and indicated that she should finish up cleaning the geese and preparing them for roasting.

I watched them leave the room then turned my attention back to the remaining people. The children were all busy with the dinner preparations, the older girl and boy cleaning the geese and the younger washing root vegetables. The Kobold pitched in too, setting aside his writing to peel a large mound of tubers.

The blood finished polishing his armor and got the priestesses' blue armor and began to polish and tend to it. Whoever had hired him was getting their jink's worth to be sure. He took his duty to protect the pretty seriously. Unless, of course, he was magically bound in some way. Trying not to dwell on my foot I studied him, looking for the signs of a brand or enchanted tattoo somewhere where I might see it.

Scowling sourly I conceded that if there were some brand on him it could easily be hidden beneath his clothing. He kept carefully aware of his surroundings, confident in his own ability and the people he travelled with.

With a snort I turned my attention to the pretty. She was straining the concoction in the pot into a large pottery mug. I realized, with surprise, that she was fighting fatigue herself. I felt my brows draw together in a frown. She wasn't tending to me at the command of some overseer, so why push herself when she was clearly exhausted?

She took a large swallow of whatever concoction was in the mug, wrinkling her nose and making a face at the taste. I watched her warily as she brought the mug over and handed it to me. I took it and watched her, frowning. Finally I demanded, "What's this?"

She raised one eyebrow and answered, her voice soothing, whether by design or not I couldn't tell but it irritated me. "It will help ease the pain."

I growled and made to hand it back, "I don't need coddling."

I watched her carefully. She made no move to take the mug from my hand. Instead she simply looked down at me for a moment before saying, "It would be easier to heal your hurts if you didn't fight me every inch of the way."

I blinked and then cursed for giving myself away. She had surprised me yet again. She was also, much to my chagrin, right. I gave her a grimace that let her know I wasn't pleased but I did drink the concoction. It tasted terrible.

Looking up at her I could almost swear she was just waiting for me to make some complaint about the flavor. Her expression never changed but there was something in those green eyes of hers that led me to believe she expected me to continue to be churlish. I handed the mug back to her and considered that perhaps it was time for her to be surprised instead of her being the one to surprise me continually.

Pulling the blanked closer around myself I settled back, careful not to move my foot in the slightest. I looked up at her and she raised that eyebrow once more before turning back to her herbs and salves.

From the hallway voices heralded the return of her sister and the paladin. I listened, turning my head to catch their voices all the better.

"Why don't you ask her?" The priestess Cimmera asked, obviously of the paladin. In response to what question I did not know and but a moment later they entered the room in silence.

The priestess Cimmera immediately went over to the children and began rubbing the prepared geese with salt and herbs, she rubbed the insides with more herbs. Once done she slid them onto roasting spits and placed them over a low fire in the larger hearth.

We all watched her put those geese on to roast. My stomach growled loudly and I glared around the room at them. No one seemed to be too bothered by it though. I hadn't eaten a proper meal in days and not anything since I stepped through that gate. That was but one of the consequences of not having any jink.

The pretty set about pulling the linen strips out of the boiling water and hanging them to cool. Finished with her armor the blood took up the glowing red sword and despite having heard it during the battle I was still shocked when it spoke to him.

"Be very cautious when confronting the priesthood of Cyric. They'll use illusion and deceit at every opportunity."

Then the paladin, Gabriel spoke up his expression somewhat haunted. "Tell me, Hypatia; why don't you just cast a healing spell and be done with helping this fiend?"

I bristled at him but watched carefully. There was something about the way he fit, or rather did not fit into the rest of this group that bore careful watching.

She spared him a glance, considering his question before answering, "Because I wanted him to survive the healing."

"Blasphemy!" He took a step towards her, suddenly battle tense and clearly furious.

No sooner had the paladin moved towards the pretty then the blood appeared between them so swiftly I blinked, sure my eyes had betrayed me. Without a word the blood laid him out with the sweetest upper cut I've ever seen. The priestess Cimmera had moved, also with startling swiftness to place herself between Gabriel and the pretty.

Even without his armor on the fool managed to land with a clatter, knocking several basins off the table as he went down. Dazed the paladin struggled to his feet, looking around cautiously. "I…"

"You won't get another free shot at Hypatia, Gabriel," Cimmera cut him off, her voice icy hard.

Valen scowled at him fiercely, balanced lightly on the balls of his feet, his tail lashing behind him; ready to put to rest any threatening move.

Rubbing his jaw where the blood had struck him the paladin retreated to a corner where he settled on a chair and took up his own armor to continue polishing it.

This group was becoming more curious, and I had to admit, more interesting by the moment. While the darker side of me enjoyed the strife I also found it worrisome. They might tear themselves apart before the priesthood of Cyric got the chance. Maybe I hadn't made such a good choice throwing my lot in with theirs after all.

Then the girl gave voice to the question that I wanted answered, "Why would healing his foot, kill him?" She addressed the healer timidly, glancing at the blood and Cimmera to see if they would take exception.

The pretty turned a gentle smile upon her, and I noticed the paladin paying careful attention from his corner. "Because of the infection," she answered kindly, going on to explain further. "If I had cast a healing spell the flesh would have renewed itself around the infection but," she paused dramatically and I found myself listening even more closely, "it would have still been in there. It would have continued to poison him and caused his flesh to rot from the inside out. It is a particularly gruesome way to die."

The girl, emboldened by the kindly and lengthy answer gave voice to another question. "Why are you leaving it open like that, without bandages on it?" She pointed to my foot, laying practically flayed on the linen pad.

"Because wounds need air to heal properly," She began to transfer the now cooled linen strips to a clean basin and moved the whole thing to the table near my foot. "There are poisons that grow in wounds that are not allowed to breathe and they are the most deadly of all, and quick."

Then she grabbed my hand and turned it to look at the inside of my arm where she'd rubbed the white powder. Once again I was too surprised to jerk it away from her. She laid hands on me without hesitation, without the repugnance I'd seen from other healers.

With effort I turned my attention from her to my arm. I couldn't see anything but she nodded in satisfaction as if whatever she saw were exactly what she'd been looking for. Healers.

Then she moved down to my foot and taking up the small jar of white powder she sprinkled it liberally all over my foot.

"What is that, my dear?" Cimmera, having set the boys to slicing potatoes and chopping greens moved to look at what she was doing.

"It's something I got from an alchemist once," The pretty answered. Then seeming to sense the curiosity that comment generated she added, " I had stopped by to see if I could pay him to mix up some unguents and salves for me, since I rarely have the time to do it myself and discovered him treating a rather nasty burn with the stuff. I asked him about it and he said that it made his wounds heal more quickly but, and he seemed a bit disgruntled about this; the local clergy forbade him to sell the stuff."

She looked up and smiled a bit impishly, "I suggested that the local clergy didn't necessarily need to know if I purchased the occasional small pot from him and he seemed to like that idea." She turned back to my wound still speaking as she tended to it, "As far as I can tell it keeps infections from taking root in wounds."

"That's amazing, Hypatia dear." Cimmera shook her head, smiling at her sister, "you find the most remarkable things when you're out adventuring."

The pretty smiled up at her before turning suddenly very somber eyes back to me. She held her hands over my foot in preparation for something and I felt a cold sweat break out on my skin. She hesitated then said, "This is going to hurt."

I couldn't suppress an involuntary swallow but I summoned my courage and managed to get a note of fearless command into my voice, "It's hurt since I stepped on that cursed trap. Just do what you must, healer."

The deep breath she took did not allay my anxiety. Then she reached down and deftly pushed the small bones back together. Agony ripped through me, I don't know if I screamed before the rising tide of darkness overwhelmed me.

*****

Hypatia manipulated the small bones back into place as gently as she could, pleased when the foot started bleeding a bit more profusely than it had been. As quickly as she could she got the sterilized linen strips and dusted each one with the white alchemist powder before laying it carefully under the foot and binding it. She wrapped multiple layers of the bandages around the foot until it was cocooned in a thick, protective cushion of linen.

Once she was finished she cleaned up her materials and stacked the used bowls and basins, before getting wearily to her feet. She looked the strange tiefling over carefully for any more injuries, tucking the woolen blanket around him before quietly saying, "He'll sleep at least until supper, if not longer."

"Were you able to save his foot, my lady?" Valen, having finished with her armor and weapon set them aside and stood. Crossing the room he took the bowls from her and took them to the well room where he left them to be cleaned.

"I think so," the cleric answered, gathering up the remaining linen strips and moving to hang them to dry before one of the smaller hearths. "The foot started bleeding after I put it back together. That's a good sign."

Cimmera looked Hypatia over carefully and with a gentle yet undeniable command told her, "You're just about exhausted yourself. Why don't you go get some rest."

Hypatia shook her head, almost reflexively. "There is still a lot to be done." She made her way to the table and began putting away her herbs and other healing supplies, carefully checking to see how much of each she had left. Realizing she had left the white alchemist powder over on the small table by the cot she turned to retrieve it and nearly tripped on an uneven flagstone in the floor.

Valen was there and steadied her with one big hand. He got her jar of powder and handed it to her, searching her face. She was gray with exhaustion and the bruise on the side of her head was an angry purple-ish red color.

"Come, my lady," his voice was gentle but there was a certain determination behind it. "I'll stand guard while you rest. You must not push yourself to the point of collapse."

Hypatia's eyes flashed up to meet his pale blue gaze and she just looked up at him, her expression unguarded and telegraphing her adoration.

Cimmera smiled and adroitly mentioned, "I had Gabriel help me place a large bathing tub next to the hearth in the master bedroom just up the stairs. The water should be warm by now and I'm sure a bath would do you good."

Of course Hypatia couldn't resist that. Not after a harrowing battle against a veritable horde of undead, followed by a hike across the countryside and then tending that messy, putrid wound. With a glance at her sister she acquiesced, "A bath would be heavenly."

Cimmera went to her pack and pulled out a small bundle of clothing and pressed it into Valen's hands, giving instructions as she did so, "Get that drab priestess robe and bring it to me. It's covered in gore from that wound and it does nothing for her. Here are some practical clothes that won't swamp her in a shapeless, colorless sack of fabric."

Startled Valen accepted the bundle, and smiled at the instructions. He couldn't help but defend his Tia though, "She wears what is most practical for her."

Cimmera fixed him with a stern eye and said, "Practical needn't be drab and shapeless."

"If you two are _quite_ finished," though the words were tart, Hypatia's voice betrayed her fatigue and ruined the effect.

"Come then, my lady," Valen placed a hand in the small of her back to guide her out of the kitchen, "Lets get you that bath then."

"Wait!" Gabriel jumped up and held out his hand. His expression was an awkward mix of shame and sincerity. "Priestess…Lady, Hypatia." He began carefully, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I cried blasphemy before I heard you out. It was…unwise of me."


	23. Forgiveness Pt 5

_Gentle reader, this chapter has taken twists and turns that even I did not imagine when I set out to write it. It also merrily dances along the line of my teen rating. I apologize if anyone is scandalized. I do not believe I have crossed the line but there were things that needed to happen to make things that will happen in later chapters that much more poignant. I do hope you enjoy._

Forgiveness Pt 5

Cimmera gave Valen brief directions to the master bedroom and then turned her attention back to supper preparations. With the help of Bessera she found a large wheel of aged cheese in the walk-in pantry and sent Gabriel out with the boys to collect some more of the fresh vegetables from the gardens. "No sense in it going to waste," she explained briskly.

They came back with cauliflower, peas and green beans. She had seen a pen of goats while out collecting the geese and decided to send Bessera to milk one or two of the animals so that they might have fresh milk with supper. She also mentioned that she could make a lovely cauliflower au gratin if she had milk to go with the cheese and cauliflower. When the girl hesitated fearfully, the High Priestess sent Gabriel to keep watch over the girl and, with a stern look at the paladin, lend a hand should it be needed.

Then she turned her attention to making several loaves of fresh bread, humming to herself as she worked the dough. She divided it into portions and mixed cheese and herbs into one portion, some savory seeds and garlic into another, then left the final portion plain. Thus she kept everyone busy, especially Gabriel under the guise of preparing a veritable feast.

* * *

Meanwhile Valen had gently guided Hypatia up to the room. He scowled, noting the careful way she moved; her exhaustion almost overwhelming her. There was indeed a large bathing tub that had been placed before what had once been a roaring fire in a large hearth. Now the fire had mellowed and the water was steaming gently.

Looking over to the tub and the painted screen that stood half obscuring it from the view of the rest of the room, Hypatia smiled.

"That looks heavenly," she murmured. "But first," she turned and gently touched one of the wounds he'd received in the recent battle, "I should tend to your wounds."

Valen took her hand and kissed it, shaking his head, "You should rest first. I've nothing but a few scratches. You are exhausted, my love."

She hesitated, looking up into his amazing blue eyes then nodded. She really should have taken a few days to recover from her recent head injury but circumstances had prevented that. The bourgeoning headache developing on the side of her head where she'd had her skull cracked worried her almost as much as the odd look into the past she'd gotten from using her vision.

While normally she would pull the screen farther around the tub, such was her weariness that she simply started taking off her priestess robe on her way to the beckoning water. Once there and unclothed she eased into the water with a sigh of contentment.

Watching her until she was in her bath, Valen then pulled the screen around for her. At first he thought he'd simply keep watch while she bathed and then rested. Setting his pack on a nearby table he tugged the leather thong out of his hair, letting it fall loose around his face and shoulders. With a few minutes to relax he decided to change out of his battle stained clothes and into clothes that were at least clean. Tia had picked him up a pair of leather breeches to replace the rough homespun he normally wore, stating that they were more durable. While that was true, he suspected she also liked the way they looked on him.

He had just grabbed his peasant's tunic when he realized he hadn't heard a sound from Tia. Pausing he turned one pointed ear towards the bath to listen, tunic in his off-hand. After a few minutes of utter silence he took a peek around the screen. Hypatia was dangerously near to dosing off in her bath.

Worried that she might indeed fall asleep in her bath, and possibly drown; he strode over and grabbed a chair which he wedged underneath the door handle barring it from the inside. He considered briefly how to keep her awake.

"Might we speak?" He fell back on the formality, uncertain how to broach the topic but wanting to get her talking so as to keep her awake during her bath. There was no answer and after an unbearable wait he peered around the screen again.

His suspicions were confirmed, her eyes were closed and her head was slowly dropping towards the water. He moved with lightening speed to get to her before she could slip under the surface of the water.

He straightened with her cradled close to him, her wet skin pressed to his. Warm water cascaded off of her, trickling over his abdomen. The movement woke her if not fully then enough, because she pressed a warm, moist kiss to the side of his neck while her scent filled his nostrils.

The song of desire rose in his blood like a flame threatening to overwhelm his senses with want. The knowledge that she was more than willing wasn't helping the tenuous grip he was keeping on control. The song sang in his blood whenever she was in his sight. It made him want to throttle the other tiefling; watching her tend to that interloper's injuries had tested his patience. He'd kill that other tiefling for looking at her. The song she created in his blood made him want to bash that idiot paladin's head in, rip out his heart and offer it to her on a platter for daring to lay an uncivil hand on her. He'd kill that spineless paladin.

She ran one long, delicate finger up the sensitive edge of one ear and he wanted to claim her as his own. He closed his eyes against all the thoughts of what he wanted to do with her… and to her. She was his woman. He'd take her somewhere where she'd be his and his alone.

She wasn't a possession, a prize to keep; the rational part of his mind overrode the primal music singing in his veins. He held onto control with the iron will that had seen him through countless battles in the blood wars. The indomitable will that had seen him across the planes to find The Seer when other, lesser men might have given into despair; considering the task to be impossible even hopeless, rose against elemental desire and won.

She was exhausted and possibly wounded. She needed rest and cosseting, not the wild lovemaking he wanted to engage in. "Tia," the hoarseness of his voice betraying him. He needed to distract her. If he loved her now he might aggravate her injuries, further hurting her.

"Yes, beloved?" she pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat and flicked her tongue over the curve of his collar bone, making a hopeful trilling sound in her throat.

Valen clenched his jaw, as if the sensation of her breath on his skin, her tongue on his skin weren't enough; that trilling sound she made drove him wild. He didn't know how she did it but it made him break out in a sweat as a haze of desire filled his mind. If he didn't find a way to distract her right this instant he'd take her pressed up against the stonework wall.

"Your vision, my love," He gritted out, clinging to the words like a drowning man to a bit of driftwood, "What did you see in your vision?"

The effect on her was immediate and he drew in a deep breath as he felt her withdraw emotionally before she sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.

She was quiet for so long he was afraid she'd fallen asleep nestled against him. Just as he was about to turn and place her on the bed she spoke. Her voice was quiet and betrayed a bone deep weariness, "My vision has always, ever… shown me what is likely to be important in the future."

He moved to set her down in a chair, instinctively knowing she wouldn't want to discuss this while laying in bed. When he tried to release her she clung to him, clearly disturbed by her vision. Of course holding her while she was, albeit delightfully, naked would test his resolve. He reached for a towel to wrap her in and then settled down with her in the chair. She rested her head on his broad shoulder and began to speak.

The tale she told disturbed him deeply. It was a tale of a war torn battle field from the depths of the blood wars, told so graphically that he could smell the blood and taste the battle frenzy. At first he too wondered if they'd be sent back there or if she was just seeing something that had shaped a friend or foe they were about to encounter. It was only when she began to describe the barracks, or perhaps stables would be a better term that he felt a chill of ice crawl up his spine.

He had little memory of his time spent in the hells. Most of it had been spent in a battle frenzy, a red haze of blood lust and survival. But he remembered that place and when to his horror, his Hypatia described the woman, he knew. He knew it before she spoke of the shift in vision.

"No!" In a swift fluid movement, part denial part desperation he stood, depositing her in the chair. He then turned his back on her, striding away. She couldn't have seen him like that. He'd been a beast. She couldn't love a beast.

"I…" Hypatia hesitated, unsure how to proceed. "I broke out of the vision as soon as I realized…" She tucked the towel in around herself and stood, reaching out to him.

He jerked away when she touched him and strode over to face the stonework wall near the fire. "You don't know what I was like. Even that little bit isn't enough for you to understand." He'd never wanted her to even see him like that. "You don't know what I did."

She looked at him standing tensely there his shoulders hunched, then hurried over to him; slipping between him and the wall. His eyes were shut and an expression of self loathing mixed with pain twisted his dear face. "I know what you didn't do…beloved."

"No!" He gripped her waist and lifted her up, pushing her against the wall. Raising his eyes he forced her to look at him, trying to make her see him for what he was underneath the veneer of civilization. His expression fierce, his teeth clenched and his lips pulled back. "She was a slave. She had no choice."

"She loved you," Hypatia answered gently, looking into his glowing red eyes. "You gave her what choice you could."

"She couldn't have loved me. You can't love me. What is it? Tieflings excite you?"

Hypatia gasped, surprise and a flash of hurt flickered over her face before she visibly dismissed it and schooled her expression. "She loved you and I love you. Don't let your self loathing destroy what you are and what you have."

He closed his eyes, his expression tortured. She couldn't understand what she'd seen. She was too exhausted. When she'd rested and had time to really think about it she would see him for the beast he had been and then she would turn away from him. As she should, he reminded himself furiously. She shouldn't let his taint mar her goodness. For now though, she still believed she loved him. He kissed her with fierce desperation his heart nearly breaking when she welcomed him, returning his kisses with those of her own.

* * *

In the kitchen the hearths all blazed with cheery fires and soon the scents of roasting fowl and baking cheeses filled the spacious room. Cimmera hummed as she began mixing up the ingredients for a nice sweet to follow the meal. She hoped that her clueless sister and that stubbornly honorable tiefling love of hers were making up for lost time during the few short hours she'd bought for them.

Glancing up she gave Gabriel a narrow eyed look, might be best if she distracted him from speculating about what might be, hopefully was, going on in that upstairs room. Also, it was far past time he started thinking about his actions in a constructive way.

It was also, she noted Deekin edging towards the door, a good idea to distract that shameless kobold bard or the world might get to read more about Hypatia's love life than anyone had any right to.

Handing the batter she'd made off to Bessera and giving the girl instructions on how to pour it into small baking dishes, she wiped her hands on her apron and considered what to say. Finally she nodded, a gesture uncannily like her twin's when she had reached a decision. "Tell me, Gabriel," She began and knew a moment of perverse satisfaction at the startled reaction addressing him caused.

Gabriel looked at the High Priestess warily. He didn't know what to expect any more and he was ashamed that they thought he would hurt Hypatia again. He had grudgingly admitted in the quietness of his own mind that he had done nothing to earn their trust but it still rankled. He was a paladin. They should trust him implicitly.

After a pause during which Cimmera weighed his demeanor against what she wanted to say, she continued, "Why did you choose to become a Paladin?"

This he was not expecting; not at all. He frowned and struggled to come up with some kind of an answer. "I wanted to be a force of good in the world, to face my foes with valor and honor." Not only was it true, it sounded good too.

"Why?" Cimmera asked.

He frowned even more deeply, "Because…well because good is good. It's honorable and noble and is an ideal that everyone should strive for."

"Why?" The High Priestess repeated the question. By now all three children and one rapidly writing Kobold were paying close attention to every word.

Gabriel rose from the stool, confused as he struggled to come up with an answer. He was equal parts hurt, that she should question him like this; and angry that she expected so much of him. "Well, to…to rid the world of evil."

Cimmera shrugged, "Why?"

"Evil is selfish and cruel." He felt adrift, what was it she expected of him? Did not she, as a High Priestess of a goodly Goddess know the answers?

"What's so bad about that?" Cimmera pressed on relentlessly.

Gabriel looked at her as if he could somehow divine the answer she was looking for from her eyes. There was nothing he could read in the aqua depths so he struggled to put into words ideas he'd never spent much time on before.

"It's bad because…cruelty damages lives" He stopped giving her a helpless look. Then he tried again, "Because damaging lives spreads a darkness that seeks to snuff out the light of life. Because life is precious and should be protected, not debased and destroyed." He finished and felt relieved. This seemed like a very good explanation.

"So," Cimmera slowly stepped around him, looking him over as she did, "pain and darkness and torment are bad. Order and…well, what would be the opposite of pain or torment? Kindness? Love? Are good?"

He drew in a deep breath and smiled, "Yes. That would be right."

She stopped in front of him and looked up, looking him in the eye, "Then what is so bad about Hypatia showing kindness to those who may have never known such a thing before? And what about treating Hypatia like her life should be protected?" The High Priestess had to work to keep from adding any number of cutting observations. She wanted to show Gabriel what he had done, not brow beat him. But it was hard.

Gabriel gaped at her, horrified. He opened and closed his mouth once or twice then gave up and retreated to his corner and sat down. He had a lot to think about and he was honest enough to admit that thinking wasn't his strong suit.

Once the cakelets were put into the baking hearth there wasn't much to do while dinner cooked, save clean up and Cimmera ruthlessly drafted Gabriel to do the dishes. An assignment that prompted hidden giggles from the children. Once everything was tidied up and the dishes dried and put away Cimmera enjoined Deekin to read a bit from his first book The Shadows Of Undrentide. The tale would, she thought entertain the children, educate Gabriel a bit about Hypatia and generally fill the time while supper finished cooking. Of course not much of the epic could be read in a few short hours but the story was well started when she stood and began removing the roasted geese from the spits and setting them onto serving platters to rest while she had Bessera make gravy. Gabriel got pressed into mashing potatoes and turnips while she set the younger boys to setting the large kitchen table.

Valen lay on the floor near the fire, Hypatia sleeping sprawled across his broad chest. Having spent most of his life sleeping on the ground or the floor somewhere he often found beds uncomfortably soft. Tia had fallen into a deep, peaceful sleep almost as soon as they'd finished their lovemaking and he had been loath to wake her to put her into the bed. And not just because it was likely that she'd start with those trills that drove him wild with desire if he did wake her. Rather he'd just slowly settled to the floor and lay there with her in his arms.

Once again he gently traced the curve of her lips with his fingers. He still couldn't believe she was smiling in her sleep. For how long though? She'd seen him as he had been, as a beast. She had watched him on the battlefield as a battle slave, sowing death and reveling in gore and destruction. At some point she would realize what he was, she would see the taint on his soul and in his blood. How long before her love turned to revulsion?

A sharp rap sounded on the wooden door, still braced shut by the chair he'd wedged under the doorknob. "Supper is served. Wake my sister and come join us. You both need to eat," Cimmera's voice was a welcome distraction from the direction his thoughts had taken him while Tia had slept.

Hypatia stirred and Valen stroked her hair, following the silken locks down her back. "It is time to wake, my love," he woke her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she pushed herself up to look at him, her hair falling in a cascade around her shoulders and onto him. He recognized the wanting in her playful look and regretfully said, "Your sister said that supper is ready and we are to join them for the meal."

She gave him an exaggerated pout before dropping a quick kiss on his lips and getting up. She brushed her hair and looked around for a few fruitless minutes for her priestess robe.

Valen watched her while getting dressed himself. Finally he handed her the trous and tunic her sister had given him to give her to wear. "Your sister didn't approve of your priestess robe," he offered with the hint of a smile.

She quirked her lips and shook her head in mock exasperation while taking the garments. She muttered something under her breath dressing quickly. The trous were leather and fit like a second skin, emphasizing her narrow waist and the soft curve of her hips. The tunic was a vibrant turquoise and had a deeply cowelled neckline that emphasized her finely boned shoulders and graceful neck. The color made her eyes look like green gemstones and complimented her pale complexion. There was an embroidered belt that cinched the tunic around her waist and showed off the hourglass figure that Hypatia regularly hid under her shapeless priestess robes.

Stepping past him to the door she stopped, pivoted and with a warm, mischievous smile wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him an open mouthed kiss that had him pulling her against him, wrapping his arms around her back and hips.

They stepped into the kitchen, Valen quickly pulled his hair back and securing it at the nape of his neck. He couldn't stop the flush that rose to tinge the tips of his ears and colored his cheeks at the knowing look Cimmera gave them. That and everyone save the unconscious tiefling were halfway through their meal already gave mute testimony to the fact that he and Tia had not come right to supper when called.

A quick glance showed Tia blushing prettily beside him. Valen put himself deliberately between her and Gabriel who was glaring at them over his plate of roast goose and potatoes and gravy. Hypatia took a breath and glanced around the room, falling into her efficient priestess role with ease. She bustled over to the table and chose a large platter upon which she put a mound of potatoes, gravy, peas, turnips and a whole goose. Choosing a place near Deekin and her sister she set the platter down and indicated that Valen should take a seat and eat.

Then she fixed a second platter almost the same and moved to set it on the low table next to the bed where the other tiefling still lay unconscious. Throwing a glance to Cimmera she asked in a hushed voice, "Has he stirred at all?"

"No, dear, "Cimmera answered. She got up to fix a plate for her sister, setting it next to Valen. "Don't be too long tending your patient or your supper will get cold."

Hypatia quirked her lips at her sister in mild annoyance, well aware of the tactic being used to keep her from spending too much time fussing over the injured man. "I need to change the bandages and wake him up. Look at him," she gestured to the unconscious tiefling, "he's way too thin for his size. I'd bet he hasn't eaten his fill in as long as he can remember."

Valen paused, a bite of goose and gravy half way to his mouth and looked at Tia; reminded once again that not only did she listen to him, but she also paid attention to what he said. Her astute observation of the other tiefling brought the point home and returned his thoughts to his darker worries about what she thought of her vision of him.

Gabriel watched them closely. He did not like the way they were behaving. He didn't like the sudden ideas that were assaulting him after those two had been left alone for several hours. When Cimmera had commanded Valen to stand guard over Hypatia it had seemed like the logical thing to do. Now, he wasn't so sure.

As soon as Hypatia touched the injured foot of the latest addition to their little group he woke, jerking his foot away from her, grunting with pain.

My body pulsed with pain and I could feel the fever in my blood. Someone touched my foot and searing hot shards of pain shot up my leg. I flinched away with a snarl that came out more like a pained grunt.

"I'm not dead yet, foolish thieves and cutthroats." I snarled twisting away. It was only then that memory returned to me. I focused my sight and there, near my foot sat the pretty little priestess. Only she wasn't hiding in drab, voluminous robes now. Not at all, now she was wearing clothes that fit well and displayed her comely figure for all to see. I deliberately leered at her, hoping to set her on edge just a bit.

There were so many scents in the room I could barely sort them out. The healer gestured my side and I looked over to see a platter holding a whole goose set there. Shocked I turned to question her, disbelief writ on my face. Then I cursed myself for giving myself away when she smiled and nodded, indicating that I should begin my meal. I hesitated for maybe half a breath, trying to assert my control before snatching the platter and tearing into the meat. It was delicious, the savory odor filled my nostrils and I ate and ate.

I don't know if it was because it was the first meal I'd had in days or if it was due to the cooking skills of the priestess but the food was the best I'd ever eaten. I ate the whole goose myself, glaring around to see if anyone was looking to see if I would share. I wouldn't share. It was mine. The gravy was good and I ate all of the side dishes too. I ate until my stomach groaned. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been allowed to eat all I wanted to. The last time I'd had plenty of jink, whenever that was.

Once I'd eaten everything on the platter I sat back, scratching under the joint of one wing and belched loudly. The healer had changed the bandaging on my foot and returned to her own supper and I hadn't even noticed, so focused on my meal had I been. Now she regarded me with a stern look, that single eyebrow raised. I grinned, deliberately showing my sharp canines. If she wanted to eat in more genteel company then she'd do well to avoid tieflings as dinner companions. I belched again for good measure and looked around the large kitchen. That meal could do with a tankard of cool ale to wash it down. I eyed the priestesses speculatively, with two holy women in attendance strong drink was probably right out.

My stomach full and the shooting pain in my foot finally starting to subside I leaned back and began to pick my teeth with a knife. Now that the odors of the food weren't so compelling I was able to turn the other scents in the kitchen. The pretty little priestess's scent had changed and I found it slightly confusing. Sometimes bathing could change a person's scent but this was different.

She came over to collect my plate and the goose carcass and I leaned over and grabbed her hand, pulling it up to my nose to inhale her scent. She jerked back but I was stronger. She was about to whack me with the platter when I let her go shocked once again. She carried the scent of the blood on her skin.

I looked over to where he had risen to his feet, that wicked looking flail already in his hands. Once again my expression telegraphed disbelief but I found it unthinkable. She was a priestess…he was blood. He growled at me and striding over placed a protective arm before her, ushering her back away from me. He carried her scent with him too!

I opened my mouth then blinked. This was interesting indeed. I shook myself, shaking my wings out when they twitched from stress and then grinned up at him. Very deliberately I leered at her again. Glancing at him I saw his eyes ignite, changing from blue to red in an instant and I knew he'd like nothing more than to crush my skull.

Before there could be bloodshed, probably mine, the pretty spoke.

"I'll heal him in the morning, after I've rested fully. Then we will move on Farquhar's position. He won't be expecting us so soon and his priesthood won't have had time to conjure up another unholy army."

"What of the children, dear?" Cimmera asked quietly from where she was teaching the girl to knit with some needles and yarn they'd gotten from the store room.

The blood backed away from me then went to stand near the pretty. I watched them. If they were lovers it would explain why the paladin was so troublesome, although not why he was travelling with them in the first place.

She frowned at her sister, "What of the children?"

The High Priestess of Sune rolled her eyes then explained patiently, "They cannot be left here, alone. Someone will have to stay with them or we will have to take them with us. The latter would not only put them in danger but also leave this entire farmstead to be claimed by the first passerby who took a fancy to it."

The pretty frowned, "Neither of those options is good."

"Even if they stay here, anyone who wants it could take the farm from them." The paladin spoke up and he seemed a bit diffident and less arrogant all of a sudden. I looked between them and wondered what had been said or done while I'd been unconscious to bring about such a change in him. He continued speaking of the way things were, "Children have no rights of property and especially orphans have no rights."

The pretty suddenly looked fit to be tied, an idea which shot a thrill of excitement through me. Before my mind could wander down that particularly lustful lane she spoke, her voice vibrant with outrage and determination. "That is absolutely unacceptable. These children have suffered quite enough without having to lose their ancestral home and be forced to live on the streets begging for food. We will have to do something about this."

"We could always simply go to the actuary in the city and explain that this farm belongs to them," The High Priestess suggested thoughtfully. She was so beautiful it stole my breath away but she didn't possess the fire that filled her twin. She was gentle, soft and the more lovely of the two but that spark of fire that blazed in the eyes of her sister excited me more.

"Wouldn't work," the paladin stood and warily joined the little discussion group. "Children can't own anything. Anyone who wanted this place could still just take it from them."

Cimmera huffed impatiently, pacing across the floor. Suddenly she stopped and turned, smiling broadly. "Then we'll just have Hypatia buy the place and turn it into an orphanage. No one would steal land from a priestess of Mystra, and they certainly wouldn't steal land from the Hero of Waterdeep."

"Hero of Waterdeep?" The paladin echoed my thoughts with the same level of surprise I had.

The beautiful priestess shook her head, "Oh Gabriel, didn't you listen to a word of what was being said about Hypatia when she returned to the temple from her journey?"

The paladin managed to look somewhat sheepish, even ducking his head slightly, "I was caught up in my training, High Priestess Cimmera. I rarely have time to listen to gossip and the rumors of fishwives."

That made her angry and she stepped over to where he stood, looking up at him and raising her hand to shake a finger under his nose, "This isn't just gossip. Ask Deekin what happened while my sister and I figure out what to do here."

"We don't have time for that," the pretty interrupted before the little Kobold could get going. "Evil drow faction attacked Waterdeep. Non-evil drow faction opposed evil drow faction. Valen was the general of the good faction. Halaster teleported me to the command center of the good faction. Valen and I teamed up to put a stop to the evil faction. Arch devil summoned by evil drow faction gets loose in Toril. Arch devil cuts a path of death and destruction up through the Underdark and lays siege to Waterdeep. Valen and I and the Planar put a stop to the Arch Devil. The rest you know."

"Wow!" Deekin, the little kobold, had listened to the pretty with increasingly wide eyes and a sad little shake of his scaly head. "No wonders Boss needs faithful kobold companion to write epic of adventures. That bes the saddest telling of epic tale Deekin ever hears. Boss left out all the good parts, like how angsty general Valen nos trust Boss right away. But Boss earns trust because Boss is so good. Yous let Deekin tell the story from now on, Boss and you just worry about being big hero."

I let loose a bark of laughter. The kobold's assessment was fearless and to the point. The tale as told by the pretty was still breathtaking in what it implied about what she and her tiefling companion had accomplished. I could only imagine what had been left out, though I suspected that with very little prodding the Kobold would tell me.

The paladin looked between them as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. If the pretty were telling the truth, and I had no reason to believe any differently; then she and her tiefling were a force to be reckoned with. I leaned back remembering some comments Antonius had made while I'd still been employed, or thought I'd been employed by that treacherous berk; and they gave credence to the tale the pretty had told so briefly.

The pretty chuckled, "I am well aware that you are the better story teller, Deekin. We're just in a bit of a hurry here."

"You's so good to little Deekin, Boss."

She placed her hands on the small of her back and arched her back stretching, easing the soreness and to my point of view, displaying her breasts rather prettily. This time I didn't leer at her though, instead I glanced over to the blood standing near.

He watched her then looked around to see who else was watching her. I caught his eye and raised my eyebrows in a question. He gave me a dark, warning look.

"So," The pretty spoke and I looked over to her. She was looking over the children with a thoughtful expression, "You want me to buy this farm and then turn it into an orphanage so that these children can remain in their home."

"Come on, Hypatia," Cimmera prodded her, "You've got the gold. You can do it easy. And just think of how good things could be for the other children you take food and blankets too. Daerlun is just begging for a decent orphanage."

I could see the pretty thinking it through and decided to see to my own interests before her soft heart saw these brats get my jink.

"I get my jink!" I barked, satisfied to see her jump a little at the interruption.

I watched as the pretty turned that thoughtful look on me and I shivered for some unaccountable reason. She studied me for what felt like a long time before nodding once. That same nod her sister had used earlier. She had reached some decision and I felt another shiver run down my spine and out across my sensitive wing membranes, causing them to twitch.

She turned and left the room. With my foot still torn apart and the remains of the infection still coursing through my blood I was vulnerable to whatever she planned to do. I glared around the room, letting them know I was not afraid.

When she returned, shortly, she had her pack and she reached into it for a pouch that made the heartening tinkling sound of jink. I smiled. My smile grew even wider when she drew out several similar pouches, weighing each one in her hand. Finally she turned back to me and stepped over to stand by the bed.

She dropped five of the pouches of jink, one at a time on the bed next to me. I looked from them up to her and saw steel mixed with fire in her eyes. "500 now, another 500 after we've completed our task," she commanded me and with that amount of jink I accepted her command without question. "Kill any priest of Cyric you find. Slaves and prisoners are to be spared."

I gulped and opened the first pouch. It every bit of jink in it was gold. She was going to pay me a thousand gold? I flickered a look up to her and nodded. This much jink would see me comfortably in a room and ale for a long time.

She reached out and took one of my wings in her hands. Still counting my jink I let her do as she pleased. For the kind of jink she was paying I was hers for as long as she wanted to pay me. She seemed interested in the large knuckle at the top of my wing. Then she pressed one delicate finger into the joint and shocked I took a sharp breath and yelped simultaneously jerking away, giving her a resentful look.

She simply raised one eyebrow at me before fetching a large metal cup of water for me. "You are working for me, so I expect you to get what equipment or items you need before we go into battle." She fixed a truly stern look on me and I froze, "Especially healing potions."

I gaped up at her, jink in my hand forgotten for a moment. "I have no healing potions," I spoke with a touch of deference. I had never worked for anyone who had ever… _ever…_ cared whether I lived or died. In fact I'd often thought that they'd be just as happy if I did die. Then they wouldn't have to pay me.

She snorted softly, "You're no good to me dead." She went to her pack and pulled out a handful of small vials that were potent healing potions. "Call out in battle if you need healing."

All I could do was stare at her.

She went back to discussing the farmstead. "We will still need someone to stay here with the children while we press on towards Farquhar's lair. We will need someone to take the gold to the Landowners Guild and pay for this farm. And we will need someone to bring those orphans from the city who wish to live here at this orphanage."

The children had been listening and they were all about in tears when Bessera spoke up, "Do…Do you really think mum and daddy are gone?"

Cimmera the pretty's twin immediately went to them, gathering them to her with all the gentleness their own mother would have shown them. I envied them for a moment, before my better sense reminded me that such a soft upbringing would have seen me dead my first week in the blood wars. "They may have made it safely to the city and been unable to return but I don't think they would have left you here alone if they had a choice about it."

The pretty sighed and her bewitching eyes were once again sad when she spoke, "The priesthood of Cyric is evil and almost to a man, sadistic but the worst is that their vile, insane god delights in destroying love wherever and whenever he can."

I dropped my gaze for an instant when she spoke of love. Of things that I would never, could never experience. After all I wasn't a man and the things that men took as their due were forever out of reach for a thing like me.

"Oh that will just never do." I startled at the unexpected musical voice of a stranger. The others whirled towards the entry way through which an extremely colorful and energetic creature skipped.

The blood got in front of the pretty before anyone else managed to do more than gape at the creature. She, I'm positive it's a she although it's rather hard to see beyond the giant multicolored wings that shroud the creature; moved like a humming bird. Quick movements, never resting in one place long enough to let me get a really good look at her, just a flash of color and movement. She must be celestial born, I could feel the song rising in my blood to tear her pretty wings off and watch her die a slow death.

Behind her came another blasted paladin, although this one looked a bit dazed. He followed the colorful thing into the room then stopped watching the celestial born.

"Xanthus?" Gabriel leaped up and went to the second paladin. He seemed to know them and I shifted uncomfortably. A Celestial born and an ally to the paladin that seemed to have caused the pretty some grief just happening to arrive seemed a bit beyond chance to me. Were we about to be attacked by an army of them on some holy mission to rid the world of our taint?

"Oh, he's ok." The Celestial born pivoted, her flowing garment swirling about her legs. I got a decent look at her. She was tiny save for her enormous red, blue and green wings, and she had multicolored hair that matched her wings, even to the slight shimmering of iridescence. She chattered on while standing on the tips of her toes, her wings fluttering slightly to keep her balanced and somehow looking at everyone. "He just ran into some very unpleasant undead. I helped him though."

She flitted about the room, peering into pots and cupboards and her presence seemed to lift everyone's spirits. I found myself smiling just to watch her move. I got the feeling that somehow joy had been made incarnate in the form of this half celestial. Looking at the smiles and half smiles that spread across the faces of those gathered in the room I knew that I was not the only one who felt it.

As if remembering her conversation she turned and half scolded the dazed looking paladin called Xanthus, "You really shouldn't try to take on so many by yourself, you know."

That seemed to snap him out of it. He blinded and ducked his head slightly, then rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "I was just trying to follow Gabriel."

"Did Agathon send you?" Gabriel demanded.

"Um, no," Xanthus managed to look sheepish. "I just thought you could use a friend." He looked around the room. The children had clustered by the High Priestess and the blood was standing protectively beside the pretty with the kobold standing just a half a step behind her.

The celestial born danced over to the children and bestowed a kiss on the top of each of their heads, laughing with pure joy as she did. She whirled to the blood and the pretty stepped in her path. The pretty had a fiercely determined expression on her face.

The celestial born immediately touched the side of her head where there was a mottled bruise that seemed to be growing more livid as the hours passed. "This was healed, was it not? Why is it returning? That is very strange," She brushed back a lock of the priestesses hair gently. "You should not be on a quest with an injury like this. I shall have to speak to whomever sent you."

She turned a look to the blood, "And you, what is your purpose here? You stand ready to defend her. Why is that?"

Before either could answer she stood still for perhaps the space of a breath before asking the pretty with surprising carefulness, "Why do you place yourself between he and I?"

I wasn't the only one to gasp in shock when the pretty wasted no time on prevarication or even pleasantries. She spoke in a ringing voice, "I love him."

This sent a shock of disbelief through me. It rapidly changed to resentment and jealousy. She loved him? He was not a man. He was a blood, like me. How was it that a priestess of good could love someone like that? How was it that any woman could love a blood? I gave him a hard stare, hoping to somehow discern what it was about him that had earned her love.

The celestial born clapped her hands once, startling me and exclaimed, "That is _wonderful_!" Then before they could move she flung her arms first around the pretty, then around the blood in what appeared to be hugs. I laughed aloud at the expression on their faces.

This only served to turn the celestial's attention to me and I cursed my loose lips. She was by my side in an instant and even smaller than I had originally thought. It was the force of her presence and the size of those oversized pinions of hers that made her appear taller. She stroked the membrane of one of my wings and I twitched, moving away from her gentle touch.

"Who are you? And How is it that you have not been healed as of yet?" She plucked the bandages off of my injured foot with a speed and deftness that was simply too quick to permit reaction. "Oh this is just terrible!" She turned to look at me again not waiting for me or anyone to speak, "does it hurt? It must hurt a lot. Well don't you worry. I'll take care of it for you and then you'll be right as rain. I love to watch the water fall from the sky and the sound of the music it makes falling spattering on the leaves of the trees and into the river. It is difficult for me to fly for very long in the rain though. My wings get waterlogged. You wouldn't have that problem though, would you? Your wings have known no feathers."

I gaped up at her. She managed to speak it seemed without pausing for breath, much less answers. She waived her hand over my foot and sang a few words, it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. It almost distracted me from the pain and then intense itching as my foot healed rapidly from the power of the spell. "There, now. All better."

She moved and spoke so rapidly I could do no more than watch her. The others seemed to be just as immobilized by her as I was. Finally she seemed to have satisfied herself with inspecting each one of us in the kitchen and she settled on a tall stool by the table, helping herself to some goose.

The two paladins spoke quietly while she ate. I turned my head so that I could hear them. The latest addition, Xanthus, had left the city without permission of the grand pooh-bah for reasons of his own. Gabriel, though bothered by this was clearly heartened by his presence.

It would seem that the presence of the celestial born emboldened him too for he approached the pretty, who had…I had to look a second time for it appeared she had cuddled up to the blood. Perhaps she really did love him. Was it possible?

I shook my head, clearing my mind. I had heard tales of certain evil priestesses breeding with bloods, or Cambions or even demons to gain power and intimidate those of lesser rank. But the pretty had none of the mannerisms of an evil priestess.

"Priestess Hypatia," the paladin, Gabriel, said with careful deference. "Xanthus has come to offer us his assistance. He might be willing to take payment to the city and purchase this farm on your behalf."

The others looked between them in surprise. The pretty was suspicious but she couldn't pass up such an offer. Not if she wanted to protect the children and their home.

While she was studying the paladin suspiciously the nephilim spoke up, "Oh that's right. I was sent to deliver a message." She smiled brightly, "That is what I do after all." Then she fluttered over and stood right in front of the pretty.

"You must forgive," She spoke with a sudden gravity made all the more potent by the contrast to her normal joyfulness.

The pretty recoiled as if she'd been struck. She recovered rapidly and spun away before spinning back, her eyes blazing. "I will forgive. When forgiveness has been earned."

The celestial born shook her head a bit sadly, "That is not your place."

The pretty raised her chin defiantly, "And if I forgive?"

The nephilim smiled broadly and made as if to bestow another feathery hug but stopped. The pretty's face was cold and stern, more so than when she had spoken to the paladin. The celestial born stopped and looked at her, her own expression changing to a sternness that seemed even more terrible than the pretty's.

"If I forgive," The pretty continued seemingly unperturbed by the sudden sternness of the celestial born. "If I forgive and there has been no repentance, no concession to those harmed by brutality and violence. Then _**I**_ am responsible for the next victim and every one after that!"

To my utter astonishment the celestial born's expression shifted from sternness to deep compassion. "It is not so, child. Do you not yourself claim to love one who is not a man but part demon. You yourself know that redemption is possible."

I looked to the pretty, unable to fathom what was happening here. That she dared stand before a celestial born defiantly was unthinkable. She was not a creature of evil, bent upon vile darkness. She was not an agent of chaos, spreading destruction throughout the planes. She championed the weak and the hopeless. Yet she stood before a creature of the heavens daring to doubt the message. She dared doubt the wisdom of the gods.

I chanced to flick a glance to the blood and he looked as shocked as any blood I'd ever seen. He stared at her wide eyed.

"I know that my father, a man," she spat the last word, "sought out his demon: booze. He gave himself to it willingly, he reveled in his drunkenness. He gloried in beating helpless children. His own children, he beat near to death. His wife, the mother of his children he beat so bad she could bear no more children for him."

"Then, when highwaymen fell upon our small caravan he would have traded his own wife and daughters to them if they would but spare his worthless, drunken life."

She drew herself up proudly, "I saved us and got my sister and I to the safety of a temple, though they searched for us; those vile evil men. Even there I had to barter away my services as a scullery maid to secure sanctuary for my sister and I. That was the greatest kindness we were afforded. For as soon as the temple fell into the hands of another priest we were turned out of the temple with naught but the clothes on our backs. Two girls on the cusp of womanhood, alone with nowhere to turn were turned out into the world from that little temple. Do not tell me that our safety even crossed the mind of that priest."

She glared around the room and I, even I hoped the tale of abuse had come to its end. "We travelled carefully. Avoiding the road as much as we could, for fear of the obvious target we made, two unprotected girls, until we came to the city, this fair city of Daerlun. Here in this city we found refuge in the temples. But even here, even as a fully inducted priestess of Mystra I am subject to the abuse of men who think that brutality can change the truth. I dared to speak the truth of a good man and for it I was nearly beaten to death by a paladin who only believed what his eyes and prejudices told him. I was left to die by this paladin in the dungeon of the temple of my own goddess, shown no mercy not a scrap of compassion. He did not even have the decency to lay hands upon me to see that I did not perish before my trial, or to determine even if I was to have a trial for daring to champion a redeemed soul. "

The pretty's eyes had filmed over as she spoke, now fully white and I believed she was blind. At least to what we could see. Who knows what other vision she might have, the vision they had commanded her to use when we had first come here. The bruising on the side of her head had grown into an angry wound, bleeding profusely down the side of her face. I don't know what was happening but I expected her to collapse at any moment.

"No!" The word was torn from the throat of the paladin Gabriel and it broke the terrible tension that filled the air. I watched him throw himself on his knees before the pretty and beg, "Do not count me amongst those other men, Priestess Hypatia, please."

She turned her face down toward him and there was none of the softness or sadness that had marked her expression when she had tended my injury. Her white eyes were cold as deep ocean agates. "What if the next woman who speaks a truth you don't want to hear is not able to heal herself? What if she does not have friends who can sneak in and heal her? I almost died at your hands, Gabriel. Likely the next woman who dares to speak to you as if she were a human being will end up paying for it with her life."

"No!" The paladin denied it with a desperate anguish.

The celestial born seemed saddened by the tale, her expressive and exquisite face mirroring a deep compassion but she did not back down. Rather she commanded in a ringing tone, "Justice is not your province…Judge."

The pretty startled, her eyes growing wide. She opened her mouth, half shaking her head in denial then stopped, the motion arrested as the celestial born continued.

"Always amongst the children of men have been sent a few, a very few who serve the gods when darkness threatens. Often it is the various orders of paladins who serve as judges and arbiters of justice. But occasionally, when great evil threatens the gods commission avatars of the various necessities." She fixed the pretty with a stern look, "You become judgment, do you not? Would you deny your counterparts, Justice and Mercy their rightful duties?"

The pretty opened and closed her mouth once or twice before whispering, "No." She seemed shaken by what the Celestial born was saying.

"Then you must forgive. You have spoken your judgment. Now let your counterparts fulfill their destinies."

"But…" She seemed incapable or unwilling to let it go.

"Or your bitterness will turn to hatred and twist your own soul. You will become as bad as or worse than those you have judged here today."

"I will perform a penance," the paladin blurted desperately. "I swear to you, Priestess Hypatia. I will perform a suitable penance. Forgive me, forgive me."

"You must forgive, child," the nephilim said. "For the sake of those you love, and whom love you. You must forgive."

She turned her head towards where Gabriel pleaded from his knees but her eyes did not see him. I could tell she was locating him by sound. It was eerie to see her, her face impassive and those white eyes. She sighed and a shadow seemed to rise from her shoulders to hover over her. "I forgive you Gabriel."

The nephilim shook her head, her multicolored wings moving in a gentle, almost hypnotic pattern, "You must forgive them all, child. Every one of them. "

The shadow dropped back down upon her even as she spat the word, "No!"

"Child," the nephilim's voice became even more gentle, "most of them are beyond you already. Would you sacrifice everything you are to hang on to your resentment?"

The blood stepped over to the pretty but the Celestial born waived him back and stepped up to touch the side of her head where blood flowed profusely. The pretty flinched giving credence to my thought that she was indeed blind now. "Child, you have been grievously wronged. No one doubts that. Now it is time to deny those who wronged you any more power over your life."

The pretty hesitated. I had a moment to ponder that her blindness did not seem to bother her then she spoke words that sent a wave of shock around the room. She said, "I am afraid."

The nephilim took a clean cloth and began dabbing the blood that ran down her face and neck, soaking into her tunic and ask gently, "you are who you are, child. Letting go of the bitterness and fear that has driven you up till now will not change you. You will not forget the lessons you have learned. You will only become more who you are. More gentle, more caring, more loving and even more of a healer than you already are. Furthermore, on those occasions when circumstance forces you to become the Judge, you will be better able to weigh whatever it is that you weigh when you make your judgments."

The pretty sobbed once then collapsed even as that odd darkness rose and dissipated. The Celestial Born caught her, staggering under the weight and getting blood all over herself. The blood, Valen was there in a heartbeat, scooping the pretty into his arms.

The Nephilim smiled and began issuing commands, "I will heal her and then she must sleep through the night." She looked full into the face of the blood and her smile grew into laughter, "She will be alright now Valen Shadowbreath. She has forgiven those who committed the unforgivable against her and she will be stronger for it." Then she grew somber and added, "She and you will have need of that strength before long I'm afraid."

My foot healed and the utterly fascinating drama seeming to be over I stood up, my full height well above that of anyone else in the room. I stretched my wings out, asserting my dominance and reminding them that I was stronger than most of them.

I cannot even begin to explain the emotion that rocked me back on my heels when the nephilim spared me a glance and then waived one tiny hand my way, "sit back down. I'll deal with you in a moment."

I sat and I cannot even begin to explain why I did. The nehpilim bustled the blood carrying the pretty out of the room and I could only assume back to the sleeping chambers where the pretty could rest. The pretty's sister followed along.

With the High Priestess suddenly gone the children clustered around the new paladin, Xanthus. He smiled down on them. He appeared to be a sight more kindly than his friend Gabriel.

Gabriel, regained his feet his expression deeply troubled. I snarled at him, challenging him. I was employed by the pretty and therefore under her protection. I did not like paladins as a matter of course and after hearing the pretty's tale I was more inclined than ever to dislike this one in particular. Self-righteous gits who thought their pretty words of justice and holiness somehow made up for their brutality and cruelty.

He barely spared me a glance. "I will do more than accept her forgiveness. I will earn it. I have greatly wronged her and sinned against her, my order and my god."


End file.
